Prime Target
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: The murder was unintentional, but now she is being hunted down by the very man she had saved. Will L seek out the death penalty or find that one piece of evidence to prove her innocence? Rated M for later rape, sexuality, blood and language.
1. Prologue

~Prime Target ~

Minyadagniriel

Prologue

"_I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out…" she thought as she pulled her hood lower to cover her eyes. The rain pelted her body like icy daggers and the wind chill sent shivers down her spine. "There's always….turning myself in…but…" She shifted her weight to make herself more comfortable against the brick wall. "Nowhere to go…"_

_All the shops had closed for the night, so she had no chance of finding shelter by hiding in another dressing room. There were cops everywhere searching for her for what she did. Her face was plastered all over the media as a murderer. _

_So here she sits, alone and cold against the wall of Andy's Chee-Pees vintage shop off of Broadway. A sudden urge hit her and she began to cough profusely, the pain from her lungs was incredible. _

"_It's gotta be pneumonia…" _

_If she turned herself in, maybe she could plea-bargain. No, L would push for the maximum penalty to ensure public safety. But there's no harm in trying, was there? _

"_No! He would never go for that!" _

_She gasped as she thought of receiving the death penalty… "Would L really do that to me?? I'm so afraid." _

_She touched her wet forehead which seemed to be burning up. If she admitted herself to a hospital, they would call the local authorities and she would be picked up without medical help. That would be the worst case scenario. However, if she didn't go to a clinic soon, she would probably die. Which was worse…dying of a painful illness or dying of lethal injection? She didn't know. _

_Three am._

_The heart of New York City at this time was no different from regular rush hour traffic. It truly was the city that never sleeps. _

_She pulled her overcoat tightly around herself for warmth and rubbed her hands together to relieve some of the numbness out of her fingers. _

"_Try to sleep…I have to…tomorrow I'll go to a…hos..pit..al…" _

_Resting against the shop, she let sleep take over her thoughts._


	2. Chapter 1

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 1. Approach

_Rachel Anne Willis had finally finished college and leaped at the opportunity to study abroad for her master's degree in communications. So far she had spent four months in Sweden, six weeks in Africa, two months in England, and currently she resided in Japan for a paid internship. She planned to stay for at least three months for training with the local entertainment industry. As an upcoming journalist, she would need as much experience around the world as she could obtain. _

_Her first priority was to contact the embassy of Japan to discuss customs and find herself a translator in addition to housing and a housemate. Rachel knew very little Japanese, so it was important for her to learn as quickly as possible. Usually she focused on basic conversation and will be carrying an English-Japanese dictionary. Her translator would accompany her for the first month then she would be on her own. As a communications specialist, she should be able to speak somewhat fluently by the second month and also begin writing articles ready for publishing. _

_The embassy assigned a young woman, most likely in her late twenties, to travel along side Rachel. Her name was Machiko. She was very sweet and informative and spoke about four different languages. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rachel's new apartment was very spacious and contained lovely furnishings- tan carpeting, black drapes, matching couch and loveseat. One stand sat in the corner of the room, on it a large television set and dvd player. "Oh, hi-def, nice." _

_A small dining area was attached to the living room, complete with a two seat dining table. The kitchen had every appliance, all brand new. She personally loved the cappuccino maker and planned to make use of that on a daily basis. There was nothing like a hot cup of foamy goodness to start every morning out right. She opened up the refrigerator and found it to be full of basic foods such as milk, bread, water bottles, condiments, and multiple types of prepackaged goods. Rachel popped open the cupboards and pantry to discover cereals, coffee and cappuccino mixes, pasta, spices and a whole set of dishes. It was enough to get her started. _

"_I could get used to this," she said as she surveyed the surroundings. _

_She inspected the bathroom and found a huge bathtub, meant for relaxing. Candles lined the corners of the tub, each tied with a ribbon. The tiling was gorgeous, a marble brown coloration – very stylish. _

"_Oh my goodness, it's a spa…one of those Zen bathrooms! These are severely expensive!" _

_In addition to a lovely bath, the toilet had its own room with a lockable door for privacy, and a vanity had been erected across from the spa bath, complete with sink and toiletries. A couple potted plants sat in the sill of the window; soaking up the sun's rays. They certainly knew how to spoil their guests. _

_Rachel returned to the living room to retrieve her luggage and find her bedroom to unpack. Her room was much simpler than the rest of the apartment, just white painted walls and a queen sized bed with a matching dresser with a mirror and nightstand. A digital clock sat on the nightstand. In the corner of the room was her closet with hangers and cubbies for her shoes. She assumed they left the room pretty barren to let their guests decorate it as they saw fit. She heaved her biggest suitcase on the bed and unzipped it, pulling out all of her clothes and neatly placed them into her dresser. She only had two dresses that needed hanging and a few business suits. Other than that, Rachel wasn't really a stylish person and preferred to wear denim and tee-shirts with sneakers. She supposed the only time she wore a specific style was years ago when she took dance classes. The last items she pulled out of her suitcase were a coin belt and matching coin scarf and a couple of dance videos and CDs she used for exercise. _

_An hour had passed; Rachel was completely unpacked and ready to test out that cappuccino maker. She plugged in the machine and found instructions on the back. She had to use her dictionary to translate some of the directions. _

"_Okay…let's do this." She pushed the power button and pulled out on of the mixes from the cupboard. It wasn't as hard as she thought, soon enough the scent of mocha filled the apartment. She waited for the machine to finish and fetched cinnamon from her pantry. She had begun to pour herself a delicious cup when her doorbell rang. Frustrated at not being able to taste her mug of creamy foam, she decided not to be rude and answered the door._

"Machiko, hi!! Please come in!"

"Hi Rachel, how are you finding your living arrangements?"

"Oh my goodness, they are amazing…I've already made use of my cappuccino maker and about to reap the benefits. Want to join me for a cup?"

"Sure, that'd be great. The cold weather is killing me." Machiko smiled and took a seat at the table.

"Well, it's only the middle of November. I'm surprised it hasn't snowed yet."

Rachel grabbed another mug from the cupboard and proceeded to pour the remaining liquid out of the pot.

"Crème or anything for yours, Machi?"

"Oh I'm Machi now? And yes please."

"Well, you are my first friend here in Japan. All my friends back home had nicknames, so I think Machi suits you well. Don't you think?" Rachel brought both mugs over to the table and served one to Machi before returning to the kitchen for crème and spices. "So why an early morning visit?"

Machiko topped off her drink with spices and waited for it to cool a bit. "Well, I figured I would give you your first assignment in person. The embassy has already placed you in a position with a modeling agency and they want you to start tomorrow."

"Already?" Rachel sat across from Machi and proceeded to sip at her drink. "Wow this is good."

"Top of the line machine," Machi smiled. "So anyways, you will be meeting with the supervisor of Toshiba productions. I will be there with you of course, don't panic," she laughed at Rachel's frightened expression. "You're also going to meet some of the top models, musicians, and producers. These are the people you are going to be writing about in your articles."

"Okay gotcha. Do any of these people speak English?" Rachel asked as she took another sip.

"Umm, some of them know a little so you won't be alone. They will probably speak to you frequently because some of them want to travel abroad and work for the U.S. You know, dreams of Hollywood," Machi chuckled. "It's good though, they can practice speaking English with you and vice versa."

Rachel smiled. "At least I'm useful for something. By the way, can you tell me who provides the embassy guest apartments with all these luxuries? I was just wondering, not trying to change the subject."

Machi stared at Rachel, wondering how to explain it. "Well, I'm not really supposed to say…"

"Oh please?" Rachel begged. "I won't tell anyone, promise."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you in on it. Keep this between us ladies. I overheard the higher-ups of the embassy speak about someone named Watari. He works closely with the government and provides room and board to our visitors. He's really secretive and nobody knows what he looks like because he always wears a large hat and trench coat to hide his features. Supposedly he has connections to a great inventor as well, some guy who goes by the name of Quillish Wammy."

"What types of inventions?" Rachel asked with great interest.

"I'm not really sure, he's really rich though. I believe they are inventions created for the betterment of mankind. Also, Wammy has been known for opening up orphanages all over the world for children, but we never see or hear anything from the children who live there. It's such a mystery. Only a few people have ever met or talked with him."

"So this Watari guy knows a rich inventor and that is where all the funding for these apartments comes from…interesting, doesn't make a lot of sense but still interesting," Rachel said.

Machi glanced at her watch, "Oh it's already ten thirty. Shoot! Well, sorry to make this visit short, but I have to be to off to work. Plus you must be exhausted from traveling all night; you probably want to sleep some."

"Not really, jet lag… I'll just stay up all day and crash tonight so my patterns will be normal tomorrow. Oh what time are you coming to get me?"

"I'll come get you at nine am. So you relax for today and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Machi grabbed her purse and briefcase and headed for the door with Rachel behind her

"Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem Rachel, thanks for the coffee. Bye."

Machi disappeared around the corner and moments later a car started and departed. Rachel cleaned up the mugs and left them in the sink for later, she laid herself across the couch wondering about her conversation. "Watari…hmm…maybe I'll get the opportunity to meet him and thank him for the wonderful living arrangements."

She rolled off the couch and onto her feet. In order for her to stay awake throughout the day, she needed to keep herself busy. She found the remote to her television and flipped it on to video one. Then she went to her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable, simple black jogging pants and a tank. She grabbed her dance videos and coin scarf and returned to the living room.

'_Tribal belly dance for the intermediate and advanced dancers.' _ Rachel popped the dvd into the player and tied her coin scarf around her waist. She began stretching out her limbs as instructed by the trainer on her television. It's been a while since she practiced this workout, may as well pick it up again.

-------------------------------------------

Eight thirty the next morning…

"Oh my god I hate Mondays…" Rachel said as she dragged herself out of the bathroom, still partially asleep. She was cleaned up and dressed in one of her business suits. Her long brown locks were pulled back into a chignon bun with two beaded chopsticks holding it up. She put on minimal makeup, just enough to look professional. One bracelet dangled from her wrist, a nice silver band with a rhinestone accent. It was a parting gift from an old college buddy who traveled to India before Rachel left for Sweden.

She anxiously awaited Machi's arrival and decided to have a quick breakfast of toast and coffee. It was light but enough to get her through to lunch. Hopefully Machi knew some good restaurants in the area of the agency.

The doorbell rang and Rachel flew to the door.

"Good morning Rachel."

"Hey Machi."

"Ready to go? My car is still kind of cold, so you may want to bring an extra sweater." Machi adjusted her own coat and scarf.

Rachel rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed the first sweater she saw, a tabby chunky knit cardigan in off-white. She purchased it last year and had yet to wear it. She rushed back to the living and grabbed her purse and followed Machi out the door, locking it behind them.

Machi's car was a Toyota corolla, good sized and comfortable. Machi was right, it was freezing outside and inside the car was no better. On their way to Toshiba studios, Machi pulled a cell phone out of her purse and handed it to Rachel.

"This is your new work phone; it has a private number in your name. Make sure you don't give your phone number out to just "anyone" because corporate keeps track of your records. You won't have to worry about paying for this phone line either."

"Thanks." Rachel dropped it into her purse with her own cell.

The car ride to the studio from here on out was silent. Rachel was concentrating on the sights of the city. The Kanto region of Japan was very exciting, people were bustling about, all bundled up in their winter clothes, carrying shopping bags and texting on their phones. Students raced around on their bikes trying not to be late for class. It was like a sea of humans trying to reach their destinations.

When they finally arrived at the studio, Rachel had butterflies in her stomach. She was excited and nervous to meet everyone. Machi parked her vehicle in the private lot and the two of them raced for the studio.

"Oh thank goodness, we're not late," Machi said, relieved. "Let's hurry through security."

Rachel followed Machi up to the security checkpoint. Two guards were stationed at the desk and they spoke to Machi. Rachel listened very carefully, trying to pick up words that she may recognize. She heard something about identification and sign ins. Machi instantly reached inside of her purse and pulled out a government id card. Rachel didn't have one of these so she pulled out her passport and student id and the two of them handed them to the guards.

One the gentlemen stood up and motioned for Rachel to step around the desk. He was holding a metal detector. Rachel did as she "guessed" she was told and waited patiently for the security guard to finish scanning her for metallic items. Her purse went through a brief search as well, only her phones and keys had metal. The guards gave her the okay to pass.

Machi led the way from there.

"The supervisor is just beyond those double doors, he's probably planning to attend the photo shoot with our star model."

"Who's the star model?"

"That would be our Misa Amane or Misa-Misa if you're a die hard fan," Machi said.

"Oh, well I haven't heard her name before, but I can't wait to meet her."

"You'll love her, she's so sweet."

"Machi, will I be writing any articles right off the bat?"

"No, not until you have been here for a little while. I'll help you with your articles to start. Actually your first column will probably be about next week's shoot with the musicians or Misa's movie deal."

As the two women talked they were approached by a man, looking around his forties, tall with long black hair, and wearing a business suit.

"Rachel, this is Mr. Saburo, he's the supervisor of the studio and your new boss." Machi bowed to him.

Rachel did her best to follow Japanese customs and did the same. She felt a little awkward in hopes she did not offend anyone if she should bow improperly.

Mr. Saburo returned the gesture and reached out a hand for Rachel's. She took it and they shook.

"I believe my practice in English custom is improving," he said.

He caught Rachel off guard. She didn't expect him to speak her language so well.

Machi laughed and nudged Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel here is also interested in learning our language and customs as well. She's interning for approximately three months."

"Is that so? Then we help her work hard and I personally can give lesson if she wishes." Mr. Saburo smiled. "Come, you shall meet with teams now."

All morning it was like a meet and greet with the entire building. So many people wanted to practice their language skills with Rachel. Machi was right, they were excited about Hollywood, and some of them had pictures of the Chinese theatre in their offices. What was even more exciting to Rachel, was meeting the models and musicians who were present in the studios. The women were so pretty and the men were gorgeous. One of them even kissed Rachel's hand, causing her to blush profusely.

After breaking for lunch, Machi had to take Rachel for one more meeting with Misa Amane since it was decided that she would be writing her first article based on the model.

The two of them waited patiently in Mr. Saburo's office. Misa would be joining them shortly. It was a nice room; comfortable couches, mahogany desks and the latest of technology when it came down to his phone and computers. Everything in there just screamed expensive.

"Wow this agency sure is nice."

"Yeah, Mr. Saburo makes really good business deals. He's also the one who 'discovered' many of the agency's models."

The door to the office suddenly burst open and a girl who looked to be about sixteen years old stepped inside. She had blond hair and brown eyes and she was dressed in a frilly gothic style skirt and corset top with spaghetti straps. She wore thigh high striped stockings and two inch heels. She carried a really cute purse with a hello kitty emblem on it.

"Rachel, this is Misa Amane, our star model. But she doesn't speak a word of English," Machi said.

Misa seemed to be more than happy to meet Rachel and she scanned her from head to toe before looking at Machi and saying a few words.

Machi nodded and turned to Rachel. "Misa says she wants to get to know you better and maybe she could be of some assistance to your Japanese."

Misa tapped Machi's shoulder and said a few more things to her.

"Misa also says she wants to take the rest of the day off and spend some time with you. She wants to take you clothes shopping and see the sights of Tokyo. She says you dress kind of plain and wants to spice you up some. It seems she really likes you Rachel," Machi smiled.

Rachel looked down at her wardrobe and somehow she agreed that her clothes were a bit too old for her age. "Will you be coming with us Machi?"

"Of course, someone has to translate for you. I'll go get permission for the three of us to leave early from the boss. Spending time with Misa would good for your article."

Misa jumped up and cheered when she saw Rachel nod to Machi. She practically leapt at her and squeezed her for accepting the invitation. Misa started spouting off a bunch of gibberish.

Machi laughed. "Misa also wants to take us all out for dinner to meet her boyfriend."

"Oh, who's her boyfriend?" It was no surprise to Rachel that a beautiful girl like Misa would be taken.

"His name is Light Yagami."

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------

Please let me know how you like this story so far. L and other DN characters will be making appearances soon-ish. Feel free to leave me critical (but helpful) critiques.


	3. Chapter 2

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 2: Encounters

After getting permission to leave the studio early, Machi retrieved her car and picked up Rachel and Misa out front of the building. Misa was trying her best to talk to Rachel while they waited but poor Rachel was so lost that the two of them laughed it off. However, it was good experience for both of them.

Misa climbed into the backseat and directed Machi as she drove where to find the hippest shops.

"Misa says she needs a new outfit for next week's photo shoot."

"Wherever she wants to go is fine with me," Rachel said as she toyed with a loose bang. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of clothes Misa would try to put her in. Since they would be going to dinner, she was sure it won't be anything flashy. "Where are we going shopping anyways?"

"It's a place called Brahms Path- a really crowded area that has boutiques, cafes, shops, all different types of stuff. Plus it will be difficult for fans to spot Misa in such a place."

The city just seemed to become even more congested as the three of them traveled south. Parking was even worse; they spent ten minutes alone trying to get a decent spot, having to fight with other drivers over the closest spaces. Eventually Machi found one and they were off to the nearest shops. It was so colorful here, buildings were highly decorated and windows were full of the latest fashions. A few vintage shops were scattered here and there, selling items for as cheap as one hundred yen. Rachel intended to hit at least one of those shops and find some décor for her bedroom, but not too much to overstuff her luggage when she returned to the states.

Misa practically dragged Rachel into a boutique which sold cocktail dresses and evening gowns. A bit too pricey for her tastes but Misa really insisted as she threw as many dresses as she could into Rachel's arms and shoved her into the dressing room. Misa followed her in and started to sort out the dresses and picked then out in an order for trying on. Poor Rachel felt a little awkward but humored the model and tried everything on until they found one they liked. It was a simple knee length black dress, one shoulder strap, empire waist cut from Europe and very elegant. The back of it was a little longer than the front, giving it an asymmetrical shape. Machi waited patiently outside the dressing room and told Rachel to come out so she could see it.

"Rachel you should wear dresses more often, they make you look like you should be on the cover of a magazine."

"No thanks Machi, I'd rather work behind the scenes," Rachel laughed.

"Fine, fine, anyways, you have to walk out with that dress on. It looks much better than that business suit." Machi looked at Rachel's feet. "You're also in need of new shoes…"

Machi turned to Misa and conversed with her for a brief moment. Then the two of them scanned her feet and nodded.

After running rampant through the shoe department and finding a pair of gold strap sandals, Misa took the tags for the items to the register and covered the cost of the outfit. Rachel thanked her as best she could.

The girls left the boutique and walked along the next line of shops, arms loaded with shopping bags. Misa went a little overboard, even needed help from the other two to carry her bags.

"I can't believe Misa dropped forty eight thousand yen on a dress for me."

"She does it for all of her friends." Machi said as she continued window shopping. "If you're worried about cost, then let's go into one of the vintage shops."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed and several trips back to the car had ensued. The trunk was overstuffed and barely closed. Rachel's feet were killing her and they had yet to join Misa's boyfriend for dinner. It was definitely a mistake to wear those strappy heals.

According to Misa, Light intended to meet her at one of the restaurants around the corner from the car so there was no need to drive around Tokyo looking for good dining. She was all giddy and endlessly talking to Machi about how wonderful Light was, almost to the point where he was too good to be true.

The girls needed to obtain reservations, but it was so late into the evening that it might be impossible. However, Misa made the phone call and minutes later she hung up and grinned.

"She got us a table," Machi said. "It's nice to have celebrity status every once in a while."

"I suppose, which restaurant we heading to?"

"Light planned for us to go to Capricciosa, really good Italian food. We better head over there now, our reservations are for five thirty and we have ten minutes till then."

The girls couldn't help but be gawked at when they approached the restaurant. Most stares were at Misa of course. Locals were whispering amongst themselves, younger girls were giggling and taking pictures with their cell phones.

The hostess of the restaurant guided the three of them to a private back room and wished them a pleasant meal. It was gorgeous inside the room; obviously people rented it for business meetings and expensive cocktail parties. It had its own fountain and lovely flowers and greenery. The floor was stained cherry wood accented by plainer walls with carvings of trees. The room was lit with candles and dimmers, heavily romantic.

Misa suddenly broke the silence with, "You like?"

Rachel glanced at Misa. "Yes, it's beautiful."

Machi nodded at Misa with approval, garnering a smile from the model. "Misa has been listening to us all day. Actually she's been asking me a lot of questions about you. Unfortunately I don't know you that well so it makes it difficult."

"Well, I can answer any questions she has. To be honest, I would like to talk to her as much as possible so I can practice. She can laugh at me all she likes when I mispronounce my words."

A waitress appeared into the room to start with their drink orders. Machi ordered a bottle of wine and insisted the girls share a toast when it arrives. "You like wine Rachel?"

"Oh yes. Also have her bring some glasses of water."

The waitress named "Keiko" wrote down the order and left the room. Rachel picked up the conversation again.

"So when will Light be coming along?"

Misa perked up at hearing her boyfriend's name and instantly became the chatter box again.

"Should be any minute now," Machi chimed in.

As expected, a man walked through the door as if right on schedule. Misa flew from her chair to drape herself all over this young man. It was strange though…to Rachel. This 'Light' didn't seem all that pleased to be there. He was strikingly handsome- a real lady-killer with auburn hair, high cheekbones, broad shoulders, but he had the coldest eyes. There was something about him that made her quiver in fear. Light seemed to be staring right through her as if she were a bug that needed squashing.

Machi wasn't fazed by his silent entrance. She must have been used to him acting this way. On the other hand, Misa was hanging all over him.

Light finally freed himself of Misa and took a seat at the table. Misa scooted her chair closer to him and clung to his arm. She looked rather cute swooning over him, in a goofy sort of way.

Machi started with the introductions. "Rachel, this is Light Yagami."

Rachel was sitting on the other side of Light and she extended her hand to him. "I'm happy to meet you Mr. Yagami."

Unexpectedly, Light smiled and laughed and extended his hand to grasp hers to greet. "Please, just Light is fine. Mr. Yagami is my father."

"Oh! You speak English fluently."

"I paid very close attention in my English classes during high school, Miss-"

"Oh Rachel is good. Misa told us all about you, top of your classes, excellent tennis player, and you are planning to join the police force as a detective."

The waitress returned with the bottle of wine and four glasses. She also dispersed glasses of water to each of them, topped with a slice of lemon.

Light continued, "Yes I plan to join my father on the task force when I finish college. I like to think of it as a family tradition."

Rachel adjusted her dress and placed a napkin onto her lap. The waitress finished with the drinks and asked to take their food orders. Machi started with ordering stuffed pasta shells and a side garden salad. The waitress then looked over to Rachel.

"Can I help you place an order Rachel?" Light asked politely.

"Um, sure. Thank you."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"I think the eggplant parmesan will do," she said.

Light quickly translated the order to the waitress and she moved on to get Misa and Light's order. Anything that Light had would probably be what Misa had as well. The two of them were ordering chicken cordon bleu. The waitress disappeared once again.

"Back to conversation, shall we?" Light said.

"Yes you were telling us about the task force," Machi reminded.

Light cleared his throat, "Yea, I plan to become a detective alongside my father. To be honest, my father entrusted me with a few cases during my high school years. They were minor cases but easily solved."

"Wow, I'm surprised the police force allowed you to view classified information." Rachel was surprised. She wondered if anyone would be able to gain information that easily just by being a relative to an officer. Still she listened on.

"It does seem kind of strange, not to brag or anything, the force trusts my intuition and deductive skills." Light picked up his glass of wine. "They would like my opinion about a current case to be honest." He sipped the red liquid.

"Really? What type of…" Rachel asked, but was interrupted my Machiko.

"Oh don't bring this up Light…" Machi moaned. "It's not exactly good dinner conversation."

"No no, I really want to know…what is it?" Rachel begged.

Light continued, "It's an on-going investigation about the Kira murders. Have you heard of them?"

"No. I've only been in town for two days now."

Machi sighed and looked down at the table, "Can we discuss this when we're not about to have dinner?"

Light laughed, "Alright Machiko, sorry."

Throughout dinner, Rachel listened to the others chat about their daily lives and she picked at her food. She had somehow lost her appetite and was feeling very tired. Misa was going on and on her modeling career and all the dates she planned to go on with Light. Rachel picked out a few words here and there from the girl's chattering and she only referred to her dictionary once.

After they were all finished, they asked for to-go boxes and Light was kind enough to cover the bill, much to the girls' dismay as they tried to at least cover the tip. He refused their offers and played the gentleman.

Misa planned on going home with Light and asked Machi to take her bags to the studio for her.

"Sure, I can do that. They'll be in your dressing room tomorrow."

Rachel followed Machi to the front of the restaurant, Light and Misa behind them. The hostess bid them farewell as they departed towards their cars. Light and Misa said their goodbyes and went off in the other direction.

"So…what'd you think about him? Pretty cute huh?"

"Yea he is rather handsome Machi. But his eyes...they seemed so intense."

"Isn't that the way it should be? A guy with intensity is pretty hot," Machi said as she dug through her purse to retrieve her keys.

"I guess so."

"Aha! Found them." Machi pulled her keys out and unlocked the car. "Let's get out of here; I'm done shopping for a month."

Rachel yawned. "It's still early and I'm beat. I think I'll hit the sack when I get home."

"It's the jet lag. You'll probably be doing this for a week."

----------------------------------------------------

When Machi dropped Rachel off, she thought she could immediately fall onto her bed and pass out. She never bothered to change out of her dress. Her thoughts kept referring back to their dinner conversations with Light. He seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, the perfect student, the perfect…well everything. It was almost frightening how well rounded he was, like a doll that was programmed to know everything. When he smiled, it seemed so fake and laced with malice. His eyes, that icy glare when they first met…almost like he was laughing at her.

"It's my imagination."

Rachel rolled over onto her side, trying to get more comfortable. It was so cold outside, yet extremely warm inside her apartment. Her dress clung to her body. She rolled over again and let one leg fall over the side of the mattress.

"No use…I can't sleep, stupid jet lag."

Rachel looked up at the window; it was dusk, still a little too early for bed anyways. Her clock read seven forty-five and she sighed.

Instead of trying to roll back over, she got up entirely and went into the living room. She picked up her coat which lay on the table and wrapped up in it. She pulled her keys from her purse and stuffed them into her coat pocket.

"I just need a walk around the complex."

Rachel headed for the door and slipped on her shoes without any socks. There was no way she could wear those heels again or any of the shoes that Misa had bought for her today. Misa practically gave her a whole new wardrobe. There were so many bags scattered across the apartment and Rachel decided to go through them later.

She stepped outside and locked the door, heading towards the back of the complex. It was a pretty safe place to wander and she could always use her keys as a fist weapon if she had to.

The sunset was very nice; of course she missed most of it and could only see the top of the sun peeking out over the landscape. It was peaceful outside and the cold air was a relief to her dampened skin. November was one of her favorite months, not freezing cold yet and it was the start of the holiday season, at least in the U.S she believed. She would have to ask Machi about the Japanese holidays.

Rachel walked in several circles around the complex, trying to tire herself out so she could sleep. Nobody from the other apartments was outside. The lights above finally turned on as the night sky appeared.

She made her final circle around the complex and decided she would head back to her apartment when out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure standing close to one of the lamp posts. It seemed to be another resident as he was just standing there holding a styrofoam cup. He sipped at it casually while glancing at her.

Rachel didn't see him as a threat and she nodded at him. She also had to pass him to get back to her place, so she took it nice as easy. When she got close to him, she could see he was slouched over a bit and his black hair was disheveled somewhat. He wore a black coat which hung open, revealing a white shirt and blue faded denims. Simple tennis shoes completed his look. He looked to be in his early twenties.

She was just about to pass without a word until…

"Good evening."

Rachel didn't want to be rude so she turned around and returned a greeting. "Good evening."

There was an awkward pause and Rachel asked, "Did you need something?"

He responded, "No, I was just out enjoying the night air."

"Oh, so was I. My apartment was stifling."

"I can imagine, the air conditioning units of the apartments are under maintenance until tomorrow. I suggest opening a window or two until then," he said.

"I wasn't aware, thank you."

"Didn't you receive a notice this morning?" He took another sip of his drink.

"Well I did receive something on my door this morning, but I couldn't read it and I never bothered to ask my translator about it."

"As I thought, your accent sounds American."

Rachel nodded. "You know, I'm amazed at how many people I've met today that can speak English so fluently. You must be the tenth person I've met that is."

"I used to live in England. Actually I have traveled abroad before settling here in Japan so I am fluent in several languages."

She laughed, "Now I feel silly."

He cocked his head, "Why's that?"

"Well the U.S school system doesn't focus on language arts unless you attend a specific college. My college only taught Spanish and French…of course it was only a two year college at first. When I went to a university it expanded to Latin, German, and Chinese."

"That sounds pretty diverse."

"It is until you've completed all the classes and there's no one left to teach more advance classes. It just ends and many students forget what they've learned after finishing. I believe the best way to learn a language is to actually live in that particular country."

"That is true Miss, but when I attended schools in England I believe some of the students would learn language skills through movies and video games."

"I believe it. Gaming is popular," Rachel agreed. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

There was another pause. The young man lifted one foot to scratch at the back of his other leg.

"It's Ryuzaki."

"Well Ryuzaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rachel."

"I'm glad to have met you, Miss Rachel."

"Thanks. In any event, I should return to my place. I have to be up at five am." Rachel pulled her keys out of her pocket to reinforce her intentions.

"I as well have to be up at that hour. Perhaps, if it is not too much trouble for you…would you like to join me for an early morning breakfast? You can bring that document you needed help translating."

Rachel was a little skeptical of the offer but she needed the experience, "Sure, where can I meet you?"

"There is a café on the other side of the complex."

"Oh yes, I've seen it."

"Yes, well then, can I meet you there at say…six am?"

"Sounds good," Rachel said.

"Then I shall meet you there tomorrow. Have a good night Miss Rachel."

Ryuzaki wandered off towards the end of the complex. He was certainly a strange man but he didn't give off vibes like Light Yagami's. Ryuzaki was sincere and his face seemed kind of 'vacant'. Rachel wondered what tomorrow's breakfast encounter would be like. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

_To be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Please send me a pm or review and let me know how I'm doing. Critical reviews are welcome as they help me to write future chapters. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 3

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 3: Breakfast Special

Welcome back my dear readers!

Morning had come and Rachel once again dragged herself out of bed, it was clear that she was not a morning person. Practically sleep walking into the bathroom, she turned the dial on the tub to hot and waited for it to fill up. Quickly she undressed and sank into the water as it continued filling. She picked up the spray head and let the water drench her hair. It was so nice…slowly she was waking up.

Her favorite shampoo was vanilla sugar and the sheer scent of it would drive any man wild, or so she thought. It has yet to work, but maybe…eventually?

She massaged the deliciously scented liquid into her locks, letting the foam cover her skull. Afterwards, she rinsed out the suds and began to condition her hairs with the matching cream rinse. A wonderful bath such as this…was every woman's dream in the morning.

After she cleaned up she decided to try on one of the outfits Misa purchased for her. The bags still sat out in the living room. Wrapped only in a towel, Rachel rummaged through the bags and found a nice pair of black pants. It was a stretchy material; no doubt it clung to every curve. A long shirt would go well over this to keep her modesty in check; however Misa didn't provide her with one. The longest shirt Rachel could find was a red wrap-around top. It was very nice, but would it be work appropriate?

She decided to put it on anyways. Into her bedroom she went to fetch some undergarments and a pair of shoes that had flat heels. There's no way her feet could tolerate anything related to stilettos again.

Her outfit was complete; it was relatively professional and made her look her age. But geez…could it be anymore clingy? Rachel decided she would throw on her white sweater over it to keep things simple. She glanced at the clock in her bedroom.

"Shoot…it's almost time to meet him."

Rachel didn't have time to dry her hair, so she quickly tied it up into a low bun. Later when she would pull it out, it would be wavy. Afterwards, she put on her usual makeup and this time added a pinch of eyeliner just to go with her new outfit. Misa would appreciate that.

She skipped her morning cappuccino; she could just order one at the café. Her purse still lay on the table, with her coat nearby where she tossed it last night.

"Keys, keys…where are my keys?"

They were hiding underneath the coat.

"Okay…why am I acting like this is a date?"

She was rushing herself a bit and it was just some random guy she met last night. It's not like she'd been seeing him for years. Quickly she tossed on her coat and grabbed her purse. Out the door she flew, locking up behind herself…but then she remembered…

"Oh…that damn document…"

Rachel re-opened her door and found the notice on her kitchen counter. Now she was cutting it close, about five minutes until six. She ran all the way to the other side of the complex and the café came into view.

She could see Ryuzaki sitting in the back.

A little bell rang as she opened the door, notifying the employees that someone came in. They greeted her and she waved at them and excused herself to Ryuzaki's table.

"Running a bit late aren't we?" He said amused. "I saw you running."

"Yeah…I guess I deserved that." Rachel made herself comfortable and removed her coat, piling it on top of her purse in the booth. She couldn't help but notice how odd Ryuzaki was sitting. His knees were bent and up to his chest almost. Well if he's comfortable, she guessed it was okay even though some people were staring at him.

One of the employees came to their table and offered them each a menu.

"Will you be needing me to translate Miss Rachel?"

"That would great, as I am still learning, thanks."

Ryuzaki was kind enough to go over the menu with her and she learned the words for cappuccino and an english muffin. She also ordered a bowl of fruit.

"I think that will do it. I'm dying for some caffeine."

"That makes two of us," he said.

The employee collected their orders and delivered them to bakers hiding in the back.

"So, I see you've brought your air conditioning notice. Shall we then?"

Rachel handed him the document. "Before we start, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why… are you sitting in such a…peculiar fashion?"

"Because sitting this way increases my deductive skills by forty percent."

"It doesn't look very comfortable."

"You grow used to it eventually, it also strengthens the legs."

Ryuzaki unfolded the paper and laid it out on the table for both them to see.

Rachel thought about his 'deductive' comment. "You know, you remind me of someone I met yesterday."

Ryuzaki looked up at her, incredibly interested. "Who would that be may I ask?"

"It was my new friend's boyfriend. His name was Light Yagami. I went out with my translator and one of the models from the agency where I work and at dinner he mentioned deductive abilities. I find that to be such a coincidence."

"I'll have to meet him sometime. We may have a lot in common," Ryuzaki said as he began pointing out key words on the notice.

Fifteen minutes into Ryuzaki's tutoring, their breakfast had arrived and it smelled delicious.

Rachel picked up her mug and tasted the cappuccino, it was perfect. She noticed her breakfast mate was also enjoying the spoils…a little too much. He ordered a plain coffee and a donut. What was strange was the amount of sugar he was pouring into his drink, like a never ending stream of white crystals.

Rachel giggled, "I see you like it sweet."

"Yes, sugar is good for the brain. It improves mentality and increases my thinking process."

"Don't you get sugar rushes?"

"I used to it, but I've also been eating sweets for a very long time." He continued to let the sugar pile on. It was almost like syrup after he was through with the sugar canister.

Rachel cringed when he took a sip. She decided to get her mind off of the sugary sludge by digging in to her english muffin. It had a strawberry jam to top it off, one of her favorites. Her bowl of fruit was just as appetizing – cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon.

Ryuzaki picked up the conversation, "So where in the U.S do you reside?"

Rachel finished chewing her food and spoke, "Oh I was born in Hershey, Pennsylvania. My family still lives there."

He smiled, "The sweetest place on earth, I wouldn't mind visiting the Hershey factories…try some freshly made chocolate."

She laughed. "It is really good. You should visit the theme park while you're at it."

"Maybe, I have duties to uphold here before I can take part in any pleasurable activities," he took a bite of his doughnut.

"What sort of work do you do?"

"Why I am one of the owners of the apartments you currently live in."

Rachel was surprised. She didn't expect this man to be her landlord based on his looks, but looks were deceiving. "I didn't realize."

"Not too many of my tenants have met me."

She had to admit, she enjoyed Ryuzaki's company. He listened to her, gave her some pointers on her language skills, and even complimented her. The two of them carried on for thirty minutes until they were interrupted by the television in the corner of the café.

Ryuzaki's attention drifted to the television set as he listened to the news story. A look of intensity suddenly fell upon his face.

Rachel had no idea what was happening, "What is it?"

At first he said nothing. It appeared he was waiting until the end of the newsflash.

"Ryuzaki?"

"That my friend was a news broadcast about several murders in the last twenty four hours. Rumor has it that there is a person in Japan who can kill people without direct contact."

"How is that possible?!"

"The police are unsure. My only guess is that the person behind it is very unfortunate."

Rachel thought to herself for a brief moment. "I'll bet this is the case that Light was going to mention last night."

"Oh? Did he have any conclusions about it?"

"Well no. We were settling down to dinner and my translator asked Light to discontinue that conversation. I was totally left in the dark." Rachel took the last bite of her muffin. "But you know what? All throughout dinner, I kept getting these weird vibes from Light…as if he could see right through me, maybe even snickering. It's like all the warmth suddenly left the room when he'd arrived."

"I see." Ryuzaki finished his doughnut and sipped his drink again.

"Well, still he was a gentleman towards us, but no sincerity…you know?"

"I understand." Ryuzaki looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm afraid we must part now, my tenants will be wanting their air conditioners finished so I must return."

"…and I must be off to work as well."

Rachel finished her fruit quickly and opened her purse to fetch some cash.

Ryuzaki watched her dig through her bag, "No need for that. As a gentleman myself, I shall take care of this."

"Oh I couldn't possibly! I let one man pay for my dinner last night, I'd feel so spoiled!" Rachel continued to dig for her wallet.

Ryuzaki touched her arm to stop her. "I insist. It was I who invited you out, therefore I am responsible."

Rachel smiled, "At least let me leave a tip?"

"All right, you may do so."

After breakfast the two of them left the café together and said their goodbyes out front.

"How about we meet again for breakfast tomorrow morning? I really enjoyed our conversation," Ryuzaki said.

"Sure, I'd like that. Same time?"

"Of course."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryuzaki watched as Rachel ran off in the other direction. It appeared she spotted a car down the road and was trying to get the driver's attention.

"_Machi!!!" she shouted. _

The car pulled up to her and she climbed in, they sped off around the corner.

Ryuzaki immediately pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"_Yes?"_

"Watari, please inform the task force that I have made contact with a woman who has a connection to Misa Amane and Light Yagami. I will continue to investigate this woman myself and see if she can be a valuable witness to the Kira investigation."

"_I shall inform them."_

"Thank you."

He snapped the cell phone shut and made his way back to the complex.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel felt like she was being interrogated in the car about her breakfast with that man.

"So who was he Rachel? Spill it!"

"It was just someone I met at the apartment complex. He asked me to go to breakfast with him."

"What's he like? Come on tell me!"

"He's really…to be honest I can't explain him."

"Is he nice?"

"Well yes. He even paid for my meal."

Machi grinned, "Geez Rachel, you're just popular with all the guys aren't you. I will tell you that you made a good impression with the boss at the studio."

"I'm not popular, okay? I'm just a very nice person…"

"Sure. I see your wearing some of the clothes Misa bought for you. She really enjoyed your company yesterday and wants to spend some time with you again."

"Oh, well tell her I would like that."

"Maybe you should try telling her. Good practice."

"I'm not ready to speak Japanese yet. But you know that man was tutoring me somewhat in the café. He's multilingual like you."

"Hmm…maybe you should ask him to tutor you everyday." Machi winked at her.

"Stop it…don't tease me…" Rachel chuckled.

"Anyways, today we're going to watch another photo shoot and you're going to be taking notes this time."

"Who's in the shoot?"

"It's another one of Misa." Machi pulled into the parking lot and the two of them headed for the studio.

Security was easy this time and getting up to the set was a breeze. Misa was already up there waiting for the shoot to begin. The moment Rachel set foot through the door; she was pummeled over by Misa.

Machi had to separate the clingy model from Rachel and told her to calm down because she couldn't be sweaty for the shoot. Misa pouted but then cheered up and said a whole bunch of words directed at Rachel.

"Misa says she's glad you're wearing one of the outfits she bought you."

"Yeah, I think I could tell," Rachel said as she brushed her clothes down and straightened her shirt.

"Oh by the way Rachel, Mr. Saburo is giving us tomorrow off. It will be a very grueling day today and he thinks you can use a break from Misa," she laughed.

Rachel laughed while poor Misa across from her looked at them in confusion.

The shoot itself took two hours and Rachel was intent on capturing every detail. Anything that Misa wore was recorded and every photograph taken was copied for Rachel to take when she submitted her first article next week. The picture would accompany the article in eighteen magazine. With Machi's help, Rachel wrote all of Misa's comments about her fans and the media support she receives.

A two hour break ensued for everyone and Machi, Rachel, and Misa went down to the cafeteria for coffee. They were chatting together about dinner the previous night and what they would do on their next night off. Misa suggested taking Rachel to a night club, but Rachel wasn't too keen on the idea because of how shy a dancer she was. Her insecurities would probably cause her to trip in the crowd and make a fool of herself.

The last part of the shoot finished after three hours. All three of the girls were exhausted and Mr. Saburo let them all off early again after they submitted their time sheets.

----------------------------------------------

Rachel decided to make it an early night and had Machi drop her off. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Ryuzaki and all the curious things he did at breakfast this morning. Why such interest in her all of a sudden?

As if it were a part of her daily routine already, Rachel decided to take another walk outside. What were the chances of bumping into him again? Slim to none…probably.

She tied her shoes and put her coat on, but the moment she pulled open her door, it was as if she had been cursed because storm clouds had formed overhead.

"Figures…better get the umbrella…"

In her closet she kept her umbrella, she fetched that and left the apartment to walk the same path as yesterday night. Along the way it started to rain…then eventually pour. It was actually quite nice for her save for her feet which were getting soaked.

She was actually keeping an eye for him, she couldn't believe it. Has this man captured her interest already? It probably didn't help getting teased by Machi.

On her last circling of the complex, she saw the lone figure standing by the lamp post again. Rachel smiled, she knew it was him. She could tell by the slouching and messy hair which appeared to be…sopping.

"Oh my god! Ryuzaki! Why don't you have an umbrella?"

"I guess I'd forgotten it."

"No coat either?! You are going to get sick!"

Rachel rushed over to him and let him stand underneath the umbrella with her.

"You should go back to your apartment and change into something dry."

"My apartment is a long way from here. I was actually waiting for my….my…" He sneezed a few times over.

"You see, you probably caught a cold from standing out here. What were you doing anyways?

"I had a call from a tenant over a minor outage."

"Couldn't they have at least offered you a towel to dry off or something? Or let you borrow an umbrella?"

Ryuzaki sneezed again. "Unfortunately the tenants were not home while I was working, otherwise they might have."

"Well, then can you call your ride and ask them to not bother picking you up…I'm bringing you back to my place to dry off and warm you up."

"That wouldn't be…achoo!! …appropriate…"

"I don't care you're coming back with me! Now call your ride."

It was a demand that Ryuzaki was afraid to argue with. Women could be difficult sometimes. So he pulled out his phone and dialed. Watari obviously caught on when he heard L say, "Yeah hey dad, I'm spending the night with the guys don't wait up for me." Rachel wouldn't know of his special codes with Watari.

"You still live at home too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I find it unnecessary to move out at this time. I have an obligation to my father at this time."

Rachel escorted the soaked Ryuzaki back to her place and let him go in first so she could shake out the umbrella. Afterwards she removed her shoes and rushed into her bathroom to grab some towels. She tossed one onto his head so he could squeeze out some of the wetness.

She then went into her bedroom to dig through her pajama drawers.

Ryuzaki managed to somewhat dry his hair when she came back to the living room with a set of clothes.

"Here, these were my brother's. He never actually wore them because I stole them from him before he got the opportunity. They're quite comfortable…it's just a tee-shirt and track pants."

Ryuzaki accepted the articles of clothing and headed for the bathroom.

Rachel started up her coffee maker and began brewing new cappuccino while she waited for him. He'd appreciate a warm cup of joe. She pulled all her crème out and spices and set them on the table. The brew was almost finished by the time he appeared from the bathroom.

She saw and him and immediately thought how different he looked when he wasn't wearing those baggy jeans and shirt. He was really slim.

"University of Pennsylvania, huh?" Ryuzaki said referring to the large lettering down the side of his pant leg.

"My brother and I both attended college there. He was into sports and stuff. He did well enough to gain a scholarship for school."

"What sport did he play?"

"Hockey." Rachel poured two mugs of cappuccino and offered him one which he took.

"Thanks."

"Spices and crème are on the table." Shortly thereafter, she joined him at the table. "Did you play any sports in college?"

"Me? No…I was attending a private school for academics and higher learning."

"Sounds tough."

He was adding a large amount of sugar to his mug as he did before. "It was hard, yet entertaining and very…stimulating. Our professors always kept us busy."

She nodded. "Elite school by the sounds of it."

He agreed. "By the way, thank you for all of your kindness. This is really good cappacino."

"My pleasure."

The two of them finished their mugs and she put them into the sink. Ryuzaki took it upon himself to flop onto the couch and adjust some pillows behind his head. He wasn't curled up into a ball this time, he'd actually spread out his limbs.

Rachel returned to her room once again to pull the large comforter off her mattress. She could always sleep with just the sheets, but she wanted to make sure he stayed warm so he wouldn't get sicker. To her amazement, he was already passed out by the time she brought out the comforter.

"Wow, you _must _be tired…" she whispered so not to wake him and she laid the blanket over him.

Rachel herself was not exactly tired yet, it was only nine pm. She sat down at the foot of the couch by his feet and relaxed for a bit, looking over his features. If she pushed aside the oddities and food habits, he really wasn't too bad of a guy. His bangs fell away from his face. His skin was so pale, it was almost ghostly. She could his toes moving around a bit and they were touching her outermost thigh. She scooted over a bit to allow him more room and rested her head on the back of the sofa.

Two minutes passed…she was still awake….

Ten minutes passed…drowsy…

Thirty minutes passed….she joined him in sleep….

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the morning came, Ryuzaki had awoken first. He tried to shift his weight but found that he couldn't move. _"What the?" _He thought and glanced down at his chest to see the top of Rachel's head. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. Did she realize that she had fallen asleep right on top of him? He had no idea what to do since he's never been in a predicament like this before or had any romantic relationships with anyone. Should he wake her? _"Oh geez, I hope she doesn't think I tried to take advantage of her!"_

Somehow she had managed to curl up under the blanket, her back to him. He did not dare move any part of himself except for one…his hand was resting on her abdomen, just barely underneath her….if he was careful enough he could slowly move it away from her body. But fate had other ideas and she shifted on top of him, forcing his hand to reach even higher and now he was cupping her left breast completely. Why oh why did she _have_ to do that!! Not only was this awkward, but when she woke up, she was going to pound him and toss him out. What made things worse is that she was _not_ wearing a bra either!

He had to try to move, just enough to get the offending appendage from her chest. He gently lifted his hand and slowly moved it to the side. Mission accomplished…he hoped. Perhaps if he just pretended to fall back asleep, Rachel wouldn't be able to tell what had happened. So he closed his eyes and let himself rest, she would never find out.

A half hour later, Rachel finally woke up due to light shining on her face and she stretched briefly before sitting up. For a second there she wondered how she got out into the living room…and then it hit her. She turned around and saw her temporary roomy sleeping on the sofa. She gasped and realized that she was practically sitting in his lap!

"_Oh my god…" _she thought to herself. Did she really just sleep next to a man? A man she barely knew? Even worse, she was on top of him!!

Quickly she got up, trying hard not to wake him and she hightailed for her bedroom closing the door behind her. How could she let that happen? Well one thing for sure, she wouldn't dare tell Ryuzaki what happened. Things like this were best forgotten.

Ryuzaki took this as a signal that it was safe for him to get up. He stretched out and tossed the blanket aside. The bathroom was his first priority, and then he would try to smooth things over by making this morning's coffee himself. She would eventually come out of her room, so it's best to start the morning at an easy pace.

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. I appreciate the opinions, Thanks and Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 4: Lies

I thank all of my first reviewers for their support!

Rachel hid in her room for at least twenties minutes before deciding to make an appearance. She could hear Ryuzaki bouncing around in her kitchen, but she was so mortified that she wanted to shrivel up and die. However she did want to check on him and see if he's feeling better. It was now or never…and she slowly built up her courage to face him and pray she didn't blush at the mere sight of him. She got up off the mattress and stood in front of the door, hand on the doorknob. Here goes nothing…

Ryuzaki noticed the door opening and he looked away, continuing to prepare whatever it was he was using the stove for.

"Err…I hope you're hungry. I'm making French toast."

She glanced over his shoulder and saw four pieces cooking on the skillet. She didn't know how to start… "Ah yeah, I am hungry actually. I thought we were having breakfast down at the café this morning."

"Well the circumstances have changed. So I'm making breakfast here. I hope you don't mind my using your cookware." He continued cooking with his back towards her.

"No…no problem here, cook away. Actually I have the day off from work so I have nothing to do today. Anyways, are you feeling better since last night?"

"It's nice to have a day off once in a while Miss Rachel. You should be happy. As for me, I think I'll live."

"I am, I'm just gonna be bored today."

Ryuzaki searched through her cupboards for plates and eventually came across them, pulling out two.

Rachel gave him a hand by setting the table with silverware and grabbing milk and maple syrup from the refrigerator. She also grabbed two clean mugs and filled them with the java that he made.

"Thanks for making breakfast, my stomach is killing me."

"Your welcome."

He flicked two pieces of toast on each plate and carried them over to the table.

The two of them enjoyed a quiet breakfast together. Ryuzaki completely drowned his toast in syrup much to Rachel's amusement. No plate of food was safe from Ryuzaki's wrath.

Good things must come to an end and Ryuzaki retrieved his clothes from the bathroom. He hung them across the tub to drip dry, but they didn't completely finish so Rachel let him wear the pajamas she lent him.

"I'll return these to you soon."

"Take you your time Ryuzaki; I have many pairs of pajamas."

"My ride should be here by now, I called my father this morning while you were hiding out."

"Thanks again for breakfast. Will I get to meet with you again for another morning or night outing?" she asked. "I can give you my phone number if you need to call me for anything."

"I have a personal number I can give you as well. However, if I do give it to you, you must promise not to give it out to anyone else, otherwise I'll have to change it."

"Deal. I won't."

The two of them exchanged phone numbers and Ryuzaki bid his farewell.

A little more than a block away, L found Watari waiting in a luxury vehicle. He greeted L as he entered the car.

"That's a nice outfit you're sporting L," Watari smiled into the rearview mirror.

"Yes well, she didn't find me as fast as I expected. As for her apartment, I did a short investigation and found….nothing. So my next step is to keep in contact with her and wait until Misa Amane and Light Yagami make their next move. We are so close to solving this case; one piece of evidence is all I need."

"Very good, shall we return to headquarters?"

"Yes. I need to make preparations for my encounter with Light and Misa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months had passed by and Rachel heard nothing from Ryuzaki nor has she picked up any traces of his presence around her apartment. She was beginning to wonder if asking for his phone had been a little pushy, but he seemed fine with the idea. He did say he would get in touch with her again. Owning an entire complex must be difficult, especially when you're the landlord and maintenance keeper. Strange, you would figure at least catching a glimpse of him every now and again would be normal.

The Japanese Embassy was so proud of how well Rachel was doing that offered her a contract to stay in Japan for a few years to continue her studies with the agency. It was too good to be true for Rachel and she accepted the offer without a second thought. Machi was transferred to a new visitor from the states.

Rachel had been spending much of her time with Misa at shoots and short film sets for commercials. Today they were shooting at To-oh University. Misa was all excited because she was planning to surprise Light when she caught him outside of classes.

Students around the university were unusually chatty. Rachel listened very carefully and over and over again she could pull out the words murder and some guy named 'Kira'. A few more sentences here and there, 'heart attacks' and 'accidents' caught her attention. Having so many people around her jumbled the words up. She was getting better with her Japanese and could even hold small conversation with her co-workers. Misa could finally talk to her without confusing her.

She sat there watching Misa as she posed, silently cheering her on. Rachel had grown fond of her and believed the two of them were close to being best friends. They spent everyday together except when Misa would go off on dates with Light. A few times they would all go out to a nice restaurant and Light would always look bored while Misa would talk away. Rachel would stare off into space wondering about Ryuzaki's whereabouts. Of course, Rachel was sure that Light was staring at her occasionally, it made her slightly uncomfortable.

The shoot was finally over and Misa ran over to Rachel as she finished writing her notes.

"Rachel, I am going to find Light."

Rachel did her best to catch every word and nodded. "Okay."

Misa waved at her and left for the university gardens, where she was sure to find Light having lunch. Rachel packed up her notebook and decided to follow Misa. The cafeteria was nearby, so maybe the three of them could go grab a drink before the next photoshoot in an hour.

The campus was so nice; she could see why Light liked it so much. She was closing in on the gardens where she could see Light and Misa standing near a bench talking with someone.

"Misa!" Rachel shouted and she jogged over to her, but much to her surprise there was a very familiar looking person sitting on the bench.

"Oh hey Rachel," Light said. "Didn't know you were on campus."

"Yeah I was with Misa…" she said as she stared at Ryuzaki with a quizzical look. "…writing an article…"

"Rachel and I have become best friends!" Misa cheered and gripped onto her friend's arm.

"Easy Misa, that's my writing arm," Rachel said.

Light motioned to Ryuzaki, "Rachel, this is Hideki Ryuga. He's another freshman here on campus."

Rachel was mildly confused and a little frustrated. Why was Ryuzaki giving out false names? Never-the-less, she extended a hand out to Hideki, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," he responded and took her hand to shake.

Shortly after, a group of girls spotted Misa and immediately crowded around her asking for autographs and talking with her.

Hideki seemed to have his own ideas and was mingling through the crowd with a look of innocence on his face as Misa proclaimed that someone touched her butt.

Rachel had a mild case of irritation when this happened and wanted to throttle Hideki for toying with women. First it was her and now it's Misa. He's a pervert! He wouldn't hear the end of this until she got a decent explanation.

The crowd dispersed as one of Misa's managers came into view and dragged her back to the shoot. Then she screamed at Rachel for not returning on schedule either.

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" Rachel chased after Misa and out of sight from Hideki and Light.

Ten minutes into the photo shoot, Rachel was sitting comfortable on a bench taking more notes and preparing next week's article. Misa articles were the biggest sellers and people actually started to recognize Rachel's name, though her face was still unknown.

As the photographer was barking out order s for Misa, a man suddenly came up from behind him and stopped him. He was wearing a darkened helmet. What was going on?

A group of more men wearing helmets suddenly appeared and three of them surrounded Misa and grabbed hold of her arms, blindfolded her and cuffed her. They began reading her rights and told her the charges of her arrest.

Rachel was confused and jumped up from her seat. "WHAT"S GOING ON, WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER?!"

Another of the officers grabbed hold of Rachel as well, but he did not cuff her, just held her so she wouldn't struggle. He said, "You will be receiving a phone call after Misa's departure."

Rachel watched as Misa was led away and pushed into the back of a police vehicle. Then the cops all backed away from the set and left Rachel and the photographers alone. Apparently the cops took Misa's manager as well.

A few minutes had passed and Rachel's phone began ringing. She quickly dug through her bag and found it. The I.D. showed Restricted Number. What did they want at a time like this? Rachel pushed the send button and accepted the call.

"Yes?"

"Miss Rachel Anne Willis…" said a synthetic voice.

"Who is this?"

"My name is L. I have a request to ask of you."

"What?"

"I want you to take a taxi cab to the address I am about to provide to you…"

"You know where Misa was taken don't you?"

"Follow my instructions, I promise you will be informed when you reach your destination."

Rachel pulled out her notebook and pen, "Alright, what are your instructions?"

------------------------------------------------------------

The cab pulled up next to a large building. It must have been some sort of office or headquarters for something important. Rachel paid the driver and got out. She walked up to the front entrance but for some reason there was no door handle for which to get in. She looked around for any doorbells until she noticed up in the right corner of the entrance, a small surveillance camera turned towards her. Accompanying it was that synthetic voice again.

"I shall allow you access to our offices, please push your thumb to the pad provided."

On the wall under the camera, a section of wall slide open revealing a type of keypad and scanner. Rachel did as she was asked and touched the scanner with her right thumb. A few of the letters started flashing and then there was an unlocking sound. The glass doors slid open and she quickly stepped inside.

The room she was in was pretty barren, only a security system and more scanners lay on the opposite side of the room.

Fifteen minutes later and finally through all the metal detectors and retina scanners, Rachel found herself before an elevator. Another camera pointed at her and yet another synthetic voice.

"Please take the elevator to the seventeenth floor and make a left as you exit. The room number you are to wait in is 1704."

Rachel followed the instructions carefully, so not to get lost. Eventually she made it and found her room.

"1704…here it is…"

There was nothing inside the room except for a table with two chairs. It looked like an interrogation room like she would see in 'Law and Order' the tv show.

She sat down in the chair nearest to her and simply…waited.

Not too long after the door popped open behind her and she turned around to see…none other than Ryuzaki…no Hideki…

Rachel jumped up out of her chair and scooted away from him…"You…what the hell…what are you doing here?"

"Please try to remain Miss Rachel," he said.

"How can you expect that of me? I don't even know who you are…you lied to me from the beginning!"

"I had to take precautions when I approached you."

"What could I possibly do to you? Okay I admit I thought you were some sort of weirdo when I first met you, but this…ooh it takes the cake. Do you even have a real name?! And why am I here?" she let her back slide against the wall, trying to put as much distance between herself and him. But every time she took a step back, he would take a step forward.

"I need to record a testimony from you. Plus I wish to give you a series of tests."

"What kind of tests?" Rachel asked. "And why a testimony, have I witnessed something?"

"The tests will be given to you without your knowledge and at random. As for your testimony, the task force would greatly appreciate your cooperation."

"Where's Misa?"

"She's here in the building."

"I want to see her. Those cops had no reason to arrest her."

"That is where you are mistaken, Miss Rachel. Misa has been taken into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira."

"Second…Kira?"

"You are aware of the amount of mass murders the last few months correct?"

"Yeah, I heard something about it. I rarely the news…too depressing."

"Well Miss Rachel, I feel I should fill you in then."

Ryuzaki began by explaining the entire concept of Kira and how he murdered with only a name and face. It sounded unbelievable. He continued and moved into the deaths of innocent people when the second Kira first appeared and the video tapes she sent to a television station.

There was a whole lot of information to obtain, Rachel's head was ready to explode, and there was no way Misa could do something like this. The more Ryuzaki told her, the wider her eyes got.

When he had finished, Rachel didn't even know where to begin…

"Did you have anything to say about this, Miss Rachel?"

"Whoa…wait up a second…so you're saying that Misa is the second Kira and her boyfriend Light is suspected of being the first Kira and you are running the head of the task force to bring this case to a close…and you need me to give a testimony…even when I have no information to give to you?"

"Basically, whether or not you have a testimony to give, I feel you'll play a major role in solving this case. I have already taken the liberty of removing all of your belongings from your current apartment and moving them to one of the private floors upstairs."

"Wait, you can't…"

"I also informed your boss that you will not be continuing to write articles for 'Eighteen magazine'until further notice."

"How did you…"

"Very simple, having connections to the Japanese Embassy. They are under the impression that you are completing undercover stories for the local news. So…naturally, your name will be withheld from the public eye until the task force grants you permission to return to your old job."

"…what about my paycheck? I need to be making money for a living…"

"Everything will be provided to you while you stay here. If you have any special requests, you may contact Watari."

"Watari?"

"Yes."

Rachel slid down the wall into a sitting position. She was dumbfounded, how could this happen? She stared into the floor.

Ryuzaki kneeled down in front of her, "Your floor is the only floor without cameras or wire taps for your privacy. Since you are not a suspect, I feel you require very little surveillance."

Rachel glanced up at him; his face was really close to hers. "I think you'll find your living arrangements acceptable."

She shook her head, "Who are you?"

Ryuzaki felt it was necessary to get her to trust him, "You may call me L while we reside in headquarters. Outside you will continue calling me Ryuzaki."

"How do I know this isn't another game of yours, L?"

"Shortly you will meet the other members of the task force, after you talk with them, you can make your decision whether to trust me or not."

She nodded. It was better to cooperate so she could be released sooner.

"Now that the hard part is over, please follow me," L said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Rachel, these are the task force members. Gentlemen, please introduce yourselves to our guest," L said.

Rachel went down the line to each of the members; there were only four of them: Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Yagami. Wait, Yagami? Could this man be related to?

"We're happy to have you here Rachel," Matsuda smiled.

"Thanks. I'm still a little confused though."

"Miss Rachel, I'm impressed with how fast you learned Japanese," L said from behind her.

"I wouldn't be a communications major if I couldn't pick it up quickly."

"I would love to hear about all of your travels Rachel. L informed us that you studied abroad," Matsuda chimed in.

"I'll bet he did…" she said sarcastically. "L seems to know everything about me these days…"

The other members of the task force returned to their current matters on solving the Kira case while Matsuda invited Rachel over to the couch to talk more. She felt rather comfortable around him, so she spent the next hour explaining her life in the U.S and the places she's visited.

L sat before a large computer monitor, staring off into space. A small intercom on the desk beeped and an older man's voice rang throughout the room.

"Ryuzaki, Misa is talking."

"Get me audio and a visual."

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she got up and peered over L's shoulder. What she saw would shock anyone. Poor Misa had been placed into a straightjacket with leather straps holding her up against a metal dolly meant for restraining humans. Her eyes were covered with a metal visor, tears flowing freely down her face. Rachel gasped.

"L is this really…"

"Yes, it is necessary Miss Rachel. As the second Kira, all she needs is a face in order to kill her victims. From his point on, we need her to confess that she _is_ the second Kira and force her to tell us how she kills."

Mr. Yagami agreed. "Miss Rachel, L is correct. We have accumulated enough evidence to convict Miss Amane."

"Evidence…"

"We have gathered fibers and hairs which matched materials collected from Misa's apartment." Mr. Yagami continued. "I don't agree with some of L's methods, but in the case's best interest, we have to take this to the extreme. A few days of being locked up like that, Miss Amane will eventually crack."

A week had gone by and not a word about Kira came out of Misa's mouth. She eventually begged the task force to kill her, she was cracking but not the way they had hoped. She cried her eyes out and threatened to kill herself if they wouldn't. However L wouldn't let that happen and he had Watari gag her before she attempted to bite off her own tongue.

Another day had passed and Ryuzaki received a phone call. Much to Mr. Yagami's dismay, Light was arriving at the task force headquarters to turn himself in. He believed that he _might _be the first Kira.

From here on out, it was becoming too difficult for Rachel to handle and Ryuzaki was forced to send her up to her own floor for a while. If she needed to leave headquarters at any time, Aizawa or Matsuda would be assigned to escort her. Rachel would ask for an update every once in a while. Aizawa wouldn't say much because of the sensitivity of the case, but Matsuda was easy to convince and he would spill the beans to her.

Apparently Light was now in confinement along with Misa, and L would not let them out until he was convinced neither of them were Kira. Mr. Yagami was clearly upset about his son, so he requested to be locked up as well so he couldn't cause any harm to himself or his son.

-------------------------------------------------------

Almost a month had gone by and no progress…

Something had changed in Misa and Light. They were both exhausted of their confinement but neither of them cracked. Somehow it seemed too convenient that Light would request to be locked up. They were beginning to change their tunes. Misa claimed L was a stalker and Light heavily denied the fact that he was Kira.

Rachel stayed in her room most of the week. Matsuda would come and visit her everyday and they chatted about the case. She confided in him that she didn't like L's methods of interrogation that much and he pretty much agreed. Of course he believed that Light and Misa were completely innocent.

"We found out that criminals are dying of heart attacks again," Matsuda said.

"So does that mean that Misa will be freed?"

"It's a possibility. L wants to test them one last time before he makes his decision."

"What is L planning?"

Matsuda swallowed hard and explained the plan to Rachel who sat in awe.

"A mock execution…a little extreme isn't it? Poor Misa will be traumatized…"

"It's the only way Rachel. Just don't let Ryuzaki know that I gave you all this info."

"I won't. I appreciate you keeping me updated. L drives me crazy by keeping me in the dark."

Matsuda got up from the couch and said, "I better get back downstairs before they become suspicious. I'll drop by again after this 'execution' is carried out. That should be…tomorrow night I think."

"Alright, see you Matsuda."

Another day had passed…the execution should have taken place by now. All Rachel could do was wait. She kept herself occupied that morning by pulling out her workout dvds and putting on a coin belt. It had been a few weeks since she used them. She spent an hour practicing Arabic movements and undulations under someone knocked on her door.

Quickly she shut her television off and practically ripped off the coin belt and stuffed it into a desk drawer.

"Miss Rachel, may I come in?"

She sighed. What could he possibly want now?

"The door's open."

Ryuzaki let himself in and seated himself on one of the couches.

"I believe you are entitled to know that Misa Amane and Light Yagami have been released from their confinements, but under strict conditions."

"…and those are?"

"They are to remain in the building under surveillance and not be allowed outdoors without an escort. Misa Amane is still connected to the second Kira and will be staying two floors above you. Light will remain at my side twenty four hours a day, everyday."

"How are you going to accomplish that?"

"He will be chained to me."

"Yikes."

"I'm not doing it because I want to do it."

Rachel laughed. A thought crossed her mind about Ryuzaki's sexual preferences.

_To be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_A little longer than I intended but it was necessary for the flow of the story. Feel free to leave your thoughts on this segment; I'll love you for it!_


	6. Chapter 5

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch: 5 Discoveries

To all of my readers, this should be the final recap of the original DN storyline, following this will be all on me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A new lead had appeared since the confinement of Misa and Light. Light had accepted L's offer to work on the Kira case. His deductive skills were really useful, plus if Light really was Kira, then L would prefer to keep him right under his nose. The two of them remained chained together. Misa found this to be the most annoying situation as L would be attending all of their dates from here on out.

This time Kira was among a group of businessmen - The Yotsuba Group to be exact. Every weekend they planned a Friday meeting to discuss whom they would kill to benefit their corporation.

To confirm these meetings, L hired two people – Aiber and Wedy, a con-artist and a thief to infiltrate the Yotsuba building and place cameras inside their offices. Aiber was responsible for setting up the 'would be' Kira and exposing him to the task force using his excellent communication skills. Rachel found herself admiring this man because of how well he worked with people, but it was also a major turn off that he was a con-man. Rachel would rather use her skills to benefit mankind.

So far the plan had worked… except for Matsuda's little mishap where he snuck into the building….got caught….and had to be rescued. He used Misa as an excuse for breaking in on their conversations.

However, Aiber managed to work with this and ensured a position for Misa to become a spokesperson for the company. Kiyosuke Higuchi was under extreme suspicion of being the new Kira, by L and even the Yotsuba Ceo.

Misa eventually took matters into her own hands and snuck out of her escort's sight for one night to personally meet up with Higuchi. She kept her phone hidden on her and secretly recorded Higuchi admitting the fact that he was Kira. How she got him to admit it was a mystery.

Light and L couldn't believe the actions she took to obtain this information. She received a well deserved lecture from Light for being reckless.

Rachel sat on the sidelines, listening to all of the task force arguing about how to catch Higuchi in the act. They needed to somehow trick him into believing that he would be exposed to the public unless he did something drastic…like kill on camera.

Plans were made and Higuchi seemed to be falling into L's trap. Matsuda was the decoy and Higuchi had fallen for it. He was apprehended after a long police chase and stand-off on the freeway. He admitted to having a notebook that killed when you write someone's name in it and imagine their face. At first this seemed unbelievable until Mr. Yagami fetched the book from Higuchi's car and started screaming in terror.

The task force passed the notebook back and forth to reveal the large creature known as a shinigami. L was speechless and Light seemed to behave the same way. Shortly after, Higuchi suddenly died of a heart attack.

The task force was back to square one…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Something just didn't make sense…

Rachel paced back and forth between the sofa and her bed. Higuchi died of a heart attack so that means there's another Kira out there. What was even more strange was the fact that Higuchi killed criminals AND businessmen who were affecting their stocks. Now the murders were only against criminals again.

She scratched her head, "Oh why do things have to become so complicated!"

What was even more alarming was that these killings started over again after Misa was released from having an escort.

Rachel didn't want to do it, but she was beginning to suspect her friend. It broke her heart to think that Misa could be supporting a mass murderer. The only way she would possibly do this is if she really admired them…she admires Light to no end…

Rachel gasped, "Could it be possible that L was right all along?"

Later on Matsuda arrived upstairs for his daily visit and explained everything about the deathnote, a bunch of rules and how Light couldn't be Kira because of one of them. After thirteen days, the owner of the notebook would die if they don't continue writing names in the note. That rule alone could possibly result in determining one's innocence if played right.

Misa also had evidence against her saying she was linked to the second Kira. There was no doubt on that.

Rachel spent the afternoon pondering over the whole mess and actually began feeling sorry for L for being dragged through this. He must be at a loss. She thought about her purpose and why L had brought to the building to begin with. She was linked to Misa and Light obviously, maybe it was time she took some matters into her own hand.

Today would be Misa's last day in the headquarters. She was packing her bags and stuffing suitcases full of clothes. Rachel decided to pay her a visit while everyone else was downstairs speaking with 'Rem'- the shinigami who used to be attached to Higuchi.

Rachel left her room and took the elevator two floors up. Misa was still in her room, singing and cheering about her freedom from the task force.

"Misa?"

"You can come in Rachel!"

"Did you need any help getting your bags packed?" Rachel stepped inside.

It was amazing that Misa could find anything in this big heap of clothes. She must have had at least ten suitcases in here!

"Rachel, when are you planning to get out of this place? You can't possibly like being under watch all the time."

"When L says I can go, I will. Right now I'll just stick around."

"Oh you poor thing, I wish I could take you with me."

Rachel scanned the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed normal, just clothes everywhere and papers covering the desks.

"Rachel I need to go downstairs for a bit. If you really want to, I haven't finished pulling everything out of my closet yet."

"Uh sure, I'll take care of it. Will you be back up?"

"I'm not sure, Light plans to rent an apartment and he asked me to live with him! Isn't it exciting?! So I'm going downstairs to sign the lease agreement. I'll come back up afterwards."

Misa ran out of the room, not giving Rachel the chance to respond. The situation had changed, now was Rachel's chance to search the room. But not make it too obvious for the cameras. She started with the closet as she was told by Misa and pulled the entire hanging wardrobe out and laid them on the bed. Nothing suspicious was found in the closet.

She found a half full suitcase and started layering the dresses in one at a time. Unfortunately one of the casings for a dress snagged onto the zipper of the suitcase and she had to fight with it.

"Come one…come loose…"

She placed her other hand into the suitcase for leverage as she tugged at the casing. It violently snapped free sending her onto her back.

She rubbed the back of her head and tossed the dress on top of the suitcase in frustration. Who knew dresses could be such a pain to handle. Rachel climbed to her feet and noticed a red spot on the floor. Was that blood?

It seemed as she saw the offensive stain, her right hand started to ache.

"Oh geez…"

There was a long thin line on the inside of her palm, blood trickling from the wound.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a paper cut. Man these are so painful for a small nick."

Rachel didn't touch anymore of Misa's clothes for fear of staining them and she would have to return later to clean up the stain on the carpet. Right now she needed to take care of her head before she dripped everywhere. She left the room and went down the hallway looking for a bathroom. Rachel wasn't paying attention to where she was going and eventually bumped into someone.

"Oh dear I'm sorry…"

"It's fine Rachel."

"Light. I was just finishing up in Misa's room."

"I know, Misa told me you were up here. I figured I would come upstairs and get some of the heavier luggage."

"Yeah, I managed to move one of the suitcases by the door. Help yourself!" she laughed and turned her back to him, still looking out for a bathroom. She took the third doorway on the left and began washing off her hand.

Back in the hallway, Light stood outside Misa's room. He was growing suspicious of Rachel's involvement with Misa. _"She must have begun suspecting Misa and I, just like L. I'm going to have to keep her quiet if she found anything while scouring around Misa's room. Either that or I'll have to take care of her…"_

----------------------------------------------

"Dammit, it won't stop bleeding." Rachel reached for a towel from the basket on the sink and wrapped her hand up in it. "I feel so guilty for wrecking a pretty white towel. Oh well." A simple band aid was not going to work; she would just have to find some gauze later.

She left the bathroom and decided to go back downstairs to her own room. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing Ryuzaki standing inside.

"So there you are, Miss Rachel. You weren't on your own floor so I went looking for you."

"What do you want Ryuzaki?" Rachel asked as she boarded the elevator with him and pushed the number to her floor.

"I wanted to ask you why you took such an interest in the case all of a sudden. I managed to find out that Matsuda had been filling you in on the investigation even though I specifically told him not to."

"Matsuda has nothing to do with my interest in the case, yes he told me specific details, but that's where it ends."

L peered down at her hand, noticing the blood stained towel. "How did you injure yourself?"

"It's none of your business."

"One way or another, I will extract that information from you," he said.

"I'll bet you would…"

"Please do not push me, Miss Rachel. I will have you strapped to a lie detector."

"I know exactly how you work Ryuzaki…you used me. Now you intend to use me again for silly reasons?"

"If your injury is silly, then why so shy to tell me how you got it?"

"Because it's not a big deal! You know… I liked you a lot better before I found out you were L."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I doubt it. If you really cared about my feelings you wouldn't have disappeared for months without telling me first."

"Miss Rachel, if I had known that you had strong feelings for me, I would have contacted you sooner."

"I never said…"

"Ah but you just did…"

".."

He was playing with her and she didn't like it one bit. It was the longest elevator ride she ever had, but when she reached her floor, Ryuzaki blocked her path, "Don't get off. We are going to another floor."

"What? Why?!"

"I told you, I'm going to get to the bottom of the cut on your hand and we're going to settle things between us. I'm not interested in having an argumentative relationship with you."

The elevator went all the way to the basement.

"I have no intentions of speaking with you right now. Just leave me be."

L didn't listen to her. Once the elevator doors opened he grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her into the hallway.

"L stop it, let go! I'm telling you I'm fine!"

"A simple cut like that doesn't bleed so profusely."

"Alright, it's a bit larger than I expected. Just let me go now!"

"Let me look at it first."

He dragged her along until they finally reached a room. He had to push her inside and then lock the door behind him.

Rachel backed herself into a corner.

The room had a large table inside with three chairs. A set of cabinets stood against the wall. L opened one of the doors and pulled out a couple of tools. They were medical tools and a bottle of liquid. He opened a sterilized bag and removed what looked like a syringe. He put the two pieces of the needle, piston pump and plunger together. The needle he easily screwed on.

"Last chance to tell me what happened to your hand and wrist. Why are they bleeding so heavily?"

He stuck the needle into the little bottle and began withdrawing some of the fluid. Following that he tapped the needle for air bubbles and let some of the liquid squirt out of it.

Rachel eyed the tiny needle with displeasure, "What is that? You are not going to stick me with that…"

"It's a moderate dose of lorazepam. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm afraid I will have to sedate you and find out for myself. Now…last chance…tell me."

Rachel scooted further away from him, setting herself into another corner. L sighed as he approached her.

"Alright, have it your way…"

Rachel tried to shove L away from her but he grasped her left wrist and forced it behind her own back.

"Ah!! Oww…"

L pushed her forward onto the table, her front rested against the cold metal. She was bent over with her arm behind her back. L was molded against her, pinning her down.

"I don't like using force on a woman, but you give me no choice."

Rachel tried to struggle out from under him but he was so much stronger than she was. There wasn't anything she could do now.

L shifted his weight against her, giving himself access to her left arm; he searched for a vein and spotted the blue line running just under her wrist. He touched the spot with his thumb, decided that was good and inserted the needle into her skin. He felt her body freeze up beneath him.

She could feel the medicine running into her vein, it was really aggravating and she tried to move again.

"Don't fight me, if you struggle now, you'll cause damage to your left wrist as well. Just try to relax."

He pulled the needle out when it was empty and tossed it into the nearby trash. He continued to hold her down until the drug took affect. Minutes later, sure enough, her body began to relax and her head slumped forward to rest against the cold table.

Rachel tried to move but found it to be a burden on her limbs. She was shaky and weakened, her muscles wouldn't obey her.

L felt that she'd had enough and was done fighting him. He slowly backed off of her and let her wrist go. She didn't move or even attempt to. So he pulled her up and turned her around to face him, then he scooped up the back of her legs and lifted her onto the table.

"I know you're still conscious of me, Miss Rachel. Please try to understand that I am not your enemy, I would rather you viewed me as a caring friend."

He picked up her right hand and began untying the towel she had on it. The wound was pretty long; it started from the base of her thumb and traveled just past her wrist. Judging by the look of it, it was just a really nasty paper cut and thankfully not a self-inflicted injury. He never pinned her for a cutter and his intuition was right.

"I really want you to trust me."

Rachel could hear every word he said. For some reason she felt a twinge of shame for behaving the way she did a few moments ago. He didn't hurt her intentionally and he was treating her gently as she lay there helpless. She was beginning to feel the same way she did when they first had breakfast together, like true friends. With a comforting thought, she let herself fall asleep.

L cleaned and treated her wrist with medical tape, lining the wound with tiny butterflies. Then he wrapped it up in gauze and secured it with tape. She was good to go. Now the hard part…carrying her back upstairs to her room. It was a long way back.

------------------------------------------------------

She woke up with a terrible headache. The medicine did nothing to relieve her of the pain. But it was strange…how did she get back to her room? She looked down at her hand and saw the bandages. L did this…didn't he?

"I remember…."

She really put up a fight down in the basement…oh how stubborn she was. He must have been really concerned to go that far. What was he thinking when he took her down there? That she was suicidal? No. Rachel wouldn't do something like that. Besides, the cut was an accident.

She wondered what Misa possibly had in that suitcase that could inflict such a slim wound. It had to have been some kind of thick paper or maybe a pocket knife even. Nah she wouldn't carry a weapon. It had to have been paper or the pointed edge of a notebook (those suckers were sharp); nothing else could make such a precise injury like that.

Rachel rolled out of her bed and tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jello and didn't want to hold her up so she tumbled to the floor.

"Damn you L…"

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say to the person who treated your wrist."

L was sitting in the room with her but she could barely make him out in the darkness. He was perched on a chair at the foot of her bed, knees up and a thumb in his mouth. This was the Ryuzaki she actually liked to see.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"No…I can't feel my legs moving. At least I think I can't."

"Your muscles are relaxed; strength will come back to them in time."

"L…"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said downstairs about our friendship?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Such a typical L answer.

"Miss Rachel, I always mean what I say when I say it."

"L. Can you drop the whole 'Miss' thing…if we are truly what you say we are, you shouldn't be referring to me so formally, just Rachel."

"Very well, Rachel. Now let me help you back into bed, it's the middle of the night."

L got off his chair and kneeled down next to her and took her arm, placing over his shoulders. He helped get her on her feet then leaned her over the mattress. She pulled herself up towards her pillow and rest her head on it.

He found this time as good as any to let her sleep peacefully but she had to ask…

"Will you stay? I don't to be left alone in case I fall again."

L squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "Rachel, it's highly inappropriate for a man to stay in a woman's bedroom out of wedlock."

"I'm not an old fashioned girl. Besides, you didn't seem to mind it very much when you crashed at my place the first time."

He cringed, "I hoped you'd have forgotten that by now."

"Please?"

"You're not thinking straight Rachel. The medicine is blocking your better judgment."

She didn't give him much of a choice. Rachel grabbed onto his white sleeve and pulled him into the bed with her. She locked him into place with her arms. He lay on his back with her head resting on his left shoulder.

He wasn't taking advantage of the situation; in fact he was afraid to touch her. Like he'd thought before, romantic relationships were not his forte. Eventually he realized that he wasn't going to be able to escape so he gave in and passed out with her next to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun peeked over the skyscrapers, allowing sunshine to fill the expansive rooms of the task force headquarters. L stirred from the brightness and adjusted his body closer to…

Wait a second!

He was lying in bed with Rachel, whom was curled up next to him. Their chests were touching and it seemed part of her shirt hoisted itself up so her belly was pressing against his. He face turned beet red and he was grateful that she wasn't awake yet. He had to sneak out of there without making a sound.

What made things so difficult was that her legs were twisted around his, meaning that one of his thighs was resting against her…

L swallowed hard and tried to force himself to things of other things…just not…intimacy.

"_Shit… I knew I shouldn't have stayed the night here…"_

He tried to move his leg, but she must have had a death grip on him.

"_Just try to think of other things…not the warmth radiating from her…STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"_

He berated himself over and over again…literally fighting against natural instinct. Thankfully there were no cameras or wire taps in her room, so nobody would ever see or hear of this.

_To be continued…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heheh poor L, I love tormenting him. Feel free to leave a comment on this chapter as I am testing out possible scenarios with this couple. The storyline is now picking up, so we will see more action and the prologue tie-ins soon. Happy reading!_


	7. Chapter 6

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch: 6 Insecurities

_This chapter is extra long._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Rachel woke up alone. L must have squeezed out of her grasp somehow but she clearly remembered him spending the night with her. Also, she needed to deck him for not believing her about her arm. She tossed the blankets off and jumped out of bed desperate for a bath.

She stumbled all the way down the hall, half asleep. Oh he was going to pay dearly; she just needed to figure out how. Maybe tossing salt into his favorite sweet would do it…nah too childish…

Rachel entered the bathroom and locked herself in, nobody was to disturb her. She planned to take as long a bath as she could. She began undressing while turning the faucet over the tub to hot. Watari had been kind enough to leave bubble bath out for her, vanilla sugar scented of course. No matter what the issue was, Watari always treated Rachel with great respect…unlike that damned L.

L…why L? Why is it that everywhere she goes, she only thinks of him? For starters…he lied to her, he used her, he teases her, makes her say things that make her blush, and for some reason she liked it. Last night she was so out of it, she actually asked him to sleep with her…err… not going that far. He drugged her! That was the reason she was so delirious last night.

Not only that, he got her to admit that she had feelings for him! How dare he pry into a woman's heart! There was no way she was going to fall for his "innocent" charms again. Did he even realize that the things he does could drive a woman crazy or even lovesick for him?

The tub had finished filling up and the suds had piled up. Rachel stood in front of the mirror wrapped in her luscious green towel. She had to admit, L and Watari have good taste in décor. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself in a wonderful location…like Hawaii and she was about to visit a masseuse for a much needed massage. That's what this bathroom reminded her of…the tropics. With her eyes closed she spun around.

It seemed that the instant she turned around to get ready for her bath, she bumped into a huge object. Her eyes popped open and she say a black between her and the bath. She glanced up and saw the most hideous sight she'd ever seen and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

There standing before her was a humanoid type of spirit. She backed into a wall and prayed that it would not hurt her.

"What are you?!!" she cried.

The thing gave her a shocked expression and asked, "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you! What are you?!" She sank to the floor and curled up her knees, as if trying to protect herself. Of course with only a towel on, she also had to protect her dignity.

"I am a shinigami," it said.

"A shinigami?" Rachel remembered Matsuda telling her about these creatures, but she really didn't want to believe him. Now she had confirmation. "Why are you in here?"

"Exploring."

"Exploring…while I am bathing…"

"I can randomly walk through walls; I didn't know a human was in here."

"So shinigami, are you the one that has been talking to L?"

"No and I have a name you know. It's Ryuk."

"Ryuk. Okay then, why is it that I can see you now?"

"You must have touched the deathnote."

"That's impossible, L has the deathnote sealed up somewhere in the building. There's no way I could have," she said, very confused.

"Well, touching it is the only way you could see me. So go figure."

Rachel had to think for a moment. If she was seeing Ryuk now, that means at some point in the last two days she must have touched the note by accident. But when? Also, Ryuk said he had no contact with L…that means there's another shinigami in the human world!

She glanced down at her injured hand. I helped Misa clean out her closet and sliced my hand open on something sharp.

"Hey Ryuk?"

"Huh?"

"Are deathnotes sharper than a regular notebook?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as with pulled an apple from underneath the feathers which decorated his shoulders. It was all shriveled up and just plain gross looking. He began to chew on it.

"Is the cover of the book made with a specific material?"

"Oh yeah…not something you would find in the human world. It's a much heavier material."

"Which means it could have rougher edges." Rachel glanced at the floor. It was beginning to piece together.

"Probably."

Rachel must have cut her hand on the deathnote and knowing Misa, she was far too careless to secure the notebook away properly. Plus leaving something out in the open can also be a defense for hiding it.

She really should tell L about this but then he would probably suspect her, knowing about a second notebook would put her on the spot. What should she do?

"Ryuk, is there any way I could talk to the other shinigami?"

"What other shinigami?" he asked.

"I know you know there's another one. I have it figured out, I obviously touched the notebook you're attached to and you said yourself that you haven't talked to L. That leaves the notion that another shinigami exists. How can I contact them?"

"You would just have to touch the other notebook."

"I knew it…"

Rachel would have to trick L into pulling out the second notebook…no he would think something was up. He knew her too well to fall for her schemes. She would have to wait until L pulled it out on his own, which was almost every day at the same scheduled time. Now it was her turn to "use" L.

"One last thing Ryuk…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who the current Kira is?"

"Heh heh…I'm not going to tell you that. It's against the rules." Ryuk teased. "It wouldn't be much fun if I gave away the ending."

Rachel sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Fine I'll figure it out on my own. By the way Ryuk, please don't walk into bathrooms again especially if someone is inside it. People like to have they're privacy when in these rooms. So if you don't mind, I would like to bathe in peace."

The shinigami chuckled and disappeared through the door.

She was sure it was safe enough to finally hop into the tub. "Dammit now the water is luke-warm!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts raced through his mind all morning…the deathnote, the case…Rachel…last night….

He let the task force members take a day off from their duties; it must have been a week since they last saw their families. Light had also gone home with his father, so there was nobody to play chess with. Watari also took a break and retreated to the top floor of the building, being an older man, the case took its toll on him.

So here L sat, alone and in front of the monitors. Occasionally he would spin around in his chair, for no apparent reason. He didn't look at any computer data; however the deathnote sat out on the desk. He was flipping through the rules, trying to find any hints to give the task force a new direction. L was depressed that they had to start over again. The murders continued and he had no leads.

An hour passed by, still nothing. He questioned that damned shinigami over and over again but she was no help. He drove him nuts that the shinigami had the answers he was looking for to end the case right then and there.

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard someone coming down the stairs behind him. He twirled around in his chair and saw Rachel. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a track suit. A serious look fell onto her features.

"Did you require my services Miss…I mean Rachel?"

"No. I was just bored upstairs." She hoped she knew what she was doing.

"I've been feeling the same way myself." L quickly spun back around towards the desk and pulled a few documents over the deathnote to hide it from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was sorting out some possibilities from a separate case I've been working on," he lied.

She closed in on him as he turned back around to face her.

"L I was just…um…"

"Yes?" He looked at her with mild interest.

"I wanted to…apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

"It's understandable. I was just glad that my suspicions were inaccurate and I suppose I could have been a little gentler…"

"No. You couldn't have and I'm not angry about it anymore. You were just trying to help me."

She moved even closer to him, so close in fact that she had to look down slightly since he was still seated.

"In the elevator, you managed to get me to say…things that I wish I hadn't," she said, blushing hard.

L put his thumb to his lips and wrapped his other arm around his curled legs. "Yes, I believe I also mentiond in the medical ward that I wanted you to trust me as a friend. Friends share all types of information, including the embarrassing types."

Rachel cocked her head to one side, "Isn't there ever a time when you think you're your heart and not your head?"

"Not in particular."

"Why not?" she asked as she scooted closer to him, her knees were brushing up against his feet.

"I never had any reason to. Completing cases has been my life's work. I've never really had time for friends."

"Well I believe if you took a break and sat like a normal human being once in a while…"

"If I sit any other way I…"

"I know," she interrupted, "you lose forty percent of your brain power. You don't have to use it all the time you know. So why don't you uncurl your legs for a bit and talk to me without all the extra intelligence."

Rachel bent forward and touched his knee, she gently pushed down on it and he let her guide his leg until his foot touched the floor. She followed suit with his other knee. His back fell naturally against the cushion of the chair; tiny shivers flowed through his body when she touched him.

"That's better," she said.

L let his thumb drop from his mouth and rested both hands on the arms of the chair. "I suppose if this makes you happy, I could do it a little more often."

"Yes, it would actually. I think I like you more when you sit this way." Rachel brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"Well then, I'll definitely sit this way more often if it will strengthen our relationship."

Rachel laughed, "There's all sorts of ways to strengthen a relationship. Not just by the way you sit."

"Well what do you suggest?"

He realized asking that question was a mistake because she placed both of her hands on either sides of his shoulders and gripped onto the back of the chair. Then she lowered herself onto his lap, facing him, her legs draped over his. Their bodies were so close, heat radiating between the two of them.

She could sense the nervousness from him. His hands were gripping the chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. She let her cheek brush against his and seductively whispered into his ear, "I can suggest many things…"

He sharply inhaled…she sounded completely serious. In his mind, his inner voice was split between two things, One: let her continue what she's doing and Two: stop her before it's too late. If he got involved like this…would it ruin him? Make him weak? If he couldn't fight against a woman's charms, then there was no way he could ever beat Kira.

His body was betraying him, not moving or even attempting to push her away.

She was pushing for more contact, letting her hands roam all over his shoulders and her fingernails gently grazed the back of his neck.

L couldn't help but close his eyes, relaxing himself into her. He wanted to touch her but his mind kept saying 'no, don't fall for this'. No matter how much he fought with himself…his conscience was losing. He could feel her feminine heat through his jeans and it was turning him on.

Rachel lowered her face to his neck, blowing cool air onto his skin before letting her lips settle onto one spot and begin sucking at him. Her hands moved past his shoulders and rested on the table behind him. Now that he was distracted, she had to quickly touch the notebook. She knew he would be reading it this time of day. But she had to make sure she had his complete attention.

L's breath caught in his throat. What should do? He had no idea how to please a woman. Not only that, he had never even embraced one before!

Rachel did all the work for him. She made his heart pound, his blood rush, and his mind race.

He finally let his instincts take over and his hands moved from their resting place on the chair to grip her hips. He pulled her closer, squishing her chest into his.

Rachel needed to make her move now so she stopped giving attention to his neck and backed away a little bit. She wanted to be face to face.

She could see the lust covering his eyes and there was evidence of his desire between his legs. It pushed upwards against her genitalia. It was now or never she thought and she connected her lips to his in a kiss.

L's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This woman actually wanted him in more ways than one. His assumption was confirmed when she parted her lips and let her tongue trace his bottom lip. She was trying to coax him into parting his own. He gave into the sensual move and opened his mouth slightly. Her tongue darted in. L accepted this and decided to give it his all by letting his tongue sword fight with hers.

Kissing L was not as bad as she expected, actually it was quite enjoyable. Her mission to seduce him was complete and during the kissing act she was able to push aside the documents on the table and touch the notebook. Quickly she returned everything the way it was laying. She intended to end the kiss afterwards but something was tugging at her heart- a hint of guilt for doing this to him. Plus she really didn't want to get up and her body agreed.

L was feeling completely relaxed and finally let his eyes close. He liked this little 'game' they were playing with their mouths. His hands were now running up and down her sides, exploring her, but he was still far too shy to touch any private parts at least not until he received her permission.

Rachel couldn't help it; she liked this far too much. Her instincts were beginning to take over and she really wanted him badly until she remembered the cameras and wire taps in the room.

"_Oh shit." _She thought.

She pulled away from him, receiving a disappointed look on his face.

"Cameras…"

L must have turned several shades of red when he suddenly remembered the cameras as well.

But she leaned in towards his ear once again and whispered quietly so that the wire taps couldn't pick up her voice. Then she got up from his lap and turned for the staircase leaving a very confused L behind.

He watched her go up the stairs and decided to think on what she whispered to him. When she had gone out of sight, L turned around to face the stack of papers again…still in tact, but he turned on his computer monitor and did a security search for camera forty-six. It was the camera hidden in the top right corner of the room. He pushed the 'ENTER' key and mouse clicked 'view recorded footage'. He saw an image of the two when they started their little escapade in the chair.

The view was of the back of L's head and the front of her. He could also see the stack of papers on the desktop. Throughout the kiss he noticed her hands roaming on the table, shifting those papers around. He was slightly suspicious as to why she would come downstairs and suddenly take interest in him right off the bat.

She obviously found what she was looking for and the deathnote came into view for a split second, her hand rested on it and then she quickly put everything back the way he had it.

That did it; he would have to confront her about this. Why would she play him for a fool? Did she actually think that a reduction of his thinking ability would cloud his judgment? She was good, he had to admit. Rachel managed to grab his full attention and he almost forgot about the note.

But this was unforgivable. He rose up from his chair and intended to go upstairs to ask her about this. Now it was she who would be playing by HIS rules.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in her room, Rachel was holding her coin belt. Should she exercise this morning or just skip it? She hasn't gotten out much lately and she was certain that it would be a while before L released her to go back to work. Too many things were happening all at once. The notebook, Kira, Misa and Light moving in together, L…

Now she just had to figure out how to get into contact with the other shinigami. It must be roaming around the building somewhere because the notebook never left L's sight.

She was thinking about her actions against L ten minutes ago and how much his body responded to her. It was nice to be desired by someone and she just loved the fact that she could get by his barrier that easily. A woman's sexuality is not something to mess around with.

She laughed and fell over onto the bed, hugging her coin belt to her chest. She closed her eyes and said, "Even the great L fall's prey to a woman."

"Not as much as you might think, Rachel."

She bolted upright and saw L standing before her.

"How did you get in here without making a sound?!"

"You left your door open a crack and I am very silent to begin with when it comes to movement. Explain…"

There was anger in his voice. For once she was actually frightened of him, this man…who had the entire world under his thumb when it came to detective work."

"Explain…?"

"Please do not play dumb with me. I have many years of experience interviewing criminals."

"Umm…" She tossed the belt aside.

"You can start by explaining your little performance downstairs. Why are you playing me Rachel?"

"It's no more so than what you did to me in the beginning," she shot back.

"I thought we were past all this?"

"…we are…" she said, barely audible.

"Good. Now what's gotten into you?"

"…"

L leaned in closer until he was almost face to face with her…just like downstairs.

"Rachel, what is bothering you? As of late you've been so secretive."

"I can't…"

"Can't?"

"I'm not ready to tell you yet…"

"Does it have anything to with me?" L asked.

"Sort of." Rachel twirled a piece of her now dry hair and looked away from him.

"You're having trouble looking at me," L said. "I think I know some of your dilemma."

"What would you know about it?" Rachel scooted back to the center of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms to rest on her knees.

L crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of her, "As much as I need to." He was so close to her now it was nerve-wracking. Then he did the unthinkable, he grabbed her feet and twisted her around so her back was to the pillows. This action forced her to fall onto the soft cushions and he quickly crawled over her, letting his torso cover hers.

Rachel was surprised that he was taking the initiative. She was highly aroused and could feel the swirling desires beginning to form up once again in her lower belly.

"L…"

But he covered her mouth with one hand, "Don't speak. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I'm going to be the one to determine whether or not you are lying. If I believe you are I am going to test you."

"Mhhmmphh…."

"In terms of…how can I put this….tolerance?"

"Huhh??" she moaned. Strange she was seriously beginning to think he was toying with her again and he knew how much she hated when he did this.

"First question…do you have strong feelings for me? All you have to do is shake your head yes or no."

He would ask that right off the bat wouldn't he? Rachel hesitated for a moment and shook her head no.

"Your hesitation says otherwise…" Without removing his hand from her mouth, he used his free hand to reach into his back pocket and pulled out a set of hand cuffs.

She struggled slightly when she saw the cuffs.

"Don't…you already know that I'm stronger than you are so there's no point."

He took her left wrist and put one of the cuffs on it, locking it into place and then raised her hand over her head towards the headboard. He slipped the other cuff around one of the poles and she was stuck there now.

"My next question, did Matsuda tell you everything about the rules and guidelines of the deathnote?"

She nodded yes.

"Alright, I believe you. Now, about that injury on your right arm, are you ready to tell me exactly how you got it."

She paused. If she told him about the second note she would be under heavy suspicion. So she shook her head no.

L sighed, but still, this was a lot more fun than he anticipated. He really liked seeing her in this vulnerable state. "Okay…"

This time L made a little space between them and reached down to her legs, still not removing his hand from her mouth. He gripped onto one of her thighs and forced it aside and then followed suit with the other. Now he rested between her legs and he could feel the evidence of her arousal.

Her face flushed. He was rubbing up against her most sensitive area.

The heat from her was driving him insane; he wouldn't be able to carry on like this much longer. He still had a lot of questions to ask but it was beginning to look futile.

"My next question, have you started secretly investigating on your own?"

Another no from her.

This time L shook his own head in frustration.

"You really are tough to break, but at the same time…easy to read."

He adjusted his weight off to the side of her and his free hand skimmed down to her belly; he slowly let his hand sink under her shirt. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. She moaned and tightly shut her eyes, too embarrassed to even look at him.

Why was he doing this? Okay she admitted to herself that seducing him was a mistake. Now she was going to pay for it. His touch was sending tiny signals to her uterus and making her squirm.

"You know what I think Rachel? I believe you are lying to me on purpose."

She didn't nod or disagree. Actually she didn't know what to think.

"No response? I believe I am correct in saying….hmm…what's the American slang for it? Oh yes…'you've got the hots for me?"

Okay now that was going below the belt. She shot open her eyes and gave him the dirtiest look ever accompanied with a low growl, but he laughed out loud.

"Struck a nerve did I? Come on Rachel, I can tell you want me and I guarantee I can show you proof."

Oh my god he wouldn't!!

Oh he had every intention. His hand began wandering down her stomach and slid under her panties…further down until he reached the thatch of dark curls.

Rachel's toes began to curl and her body tensed up as his fingers passed over that little bundle of nerves. She tried to clamp her legs together but he was ready for that and used on of his knees to separate them. Then he found his destination and she let out a squeak as he penetrated her body. His fingers roamed around her insides, sliding easily along her folds.

L was right…and he made it a point to pull out his fingers and then show them to her. The wetness dripped off his digits. He definitely wasn't below a tiny bit of humiliation.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"There's no reason to feel so ashamed Rachel. It's perfectly normal."

But that wasn't the point. She let the tears slip from her eyes, embarrassed that she let herself fall into this situation.

A twinge of guilt fell on L's conscience. He did just humiliate her and women were particularly sensitive to things like this. However it was necessary to prove a point and he let his hand fall away from her mouth.

Rachel didn't scream or say anything, she was far too mortified.

L was surprised that she didn't blow his ears off, he half expected her to call for help. That possibility was thirty percent. The other percentages lay with her punching him with her injured hand, approximately fifty percent and her not moving a muscle, twenty percent.

She didn't move, only stare at him.

L wasn't sure exactly how to handle the situation he just put himself in. When he looked at her, feelings stirred up inside of him…feelings of love and desire. He wanted to comfort her and hold her, kiss away those tears. So he followed through with a kiss to her forehead and then traced more down her cheeks and finally reaching her mouth.

She did not resist him.

Her lips parted and she let his tongue explore her mouth. For a beginner, he certainly picked up these things easily.

L continued his long kiss with her while he reached into his back pocket again to retrieve a key. He then undid her cuffs and broke the kiss.

Almost immediately she embraced him and pulled him back on top of her, her hands running up and down his back encouraging him to take their situation further.

His mind was bellowing out to him to undress her.

Rachel must have had the same idea, because now that she had both hands available, she was reaching down to the waistband of his jeans. Her fingers grasped onto his hips, kneading and massaging the skin.

Her track suit would be a no brainer to remove and he tugged on the zipper of her top. It easily slid down and he parted the offended material to reveal a set of perfectly rounded globes. Her nipples were a rosy color and they were stiffening from arousal.

She tilted her head to side, slightly embarrassed by how he was staring at her. Her skin was flushed and hot. L lowered his face to one of her breasts and took the swelling nipple into his mouth while his right hand grasped onto the other. His tongue swirled around the bud and teased it. She was writhing beneath him, taking whole-hearted pleasure from this. Every time his tongue passed over the bud, she could feel a sensation in her groin.

His fingers danced over her other breast, molding and gently squeezing it, eliciting another wave of heat beneath her panties. It was so much for her take all at once. Her nails were digging into his back and her inner self was begging him to continue. It was getting to the point where she could no longer stand for this torture.

L was growing bolder; he released his mouth from her breast and went for her lips once again. He could feel her chest heaving against his weight. She was so ready for him but he wasn't going to give it up to her just yet.

She moaned slightly as his hands slid down her bare sides to reach for the elastic waistband of her track pants. The soft material easily slipped down her hips and he broke their kiss so he could remove them completely. Underneath she wore a simple pair of black cotton panties, bikini cut.

Rachel was incredibly nervous, afraid to make any sounds as she felt his fingers hook underneath the straps of her undergarments. Her stomach was fluttering with eagerness, the sensation making her feel good.

He found this shyness a desirable trait, so sweet and so her.

She swallowed down a few more moans as he began to slide off her panties, revealing her most delicate treasure. He tossed the tiny bit of fabric aside and continued his attention to her. He lowered his lips to her belly and left a trail of kisses against her skin. She tasted sweet…a hint of vanilla scent rose from her body. He could see the muscles beneath her skin contract as his hot breath washed across her belly.

He was so far into the game, that his pants were becoming a nuisance…so tight around his cock. With one hand he undid the button at his waist and unzipped himself, finally some relief. He was so stiff it was almost painful.

Rachel's hands were now resting against her breasts; she was 'entertaining' herself as he continued to work her lower half. A few years back, L had stumbled across an internet website of adult material. Curiosity stayed his hand from surfing to a different page. He read articles about how to orally stimulate a woman and the specific places to focus on. Now was as good a time as any to try out some of those techniques.

L adjusted himself further down the mattress, parting her legs to allow him space enough.

Rachel felt a little silly to have L resting down there, so close to her…

"L…please…" she begged.

"Shhh…"

"I can't help it…"

"Trust me…"

Rachel let her hands settle on the sheets and she grasped onto them, bracing for what he was about to do. She had acted so bold downstairs and now here she was…the one being dominated and she was willingly submitting to him. Sheer ecstasy masked over her usual daring self.

L growled his approval, glad that she was relaxing into his touch, practically melting at his very fingertips. He craved her…needed her now, wanted to explore her from head to toe.

She couldn't hold herself back, the insane buildup of pressure in her belly wanted to be released, but she forced it back…wanting to release with him.

L gripped onto her thighs and passed them both over his shoulders, perfect access for him. His hands then traveled back to her belly and began to trace circles on her skin once again. His mind was filled with lust for her and he dipped his head down against her silken skin, kissing her thighs and the surrounding area of her vagina. His lips brushed against her clit and her heart nearly leapt into her throat.

Tiny moans escaped her, echoing within the room. L smiled against her skin, judging by her reactions, he was doing everything correctly. He could actually see the wetness seeping from her body and staining the sheets. Her scent was so intoxicating much like a scented candle; it filled his nostrils to the brim. L just had to taste her, he couldn't wait any longer.

Rachel shivered with anticipation as he prepared to claim her most intimate place. She glanced down at him and watched as his face partially disappeared between her legs. Then she felt him slide his flexible tongue over her opening and she couldn't help but cry out. She inhaled sharply as it traced the delicate petals of her sex. Her back arched and she spread herself open even further. She tried her hardest not to move so much but the intensity of the act was so overwhelming. The pace of her breathing increased as he pushed her closer and closer to the brink of satisfaction.

L had no choice but to hold onto her thighs for better leverage, she was moving around so much. His next move was to tease the tiny bud resting above the feminine folds. He didn't want to stop pleasuring her core so he quickly removed one of his hands from her thighs and brought it around, close to her opening. He loved that she spasmed every time he came close to her clit.

Carefully, L inserted one finger into her and began to pump the digit in and out of her body. Her insides seized the appendage tightly and blatantly refused to let it go. The muscles of her uterus demanded his penetration and tried to pull him in further. L could only imagine what it would feel like when he….

Rachel writhed and began stuttering incoherently, trying to instruct him to keep going. The words were barely audible when they escaped her lips.

L focused all of his attention on her swollen clit as he took it into his mouth and began to suck on it gently. This is what did for Rachel and she released an agonizing gasp followed up with several moans. She no longer tried to conceal her signs of pleasure. She didn't care if the whole building heard her. Her breathing was labored; she gulped in large quantities of air and slowly released them. She was so close and ready to burst.

"L…I don't how much more I can handle…" she cried.

This was the cue he needed to release her from this torture and then inflict an entirely new form of it. He stopped playing with her bundle of nerve-endings and slowly pulled out his finger, amazed with how soaked it was. She was plenty ready for him.

As he backed away from her, juices that expelled from her body trailed towards his neck and he used one of his sleeves to wipe down his chin.

"You have a pretty unique flavor Rachel."

His words made her face flush even harder and she teased, "I can't believe you just went down on me, ate me out, and now you come back up with a straight face."

"I know I did my job right. I can see it in your eyes. So there's no reason for me to feel insecure."

She smiled at him, "At least finish what you started…"

"You mean what _you_ started…"

Rachel smirked. Yeah it was her fault and she could openly admit it if she wanted but she'd rather not. Instead she sat up and removed the last of her clothing, which was the sport coat still dangling from her shoulders.

This was it, end of the line…do or die. L told himself he could do this, so far he was making all of those authors proud when he checked out the articles of that adult website. He had never let another person se him naked before and for some reason, he felt a touch nervous.

Rachel waited patiently for him to get undressed.

L reached for the hem of shirt, gripping onto it and pulling it over his head. The dragging material caught onto some of his hair, making it messier than normal. She actually thought it was kind of cute. Afterwards, he leaned back on the bed and slid off his jeans, followed by boxer shorts. There in all of its glory was L's very stiff and very large erection.

Rachel watched in awe as he re-positioned himself above her and realized that he lost a little bit of his confidence.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

L blinked at her and revealed the truth, "Somewhat."

"So am I…"

Rachel grasped onto one of his hands and she intertwined her fingers with his. He supported his weight on one hand now. She spread her legs around him now and waited for him. She could feel his penis resting against her, throbbing and pulsating, ready to penetrate.

L gulped and moved himself so he was at her entrance. With her available hand she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and guided the tip of his head just inside her entrance, the rest was all up to him.

"Rachel, are you ready for me? Stop me now if you have to….otherwise…once I start I won't be able to stop."

He truly did care for her. She could sense the sincerity in his voice.

"I want you to L…please…I want you inside of me."

"Alright…"

With her confirmation, he captured her lips with his and quickly plunged inside, a huge mass of heat met his throbbing member and he closed his eyes, allowing passion to fulfill his every need.

Rachel cried out against his mouth when she felt him sink into her and stretch her out to no end. He had such enormous girth; she didn't believe she could support all of him. But he passed through her entrance so easily because of their previous activities.

Her insides were blazing hot and her muscles gripped him so tightly that he found it difficult to move at first. Eventually she coaxed him to create a pace that was easy for both of them. He started out slow and watched her face for any discomfort.

"Let me know if it's too much for you," he said.

"Don't worry, you can't break me that easily," she giggled.

He eventually increased his pace, pumping into her hard. He would delve into her neck, biting and licking as he let basic instinct take over. Rachel's breathing was becoming rather erratic and uneven. She would buck her hips to meet his and force him deeper inside.

L saw her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes were glazed over, parted lips red from his constant attention to them. Her panting was becoming louder and more ragged, suggesting how close she was. He was nearing his end as well, friction working wonders for him.

Eventually she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them into place, bringing him even closer.

"H…harder…" she begged. She was so close, but needed that final push to set her off.

L complied and increased his intensity, the tip of his shaft reaching all the way to her uterus. He slid against her walls creating a light burning yet pleasurable sensation.

The strength of his thrusts sent her beyond insanity and she felt the pressure build up so much that it was ready to crash down all around her. One final wave of electricity passed through her and she fell to pieces.

"Oh…oh god...OH GOD!!!!" she screamed as orgasm finally struck her, ripping away all traces of reality as she rode it out.

The vice-like grip of her vaginal walls became too much for him and seconds later L followed her, eyes squeezed themselves shut and his jaw clenched. A very low grunt could be heard as he released into her, a very mild thrust followed as he made sure to empty himself entirely before pulling out.

The two of them collapsed into each others arm, breathing heavily, exhausted from their little romp.

L could not believe that he was capable of such an act and loved how it made him feel afterwards. He looked at the panting woman in his arms and kissed her forehead. There was only one thing left for him to do.

"Rachel?"

She was trying to catch her breath. Beads of sweat ran along her hairline and her body glistened. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and pulled him tightly to her chest in a warm embrace.

The two of them lay in bed together, neither wanted to get up not even for a drink which they so desperately wanted. It could wait until later. After the euphoria died down, the two of them curled up together and napped for a while. Nobody would disturb them after all.

_To be continued…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow. This chapter took me forever to write. I'm sure this was happy reading for everyone!_


	8. Chapter 7

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 7: Death Sentence

_My dearest readers, I feel that the reason I am able to pump out chapters so fast is because I have the story fresh in my mind. However I am also trying to keep this story less than twenty chapters, strange though…the chapters keep getting longer and longer! LoL_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

One day passed since Rachel and L were together. Luckily for the two of them, nobody suspected a thing. What was really interesting is that L was very silent whenever she would enter the same room as him and she wouldn't speak to him either. Could it be that they both had their regrets? No…that wasn't it.

The Kira case had become complicated as more murders took place. Rachel kept her nose out of the task force's business except for Matsuda, whom continued to visit with her on a daily basis. She completely trusted him and all, but she could not tell him about the second note until she was sure that the notebook was in Misa's possession.

The other deathnote remained locked up in a safe under L's constant watch. He had very few choices left and actually testing the notebook was an option, but he needed to get approval from several sources so it could be a while.

Today the task force planned to do majority of the investigation and believed that L should take a day off for once. L would not have this and of course he refused, but the task force (backed by Watari) took away all of L's access from the main computer room. They reassured him that they would take care of the higher-ups and update him when they received confirmation about testing the notebook, IF they received it at all.

---------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Rachel was doing her usual exercises, trying to get her mind off L and to help dull some mild cramps. Good timing to be honest, she had unprotected sex and almost panicked, but it would be another day or so for that to kick start.

She was practicing a basic hip circle and following up with a vertical ribcage circle accompanied with undulations. It had been such a long time since she has taken a tribal dance class. Her dvds worked out nicely and she would be able to retain knowledge of the moves. Tribal belly dance revolved around a lot of group work, so on the side she took regular belly dance to learn more about solos and the prettier types of dance most people would see in movies and on television programs. Her teacher back in Pennsylvania would be proud of her for continuing her lessons even if they weren't supervised by a professional.

As much as she loved dancing, she was far too shy to ever join in on her studio recitals. Instead she would sit on the sidelines and watch the other girls perform, they were so beautiful in their sparkling costumes. The groups of tribal dancers wore their earth tones and heavy jewelry. Rachel preferred the gothic style over the pretty, sparkly, girly costumes.

She was ready to get herself cleaned up. A bath is exactly what she needed after two hours of practicing. After she removed her coin belt, there was a knock on her door. She quickly tossed the belt in a desk drawer and rushed to the door to let the guest in.

"Misa!!"

"Hi Rachel!"

Misa bounced into the room; she looked like she was ready to go out on a date. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a lovely leopard print skirt with a black top and jewelry dangled from each arm and around her neck.

"Why all dressed up?"

"Because! I'm going out to a club tonight and guess what? Light is actually coming with me!"

"You came all the way up here to tell me that?"

"No…..I came all the way up here to tell you that you're coming with us!" she yelled in excitement.

Rachel was astounded. Misa wanted to drag her to a place where people had to…dance…and drink…and be completely outrageous. "Um, I think I'll pass Misa."

"Oh come on!! Light and I are celebrating our first apartment together and we want you to be there!"

"Misa…."

"Come on… you have to come! I want you to….because we're best friends."

"Oh…I"

"Say yes!"

"Alright…"

"Yay!!!" Misa shouted, overjoyed.

"…"

"Rachel? We're going out tonight…shouldn't you at least be a little more excited?"

"Yes, it's just that…well, I'm kinda…"

"Are you bummed about something?" Misa asked.

"Yeah." Rachel turned around to fetch a clean set of clothes to take to the bath.

"What's the matter?"

"I ah…I don't know how to explain it, I guess I'm just out of it."

"Are you homesick?"

"Well somewhat but I'm used to being away from home for extended periods of time."

"Oh well then it wouldn't be that. You seem so depressed Rachel…oohh; I think I know what it is…"

Rachel's full attention was pulled away from rummaging through drawers, "You do?" She questioned Misa.

"I think it's a man…"

"That's impossible…"

"Who is he? Come on, you have to tell me who it is!"

"No!"

"Aha! It IS a man I knew it! Now spill it!"

Rachel knew she couldn't win this fight and decided to throw her a bone, "I can't say his name, but he's very interesting…and mysterious at the same time."

"Oh…and how does he feel about you? Did you sleep with him yet?"

"MISA! Oh my god! You are so lucky there aren't any cameras in here!"

"What does he look like?"

"Misa!"

"I'm dying to know! Come on tell me!"

"Alright, alright! He's a bit taller than me, dark hair, very dark eyes, and pale skin."

Misa didn't say much but she had a stunned look on her face and her mouth agape.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"It sounds like you're describing Ryuzaki to me…"

"Umm…"

"You slept with him didn't you…?"

Rachel turned five shades of red.

"Oh my god you did! I didn't think Ryuzaki had it in him! Holy shit Rachel, how do you find a recluse like him so attractive? He's so odd…"

"I don't know what it is, he's just different…I guess I find that quality attractive."

"Well then, if this is the case now, we have to drag Ryuzaki to the club with us!"

"What?!! He won't ever go to a place like that!" Rachel laughed. She finished getting all of her bath supplies, "Never in a million years would he go."

"If YOU asked him, I'll bet he'd change his tune. Try seducing him."

"Misa!"

"It works, seriously!"

"I'm not gonna seduce him… our relationship at the moment is a little rocky. I don't know how the two of us feel about each other."

"Well then all the more reason to drag him out. Then you two can bond some more!"

Misa wandered around the room looking at all Rachel's belongings and then turned to see what Rachel was holding, "I bought you an entire new wardrobe and you're planning to wear plain jeans and a tee-shirt?"

"I wear what's comfortable."

"Not tonight you won't!"

"I don't think you can get me into anything flashy Misa."

Misa sighed and peeked at the movies sitting next to the television, "Rachel! I didn't know you could belly dance!"

Gah! She wasn't supposed to find those things!

"You have to teach some of your moves tonight! I know! Wear something like this lady here on the cover to the club." Misa picked up the advanced dancers dvd. The woman has on a long flowing skirt and beaded top, her entire torso was bare.

"No thanks! That's too much skin."

Misa searched around her desk some more and picked up another dvd.

"Okay then, you HAVE to wear this type of outfit," she said as she showed Rachel the tribal cover of studio dancing. This woman in the picture had a lot of purple, black, and green on, tons of jewelry covering her arms and her hair was tied back with ribbons and tiny shells.

"That is way too extreme. I love the look but it's too much for a club."

"Rachel you don't have to wear this much stuff, just the pants and overskirt and some of the jewelry. Her stomach isn't showing too much, the shirt cuts off below the belly button. Please Rachel? I'll dress the same way if you like!"

Rachel was going to regret this, "Okay…as long as you dress the same way I'll do it."

"Yay! We can be dance partners! I'm gonna go find Light and tell him that all four of us will be going. Make sure you tell Ryuzaki, he's coming whether he wants to or not. Come over to my apartment tonight and we'll all leave together!"

Before Rachel could answer, Misa bolted out the door and slammed the door behind her leaving a very confused Rachel behind. When she was out in the hallway headed for the elevator, Misa had feelings of regret herself.

"_Rachel…I'm so sorry…please forgive me for tonight…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

L was planning a quick visit up to Rachel's room since he could not get back into the computer room. He confronted Watari, but the old man completely ignored his requests to re-establish access for him. Very pissed off, L quietly left Watari's office and proceeded to the elevator.

He finally reached her floor and knocked on her door, no answer. Since the door was slightly ajar, he pushed it open a bit and peeked inside. She was not there.

Instead of going inside the room he closed the door and walked in the other direction. Her bathroom was close by so he decided to check if she was there. Steam was emitting from the bath and trickled out from under the door and celtic music was playing in the background. He could hear tiny splashes, most likely from her movement in the tub.

L grasped onto the door handle and pushed the door open slightly, knowing that he should have knocked first but oh well. He could clearly see her through the steam, her back towards him, kneeling in the bath water. She was rinsing suds from her body, the water trickled down her skin which was a pink hue from the heat. L swallowed, she was always beautiful when she moved so sensually. He delicate fingers traced the side of her breast and slid down to her belly. She reached around to her hip and rinsed away more soap, the bubbles drifted off into the water.

L needed to break the silence before he stripped down and got in with her, "ahem…"

Rachel zipped around and gasped, quickly covering her chest with her arms, "L! What are you…"

"Don't worry Rachel; you have nothing that I haven't seen before…"

"It doesn't matter! I was being an imbecile the other night!"

"Since when does sex have anything to do with idiocy?"

Rachel glanced at him and smirked, "Idiocy can be a big part of it actually."

"So you think it was stupid that we were together?"

"No…that's not what I meant…oh never mind," Rachel lowered her hands. She guessed it didn't matter if he saw her or not, as usual he was right again. "In any case, why did you sneak in here without knocking first?"

"To be honest I'm not sure why. I have been banned for three days from my lab. Apparently the task force thinks I'm working too much."

"You DO work too much. I have never seen you take a break, well…except for the romp the other night. But it still counts as work! You need to relax," and she pointed at him.

"I have no idea what to do for the next three days," L said thoughtfully, a finger in his mouth.

Rachel sat back against the edge of the tub, her chest revealed entirely to him, not that it was a bad thing.

"Then let's start here and now with your relaxation. Get in the tub."

Ryuzaki stared at her…more so at her chest but still curious of her intentions, "Why?"

"Just get naked and in the tub dummy. No sex allowed, just to relax," she waved a finger in the air.

After a few minutes of coercing, L finally undressed and climbed in with her. She stayed in her resting position against the edge while he just sat straight up, wondering what to do next.

"Well come sit in front of me silly!"

Rachel took one of his arms and guided him to a sitting position in front of her. Then she reached around to his front and pulled him backwards gently so his head was resting against her chest. The music was calming and the water was warm, a peaceful situation. Rachel scooped up a little soapy water and let it trickle down his shoulders before letting her hands roam along his collar bone and the tops of his shoulders. She massaged him down and it was clearly something he needed because there were knots everywhere.

L sighed. This felt too good.

"You really should do this more often…with me if you like. I'll rub your shoulders more often," she said.

"I think I'll accept that offer."

She smiled, "Also, there's something I want to ask you."

L turned his head to look up at her, "What is it?"

"Misa came to my room for a visit."

"Ah yes, I saw her and Light downstairs."

Rachel continued, "She kinda found out about us…"

L's eyes widened, "How? You didn't say anything did you?"

"No, she really began pushing for information after asking me why I wasn't feeling good this morning."

"Are you ill?"

"No…I've just been cramping up. I took some midol…"

L looked like he was ready to jump out of the tub.

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry, nothing's arrived yet."

"I see. So what were you going to ask me?" He relaxed back into her.

"Well, Misa invited me out tonight and I was hoping you would accompany me. She wants the four of us to go."

"Rachel, you know I'm not much for the outdoors, especially public places."

"I know, I know, but I really don't want to be alone with them, I'd feel like a third wheel."

"_Good one Rachel! You still can't tell L you're suspicious of a second notebook. Not until you've confirmed it."_

"I would really like it if you'd come."

L thought it over for a few minutes and since he had nothing better to do anyways, he nodded.

"Great! I'm happy now."

The two of them sat in the bathtub for over an hour just talking about random stuff from their childhoods and they played a few trivia games, which L seemed to constantly win every round until Rachel killed him with Disney trivia. She watched every single film thousands of times when she was a kid and traveled to Disney world a few times with her parents and brother.

L was even kind enough to return the massage to her shoulders and he was quite good at it too. Her belly dance took its toll on her back and hips so she needed it.

As promised, L never pushed for sex during this bath excursion, but he settled for cuddling and a bit of 'petting' when she lay against him. She had to shoo his hands away from her breasts more than once.

"L…leave my boobs alone. You promised and I'll slap you."

He chuckled.

"Anyways, we're going over to Misa and Light's apartment in a little bit. I need to go to a shop first so I hope you don't mind making a pit stop."

"No, it's fine."

"Good cause I need to go there for some supplies."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"A dance store?"

"Yeah. I only be a few minutes, wait here for me."

"Okay."

Rachel hopped out of the car and disappeared into the store.

L sat patiently in the car, trying to figure out what Misa had in store for them. Knowing her it would be something drastic…

Watari sat in the driver's seat and checked his rear-view mirror. L was moping about something.

"Ryuzaki are you still upset?"

"No…I can understand why you did what you did. I needed a break."

Watari smiled, "I'm glad you agree."

"Watari…I'm so confused."

"About what?"

L sighed and put his thumb to his lips, "…" He glanced out at the dance store.

"Is something bothering you? You can tell me."

"I just didn't think a detective like me was supposed to…to…"

"Love is precious Ryuzaki; with it you can find true happiness…"

L glanced at the rear-view mirror; Watari staring back at him, "Perhaps," L said.

Seconds later, Rachel returned to the car with two huge bags of stuff. She pushed them onto the seat and climbed in after. L had to scoot over to allow room for all of it.

"Did you need to make anymore stops Miss Rachel?" Watari asked.

"No I'm all set thanks. Let's just get over to the apartment."

The car started up and they were off again. L was peeking into one of the bags, curious to know what she bought until she snatched the bags away and rested them in between her feet.

"No peeking…you'll see what I got in a little while."

L shrugged and turned his attention out the side window.

Misa and Light's apartment was right around the corner, Watari pulled into the complex and the three of them kept a lookout for building nine, apartment 157.

"There it is," said Rachel. "Drop us off right out front."

Watari pulled over to the curb and let the two of them out; L took one of the bags, the heavier one.

"Thanks Watari, see you later!" Rachel said as she climbed out.

"Call my cell phone when two are ready to be picked up," Watari said and he took off, heading back for headquarters.

Rachel walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, L standing just behind her. Light answered the door and greeted them.

"Hello Rachel, Ryuzaki…"

"Good evening Light," Rachel said.

L nodded to him.

"Please come inside. Misa is in the bathroom getting ready Rachel if you want to chat with her," Light said.

"Thanks Light."

L stayed out in the living room with Light to discuss current events on the case. Rachel left the boys and followed the corridor leading to their bathroom. Misa was in there as Light said, completing her hair and makeup. Rachel slipped into the room and surprised her.

"Rachel you made it!"

"Yeah and I brought some things. There's one bag for you and you _have_ to wear whatever's in there."

Misa excitedly accepted the bag and began to dig through it. She pulled out a pair of denim pants and a long purple scarf and fringe belt. She then emptied out the rest of the items, a load of bracelets, hair décor, and a beaded top. Misa clearly had no shame because she closed the bathroom door and started to take everything she had off, save for her thong and matching bra. Then she slipped on the pants and top. It was a very nice outfit; the pants were low cut and had flare legs while the top was a black halter that ended just under the bust. Tassels dangled from the hem of the top, brushing the top of her jeans.

"Here," Rachel said to Misa as she handed her the fringe belt and scarf, "Tie those around your hips, the fringe belt goes underneath."

Misa did as she asked, "This is so pretty!"

"It's a velvet tassel wrap. I love wearing these and I bought myself one just like it, in red. Don't forget to put these on."

"That's a lot of jewelry."

Misa put on the cowry shell necklace and matching metal cuffs around her upper arms. Last she put on a mess of bracelets and attached a few cowry shells to her ponytails.

While Rachel helped Misa get dressed, she was putting on her outfit as well, it was very similar to Misa's, only in different colors. Her hip scarf was of course red and she wore a matching fringe belt underneath. All of her jewelry and hair décor matched Misa's. Rachel tied her hair up just like Misa's only her ponytails were a little further back and the length of her hair was longer, settling at mid-back.

"I think that's everything Misa."

"Hang on Rachel, you are missing something."

Misa pulled open a drawer and retrieved a tube of lipstick in dark mauve.

"You don't have nearly enough color on your face. Rachel how can you tolerate looking so washed out all the time?"

"Hey… I like the pale look…" Rachel pouted.

"Well anyways hold still."

Misa traced her lips with the tube and filled in her mouth, it went well with her black rimmed eyes.

"Okay, now you're ready. Let's go show the boys."

"Uh…okay."

"Don't chicken out on me now Rach!"

"Erm…yeah."

Misa linked her arm around Rachel's elbow so they were hooked together. Misa led the way out of the bathroom and just before they hit the living room, Rachel paused, suddenly too embarrassed to come out.

Light and L waited patiently for them, they could hear a small amount of scuffling in the hallway and whispers of 'I can't do this…no…NO!' Then Misa finally appeared from around the corner, fighting with Rachel to come out, pulling on her arm.

"Come on Rachel, it's not _that _big a deal!"

"Eh! Misa! Quit tugging on me!"

"Then come out!"

After a few minutes of tug-o-war, Misa managed to pull Rachel out from the hallway in view of the boys.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Misa…I'm gonna strangle you."

Light and L just stared at them, confused beyond all reason.

-------------------------------------------------------

The group traveled in Light's new vehicle, a Nissan Sentra towards the west end of the city. The club Misa had been talking about was built close to a river; it was called Higashi-oji-dori. It is a very funky spot for younger people and tourists.

When they arrived, Light covered the valet cost and decided to play the designated driver should they drink anything. Inside the club, music was blaring and people were having a good time. Misa had called ahead to reserve a table on the second floor which overlooked the dance floor. She had every intention of making the most out of this night and even offered to foot the bill for all of their drinks.

Rachel and Misa sat in the back of the round booth and L and Light sat next to their respective partners. A waiter stopped by to place their order. Misa started with an apple martini, Light stuck to drinking soda, L also had no plans to drink so he too ordered soda.

"Rachel what are you gonna order?" Misa asked.

"I think just a glass of water."

"Water?! This is a club! I'll order for you…"

"No Misa, you really don't have to!"

"She'll have a rum and coke please!" she shouted at the waiter who complied and left with the drink orders.

"Misa! You really like making me do things I don't want…."

"Yeah isn't it great? You need to get out more often and try new things, you too Ryuzaki."

Light butt into their conversation, "Misa, not everyone is as active as you are."

"I know Light, but they really should!"

The waiter returned with their drinks and handed them out and asked if they wanted anything else. Misa then blurted out, "My girlfriend and I would like six shots of adrenaline! We're having a competition!"

The waiter looked surprised, "Are you certain ma'am? That drink is very potent."

"Positive, we can handle it! Oh and bring another rum and coke for me too please."

"As you wish ma'am."

L leaned over to Rachel, "Do you know what's in that mix?"

"No," she replied while taking a drink of her rum and coke.

"Sambuca, absinthe, wray and nephews…all heavy liquors," L said.

"Oh…shit…." Rachel said as she downed the remainder of her drink.

Misa was talking up a storm and guzzled down her martini. Poor Light sat there with a look of boredom, letting Misa talk his ear off. Rachel found it odd that they remained together, it was obvious that their relationship was one sided.

The waiter came back with two large shot glasses, "Two triple shots of adrenaline and I had brought you refills of your previous drinks, plus one extra rum and coke."

"Perfect! You're the best waiter; I'm giving you a huge tip!" Misa said.

The waiter smiled and resumed pouring new sodas for the boys, and then he left to wait on the next table.

"Okay Rachel, you have to down all three shots at once and then we have to down our rum and coke. Whoever chugs theirs down the fastest wins! Are you ready?"

"Um…" Rachel picked up the triple shot, knowing she would pay for this the next morning.

"Come on Rach are you ready?" Misa said and she picked up her own shot.

"I guess so…"

"Okay Light, start a countdown on your watch!"

Light sighed, "Alright…" He looked at the timer on his watch and adjusted it, "You begin in ten seconds…10…9…8…"

"I'm so gonna win this Rach!"

"7…6…5…"

"What ever you say Misa…urgh…I think I'm beginning to feel that first drink…."

"4…3…2…1…drink!"

Misa and Rachel both took the shots and gulped them down then they reached for their rum and cokes and started to chug. So far Misa was winning and she slammed the glass down on the table when she finished. Rachel followed seconds later and set her glass down.

"Ha! I win!" Misa yelled. "Hey waiter!" She flagged down their server. "Another set of triple shot! Same stuff!"

He nodded and went back to the bar to mix the next round.

L was becoming concerned with their little game, "You two don't have to drink so heavily you know unless you prefer not to remember any of this tomorrow."

Two more rounds of shots later…

Rachel and Misa were completely smashed and each holding an order of Jack Daniel's Lynchburg lemonade in the air while singing almost incoherently while dancing in the booth.

L found the two of them strangely entertaining as they babbled on about nothing. Light was trying his hardest to keep the two girls steady as they wobbled in their seats.

"Hey Rach! Let's get…up…on the table…show these people how to partyyyyy!!!" Misa screamed.

Rachel almost fell back into L's lap, "No….no… no thanks….."

"Quit being such a ….schtick in …mud! I know…you dance at…places…."

"Misa…." Rachel pointed at her, "You know…nuffin bout me!"

"But I saw them movies….you have….the dance stuff….I know you know!!!!"

Light looked at L in question, but L just shrugged, "I have no clue."

*hic* "Dammit Rachel!!! I know….you have dancing...expreince!!!! Now get up…..show me!! Or are tooo… chickens!!!!

L finally interrupted, "I think you two ladies have had enough for one night." He attempted to take Rachel's glass from her hand.

"No!" Rachel shoved L's hand away, "I'm goin prove this bitch that I'm number one!!!" She gulped down all of the lemonade. "Downstairs you schtoopid bimbo!"

"Fine…by …me…damn cunt!!!"

Misa and Rachel crawled over the boy's laps to get out of the booth and they both ran for the staircase, barely making it down the stairs without falling or stumbling. Rachel high-tailed it for the dj and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and told her he would play the song next.

L and Light were watching from the top floor. "Are they seriously going to do this?" Light asked aloud.

"Looks like it," L replied.

A small announcement over the speakers followed up next, "We have a special request by two girls on the dance floor! Miss Rachel Willis, please step out from the crowd!!"

The dancers on the floor dispersed and formed a circle around the two girls.

"This is your chance Rachel!!!! Show us what you're made of!!" shouted the dj.

Misa was standing along the edge of the circle waiting for the music to kick in.

Rachel positioned herself in the center and waited for her cue from the dj. The music finally kicked in, 'Chicky' by the group Oojami. It was a fast number, something that would require solo dancing. Rachel hated this style but it was the only type she could use at the moment.

When the music started she began a routine she learned back when she was sixteen years old. She started with an extreme undulation and snake arms. Almost immediately she got a roar of approval from the males in the audience. The music had just barely begun and she went into a series of shimmies and pelvic hip thrusts, so sensual…and fast!

Rachel was so happy to be drunk at this time; otherwise she might have passed out from stage fright. Apparently she had a lot of admirers already and several whistles and calls flew from the audience when she completed a full set of diagonal ribcage circles (in man terms…that meant shoving boobs in their direction). The song was coming to a close but the dj had other ideas…

The next song was only a simple drum solo with a touch of musical accompaniment; it started out really slow, practically begging Rachel to do the most exotic of movements…also the most humiliating for her, but she didn't care. She had to prove to Misa her talents as a dancer.

The crowd watched as she started to move her hips from side to side to match the drumbeat and she did a few fast paced shimmies as the beats increased. Her arms were everywhere, running through her hair, down her waist, and dropping into what is called 'lazy arms' which tend to rest just behind the waist and above the bum.

L couldn't believe his eyes. Why didn't she ever tell him about this? But it certainly explained the undulations during their bedroom activities the other day.

When the music came to a an "almost" complete halt, the drum beat continued and Rachel stopped all movement and started to wave at the crowd to start clapping with the drum beat, which they all did. The music picked up the pace again and she was going all out in shimmies and hip drops, a few cage circles and lots of arm movement. She had never done so many shimmies in her life! Her legs were on fire!

The finale of the song ended with her matching the claps of the audience and her final spin, before dropping onto one knee and raising her arms in the air to let the crowd know she was finished.

They all erupted in cheers!

Poor Rachel, she was completely exhausted…alcohol and belly dance do NOT mix and she passed out onto the floor.

Misa cheered and ran to her side to try and pick her up, but she was far too drunk to do it herself.

L rushed down the stairs and to the floor to get Rachel on her feet. She was totally out of it, so he had to scoop her up bridal style and carry her. He decided to take her to the club's back patio for fresh air and try to get her to drink some water.

"Try to stay awake Rachel," he said.

When he reached the patio, he set her feet down and let her lean against the wooden rail. The breeze was cool and felt good on her hot skin. There wasn't anybody on the patio and it was blocked off for privacy, usually couples liked that patio for make out sessions.

Rachel rested her arms over the side, with her face directed towards the river. It did help a little bit.

"Do you think you can handle some water?" L asked, "Or do you not think you can keep it down?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Okay, I'll go inside and get a glass, you stay put."

"I'm not goin…anywhere…." Rachel said, heavily nauseous. This is the last time I let Misa talk me into anything.

L went back inside the building to get her the drink. She did not move an inch except for her head; she looked out at the stillness of the water and thought how pretty it was. She used to love visiting the lakes back in the states with her family, they always enjoyed picnics. She imagined herself and L doing that someday…hmm maybe she would suggest the idea to him when she was sober…if she could remember the thought at all.

A minute passed by and she heard the door behind her open again. Assuming it was L with the water; she lifted her head up slightly and attempted to turn around to get it. She was so ready for that drink…

*crack*

Something hard and blunt hit her in the back of the skull hard and she fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. Her eyes were shut; it was much too painful to open them. She felt a strong set of arms pick her up and then lift her high up in the air. The next thing she knew, she was being tossed into the river.

The cold water surrounded her and she could do nothing. Her mind didn't want to work, her legs were not responding, and the water began seeping into her lungs.

No! I can't go... like…this…

She was so inebriated and weakened from the injury, a head injury for that matter…she fell completely unconscious. How terrible it is to learn you will have a watery grave.

L returned to the patio with the glass, "Rachel?" He looked around the patio, she was nowhere in sight. He knew she didn't go back inside because the bar was only a few feet from the door, he would have seen her come in.

"Rachel?!"

He began to scan the area frantically and immediately thought the worst. He rushed for the railing and looked over the side. Tiny bubbles were floating to the surface.

"SHIT!" L yelled. He climbed up over the railing and dove into the deep water. He could barely see through the murky depths, but he eventually felt an arm and grabbed her, circling one arm around her chest, he kicked up from the bottom of the river and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Finally her head was above water but she wasn't responding to him, she was underwater for far too long. L dragged her to the shore and rolled her on her back. He searched her neck with two fingers, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but soon it would fade out.

L ripped his cell phone out of his pocket, praying that it still worked after being waterlogged. It barely sprang to life and he shook it around a few times to remove some water from the inside. He quickly dialed for the nearest emergency unit.

The phone rang once and an emergency technician picked up the line, "119, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance now!"

"Alright sir, we'll send one right away, please name your location and address if possible."

"I am located at the Higashi-oji-dori club in Gion, Kyoto district. I'm not sure of the address."

"I have already retrieved the address sir, an ambulance has been dispatched. Please describe the situation in as much detail as you can," the woman said calmly.

"My friend has had too many drinks and fallen unconscious. She fell into the river behind the club and I'm not sure how long she was down there, but it couldn't have been more than two minutes."

"Sir, can you tilt her onto her side? If she coughs up anything, we don't want her to choke."

"Yes." L pushed Rachel onto her side, small amounts of water spilled out of her mouth.

"Has she shown any signs of life? Can you tell if she has a pulse or not?"

"She does have a pulse but it's very weak and she just released a small amount of water, but she isn't breathing."

"Okay, her lungs are likely filled up so we're going to have to perform CPR to get it all out."

L was hoping that wasn't the case but it seemed to be so.

"Your ambulance should be very close by now sir."

She was right because he could hear the sirens.

"Yeah, their just outside the club, thanks for all of your help." He snapped his phone shut and rushed around the building to grab the emergency technician's attention. He flagged them down and two of them leapt out of the ambulance carrying medical packs and a stretcher.

One of them began working on her with cpr. Rachel's lips had turned a terrible purple color and her skin paled.

For the first time, L had actually panicked. Any second she could turn for the worst.

The paramedic was pushing down on her chest while another squeezed the air bag of a laerdal pocket mask, which covered her nose and mouth. A few moments passed by…no response…

A few more moments…and she started to show signs of revival. A few more counts and thrusts to the chest caused her to start choking and sputtering. The paramedics quickly removed the mask and turned her over to her side again. An enormous amount of water passed through her mouth and nose, but she still did not respond.

The paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance, L in pursuit.

"What hospital is she going to?"

"We'll take her to St. Luke's International Hospital in Tokyo," one shouted.

"Thanks so much for all your help," L said.

The ambulance took off, sirens blazing as they raced to the hospital. L flipped open his phone one more time and called Watari.

"Watari, I need you to come to the Higashi-oji-dori club in Gion, there's been an emergency and I need to get to St. Luke's international hospital. Please hurry."

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_I really enjoyed typing this chapter; I spent along time thinking about it. Plus if you want to see what type of dancing I described in the club scene, please see this video on youtube __and skip over to 4 minutes then watch from there, that girl is amazing!!! .com/watch?v=i-BQXhFAZhQ If the link doesn't work, just go to youtube and type in belly dancing and look for a lady in a red dress- description is Now this is what I call belly dancing!_

_Feel free to send me criticism and comments. I have already started the next chapter so happy reading!!!_


	9. Chapter 8

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 8: End of the Line

Watari ran so many red lights that night; thankfully there weren't any police around to stop them. Even if they did, L could pull many strings.

L had explained what happened to Rachel in the car and Watari was saddened. He'd grown to like Rachel very much; she was almost like a daughter to him.

"There it is Watari. Drop me off at the ER entrance."

As instructed, Watari pulled up to the curb and L flew from the vehicle and practically dove into the arms of the nurses at the front desk.

"I need to know where emergency patient Rachel Anne Willis is located!"

The nurse just looked at him like he was crazy because of how wet he was but began typing away at her computer, "Rachel Willis is currently in ER Ward three. Let me call the room and find out the situation for you; are you a relative of hers?"

They probably wouldn't release any information to anyone other than a relative so, "Yes, I'm her husband."

The nurse dialed the ER and had a receiver instantly, "What is the current status of patient Rachel Anne Willis?" The nurse nodded a few times and then hung the phone, "Your wife is still unconscious and the doctors are still trying to stabilize her. You can go upstairs to the ward but please don't try to enter until you receive the…"

L had already disappeared and found the elevators; he stabbed at the buttons to the third floor and waited for the damned machine to hurry up. When the doors reopened he pushed his way past a group of people and followed the signs to the emergency care clinic. He sought out the help from the nurses to get into a viewing room, which they gladly did and L finally got the chance to see her with multiple doctors working.

She lay there on a table covered in blankets with several tubes sticking out of her arms and one doctor at her head forcing a long tube down her throat. When that was finished, the doctor turned on a machine, forcing saline into her stomach to wash out river water and the remainder of any alcohol.

L looked up at her respiratory monitor, her breathing wasn't very steady but she was fighting. A few minutes later, Watari joined him and they both watched as nurses aided doctors with introducing warm oxygen to her.

One nurse slid the tube from her throat, satisfied with the progress Rachel was making and picked up a clip board with charts and smiled. She wrote down a few additional notes and checked Rachel's body temperature, 96.2. It wasn't normal again but slowly getting there. Then nurse then placed the clipboard down again and decided to make a visit with L and Watari. She stepped outside and closed the door, locking it, and then turned towards the two men.

"Rachel has been stabilized in terms of her alcohol poisoning and near drowning. As for the large concussion on the back of her head…."

"Wait, she has a concussion?" L asked.

"The doctors believe someone may have inflicted the injury with a blunt object. She has terrible bruising; I don't believe she could obtain that by simply falling into water. However we've given her a dose of morphine for pain and now we're going to watch her carefully. We're still concerned about her respiratory system so we will be placing a nasal cannula into her lungs to assist her breathing."

"How long until she awakens? Is there an estimate?" asked Watari.

"When her body absorbs the remaining alcohol content, she could be up in as little as two to four hours. We're going to be moving her into ICU, so you two can visit with her. Sir, will you be needing a set of scrubs?"

"Hm?" L looked down at his clothes, which were still soaked. "I suppose I would, thanks."

"I'll tell the ICU staff to leave a set in your wife's room."

Watari thanked the nurse for the information and went back to staring into the ER ward. Rachel lay there peacefully.

Three nurses approached Rachel's room, pushing a bed ready to transport her. One of the nurses grasped her under the arms, another at her waist, and the last one at her feet. They carefully lifted her and moved her to the transport bed. Afterwards, they disconnected her from the respiratory machine. Then one of the nurses picked up all of her paperwork and told the other two nurses to push Rachel to ICU.

L and Watari waited patiently for the nurses to push her outside the ER. Then they would follow them to the new room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night. L made multiple phone calls to the task force to inform them about the mishap and said he wouldn't be present for a few more days. He also called Misa and Light to let them know. Misa flipped out of course and L could hear Light in the background asking if she was okay.

Three hours later, Watari had left for the night, but L stayed and passed out in a chair next to her bed. He slept for the most part of the night and didn't awaken until he heard rustling in the background. He stretched out and rolled over to look at Rachel. She was still sound asleep.

His next order of business was to use the restroom which was provided within the room thankfully. His clothes hung over the bars of the shower stall, still damp from yesterday. When he emerged from the bathroom, he could have sworn he saw her move a few fingers. He went over to the bedside and touched her forehead, she was still a little cold so he pulled up one of the blankets to cover her exposed shoulders, but as he attempted to Rachel suddenly shot up in the bed eyes wide and frightened.

"Rachel?" L questioned, hoping she was aware of her surroundings.

She never looked at him, but she noticed an assortment of tubes hanging out of her arms and she felt the nasal tube which freaked her out. She grabbed for it and began pulling it out.

"Rachel stop!" L demanded.

But she had already yanked it out and started gasping and panting.

L grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her down against the mattress, then he rang the button on the wall to call for a nurse who came promptly.

"Hi there, oh I see she's finally awake," the nurse said.

L explained what Rachel had just done, "She woke up, panicked, and pulled that tube out."

"Some patients tend to wake and panic, having a tube stuffed down your throat is pretty uncomfortable. But she seems to be aware of everything and her respiratory stats are back to normal so we shouldn't have to reinsert the tube." The nurse picked up Rachel's medical charts, "It seems she's going to make a full recovery. Rachel, do think you can stomach some breakfast?"

Rachel just sat in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

L told the nurse, "Bring up a tray for her, I'll try to convince her to eat. Also, any chance of an extra breakfast? I'll gladly pay for it."

"Sure, I can make an extra order."

"Thanks."

Breakfast had been served and Rachel really wanted to eat but she was afraid of getting sick, she had a terrible hangover from last night and her stomach was churning.

"Please try to eat something Rachel; you should be able to handle toast," L said.

She shook her head no and pushed the tray towards him.

"You know the nurses are going to kill me if you don't try."

She looked at the plate again. Everything on it looked wonderful; toast with jam, a cup of fruit, and some apple juice. A little paper cup also held two Tylenol.

L indulged in a dish of french toast, which smelled so wonderful to her and she was almost jealous of him because she wasn't allowed to eat anything that heavy yet.

Rachel sighed and pulled the tray back towards herself and picked up a piece of toast.

L smiled when she took a bite, "Taste good?"

She nodded.

A nurse dropped by to pick up the trays and noticed Rachel's dish still mostly full, "You know miss if you can finish most of your food, you may be able to get out of the hospital this afternoon."

Now Rachel had every reason to gulp down breakfast, the sooner she left this place the better. She didn't want to be poked or prodded anymore. Quickly she ate up all of her breakfast and felt somewhat relieved to have something other than liquor in her stomach. The toast soaked up whatever was left.

Later on in the day, Rachel started talking a little bit and spoke to Watari over the phone. She was happy to hear that Watari had left some special gifts in her room to help with recovery and promised him hugs when she got out.

L didn't want to push or prod into her until she was feeling better. He wanted to ask about that massive bruise, if she knew at all, and see if she got a glimpse of her attacker. He had so much on his plate already with the Kira case and now he had to wonder if this attack was somehow connected.

Finally, four pm in the afternoon, the doctors gave the 'ok' for her release. She recovered nicely, thanks to L's efforts in fishing her out of the water so fast. She was given a prescription for albuterol to help her breathe just in case. She didn't think she would need it but L insisted she get it anyway.

It was nice to be outside in the fresh air. Watari was waiting at the entrance with the car door open for her. L pushed her out in a wheelchair and Watari kindly helped her into the car. A nurse followed to retrieve the chair and wished Rachel well.

On the way back to headquarters, she passed out onto L's lap and he had to carry her inside…all the way up to her floor.

Matsuda and the rest of the task force made sure to visit her in her room and they left get well presents in addition to what Watari left. She received a couple of teddy bears, a red bathrobe which was as soft as terry cloth, a pair of matching slippers, several vases of flowers, and a special gift from Watari – a laptop computer which she almost had a heart-attack over. It was custom designed with a lavender skin and the wallpaper on the screen when she turned it on said, 'Get well soon!' She hugged Watari and thanked him profusely for giving her such a lavish gift. She would be able to write her articles in style if L allowed her to return to work. Mr. Saburo must be missing her.

L was the only one who didn't give her a present, but he had been thinking about it. He then thought about replacing the clothes that were destroyed when the hospital staff had to cut them off of her. That would be nice, seeing as she spent around six hundred dollars on all of that stuff the day it was destroyed. He made arrangements with Watari to drive him down to that dance shop to find something.

---------------------------------------------------------

Light Yagami had been listening in on Misa's frantic phone call with Ryuzaki. She flipped out over the phone and practically screamed in L's ear to get all of the facts. Rachel survived the drowning incident.

A sense of frustration came over him and he waited for Misa to hang up, which she did moments later.

"Rachel survived," she said.

Light raised a hand to his forehead and touched his temple, "Then we'll have to try something else."

"Light you can't use the deathnote."

"I know! L is already ahead of the game and Rachel discovered your notebook. The only thing left to do is to make this look like a suicide."

"But Light…."

"In order for us to create a new world is to eliminate all who know of the deathnote. Rachel already spoke with Ryuk and suspects you to be the second Kira, just like L and if he ever finds out that she had contact with a separate shinigami, he's going to know about the second notebook for sure."

Misa sat at the desk in the corner of the room, feeling very down. She liked Rachel a lot but she also loved Light, even though her love was only one sided. But could she really allow Light to hurt her best friend? "Maybe we should ask Rem to do it? She can also take care of L for us."

"Rem won't kill Rachel unless she becomes a threat to you personally Misa."

"Rem would do anything I ask," Misa said.

"No. We have to get Rachel to where we want her, I need to find out how much she knows of the deathnote and then I'll have you write her name in your notebook, Misa. Rachel _will_ have an 'accident'."

"How will we…"

"I'll figure out something Misa. You just need to do as you're told. Rachel is weakened at this time so we have to act quickly."

Light resumed his work at the computer while Misa put her head down on her hands and thought about her relationship with Light and with Rachel. They both pulled her in two different directions. She wanted to be with Light, but she wanted Rachel's friendship too. There's only a little bit of time before Light decides to kill her. Misa had to make a decision…side with the love of her life, supposedly, or save her closest friend. She was going to need to speak to someone else about it, mainly a specific shinigami. Yes…Rem could help her, but she was still roaming around L's headquarters.

Misa needed to get out of the apartment without drawing Light's suspicions.

"Light I'm going to work early today, hair and makeup is going to be extra long for the shoot. We're doing the gothic style."

"Whatever."

---------------------------------------------------------

It was nice to lie in bed all day. Rachel was typing away on her new computer, recording old notes from her articles. Half the day was spent doing so. The remaining time she searched websites from the U.S, trying to catch up on the news, responding to old friends' emails, and checking in with her mother. She told her everything that was going on save for the fact that she was being held as a connection to a notorious murder case and her hospital stay. She typed until her head started to pound…the morphine must be wearing off.

She put her computer aside on the nightstand and lay her head down on the pillows. Oh what terrible pain it was. She touched her scalp and nearly screamed when it responded with a fierce throbbing sensation. Watari…yeah…call Watari and ask for pain meds. Rachel reached for her phone on the nightstand and sent a text message to him,

'omg… head in agony, can you bring me some meds plz? thanx!'

Twenty minutes later…

*knock*

"…come in…"

Rachel had an arm draped over her eyes as she lay motionless.

It was L who paid her the visit.

"Watari asked me to bring these up to you."

"Oh L, thanks a bunch. My head is pounding."

She rolled over and took a glass of water and the bottle of Motrin from him. She popped two pills and gulped down the water.

"Can I see how bad the bruising is?" he asked.

"Sure."

Rachel turned around, back towards him and he knelt down next to her. He lifted her long hair away from her head and saw a huge purple and black bruise starting at the base of her skull and running upwards. Her hair covered the rest of it.

"That is a nasty bruise," he said.

"You should try living with it…just turning my head is enough to put me in a coma."

"Rachel, do you remember getting hit in the head the other night?"

"Mmm…no, I was too wasted."

"So you didn't catch a glimpse of your attacker?"

"Attacker? I thought I hit my head on a rock or something."

"No, the doctors determined you were attacked because that is not a normal bruise."

"Why would somebody do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it may be connected to Kira somehow. You're certain you didn't catch a glimpse of them or anything?"

"I'm certain."

L looked disappointed, "Well if you were attacked once, then there's a ninety percent chance they will follow up with a second attack. You must know too much information about something and they will try to silence you."

"…"

"Nothing to worry about, you will be safe as long as you stay in the building or leave with an escort." L touched her shoulder with confidence, "Oh and another thing,"

He got up from the bed and reached for two bags sitting outside the door.

"I replaced all the clothes and jewelry you lost."

"Oh L, you didn't have to! Thanks so much!" She took the bags from him and dug through them, "Wait a sec…this is more than what I had on!"

"I threw a few extras in there, think of it as my 'get well' gift to you."

"Oh my god, there's got be over a thousand bucks worth of stuff in these! I don't know what to say!" she said excitedly as she pulled out a red silk scarf with tassels and beading. "I can't wait to try this on…"

L watched her pull out everything and lay it across the bed. "By the way, you never told me you were a dancer."

"Um…it's not something I like to brag about."

"Why?"

"I don't know…it's just…geez I never really thought about it."

"You seemed to enjoy doing it at the club the other night and all the gentlemen there really appreciated it."

"Did _you_ appreciate it?"

L sat there thoughtfully, "It explained a couple things from the night we slept together."

Rachel blushed heavily, "See! That's the reason I don't brag about it…" She covered her face with her hands.

L chuckled, "You blush too much over the most innocent of comments."

"Oh shut up…" she said.

"But really…when I was…" L continued.

"Stop!" Rachel cried trying to block out the mental image he was describing, but he ignored it.

"…you were undulating your hips as I licked…."

"L!!!"

"….I actually had to hold your thighs apart…"

"I really hate you right now…"

He smirked at her, "So, try some of that on."

"Now?"

"Well you don't have to if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, no I think my head stopped hurting enough to put some of this on."

Rachel picked up the red silken scarf and got off the bed. She let her new bathrobe slip off; underneath she wore a plain black sport pant and matching tank. She secured the scarf around her hips and rummaged around the bed again looking for the mirrored coin belt he bought. She found that and slipped it on over the scarf.

"This looks nice together. I wish I had some of my old troop here to practice with me. When I was in Hershey, I used to train about four to five times a week with them and then I left for my bachelor's degree."

"What kind of training? Was the other night a glimpsed of what you learned?"

"Ah…yes and no. I did take some belly dance; you know…the kind you would see in movies, the glitzy, glamorous stuff? I realized that it wasn't really my style and I started taking tribal classes which revolves around group interaction."

L nodded, "Are the steps any different?"

"Oh yes, huge difference actually. I'll have to show you sometime, not until my head feels better."

"Deal."

L got up off the bed and bid her farewell before taking his leave.

------------------------------------------------------------

Following morning…

Rachel had woken up in full swing and learned that L had returned to work, finally convincing Watari to let him back into the lab. He continued to interview the shinigami attached to the deathnote, hoping that she would let something slip but she wasn't very cooperative.

Rachel had wandered downstairs to peek through the doors of the lab, eavesdropping.

L was asking the shinigami about transferring the powers of Kira and suddenly mentioned a possibility of two notebooks.

"_How could he have figured that out so fast?! …Well he is L…" _Rachel thought. This must mean that he now knows the origin of her cut hand as well. Why didn't he try asking again?

Rem kept on ignoring L's questions or would deny him the information he requested.

"You are really useless to the investigation, you know," L said.

"I am not on your side or Kira's. I am not allowed to reveal the secrets of the deathnote to anyone other than its owner," Rem said.

L sighed. This was getting nowhere and he shooed Rem away until he needed her again. He then looked over to the door, "Rachel, you can come in. Please do not eavesdrop."

Rachel gasped, "Shit…" and she pushed open the door, "Heh! How did you hear me?"

"There are cameras everywhere, have you forgotten?"

"Oh yeah…maybe."

"You realize when you listen in on other people's conversations, you learn some things that you may want to forget later on," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"You saw the shinigami didn't you?"

Rachel said nothing.

"I had a feeling you did. I know you touched the notebook a few days ago."

"I'm assuming the cameras revealed that?"

L nodded.

"I'm sorry I played you to touch that…I was just…"

"Curious?"

"Yeah…" she said.

"Curiosity can be dangerous Rachel."

"I know." Rachel looked at the floor in shame.

L was about to ask her another question until his phone began to ring and he picked it up, "Yes?" He listened carefully, "No she's fine, she's right here."

He gestured for Rachel to come to him.

"Hang on one second," he said to the person on the other end. L passed his phone to Rachel, "It's Misa."

"Oh…" Rachel answered and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"RACHEL! I tried calling you but you weren't answering you're phone."

"Sorry Misa, but I wasn't upstairs at the moment and my phone is in my bag."

"I was just checking to see if you were feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm in better spirits today and on so much motrin that I could put a horse into a coma."

Misa laughed, "Good because I was hoping you could come over to my apartment for lunch, nothing extravagant."

"No dancing right?"

"No…I know you're still recovering."

"Hold on one second Misa." Rachel covered the speaker and looked at L, "Misa's asking me over to lunch."

"There's nobody here able to escort you and I can't leave headquarters today, I would advise you against leaving in case your attacker tries to strike again."

Rachel sighed and lifted the phone back to her ear, "Misa maybe we can reschedule?"

"Awe…is Ryuzaki being a pain?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"Okay I'll catch up with you later then, okay?"

"Thanks Misa, bye."

Rachel handed L back his phone, "Thanks." Without another word, Rachel left the lab and went straight for the elevator.

Inside Rachel closed her eyes and waited. Once she reached her floor, she returned to her room and flopped down onto the bed.

"You seem to care about Misa very much."

Rachel's heart leapt into her throat when the shinigami spoke, "You're Rem…"

"Yes…"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because you care for Misa."

"That's all?"

Rem didn't speak.

Rachel wanted to ask several things but didn't know where to start, "Can I ask you some things about Misa then? Don't worry…there aren't any cameras or wiretaps in this room."

"Very well."

Rachel and Rem spent almost an hour talking, so many things that needed confirmations…were confirmed.

"I knew it…Misa is the owner of the second deathnote," Rachel said as she covered her mouth with one hand, "But I don't understand Rem. You won't tell any of this to L, why are you willing to tell me?"

"Because you like me, have feelings for Misa."

"Well, yes…I care about her like a sister."

Rem agreed.

"But Rem, why do you let Light control her? Can't you do anything about it?"

"Misa loves Light and she forbade me from interfering."

"But he's using her! To kill for that matter! And if you didn't like how that Yotsuba group used the deathnote, then how Light is using it should be no different. He's trying to frighten people into accepting him as a god and that isn't right."

"Would you tell L and ruin Misa's happiness?" Rem asked.

"No…I can't tell L about this. If I do he'll wonder if I'm conspiring with Kira and then I will be under heavy suspicion. I need to talk to Misa personally."

"What will you do?" Rem asked. "If you are worried about L finding out, I can kill him for you with my notebook. I have no feelings for him."

"No! I don't want him to die…he's…someone I care about also."

Rem nodded.

"I need to tell her to release the deathnote to Ryuk. How am I going to do this….I'm so worried about her now. Light's forcing her to kill, telling her that he loves her to cloud her judgment."

Rachel hopped off the bed and began digging through her bag. She found her work phone and dialed Misa's number.

"Hello?"

"Misa? Hey it's me again. I changed my mind."

"Great! How are you going to get here without being seen?"

"I'll figure it out. I'll be over there in two hours, I'm gonna have to take a cab so L doesn't find out."

"Okay I'll see you then!"

Misa hung up.

"Rem, if I can help Misa…."

"I will not interfere," Rem said.

"I think it would be best if you took the notebook downstairs back to your own world. L is going to hate me for this…"

"Fine, if you promise that Misa will be safe I will return with both of my notebooks since I have no human attached."

"I will succeed…Misa will relinquish her notebook to Ryuk…I'm sure of it."

Rem disappeared from the room and Rachel quickly grabbed some clothes, her oversized bag, cellphones, and the new laptop and rushed out of her room for the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Getting around the cameras was extremely difficult; Rachel had to wait until one would turn in order to sneak around it. As expected, she spent an hour getting around them.

She could breathe easy when she finally got outside and waved down a cab. The ride over to Misa's was short and she paid the driver.

Rachel knocked on their door and oddly enough Light answered.

"Oh...hey Light."

"Good afternoon Rachel."

"Where's Misa?"

"She ran out to the store for lunch materials."

"Oh, did I come too early then?"

"No. you're fine. We'll just chat until she comes home."

Rachel was completely uncomfortable being left alone with Light, "Alright, well would you mind if I got myself a glass of water? I'm exhausted from sneaking around those cameras," she laughed.

"Sure, the glasses are in the cupboard to the left of the sink."

Rachel put her over-sized bag down and went into the kitchen for a glass. She found them and turned on the faucet above the metal sink. She filled her cup and took a much needed drink from it. That's when from behind; she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Rachel gasped and almost dropped the glass into the sink.

"Light…what are…?"

"Shhh…"

One of Light's hands wandered up to her throat, gently stroking it.

Rachel couldn't believe it, why would he do this? What about Misa? "Light…Misa….what about?"

"Stop talking about Misa…" He lowered his face to her neck and began to leave a trail of kisses.

"But Light….please don't…." Rachel begged. She thought of L and how he would feel if…

Light's other hand wandered down to her jeans and he slipped it under the waistband.

This was getting to be too much, Rachel had no feelings for Light at all…in fact she HATED him now. She grabbed at his wandering hand which kept sinking closer to her panties.

"Stop it Light!"

But he wouldn't…his free hand fell from her neck and he trapped both of her hands and pushed them against the counter tops, pinning her. Her stomach was squished up against the drawers and his hand continued to travel down into her depths.

"Light!" Rachel screamed. "Stop!" She struggled against him but halted when she felt his hand touched her folds and then meander into her body.

"I think you want this as much as I do…" His fingers swirled around inside of her, "You're very moist."

Rachel got very angry, "It's not what you think…"

Light wondered what she meant and he pulled his hand out of her jeans, blood trailing down his fingers.

"Don't flatter yourself Light…I am not the least bit attracted to you."

Rachel tried to force him off of her but he held fast.

"No matter…" Light said. He turned Rachel around to face him while still holding her hands. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out…

"A gun! Light! Guns are illegal in Japan!" Rachel yelled.

"When you are part of the police force, you are issued one. This is the very same gun that Ryuzaki gave to me when we captured Higuchi."

"What?"

"Don't worry…I'm not going to shoot you. This is merely insurance so that you will do as I tell you to."

"Where is Misa?! What have you done with her?"

"Misa is fine, in fact she knows what is going on at this moment."

"…and she is letting you do this to me?"

Light chuckled, "She knows that I have every intention of getting information out of you, but she doesn't know what method I am using." Light pulled out his cell phone and started a text message; he quickly pushed the 'send' button. "Misa knows you are here now."

"…"

"Rachel, you touched Misa's notebook. It was intended that you would."

"You had Misa plant the notebook didn't you? You're forcing her to do this to me!"

"I had Misa plant the notebook for you to find easily, her luggage was a good place."

"Why? It doesn't help you're crazy intuition to become a god."

"Wrong. You see, if you happened to find the deathnote, then L would have had no choice but to question you about it…make you trust him. Then you…the beautiful dancer would get closer to him…"

"…and possibly get his real name…" Rachel finished.

"Exactly. Misa told me of you're relationship to L. Sleeping around are we Rachel?"

"My relationship with L is none of your business!"

Light pointed the gun at her head and Rachel fearfully cowered before him, tears started falling.

"I thought you weren't going to shoot me?"

"That now depends on you. I want L's name. He is the only one standing between me and my new world."

"I don't know L's real name! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"I can create a world without crime…a world without fear, do you understand that Rachel?"

"No! You want to control the world…force it's people to abide by your will. That's not my idea of a free world!"

Light fired the gun at her and she screamed, strange though…she felt no pain anywhere on her body. Light missed her intentionally. She fell backwards towards the wall, not wanting to believe she had just been shot at.

"Rachel, I want that name..."

Rachel saw the smoke billowing out of the gun; Light wore an insane look upon his face.

"I told you I don't know!" she cried.

Light was clearly getting angry, "Fine then…stand up. Stand!"

Rachel did as he said and made sure she kept her hands visible.

"Good, now turn around and face the cupboards…hands on the counter top."

Rachel followed his directions and waited.

"I will do everything I have to to get that name Rachel, even if it's this…"

Light rested the gun against her temple and he used his free hand to unbutton her jeans.

"No! Oh please….!!" Rachel whimpered, "Not this!"

"Then tell me his name!"

"I don't know it! Besides, you're going to kill me either way!"

Light yanked on her pants and let them fall to the floor. He forced her to step aside so he could kick the denim away.

Rachel was under extreme humiliation, not only was she about to be raped, but she was on her period as well.

Light paid no heed to her embarrassment and pulled off everything she wore waist down, he could care less if her feminine necessities were exposed. He shooed them away as well and then forced her legs apart.

Tears spilled over her cheeks and she knew L wouldn't be able to save her this time. She stood there and waited…and waited…

Then she felt it, a long appendage forced its way into her sex and she wailed out loud. It was hurting so much; she wasn't anywhere near ready for him. The blood did little to coat her insides as he tore away at her.

She could feel the red liquid trickling down her legs as Light continued to thrust into her. It was clear that Light was losing his focus because the gun was no longer at her temple; it slowly fell towards the counter, still in his hand. He had his other arm tightly wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. This may be her opportunity to get the gun.

Rachel needed to be fast and she had to wait for him to lower his guard and he soon gave her that opportunity when he was about to orgasm, his hand momentarily fell away from the gun and she was able to elbow him in the gut and snatch it away.

Light regained his footing and lifted his hands up, trying to coax his way out of the situation.

"Rachel…I know you don't want to do that."

"Shut up!!! You've already caused enough problems for me, don't make me shoot you!"

"Rachel, just put the gun down…"

"Stay back!"

Rachel was backing into a corner, gun held up at Light who seemed to be continuing his way towards her.

"Light stop! I mean it!!"

"Come on Rachel…you and I both know you're not a murderer, so just hand me the gun…"

"No…because I know you'll kill me as soon as I do…now stay back!!"

Light didn't waiver, he took another step forward, reaching out for the weapon.

"Light…." Rachel cried, "stop…" she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

---------------------------------------------------

Behind the large grocery store, Misa was crumpled up on her knees crying to Ryuk about what she should do.

"How should I know?" Ryuk would respond to everything she asked him.

Misa was in a huge dilemma. Rachel should be at the apartment by now. Her pocket started beeping and she pulled out her cell. The message appeared '5 minutes'

"Ryuk, Rachel's at the apartment…I don't want to kill her!"

"So don't do it," Ryuk said.

"But if I don't Light will never forgive me!"

"So do it then."

"You are no help at all Ryuk."

Misa began crying, she couldn't betray her lover, but she also didn't want to hurt her best friend. She put her face into her hands and sobbed. What will she do?

Ryuk stood there, chewing on an apple that he stole from the grocery store. He waited there with Misa as she berated herself…

"Ryuk…I've decided…"

"Oh? What will you do?"

"I…want you to erase my memories of…everything," she said.

"I can't do that until you give up ownership of that notebook first." Ryuk chomped down the last of the apple core.

"I plan to…" Misa sniffed. "He never really loved me anyways…"

Ryuk cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Misa opened up the deathnote and found a completely blank page and tore it out. She then handed the notebook to Ryuk. "Just give me… a few seconds…"

She sat there on the ground staring into the page, then she reached into her purse and pulled out a pen.

"Remember Ryuk, I don't want any memories of the notebook…the Kira case…or Light…"

"You got it…now what are you going to write?"

"I'm going to write…" Misa cried harder. "…I'm going to…"

She wanted to stop her hand so badly, but she started already and now there was no turning back.

Ryuk chuckled, "I'm surprised this is so hard for you, you've killed many people already." He glanced down at the page she was holding and laughed out loud.

There on the page were the two words that would change her life forever…

Light Yagami.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The blood poured from the wound as Light doubled over in pain.

"You actually shot me!" Light screamed at her. He held the spot at his waist, red liquid seeping through his fingers. He fell back against the refrigerator.

Rachel couldn't believe she actually shot him, her, a sweet person who wanted nothing more than to disappear right now. She stared at Light as he curled up into a ball, full of pain.

Moments had passed and she sank to the floor, crying and screaming out for L, wishing he was there to hold her, tell her that things would be alright. Her body was going into shock and she couldn't move.

Blood seeped all over the floor, most of it was from Light but Rachel was still bleeding too. Her legs were all red because of him.

Light screamed once again and called out to Rachel before he felt a pain in his chest. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he could see the world around him turning black.

Rachel stared at him in terror as he died. She…just…killed…

"NO!!!" she let out a blood curdling scream. She forced her legs to move and she crawled over to the body and put her ear next to his mouth, she couldn't hear him breathe.

What would she do now? She murdered Light!

Rachel had to get away…far from here so she could think. She thought of L and what would he do now?

She was a criminal…

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Poor Misa…to choose between the one you love and a friend…what would anyone do?_

_Please feel free to leave any comments/ suggestions about this chapter! Happy reading!_


	10. Chapter 9

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 9: Running

L knew she would try something like this. He had searched the entire building for Rachel and when she wasn't anywhere to be found; L called Watari and instructed him to send multiple police officers out to search for her.

Of course…L wouldn't like the phone call he was about to receive…

He yanked his phone out of his pocket, "Yes Aizawa?"

L's eyes widened as he listened to Aizawa speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Aizawa, collect as much evidence as you can and bring it back to headquarters, I'll expect your arrival in six hours."

L hung up the phone and now he needed to call Mr. Yagami and explain the situation. As expected, Mr. Yagami already found out about his son's death from television networks. Someone in the apartment complex heard a great deal of screaming and then gunfire. They called the police who found the scene to be a gruesome one. Aizawa had been on duty that day at the task force laboratories and was sent to investigate this new murder. He was also the one to inform Mr. Yagami and his family confirmation of Light's death.

Mr. Yagami would not be joining this investigation for obvious reasons, they decided to grieve for their son and leave the task force to the case.

Rachel was still missing and Misa had been found passed out behind a grocery outlet. She was brought in for questioning but her memory was fuzzy and she couldn't even remember how she ended up behind the store.

As promised Aizawa gathered evidence and returned to headquarters to sort through it with the other task force members and L.

"Thanks Aizawa, you've brought a sufficient amount," L said as he held up a clear baggy with the murder weapon inside, "We will need this to be analyzed as soon as possible. How fast can you do that Aizawa?"

"I can have this done by tomorrow morning." Aizawa said.

"Good. Thanks Mr. Aizawa."

--------------------------------------------------

Rachel sobbed in the back alleyway. She killed someone…she really killed Light. There was no mistake. She wanted nothing more than to return home, to cry to her mother. She missed her so much but what would she do if her family found out that their daughter was a criminal?

She remembered hearing the sirens coming close to Misa's apartment and she panicked; quickly gathering up her blood stained clothes and over-sized bag and running from the complex. She ran as far away as she could. Every part of the murder scene was left intact.

It would be a matter of days before L would figure out that she was the prime suspect. Everything would point to her…the blood…the finger prints on the gun…it was obvious, and L would not treat her any different than a common criminal. That's just how he ran things.

Rachel only had a few options. The Japanese police would be looking for her so she decided her best option was to flee the country. But running made her look even guiltier; still she was scared of L. Maybe she could change her name when she returned home? No that wouldn't fool him. No matter what, she would be running from him forever because he doesn't stop until he captures and prosecutes.

She cringed; her abdomen was hurting from the cramps and what Light had done to her. The combination was terrible pain and ache. She looked down at her jeans, they were stained with red. She needed to find some clean clothes before she attracted attention from pedestrians.

Rachel wandered her way up and down the streets looking for a convenience store and clothing shop.

An hour went by and she finally found a few places to exchange out her clothes and clean up. Nobody questioned her appearance when she paid for everything. In the convenience store restroom she wrapped up the soiled clothes in plastic bags and disposed of it in the trash can. She felt a lot better in the clean denims. Quickly she left the store, never to return to it.

Her next move was to clean out her bank account and she needed to find an atm. This would be her last transaction so she could not be traced by using a debit card. There was six thousand dollars remaining in the account and she removed all of it.

"Now….the airport…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The evidence was thoroughly sorted and analyzed by Aizawa and his team. They determined a suspect and Aizawa was seriously disappointed with the results and it pained him to call up L to tell him the news.

L answered his phone promptly that morning, "Mr. Aizawa, have you finished?"

"Yes L. Unfortunately all the fingerprints on the murder weapon belong to Light….and Rachel."

L's heart sank. He was hoping she would not be a part of this; still he had to think like a detective. "…"

"L? Your orders?"

L knew he had to do it, "Send out our forces to capture Miss Rachel and bring her back under charges of murder in the first degree."

After hanging up his phone, L slammed his fists onto the table and threw his phone into a wall where it smashed to pieces. He had never had an emotional episode like that; normally he could keep a level head. Reasoning for this was because he lost his primary suspect in the Kira case and now it could not be solved and two he now had to set up a manhunt for someone which he cared about. It was crashing down around him and he felt helpless.

Suddenly the computer monitor in front of him flashed and a large 'W' appeared on screen.

"L… are you alright?"

"Watari…I'm…"

"Tell me."

"I'm so confused… I need your help. What should I do in this situation?"

"I believe you should analyze every option. Rachel may have had a reason for doing what she did."

"I know that, Watari…but…"

"I know you are hoping that she is innocent, I am hoping the same. She is like a daughter to me, as you are like a son."

"…"

"L, Rachel is much too kind to…"

"I know… I know…"

L rested his head on the table to debate on what to do next.

"Watari, I'm going to require a new cell phone," L mumbled into the desk.

"So I saw, I believe that is the first time you've had an emotional outburst."

"Actually it was the second…the first was…last week when Rachel and I…well…"

"I see…then it is up to you L to find her and prove her innocence."

"That's what worries me Watari. What if there is no evidence?" L sat up again and stared into the white screen.

The monitor was silent.

"Exactly," L said.

"Take a few minutes to regain some composure L. Aizawa has returned to headquarters with more options for you to look over."

The monitor went black.

Aizawa had let himself through security and rushed into the lab to speak to L.

"L we have enough evidence against Miss Rachel to charge her, however we found more pieces to the puzzle that suggests foul play before Light's murder."

L turned around in his chair, "What else did you find?"

Aizawa pulled a folder out of his handbag and handed it to him, "These documents have pictures and blood tests from analysis. We found a large amount of Miss Rachel's blood at the scene. It covered the floor next to the sink and cabinets. Plus we received notice from the coroner that one of Light's hands contained traces of her blood as well and so did his genitals. Light was found in the kitchen partially exposed. The task force believes that he raped her."

L's insides burned at the thought of Light placing his hands on her and one of his hands balled into a fist. Still he looked over the pictures, at Light's corpse, the blood covered floors, and the weapon which lay on the floor a few feet from the body. "That's the weapon I gave Light when we captured Higuchi, which means that Light had the gun in his possession long before Rachel even arrived at the apartment."

L pointed to another picture, "Aizawa, look at the location of the gunshot wound on Light's body."

Aizawa searched the image carefully, "It looks like…"

"It may not have been a fatal wound…" L said.

"You're right, but if that is the case. We're going to have to visit the coroner and ask for an autopsy on the corpse."

"Will you do that Aizawa?"

"Yes. I'll get right on that."

Aizawa left the lab, making way for the coroner's office.

L spun around in his chair, thumb in mouth. He turned on his monitor once again, "Watari, Aizawa has brought evidence that suggest foul play at the scene. We're going to have to find Rachel for a complete physical and testimony. Use all of our resources available to find her, but please keep in mind that she is still a suspect."

"Of course, I have already begun tracking her movements."

"Very good," L said.

"I scanned her monetary transactions and it appears that she cleaned out the remaining balance of her checking account."

"Watari, has she made any purchases in the last three hours?"

"No. Her debit card has not been used in the last three days besides the final withdrawal."

"She's trying to cover her tracks."

"Please hold L, I am receiving a phone call from Mogi."

L waited patiently for Watari to return to their conversation.

"L, Mogi tried to contact you, but since your phone is unusable…"

"Sorry about that."

"Mogi has stated that a convenience store cashier called the police when he noticed a young woman enter the store lost and confused. Her pants were stained heavily with blood and she asked for a restroom key. When the store's janitor was cleaning, he found a plastic bag filled with discarded clothes. Mogi retrieved the bag and is on his way to headquarters."

"Thank you Watari. Also, can you bring me a tray of éclairs and tea?"

"Of course, I will also have your new phone available."

L closed out of the screen and got up from his chair. It was a slight bit of progress but there may be a way to save Rachel after all. She needed to turn herself in or be captured to confirm her innocence. He knew she would be stubborn and continue to hide from him but it won't be long, Rachel can't live with this kind of guilt on her shoulders, she will eventually come to him for help. He began pacing back and force until Watari arrived downstairs pushing a cart containing sweets and a pot of tea.

"Thanks Watari."

Watari nodded and pulled a brand new cell phone from his pocket, "To replace the old one, try to baby this one okay?"

"I'll do that."

"Have you tried actually contacting Rachel by phone?"

"Yes, straight to voicemail and she won't return any calls."

Watari smiled, "Things will work out." With that, he turned to head back upstairs. L sat back down in his chair and poured himself a cup of tea while nibbling an éclair. He had so much to think about at the moment. How does Watari stay so calm and confident?

L picked up a handful of sugar cubes and dropped them one at a time into his tea, watching the little cubes dissolve. He took a sip, grimaced and dropped a few more cubes in. Perfect.

Aizawa was kind enough to leave the file behind so L decided to flip through it a few more times, making sure he did not miss anything. A new page caught his eye, it described a broken glass in the sink with Rachel's fingerprints all over it and it had traces of water inside.

"She must have had her back turned towards Light…" L said out loud, "She may have dropped the glass when he pointed the gun at her head. Her blood was under the sink cabinets….I have no doubts about this."

But it was still a very big assumption…

Shortly after, Mogi arrived with the bag and L tore it open and laid out the destroyed items. The pants were still soaked with blood and the undergarments were ripped apart. L recognized the denim, "These are hers…"

It hurt L to see how much she had bled; Light must have injured her pretty badly when he forced himself on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Another day had passed and still Rachel did not return. She was busy staying out of sight and she knew she had to avoid large public places until she reached the airport. She walked all night, carrying only her bag which contained her cell phone, laptop, passport and identification documents, and her remaining cash.

Finally…the airport. It will be difficult for people to pick her out of a crowd even though her looks stood out in Japan, no asian features. Rachel had to be careful not to let the security cameras catch her face.

She was concerned about the front desk and purchasing her ticket. So she took a deep breath and approached the ticketing clerk.

"Hi, I need to purchase a last minute ticket to the United States."

The woman looked at her and smiled, "Okay ma'am, please show me your passport and immigration documents. How will you be paying for the ticket?"

"Oh, in cash please." Rachel dug through her bag and pulled out her work folder containing all of her immigrant paperwork.

The woman looked over the passport and Rachel's work visa and approved her for the ticket, "The next flight is to New York City in two hours. We only have a stand-by seat available as long as that person does not show up. It's likely they won't because they haven't checked in online."

"I'll take it, thanks. What is the cost?"

"245,000 yen."

It was about a quarter of Rachel's money when she converted it to yen. In American dollars, that was about two thousand five hundred bucks.

The clerk finished the transaction and took Rachel's money, "Your flight takes off in two hours, did you have any luggage to check?"

"Oh no, just me and my carry-on," Rachel picked up the ticket, "Thanks."

"Have a good flight ma'am."

Rachel had to ask for help to find her gate; she still couldn't read Japanese very well. She always had a translator publish her articles for her so this was going to be difficult. A stewardess that was off duty was kind enough to guide her to the gate. Rachel sat down and waited for the hour and a half to go by.

Luckily, the original person with her seat number never showed, as the ticket clerk expected and the seat was given up in Rachel's favor.

She actually felt safe on the plane, like nobody could find her. Her seat was all the way in the back of coach and she had a window seat which was nice.

The airplane was finally departing and she felt it taxi down the runway and then stop. The captain said something about stewardesses taking their seats and then the plane took off.

Finally…free of Japan, at least for a while she hoped. At several thousand feet in the air the captain welcomed everyone on board the flight and wished all of them to enjoy the sixteen hour flight. Then he gave the okay for people to turn on all of their electronic devices and music players.

Rachel pulled her laptop out of her bag and turned it on for the first time in two days. The power needed some charging, luckily planes this large provided outlets. She plugged in the charger and started playing a few of her installed computer games; bookworm seemed to be her favorite, followed up with bejeweled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

L passed out sitting at his desk, his face smothered in whipped topping from the éclairs. The monitor he'd been watching for twelve hours flickered on.

"L! Are you there?!"

L stirred awake and stretched out his arms, "Yes…what is it Watari…*yawn*"

"I have received a signal from Rachel's computer; we may have pinpointed her location. Also L…your face is freshly covered in desert."

L sat up and grabbed at a nearby cloth napkin to wipe off the sweet cream, "I'm very glad you installed that computer with a tracking device. Where is she? Osaka?"

"I'm afraid she is halfway across the northern pacific ocean."

"What?!"

"I would assume she is traveling back to the United States."

"Watari, contact the airport and find out what the number of her flight is."

"Yes. I'll be back with you in a moment."

Twenty minutes later Watari appeared on screen again, "She is on flight 1402 destination, New York City. The clerk who booked her flight said Rachel was only carrying one bag and had shown all of her immigration documents to her. It is confirmed that Rachel is on board."

"Damn…"

"Shall we contact the airline and have them divert to Los Angeles? I can have police backup waiting on the runway."

"No, we don't want to cause a panic among the crew on board the flight. Watari, book you, me and the task force a flight to New York. We'll apprehend her with officers of the NYPD."

"As you wish."

L continued cleaning off his face. _"Rachel…what are you thinking?" _

Rachel returning to the states was already bad enough, but flying in to the big apple was even worse. She would blend in perfectly there.

"Watari, issue a warning to the new york police department to keep a look out for her. Send them a photo of her and make sure they don't know about the murder, I would prefer to keep this case under wraps."

"Done and also our flight has been booked. I will contact Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi and have them meet the two of us at the airport. I have chartered a private jet, it leaves in three hours. Also, shall I contact Mr. Yagami to join us?"

"No, that would be bad. We don't know how Mr. Yagami would react towards his son's murderer. I believe his part in the task force has ended."

The task force gathered at the airport and checked in. Watari led them to their private jet; he and L used this airline from time to time mostly to travel between cases. Their spirits were pretty low, especially Matsuda's since he had been very close with Rachel, although he did like the idea of getting the chance to visit New York City.

If Watari timed the flight correctly, the task force would arrive in the U.S approximately four hours after Rachel's plane landed. The jet would travel at least one hundred miles per hour faster than a commercial liner.

Watari had been watching his personal computer carefully. He kept a strong signal up in the air and tried to keep a connection with Rachel's laptop. She wouldn't know about the bug planted inside the cooling fan. This tactic kept the tracer from overheating her machine.

Watari watched as her signal would flicker on his screen, it was still active. L and the others were discussing a plan of action for when they landed and Watari for once was not listening. He was tampering with an instant messaging program…perhaps he could…

Watari's computer started beeping, but it did not catch the other's attention. A window appeared on his screen; strange…his laptop has never established a connection like this before and he tested the new window by typing 'Hello?' on it.

On the commercial airline, Rachel was in the middle of the longest round of crypt raider she had ever been when her game was interrupted with a blank messaging window.

"_What the hell? What happened to my game?" _she thought. _"Stupid IMs.."_ She didn't even remember logging into her IM service.

She tried to close out the window and pray her time limit on the game didn't expire but she couldn't seem to fix it. It was even more surprising when a message actually appeared on the screen, 'hello?'

She was confused beyond all reason and wondered how it was possible to establish any form of internet connection while up in the air, maybe satellites? Curious to know who was talking to her she responded, she accepted the IM and logged into her screen name to find out. She typed, 'Who is this?'

Back on the jet, Rachel's message appeared on Watari's laptop, 'Who is this?'

Watari's breath caught in his throat and he responded, 'Rachel?'

Watari waited for her response but it didn't come right away, "L…"

L stopped his conversation with the others, "Yes?"

"I think I managed to contact her." Watari turned his computer around to face the group and they saw the lettering appear as such,

Tribaldancewolf: Who is this?

"Watari, is this Rachel's screen name?" Matsuda asked.

"It appears to be."

L took the computer from Watari and unfolded a small desk from the back of a passenger seat. The others crowded around him to watch as L began typing to her.

W: Rachel?

Tribaldancewolf: How did you get this screen name?

W: Rachel, this is L.

No response.

W: Rachel, are you still there?

Tribaldancewolf: WTF do you want?!

W: Take it easy. Why are you running from us?

Tribaldancewolf: You wouldn't understand….

W: Why is that?

Tribaldancewolf: …Idk…

W: Why don't you know….

Tribaldancewolf: I'm scared of you…

W: You realize if you run, you look guilty.

Tribaldancewolf: I can't return to Japan

W: You don't have a choice.

Tribaldancewolf: I really don't need this right now!

W: Don't disconnect this conversation!

Tribaldancewolf: y?

W: I want to know why you shot Light.

Tribaldancewolf: I…

W: You?

Tribaldancewolf: Plz leave me alone!

W: You know I can't do that.

Tribaldancewolf: Plz…just… stop it…

W: Rachel, things would be a lot easier if you would just turn yourself in.

Tribaldancewolf: …

W: Rachel?

Tribaldancewolf: ?

W: Please tell me why you did it?

Tribaldancewolf: I'm too ashamed to say…I hate myself atm.

W: Please answer the question.

Tribaldancewolf: Idk what to say

W: If you cannot tell me through this chat, then it will be in person.

Tribaldancewolf: !!! Plz don't

W: Did Light rape you?

No response.

W: Rachel?

Tribaldancewolf: _has disconnected from server._

"Dammit!" Matsuda shouted.

"It's as I thought," L said, "Rachel won't be able to hold the guilt for very long, she's already starting to break. "Watari, please print out this conversation, it will be used as evidence."

Watari took the computer back and connected it to his portable printer, "I believe we still have a signal appearing. Rachel turned off her computer but the tracer remained on."

"Good, then hunting her down shouldn't be a problem," said Aizawa.

------------------------------------------------------

Rachel slammed her laptop shut determined to never turn it on again. If they could contact her up in the air like this, then she would probably be much easier for them to find when she landed.

Sixteen long hours passed and Rachel slept for most of it. She had dreams of her time spent in Japan and all the happier moments she had with her friends there and even L. Machi, Misa, and Mr. Saburo….how she missed them all.

The plane touched down on the runway and Rachel was awoken by the small jolt when the tires bounced and the plane came to a slow taxi. Rachel stretched out her limbs and removed her seatbelt. The stewardesses were up collecting any left over trash.

At the gate, the passengers began to get off, slowly because they unloaded from front to back. Rachel was ancy to get off, bored from the long flight. She would have to find a place to stay immediately. L was probably up in the air himself with the rest of the task force.

She finally made it to the airport itself, following the crowd of people as they went to retrieve their baggage. Her stomach growled, so she hit one of the cafés in the long hallway. JFK airport was large so there were multiple places to eat. Rachel only had a small amount of American dollars so she had to keep things cheap until she could find a currency exchange. She purchased a muffin and banana along with coffee and decided to rest near the large window in the corner of the café. She sat down and laid her bag on the table. Out the window she could see the skyscrapers and parts of the Hudson River. It was certainly nice to be back on U.S soil. Rachel peeked up at the clock in the café, it read four pm.

After she ate, she spoke to a clerk about exchanging her money and was pointed downstairs by the baggage claims. She received about thirty five hundred dollars. She exited the airport and proceeded towards the nearest bus station. She hopped one to take her towards downtown Manhattan. It was excruciatingly busy there and she would be hard to spot.

Rockefeller center was truly amazing, just like people had said. This may be one of the last times Rachel could embrace the beauty of the outdoors, since she will probably be caught by L soon and locked up forever, or worse. Rachel decided to at least see some sights before she was put away for good.

Her favorite indulgent thus far was a real slice of honest to god New York City style pizza. Her friends in college all bragged about it when they visited the city and encouraged her to try a piece if she ever got to go. She savored every bite as if it was her last meal, then she went back and bought another one…New Yorkers are so lucky.

Nightfall had come early, the autumn season was closing in and the weather was getting colder. Rachel spent part of the day searching for a shop carrying winter clothes. She managed to find one and purchased a hooded black jacket. It was a bit heavy, but she would need the warmth in case she had to spend the nights outdoors. Checking into a hotel would be a mistake; L could track her down easily.

It was pretty scary for her as there were many weirdoes hanging around the streets. Some of them tried to get her attention and would touch her arms; she brushed them off and ran to busier places. She found an old abandoned building and crashed there for the night. Outside the broken windows she caught a glimpse of a digital clock, hanging out front of a gas station, eight-thirty pm.

She curled up into a corner of the room and passed out. Jet lag caught up with her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! I've never seen such a sight before!" Matsuda said in excitement.

"Will you just sit down and put on your seatbelt? We're about to land!" Aizawa yelled.

"Sorry…"

Matsuda sat down in his seat and strapped himself in.

L was peering out the window, looking at all of the lights which stretched far beyond the city. Rachel was hiding somewhere out there and he was determined to find her, even if he had to play cat and mouse for weeks.

The jet landed with a thump, stopping at Terminal 1, gate 2 of JFK. The five of them stepped off of the aircraft and into the night air. Watari was kind enough to go on ahead and book reservations with the plaza hotel, a terrace suite. It was the most luxurious hotel in New York.

The group settled in for the night, putting up their computers, traces, and bringing their luggage into their rooms. Of course having a nice place to stay came with its perks, breakfast on the rooftop, white glove services, and a chauffeured Rolls Royce for their personal use.

Watari, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi decided to go to sleep early as they were now almost seventeen hours behind their normal sleep schedule. L stayed up all night, like he normally did. He called for room service to bring him some coffee and cheesecake to help keep his mind circulating.

L rested in the sitting room with his computer, looking for maps of the city and trying to pinpoint a few locations as to where Rachel may go. He knew her well enough to know that she would probably stay close to heavy populated areas. He downloaded one map to his desktop and proceeded to circle places on the map he believed she would stop. Sleep was catching up with him and he could barely keep his eyes open. The cheesecake was not sugary enough apparently and his eyes closed. L's body slumped over onto the arm of the couch and he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel stayed inside the abandoned building all morning, afraid to come out for fear of someone seeing her but her stomach said otherwise. It was hungry and she needed to eat something. She garnered up enough courage to leave when she couldn't tolerate the hunger pangs anymore. The first place she visited was close by and she grabbed a water bottle along with a cold cut sandwich. The food hit her stomach like a ton of bricks, but it felt so good to have eaten.

The morning had been so depressing; nobody to talk to, nobody to swap stories with. What she wouldn't do to have Misa here with her right now. Oh god! She hoped Misa was alright! Poor Rachel never found out what had become of her friend and she started to cry. Did Misa do something drastic to herself? What would happen if Misa found out that she killed her lover?

Rachel threw away her wrapper and empty water bottle and she began walking the streets again, letting her tears flow freely. What a terrible mess to be in. She was so lonely and felt that she deserved to die for her sins, Kira was not sounding so bad either. He would have killed her the moment her name and face appeared on television. But Kira was dead now…and it was her fault.

No! What is she thinking! Kira was evil! Rachel, you are not evil, you did the world a favor! But murder is still wrong!

She fought with herself almost as if she had multiple personality syndrome.

She needed to…hurt herself…inflict some sort of pain on herself as punishment. Yes…

Rachel wandered the streets of Manhattan, closing in on St. Mark's ave. She was peeking into several windows and looking at all of the happy people inside buying clothes, having a drink, or eating out with their friends. She watched as they all had the time of their lives and she grew jealous.

The next shop she passed was a tattoo parlor and there were a couple people getting 'inked' inside. The artists were joking with their customers and a woman in the back was getting her tongue pierced. Rachel winced as she saw the needle slide through the flexible muscle.

Someone inside the shop came out to greet her.

"Hello Miss, can I interest you in a piercing today?" he said, flirting with her.

"Um…"

"Come on inside. I'm Jason and you are?"

"Rach…erm…Stacey. My name is Stacey." Rachel couldn't tell him her real name obviously.

"Well Stacey, I might be willing to offer you a nice discount if this is your first time in a tattoo parlor."

"…"

Jason laughed, "I think it is your first time in one. I can tell by your shyness. Come on over to my station and we'll get you set up with something nice."

He took her hand in his and led her over to his part of the parlor. She wasn't refusing his offer because this was an opportunity to feel the pain she so desperately wanted.

"So what sort of things do you like?" Jason asked as he pulled open a drawer with a two coil tattoo machine in it. He picked it up and placed it on the table to his side and then he grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on.

Rachel thought about her favorite activities, "I like to travel…"

"Okay, anything else?"

"I guess I like to consider myself a free spirit searching for…"

"Free spirit…hmm…I think I have something in mind that you might like."

"Do what you want, I'll take your word for it when you say I'll like it," Rachel said.

Jason glanced at her, "Having rough times lately?"

"Sort of."

"We all have one of those days. New York is full of problems," he said as he began screwing a long needle into a sterilized tube.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Jason pulled out a bottle of black ink and filled a tiny cup, then he did the same with a white ink in a separate cup, "I just wanted you to know that I'm going to do this free hand, not to brag or anything but I'm really quite good at this." Jason tilted back the chair that she was sitting on into a laying position. "Please remove your coat and turn onto your left side facing away from me."

Rachel did as he asked and lay down across the chair on her side.

"You did eat something recently, right Stacey?"

"Yeah, I had a sandwich about half ago."

"Okay."

Rachel heard the small machine begin to buzz from behind her. Jason was testing it out to make sure everything worked properly. Then he put it back down and grabbed a handful of paper towels. He scooted up closer to her and pulled up the hem of her shirt, tucking it underneath her bra and then lining the outside of her clothes with the paper towels.

"Hey Jean!" Jason called to another tattoo artist, "Can ya bring me a screen for my client?"

A woman in her early thirties, Jean, carried a large red screen that unfolded into Jason's booth and she adjusted it to cover up all of the area around Rachel.

"Thought you might like a little more privacy, now if you don't mind, please unbutton and unzip the top of your jeans and lower them down just above your hip bones. Don't worry, I'm very professional."

Rachel reached down to undo her pants and she pushed them and her panties down to where she exposed all of her torso and the top of her hip. Then Jason took more paper towels and tucked them under the rolled down portion of her pants.

"I don't want to mess up your clothes. Please lift your right arm up and rest it under your head and hold that pose for a couple of hours."

Jason then turned on the little machine again and dipped the fine needle into the black ink. "I'm going to start with a small line so you know what it will feel like."

Rachel felt a tiny poke and then it dragged across her skin a little. It was like taking a sharp fingernail and running it down your skin really hard. To be honest it wasn't so bad.

"That okay for you, Stacey?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, here we go."

Rachel relaxed into the chair as Jason began working on her. The tattooing process hurt like hell at first but she felt like she was doing herself a favor by receiving this pain. Jason talked to her about stories he shared with other clients and how touching some of their stories had been when they came in for a memorial tattoo or symbol. She listened to him with mild interest, only happy when he hit a nerve and it caused a bit more pain than normal. Eventually her side became numb and the pain was not as overbearing as before. Jason let her take a break about halfway through, three hours into the tattoo. He wouldn't let her have a look yet and occupied her by sharing a snack break with her. He provided chocolate chip cookies and water as a nice gesture and she took them without question because a free meal was a free meal, in any shape or form. The last leg of the tattoo wasn't painful at all. She couldn't feel her side and eventually she dozed off.

The next thing she knew, Jason was shaking her awake, "Up and at em, It's time to reveal the masterpiece sleepy head."

Rachel sat up and swung her legs off the chair. Jason led her over to a mirror and took her hand, playfully twirling her and stopping to let her see her newly inked skin. Her entire right side was painted over with a gorgeous image of a pirate ship. It was spectacular.

She couldn't believe the detail and the shading, "This is amazing…" She lifted her right arm over her head and turned a little to look at it. The ship was rugged looking with splintering and the sails were black and tattered. It reminded Rachel of the 'Black Pearl' from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. A layer of clouds appeared behind the sails and Jason even drew water splashing against the haul of the ship.

"I can't believe how great of an artist you are! Thank you so much!"

Rachel's spirit had been lifted again and now she had a souvenir to prove it.

Jason explained instructions on how to care for the tattoo as it healed over. She needed to keep it moist, stay out of the sun, and avoid swimming in chlorine for two weeks. Rachel forked over eight hundred dollars to Jason, including tip because he was feeling so generous.

Rachel shook hands with every artist in the parlor and thanked them all again before taking her leave. She wasn't hurting too much; her skin was still pretty numb. Jason had been kind enough to cover it with a piece of saran wrap and taped it in placed with medical tape. She could remove the wrap in the morning when the entire tattoo healed a little. He also gave her a small bottle of non-scented lotion to keep the tattoo from drying out.

Six hours of tattooing, it ate up all of the afternoon and she was grateful for having a hiding place for that long during the day. Her lust for pain had been quenched as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The day was not a very successful one for the task force; they slept through most of it, trying to catch up with the odd hours.

When L finally woke up, it was seven at night. He rolled off the couch and picked up the nearby phone, asking for room service.

"Yeah hi, I would to place five orders please. That would be five orders of French toast ma'am. Room 226. Yes thank you."

The other members seemed to wake up one at a time and joined L in the sitting room.

"I ordered us all breakfast," L said.

They muttered their appreciation sleepily.

After eating, the five members began investigating again; watching Watari's computer screen for the little blip that would be Rachel's computer. The problem was that she needed to turn on her machine again so they could zoom in on her or maybe they could establish another instant message. The more she talked, the easier it would be for L to convince her to turn herself in.

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------

Feel free to leave me any comments/ suggestions abut the chapter so I can improve future chapters. Happy reading!


	11. Chapter 10

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 10: Chase

"Oh….my side is so itchy!"

Rachel tried her hardest not to scratch at the healing tattoo she got this afternoon. She squeezed the bottle of lotion and let the scentless pink goop pile up in her hand only to rub it on the bare tattooed skin. It felt so good, cold liquid on red burning flesh.

The air flow into the abandoned building she currently resided was cool and blowing on her, almost uncomfortably.

She reached into her bag, pulled out her laptop and flipped it open. She could use a game of crypt raider and flicked the power button 'on'.

Six miles away, at the Plaza hotel, Watari's laptop beeped frantically and L who was picking away at a piece of cherry pie lost his train of thought and rushed over to the little monitor. He put his plate down and picked up the laptop, adjusting it out in front of himself. Rachel's computer had been turned on.

"Watari."

His mentor was in another room, but heard his call, "Yes, what it is?"

"Grab the others and bring them here, I have new orders for them."

Watari retreated back to the other room.

L was determined to get Rachel to talk this time and he set up a new connection so he could talk to her vocally this time. While L typed away, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi joined him in the sitting room.

"Gentlemen, Rachel's computer has been turned on again and I have her current location. Your job is to go to this address and pick her up," he said while holding a piece of paper containing her whereabouts, "Don't worry, I have already taken the liberty of assigning NYPD escorts for you. They will be here any moment so please wait outside the hotel entrance."

"What will you do L?" Matsuda asked.

"I will make sure the suspect stays put."

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Rachel moved her character to level four. She was trying to break her record of thirty two levels, which could have been higher if L hadn't interrupted her and the time limit ran out. She was so close to pushing that last rock into the hole provided, until her entire screen turned all white again.

"Not again! Dammit is the whole world conspiring against me and my gaming?!"

A large 'L' appeared on her screen, startling her and she almost dropped her computer.

"What the?"

A small amount of text appeared beneath the letter requesting 'Please turn on your sound and you may talk while holding the control key'.

Rachel was skeptical but ended up turning her volume up.

"Thank you Rachel," said a jumbled voice from her monitor. It was clearly disguised with a voice simulator.

"I know it's you L," Rachel said angrily, "Why is it that every time I try to play a game you suddenly appear or interrupt my play time?"

"There are more important things to worry about, Rachel."

"I really don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Rachel eyes were watering up.

"You haven't been making much sense these days."

"L…if you knew what I was feeling right now you would understand…"

"If you would just let me help you…"

"Help me?! You want to arrest me and lock me up!"

"…that is what tends to happen to a guilty party, however…"

"…"

Something was going on outside, Rachel heard sirens coming. Could they have found her already?

"L! You sent the NYPD?! I knew it!"

"Rachel! Don't run! Don't resist arrest!"

"I don't know what to say to you L"

"Just stay put, let them capture you. If you run, they will use force."

Rachel wouldn't hear another word. L wasn't trying to help her, she was sure of it. Rachel pushed aside the computer, leaving it on. She could hear L shouting for her not to leave the building and give up but she wouldn't have this. Quickly she gathered her stuff except for the computer that would stay behind and she ran for the back of the warehouse, squeezing herself through some of the broken boards which lined the walls to the outside. She had to maneuver around a few dumpsters and climb over a fence to get away from the area.

The NYPD and the task force members infiltrated the warehouse heavily armed, guns at the ready. Matsuda and Aizawa were the first to enter and they searched every room until they found the glowing light from Rachel's computer. The L was still present on the screen.

Aizawa pushed the 'ctrl' key, "L are you still there?"

"Yes Mr. Aizawa."

"Rachel escaped, she left behind her computer."

"I'm aware of the situation, Rachel is getting tired. She won't be able to hide for much longer. I believe I will have to confront the suspect myself and try to convince her to turn herself in."

"How will you find her?"

"Watari is already synching up Rachel's cell phones to a satellite. We will be able to track her with that method. For now, have the NYPD back off a little bit and I will personally go out and speak to Rachel."

"Alright L."

Aizawa closed the red laptop and took it as evidence. He flagged down Matsuda and handed him the computer, "L wants us to fall back. He's going to find Rachel and try to talk some sense into her."

Matsuda nodded and placed the laptop inside a plastic bag, "I'll bring this back to the hotel room."

-------------------------------------

L really hoped Rachel didn't move around too much. He only had his cell phone and Watari on the line instructing him of her whereabouts. L hopped one of the bus lines and took it down towards twenty fifth avenue. Rachel's signal was weak but it had finally stopped moving. According to Watari, L was closing in on her.

He was tired of this game she played and he planned to drag her back to the hotel with him, if he could get close enough. He waited for the bus to stop and quickly got off. If his calculations were correct, Rachel should be right around the corner.

Watari was right. Rachel was in a small park just south of twenty fifth ave. She sat alone in the dark on the park bench, her hands covering her face, wind making her long hair billow all around her. Every now and again she would cough, but he figured it was a result of her exhaustion until he got closer. Her skin looked frail and she may have lost around ten pounds, her clothes looked kind of loose.

L approached cautiously from behind and shut off his cell phone, he didn't want to frighten her off before he could get a hold of her.

Rachel began digging through her bag and she pulled out a cell phone, one of two and it was her work one. She flipped it open and looked at the screen saver…then she stood up off the bench. She swung her arm around and threw the phone into the pond a few feet ahead of her.

"_Shit… if she throws the other phone away then Watari and I won't be able to find her if she runs again."_

It seemed as though she was about to because she grabbed the other cell from her bag and flipped that open as well. L rushed up behind her and as she prepared to throw it, he grabbed hold of her wrist and the phone dropped out of her hand. She screamed for a second and turned around to see her attacker.

"L?!!"

"I would prefer that you didn't destroy every communicative device you own."

"Let go of my arm."

She glared at him.

"I cannot do that. I'm bringing you back with me."

"Try me…I doubt you have another pair of handcuffs in your back pocket. Now let go or I'll hurt you."

"You would hurt me?" L questioned.

"Yes."

Rachel tried to pry her wrist free from his strong grip but he instead grabbed onto her other wrist and pushed her to the ground, one leg on each of her sides, arms pinned above her head.

"We're going to play a familiar game Rachel."

"Do I get to answer in my own words?"

"That's what I'd expect and I'll know if you're lying."

Rachel took a deep breath, "….fine…"

"Question one; did Light Yagami force himself on you?"

Rachel swallowed hard, "…"

"Answer the question."

"I have an answer for you."

"…and it would be?"

*crack*

L let out a large groan and tumbled over to his side holding his groin in agony. Rachel rolled away from him and got up slowly; she began coughing again and tried to regain her balance. She grabbed her bag and took off in the other direction. L still lay on the ground, trying to regain his thoughts and wondering why he had been so stupid to leave himself open like that. She wasn't stupid that's for sure.

L crawled to his feet still hunched over, at least more than normal, and he took a seat at the bench gritting his teeth. This was the last straw for him…she would not cooperate and now he had to use extreme measures. He never thought that one shotting him in the balls would push him this far.

Rachel left her personal cell on the ground, now there was no way for him to track her. This was going to take a lot of manpower.

L felt well enough to pull out his own phone and call Watari.

"Yes L?"

"Watari…we need…to send out officers to search the…streets of Manhattan."

"Are you alright L, you sound like you're in pain…?"

"I'm fine…she just…got me is all…."

"Are you injured?"

"No…just give me a few minutes…to recover. Send out officers as soon as possible and Watari…we don't have a way to track her now. She left both of her phones behind."

"Very well, I'll send word to the NYPD and I'll also come pick you up."

"Thanks Watari."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hell…I hope I didn't hurt him too badly," Rachel said aloud. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was following her.

She needed to find shelter for the night; it was almost closing time for most stores. Perhaps she could…no…they would catch her.

She ran about eight blocks and saw a huge department store up ahead, Macy's. This was the store that held the huge Thanksgiving parade wasn't it? It was huge!

Rachel jogged over to the store's entrance; they were open until ten on Tuesday nights. A doorman greeted her and held the door for her, she smiled at him. It was best that she act natural and not draw attention to herself if she was going to pull this off. Rachel wandered around the women's section of the store and pulled a few shirts off of hangers. They were simple quarter sleeve black tops on sale for twenty bucks each. She took three of them to the cashier and paid for them. Then when the clerk wasn't looking, Rachel pretended to leave the store but swiftly doubled back towards the women's dressing rooms and found an empty stall. She locked the door behind her and changed out one of her shirts. She discarded her old top into the provided trash bin along with the tags of her shirt.

Rachel stayed inside the room for over an hour. It was so warm in the store; she did not want to leave. She needed to sleep so badly. Her head ached somewhat and she just couldn't escape these sneezing fits, so she passed out on the provided bench, using her bag as a pillow. All the lights in the store shut off and everyone went home for the night save for a security guard but he never entered the ladies fitting rooms.

The following morning, Rachel awoke finding herself in the same fitting room. Nobody suspected a thing but she would have to wait until a decent time to leave the room otherwise people may question her. She didn't want the police called.

An hour had passed after the store's opening and she felt safe enough to sneak out. The employees on the morning shift were different so they didn't notice her.

Outside the store, the streets were bustling with people on their lunch hour. She joined the crowd and blended herself in.

She spent a few dollars on breakfast and sat herself close to a bar. The people seated inside were watching the news and having a few drinks with their friends. Rachel munched on her apple nut muffin and sipped away at her coffee while listening to the chattering crowds of people. But something stood out much more than the laughing and talking people. It was the news story on the tube.

Rachel looked up at the tv set and listened to the anchor woman:

"The NYPD have issued a warrant of arrest for a young woman by the name of Rachel Anne Willis. She is five foot six feet tall, twenty five years old, around one hundred thirty five pounds, and has brown hair and blue eyes."

Rachel's jaw dropped. L is putting her description on the news! What was even worse…

"Here is a photograph of the young woman in question. If you see her please contact the NYPD immediately."

She freaked out and gathered up her breakfast, needing to get away from the bar before someone saw her. L would chase her to the ends of the earth. Now the whole city knew about her and eventually a civilian would spot her. She berated herself for discarding her phones, if she hadn't, the whole situation would have been kept quiet and L would deal with her himself. But she was stupid and brought all this on herself.

Rachel spent the afternoon avoiding public places. Thanks to L, she couldn't show her face in public. He was doing it on purpose, cutting her off so she would have no place to go but to him. A few times she had to hide in back alleyways because police cars were everywhere, roaming up and down the streets.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this…" she cried as she wandered behind a set of buildings. She was looking for a place to rest. Behind a dumpster seemed to suit her just fine at the moment. There were bottles lying all over the ground, papers scattered about, and plastic bags dangling off the fencing nearby.

She sat on the ground, not caring if it was filthy there. She was a murderer which meant she was lower than dirt.

How could things have turned out this way? She had every going for herself…a degree…travel experience…she knew additional languages…friends…lover…No… she had no lover. He wouldn't accept a killer as a love interest.

Rachel cried her eyes out. She wrecked her life…there was no turning back now.

No turning back.

She picked up a piece of glass from the ground and stared at it. It was lackluster and covered in filth…but it didn't matter.

Rachel let her coat slide down her shoulders and she placed it off to the side. She rolled up the quarter sleeve of her black shirt and picked up the piece of glass again and held it out over her left wrist.

There's nothing left…just end it…

Her hand didn't budge at first but she forced it eventually, the glass just barely touching her skin…

She paused…

What would her family think? What would Watari and Misa think? What would L…

She sat there for a few moments…keeping the glass only centimeters from her skin.

L would never forgive himself if …

She was the reason he couldn't solve the Kira case. If she killed herself now…then that would be two unsolved cases and he would become depressed heavily. She was being selfish, it would hurt him deeply.

The glass piece fell from her hands and hit the ground with a clang. She couldn't do it. Whenever she thought of L…enemy or not…she realized she still cared for him.

Rachel suddenly wasn't feeling very good. Of course nobody would feel good if their face was plastered all over the city. She sneezed a few times over and realized that she had tightness in her chest. Rachel left her albuterol in Japan so she couldn't relieve the lung pain. She assumed it was anxiety causing this and decided to ignore it.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Rachel's picture has been broadcast on the news," said Matsuda.

"Yes. She won't be able to step out in public unless she wants to be caught," L said as he took a bite of his crème brulee. "I purposely cut her off so she would have no choice but to seek me out."

"Good thinking, L!" Matsuda shouted.

"Matsuda, stop messing around we have work to do," Aizawa said, "Give me a hand with this paperwork since Mogi is already busy with today's filing."

"Uh sure, heh heh sorry!" Matsuda chuckled. He took the large files from Aizawa and followed him into the other room.

L stayed in the sitting room as usual, deciding what his next move would be. He needed to do something much more drastic, something that would push her mental capabilities past its limit and flush her out of hiding, but what? He had no way of contacting her, the police were already searching, and he tried his hand at personally seizing her which failed, his groin still hurt just thinking about it.

L thought back to the night they shared together, she was so shy, so sweet…and so innocent. She had everything she could ever want, a good job, friends and family, world experience…not everyone had those opportunities. He too, had been lucky in life, billions of dollars at his personal disposal, a career, very good educational background, travel, etc.

When he thought of her, it saddened him. She just doesn't seem the type to…kill.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The chest pain was becoming intolerable. Rachel stayed behind the dumpster for hours trying to relax and hoping the coughing would stop, but it just wouldn't. At one point, she thought she was going to throw up a lung it was so bad.

She stared up at the sky, the clouds were growing dark. A storm must be coming…

Rachel needed to move. She put her coat back on and picked up her bag.

For the next two hours she wandered around aimlessly…stomach empty and screaming for food, her long hair becoming ratty and wind blown, her legs weakened. She never noticed people staring at her as she passed them by. It didn't matter anymore.

Her eyes were sore and swollen from crying.

A thundering sound rang from overhead and she didn't care as the rain started to pour down on her. People around her scattered and ducked into stores and entryways to avoid the wetness but she stumbled on for several blocks, letting her clothes soak up all the rainwater.

It was to the point where she didn't know where she was anymore. Someone offered to assist her but she ignored them and moved on.

She stopped to lean up against a building for another coughing fit, this time it was accompanied by mucus. It was getting worse. At this point, killing herself was beginning to look good but she wasn't ready for death just yet.

As she continued on, she began thinking about the justice system in the U.S and if was any different from Japan's. She wasn't sure what L would do; he was so…serious about his cases. In the U.S a person received a life sentence or the death penalty for murders and since she was a U.S citizen, would L be forced to follow the justice system when he resided here?

Her thoughts were swirling together, jumbled from her illness and hunger pangs. She was wobbling and vision fuzzy, the lights of the city took its toll, making her head throb. She had to stop and the brick wall nearby was a good spot. She dropped her soaked bag and slid to the ground.

What should she do? It was the end of the line…time to give up now that she was half delirious.

Two am.

"_I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out_…" she thought as she pulled her hood lower to cover her eyes. The rain pelted her body like icy daggers and the wind chill sent shivers down her spine. "There's always….turning myself in…but…" She shifted her weight to make herself more comfortable against the brick wall. "Nowhere to go…"

All the shops had closed for the night, so she had no chance of finding shelter by hiding in another dressing room. There were cops everywhere searching for her for what she did. Her face was plastered all over the media as a murderer.

So here she sits, alone and cold against the wall of Andy's Chee-Pees vintage shop off of Broadway. A sudden urge hit her and she began to cough profusely, the pain from her lungs was incredible.

"_It's gotta be pneumonia…" _

If she turned herself in, maybe she could plea-bargain. No, L would push for the maximum penalty to ensure public safety. But there's no harm in trying, was there?

"_No! He would never go for that!" _

She gasped as she thought of receiving the death penalty… _"Would L really do that to me?? I'm so afraid." _

She touched her wet forehead which seemed to be burning up. If she admitted herself to a hospital, they would call the local authorities and she would be picked up without medical help. That would be the worst case scenario. However, if she didn't go to a clinic soon, she would probably die. Which was worse…dying of a painful illness or dying of lethal injection? She didn't know.

Three am.

The heart of New York City at this time was no different from regular rush hour traffic. It truly was the city that never sleeps.

She pulled her overcoat tightly around herself for warmth and rubbed her hands together to relieve some of the numbness out of her fingers.

"_Try to sleep…I have to…tomorrow I'll go to a…hos..pit..al…" _

Resting against the shop, she let sleep take over her thoughts.

What Rachel didn't know, was the set of events about to take place.

-------------------------------------------------

"L, my phone has been ringing off the hook. We're received multiple sightings."

"Thank you Watari, what's the area?"

"She's been spotted close to Broadway, a little north of Times Square."

"Watari, send units to Times Square and request a chopper. She's not getting away this time. Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda will accompany the NYPD and surround the area, close off roads and stop any civilians from entering."

Watari rushed out of the room and L got up off the couch and wandered over to a window. It was a dark and stormy night…so cliché.

Twenty minutes later the police had been dispatched and the task force members on their way to the scene. L and Watari had to meet up with the chief of police to obtain their helicopter. They had no problems getting one and with L behind the controls, they easily flew across the city, dodging through skyscrapers and towers. Times Square appeared below them. As instructed, the task force and NYPD had blocked off the area detouring cars and pedestrians.

It was difficult for L to see through all the rain, but he would have to do his best, so he switched on the chopper's searchlight.

"Any visuals on the ground Mr. Aizawa?" L said through his headset.

"Not yet," Aizawa responded.

"Keep searching."

Only a block away from Matsuda's detour, Rachel still lay against the vintage shop wall. She thought she heard a loud sound pass overhead.

Was that a helicopter? No… couldn't be. She opened her eyes, instantly regretting when her head pounded away. Her lungs were squeezing themselves shut and it was difficult to breathe. It was still raining and the moisture in the air made her feel stuffy and miserable.

But what was all the commotion nearby?

Rachel peeked out from around the wall, staring down the street. It looked like a road block, was there an accident? By the looks of it, it must have been really bad. There were cops telling people to go back the other way. Maybe she should leave the area too, cops around made her uncomfortable.

She took her bag and got up, stepping out from around the corner of the shop. She still couldn't keep her footing very well and she toppled over into the street.

Apparently somebody saw her because they shouted at her, "Hey miss! This area has been closed off, you can't be…."

The man paused.

Rachel pulled herself up and looked at the person who yelled at her. It was an officer and he was glancing at her from head to toe. He looked at her funny and then without taking his eyes off her, he reached behind himself and tapped another cop on the shoulder. The second cop turned around to see what was up.

One of them suddenly shined a flash light into her face and she raised a hand to cover her eyes. Then the second officer lifted a walkie-talkie to his mouth and muttered something.

Rachel could feel a surge of panic in the pit of her stomach. One of the officers took a step towards her and immediately she took off running in the other direction.

She could hear the officer yelling behind her to stop but she didn't. Then she could feel something whizzing past her ear. Gunfire? Now she was really frightened and doubled her speed but she wasn't fast enough to dodge another round of bullets and one of them passed through her shoulder. It burned as it tore through the skin. Still she continued running away, adrenaline taking over her body.

L was still up in the air, searching the grounds for any signs of Rachel when Aizawa's voice literally deafened him through his earpiece.

"L! We have a visual! She's heading towards the northern roadblock."

"Send more of our officers in."

L redirected the chopper and headed north. "Watari, take the controls."

The two of them flew over a group of officers who were running in the direction of the northern blockade. Several feet ahead of them was a lone figure, running at top speed. It was her; L recognized the long brown hair.

Watari closed in on Rachel and shined the searchlight on her.

Police cars began to appear everywhere, surrounding the girl and she was forced to stop running when she discovered the roadblock and officers pointing their weapons at her.

The helicopter flew above her and she glanced up at it. This was it…she'd been caught. A voice boomed through the air, it was coming from the chopper.

"Rachel, you have nowhere to go. Give up now."

Rainwater mixed with Rachel's tears. That was L's voice…he was so angry with her.

"Rachel, you need to raise both of your hands into the air and get down on your knees," L said over the speaker.

Easier said than done, Rachel thought. Her shoulder was in so much pain…she'd never been shot before. Slowly she dropped down to both knees and let her coat slide off her shoulders. Perhaps if they saw the wound, she could keep her arms down.

"Put your hands over your head."

It was impossible for L to see the blood through a black shirt so she attempted to lift her arms up. Her right hand went up easily but the left just wouldn't budge, it hung at her side limply.

L took the speaker away from his mouth and spoke to Watari, "She can't lift her arm, it must be injured. Land the chopper in the street."

Watari did as he was asked and guided the craft down towards the intersection and safely landed. L ripped off his headset and seat harness and hopped out of the chopper. For the second time in a week, L approached her cautiously not exactly happy about the idea of getting soaked in the rain but it was his job to bring her to justice. He reached into his back pocket and once again, pulled out a set of handcuffs, no intentions of playing games with her this time.

She did not move, just sat there with one hand up in the air. He didn't startle her when he grabbed hold of her raised hand and slid the metal around her wrist. L kneeled behind her and gently took her other hand. She winced as he brought it behind her back and attached the other cuff.

L had her now and he knew he had to read her the Miranda rights, an American custom.

"Rachel, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

Rachel said nothing.

All of the police officers lowered their weapons and the task force members joined L in the middle of the street. Matsuda helped Rachel climb to her feet and he and Aizawa guided her to the nearest police car.

L sighed as he watched her duck into the car. It was finally over.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------

Oye…this chapter was really difficult to write! Please feel free to leave any comments/ suggestions to improve my future chapters. Happy reading!


	12. Chapter 11

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 11: Ailing

Rachel lie in a small room, door secured with a lock and keypad combination. Last night she had been taken down to the police station but was rushed immediately to a high security hospital when her gunshot wound was discovered. Not only that but she was only half aware of what was going on around her.

The doctors diagnosed her with a mild case of pneumonia and they hooked her up to a nebulizer machine.

At first Rachel struggled and wouldn't accept their help, she would beg them to kill her. Her body went into shock and she had to be sedated heavily so they could move her into surgery to repair the damage to her shoulder and clean her up.

Now she was strapped down to a bed, sleeping peacefully. L had set up a camera in the room so he could watch her carefully. He stayed in the next room with his computer, waiting for her wake up.

When she finally stirred, all of his attention was on the computer to see what she would do after discovering her predicament.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry from the sedation. She sat up on the bed and realized she couldn't get off the bed, her hands were buckled down. Pissed off, she tried to force her hands out of them straps but she hurt her shoulder in the process.

"Right…I was shot…" she said as she examined the dressings that peeked out from under her hospital gown. She must have been under a lot of pain killers, because it wasn't throbbing as badly as last night. She glanced around the room and noticed the small video camera in the corner. L must be watching her.

She was correct, shortly after awakening a voice from the microphone of the camera began talking to her.

"Rachel, this is L. Can you hear me?"

Rachel heard him, but she didn't respond. Instead she lifted one hand as high as she could and flipped off the camera.

"Is that any way to show appreciation to the person who saved your life?"

"In my book it is," she said sarcastically.

"I would really like it if you show a little more respect."

"Fine…"

"Rachel, what were you thinking? Running to New York, evading police, resisting arrest, trespassing on private property…you know the officers were given permission to use lethal force correct?"

"They should have finished me off!" she shouted.

"I do not want that."

"Why?! I'm a murderer…I deserve it."

There was a rustling sound on L's end of the speaker and then it went dead. She must have pissed him off again.

She sat alone in silence momentarily but then she heard the beeping of the lock on the door. It creaked open and L appeared, closing and relocking it.

Rachel groaned and tried her best to face away from him.

L easily crossed the room, pulled up one the chairs from the corner and maneuvered it around the bed so he could face her.

"I will move this chair as many times as it takes to stay seated in front of you."

"What do you want L?"

"We are going to converse until I decide the conversation is finished." He pulled both of his knees to his chest and prepared to obtain as much information as he could, "First things first, why New York?"

Rachel stared at him, she wasn't going to win this battle of wits, may as well humor him. She pulled the air mask off her face and spoke,

"It was the first flight out of Tokyo that I could get. No significance."

"Alright…now why did you sneak out of headquarters after I told you not to leave the building?"

"I really wanted to go out…" Rachel lied.

"I find that difficult to believe. You went over to Light and Misa's apartment, that's a fact. What is the reason? Did it have to do with the deathnote?"

She was stunned; he was reading her as if it were written all over her face.

"I am correct I take it?"

She looked away from him.

"I think I've figured it out Rachel. You toyed with me to receive an opportunity to touch the notebook I possessed. You accidentally stumbled upon a second notebook in Light and Misa's protection. However, because you found the second notebook, telling me would be a mistake because I would suspect you of being another Kira. Then you decided to investigate on your own and because you have strong emotional attachments to Misa, you wanted to help her."

He was right on the money…but still it was scary how much he'd known behind her back. He continued,

"When you went over to Misa's apartment, Misa was nowhere to be found and it was just you and Light, the perfect opportunity for him to silence you. For reasons unknown, he forced himself on you and we will confirm this later in a full body physical by the way. Light already had a concealed weapon, which was in part my fault for giving it to him when capturing Higuchi. Light held you against your will and proceeded to rape you. At some point, you were able to turn the tables and get the gun for yourself. In self defense, you shot him."

Rachel sat in the bed and listened to his story, she was feeling pretty dreadful about the entire recap. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"What makes this case so interesting Rachel, is the fact that at close range you still couldn't hit Light in a fatal location and what's even better is according to the coroner, Light could have survived long enough to walk himself to a hospital if he needed to. There may be reason to believe that Light died of an unrelated complication."

Rachel finally spoke up, "Wait, so you're saying that I didn't kill Light?"

"No, we still lack sufficient evidence to suggest otherwise, however I have already booked flights back to Japan for all of us. We will continue our investigation at headquarters. You will be staying in the same room, this time with cameras and you will not be allowed to leave unless I am with you."

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But what about…"

"A nurse will escort you, we've already planned ahead."

"But…"

"No buts. You don't have a choice in the matter, remember that."

"What's going to happen for the rest of today?"

"In twenty minutes you and I will be going downstairs to an examination room. There you will be given a woman's physical and I will be recording every moment of it."

"What?! Are you seriously that perverted?"

"It will only be a voice recording. I need the doctor's opinion and his statement; it's dire to complete the case."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes passed quickly and Rachel was starting to get ancy. She really didn't want to be poked or prodded again. A kind nurse keyed herself into the room, pushing a wheel chair.

"We're ready for you," the nurse said and she began undoing the buckles on Rachel's arms and helped her into the chair.

The nurse wheeled Rachel out of the room, L following behind.

Two floors below, a gynecologist waited patiently for Rachel's arrival. He greeted the three of them as they passed through the double doors and into the room.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Dr. Wagoner and I'll be taking care of you throughout this exam."

"Hi…" Rachel responded. It had to be a man…why a man…

"Okay Rachel, I need you to hop onto the table and place your feet into the stirrups."

The nurse gently helped lift Rachel out of the wheel chair, careful not to injure her arm further.

Rachel crawled onto the table and scooted her bottom down towards the end of it, resting on top of a provided pillow.

Dr. Wagoner draped a cloth blanket across her lap and legs as they were elevated into the air, for modesty purposes. Then he slid on a pair of latex gloves.

L sat in the corner of the room and watched as Dr. Wagoner retrieved a large tool that resembled a handgun, the irony of it all.

"Rachel, this is a vaginal speculum, it's going to allow me to view the walls of your vagina and cervix," Dr. Wagoner said calmly.

Rachel turned bright red and rested her head back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. Why did L have to be there to witness this? She was going to be left traumatized when it was over.

The doctor positioned himself at the base of the table and began inserting the cold instrument into her. She jumped with surprise.

"Oh my god that is freezing!" she yelped.

"Sorry about that, just try to relax through it," Dr. Wagoner said.

It couldn't get any worse than this…or so she thought. Next she felt the metal instrument spreading her wide open.

"That's really uncomfortable…ow…" Rachel adjusted herself to try and deal with the pressure on her bladder.

"The worst is over," said the nurse.

The rest of the exam went smoothly and Dr. Wagoner left a statement on L's voice recorder. There were multiple scars lining the vagina and a small laceration on the ring of her cervix, evidence of a forced entry.

L offered to take Rachel back upstairs to her room but she begged him to take her to a bath or showering unit. She felt so dirty after the exam. L cleared it with the nurse and she pointed them in the direction of the bathing rooms.

There wasn't anybody else using the room so they would have it all to themselves. L pushed her into the largest room with an oversized tub; it was probably used for physical therapy. Since she had an injured arm, he concluded it would qualify for the large tub.

L turned on the water and let the tub fill up.

"Are you hopping in?" he asked her.

Rachel was slumped over in her chair.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

She sat up again and looked at him. L saw that her eyes were puffy and red, she'd been crying silently. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her; she had an immense weight on her shoulders. She struggled to get up, L had to help her.

He sat her down on the edge of the tub and then turned off the faucet.

"Can you help me… get this thing off?"

"Sure," he said. L tugged on the back of the hospital gown, untying the bows and belt. He let it slide down her shoulders and she stood up again to let it fall to the floor. L would have turned away but he was shocked to see an enormous image on her right side.

"What is this?" He pointed to the tattoo imprinted on her skin.

"Oh…it's a tattoo, someone convinced me to get one."

"I can see that, when did you get that done?"

"The second day here I think…which reminds me, I need to put lotion on it when we're done in here."

Rachel soaked her feet into the water and with one arm, lowered her self the rest of the way in. She rested against the provided neck support not caring if L had a full view of her body.

"Make sure you don't get your shoulder wet."

Rachel nodded, "L I need to know something…err at least 'I' need to let you know something."

"What would that be?"

She leaned forward and looked him directly in the eye, "I'm…sorry…I'm really, really sorry…"

It was a heartfelt apology and he knew it, "We all make mistakes Rachel and repenting is a part of the healing process."

She let a hint of a smile escape her lips, "I knew you'd say something like that."

L kneeled in front of the tub so he was eye level with her and their faces were really close, "I can help you get through this if you'll let me."

"I want you to…I want you to help me, L…" and she let her tears fall once again.

L didn't know what to say; actually he didn't need to say anything. Instead he reached over the tub and pulled her into a hug, she cried heavily into his shoulder. Her right hand grasped onto the back of his shirt and wouldn't let go. He let her cry for several minutes, she needed to get it all out.

-----------------------------------------------------

The trip back to Japan was long and boring for Rachel. She had to be chained to L directly. Of course he didn't mind so much, it beat out being chained to another man. She didn't say much to the others on board; they were still on their guard to make sure she didn't try anything. Even Matsuda was cautious and only spoke to her when he needed to.

It was pretty lonely for her and this time she didn't have a laptop to keep her occupied. So for sixteen longs hours, she slept, nibbled on pretzels, and eventually got airsick because the turbulence over Tokyo was so bad. Her traveling nurse looked after her for the flight and Watari was kind enough to buy her a ticket back home.

Getting back to headquarters was a relief for everyone. Being home again meant the task force members could return to their families for a few days. L let them leave for a week and he sent Watari on a few days of vacation as well. At first Watari refused but L reassured him that he could handle Rachel on his own, she won't try to run again.

When the task force returned to work, L would resume the case and find the other piece of evidence he needed to close it.

Up in her room, Rachel dusted several of her things off; it had been over a week since she'd been in there. Everything was left the way she had it. Eventually she settled down on the bed to look at her injuries. A gunshot wound, cuts all over her legs, and bruises down her back, she was a mess. She wanted to clean the area around the bandages…and to be honest she was curious to see what the wound itself looked like.

She exited her room and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom. Rachel carefully pulled her shirt off; she couldn't wear a bra so there wasn't anything else between her and the injury except the bandages. The large mirror was good and she opened a drawer to get a hand held cosmetic mirror as well. She turned around and held up the small mirror, catching her reflection to view the back.

After a moment of gawking at the dressing, she unraveled them and let them fall to the floor. The wound was discolored, black and blue. She could see a two inch slit, sealed away with stitches, the same on the back of her shoulder. Puss was draining from it and a little blood crusted the edges of the stitching. It was an ugly wound and she promised herself to never give cops a reason to shoot at her again.

"Oh my god…this is so gross…" Rachel picked up a clean washcloth and wet it down with warm water. She dabbed at the stitches, trying to remove some of the loose blood and gently pushed out some of the puss. She almost gagged when it flowed out freely for a few seconds.

"I don't need to puke again…" she said aloud and she swallowed her fears, continuing to clean it.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing that without me or a nurse present."

Rachel jumped and turned around, "L! Do you have a 'thing' for sneaking up behind me when I'm half naked?!"

"You never lock the door, so I assume it doesn't bother you," he chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs figuring out a way to solve my case?"

"I gave the task force a week off, I decided to follow suit. Plus I saw you leave your room and I was curious to know why."

"You're not going to start shadowing my every move are you?"

"Perhaps."

"Well since you're here, can you give me a hand with the back?" She gestured towards the wound on her back, "I can't reach."

L took a fresh cloth out of the basket on the sink and wet it.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the tub and he seated himself behind her. The warmth felt good on her back and he was very gentle, except for the part where he drained the wound a little bit.

"I almost barfed doing this myself; doesn't this bother your stomach?" she wondered.

"I've seen crime photos that were ten thousand times worse than this."

"Oh."

"By the way, I have something for you," he said and he stopped cleaning her to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a scarlet red cell phone and dropped it into her hand.

"My personal phone, you found it," she said smiling.

"It wasn't that I found it, you dropped it remember?"

"Oh right, I was trying to throw it in the pond and you…"

"Exactly…then you proceeded to kicking me in…"

"….yeah…sorry about that. I hope it didn't hurt too much," she said with a touch of remorse.

"Well, you made it difficult for me to walk that night."

"Sorry." She dropped her cell phone on the floor and caught his free hand in hers, "I'll make it up to you, promise."

"How so? It's pretty hard to match that."

"I have an idea how I can. Put both of your feet on the floor and face the mirror. Also, you have to promise not to move," Rachel said as she slipped off the tub and kneeled before him. She pushed apart his legs.

L really didn't want her to strain herself but he was curious to know what she wanted to do.

"Close your eyes, L"

"What are you doing?" he asked as he shut his eyes.

She didn't respond but he felt her tug up his shirt and then begin to mess with his jeans, unbuttoning them.

"Rachel?"

"Shhh…just relax."

She pulled his zipper down and then reached her hand inside his jeans.

He inhaled a little as he felt her grip onto his sleeping member. An erotic feeling swept over him as she brought his now growing penis into the open. One moment he was confused and the next…immense pleasure.

Her mouth closed around him and it caught him by surprise. So this was what it felt like for her when he had teased her folds and spent an ample amount of time working her sensitive areas. Her tongue swirled around him and he embraced the warmth from her. It was very similar to actual penetration except there was a strong muscle slipping and sliding around.

A few minutes of actual 'tongue-play' passed and he was completely stiff. He never received this kind of luxury before and really liked it. He didn't think it would get any better until she started moving her head up and down causing a familiar friction similar to actual sex.

L's mouth partially opened, letting out small but sharp breaths. His let one of his hands rest at the base of her neck and he didn't realize that he was 'guiding' her every move now.

She refused to let him 'go off' right away and she would stop at times, teasingly. He had just about enough of this and pushed her face away from his throbbing shaft.

"Hey I wasn't finished…"

L slipped off the tub and was now kneeling in front of it, "I'm going to put an end to this."

"Huh?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close so she was now on her hands and knees. He scooted around her to her back end, "Lean onto the tub and no weight on your bad arm."

She pulled herself up to rest against the smooth porcelain of the bath, still kneeling in front of him.

L let his hands fall to her elastic waistband and he shimmied the material down her backside and let it pool at her knees. Almost immediately after, he pushed a finger into her feminine folds and felt her insides for moisture.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, I've healed up pretty fast. I want this…"

He removed his hand from her and replaced it with his hardened length, thrusting into her from the rear. It was a completely different experience from the first time. It was just as exciting and she squeezed him the same way. He relished in the feel of her walls; soft, wet, and hot.

She was groaning and huffing, trying to keep her pace with him. Eventually she separated herself from the tub and wanted him to touch her breasts. She leaned back into his chest, the two of them on their knees, sandwiched together. It was getting steamy in the room and the mirror was clouding. L's hands roamed all over her front, careful to avoid the wound. He slid his hands up and down her belly and then let one of them glide down to tease her clitoris while the other rose up to toy with her nipples. His lips were all over her right shoulder, the 'safe' side and her neck craned to allow him more access.

His tender kisses and butterfly touch sent signals to her lower belly, the fire burned brighter and it built up into an inferno. She sent her own hand down to her own genitals, her fingers intertwined with his and she let both of their hands rest against her pelvis.

The act was so romantic, so intimate…Rachel never wanted to disconnect from him again.

L was getting ready to burst, but he didn't want to leave her behind, "Rachel, I'm so close…"

Rachel loved hearing him talk when he was subdued with lust, he sounded carefree.

"Mine's…being stubborn…L…"

L wriggled his hand free from hers and then let it meander down to her groin again. He soaked his fingers in her liquids and then traced hard circles on her clit to help stimulate.

She gasped and almost fell forward, but she reached her good arm up and let it settle around his head. His ministrations were casting aside the minor pain she felt in her shoulder.

L increased his thrusting and the movement of his finger against her sensitive button. She was breathing heavily and squeezing her vaginal muscles around him. The two of them pushed each other further…and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"….oh…god….fuck!! Oh…!" she wailed. The intensity of her orgasm knocked the wind out of her.

L, proud of the way her got her to peak, let himself follow her into the pit of gratification. He wrapped both hands around her waist and kissed her neck as he spent himself into her canal. Mixed fluids dripped out of her body and trickled down his shaft.

"Did I hurt you at all?" he asked.

Rachel slumped forward, one hand on the tub, "No you were great, but L is it really wise to allow yourself to be seduced by a murder suspect?"

"Right now, you aren't a murder suspect, just plain Rachel. I have every intention of closing this case favorably."

"How?"

"We will be bringing Misa in for questioning once more. Her change in behaviors recently has been of particular interest."

"Um…L, not to change the subject but, you can pull out of me now, heh."

L had forgotten he was still attached to her, "Oh sorry." He pulled out slowly and then went over to the sink to clean himself off.

"Are you going back downstairs?"

"That was part of the plan," he said.

"Stay up here with me," Rachel begged.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Please?" Rachel turned around to face him, still kneeling on the floor, "Take a bath with me?"

L was pretty tempted looking at her. She gave him puppy eyes and he fell for it.

"Oh alright…"

The two of them sat in the bathtub together for hours, enjoying one another's company. Rachel insisted that they have a second round of trivial pursuit and yet again she was destroyed by L.

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_My dearest readers, I'm grateful for all of the support you have shown me thus far. Your reviews/opinions/comments/suggestions are graciously accepted and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. _


	13. Chapter 12

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 12: D-Day

_Six days later…_

"I am so happy right now!"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But do we really have to be chained together in public?"

"Yes."

"Not that that bothers _you _right?"

"Eh…it's not so bad when it's with a woman."

"I'm so glad you're giving me a bit of freedom though."

"I'm not entirely convinced you are guilty, something's just off."

L and Rachel had left headquarters to get a little fresh air; it was pretty stuffy staying in the taskforce headquarters.

Now they wandered down a small district full of businesses, Rachel enjoyed the window shopping.

"How is your bad arm?"

"It doesn't hurt as much. The stitches are starting to fade I think," she said while briefly looking at it.

"The wonders of medical science, dissolvable stitches," L teased.

"I didn't realize how fast it would heal."

"You were shot with a nine millimeter Beretta handgun, smaller ammunition. It's a good thing, the smaller the weapon, the smaller the holes it produces."

"Oh…that's interesting to know I guess. But you know what? I can't recall ever being shot; I thought I felt it…like a burning sensation."

"You were under heavy stress and adrenaline. Most people in that situation would be the same way."

Rachel continued to look into shop windows. They passed by a few jewelry stores and of course being a lady; she practically swooned over everything on display.

"It's all so pretty!"

"Why do women obsess over material possessions?"

Rachel looked at L like he was crazy, "Because!" and she turned around again.

"Good answer…" sarcasm in his voice, "Okay…I am getting hungry. Let's stop for lunch."

"Awe…I was gazing…but I'm sort of hungry too."

The nearest café was called Amy's, a little internet eatery where people could connect with wifi while they ate.

"This place is kind of cute."

"I've never been here before," L said, "I guess we just seat ourselves."

A round booth in the back of the café was available and the two of them claimed it. They had to maneuver the chain which connected them to fit under the table. Rachel was settled in and she picked up the menu before her.

"Oh no…" she sighed.

"What is it?"

"I can't translate everything on the menu…my reading skills aren't up to par with my speaking ones."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks. If you see any dishes with roasted turkey and steamed veggies, let me know."

"There is one, well sort of what you're looking for; a roasted turkey sandwich with a side of rice pilaf and mixed greens."

"Yeah, that works." Rachel pushed her menu aside.

"Perhaps I should review your Japanese lessons with you?" L put down his own menu and folded his hands together.

"Um, maybe…but not right now, I'd rather just talk to you personally."

The café was buzzing with people so it would be impossible for others to hear their conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?"

They were interrupted by a waiter who took down their orders and then scurried away to place them.

"Well, I was wondering about my time here in Japan and possibly…extending my stay when the case is complete. My student and working visas expire in two months and need renewals."

"That can be taken care of easily; I'll have Watari oversee it. Are you planning to continue the internship with Miss Amane's studio?"

"I was hoping it would turn into an actual job."

"Ah I see. You would like to stay in Japan to further your career."

"Well yes…but it's not my only reason for wanting to stay."

"Oh? What else did you have planned?"

"I'm not quite ready to tell you that yet."

L shifted his weight in the booth and slid around the table to be closer to her, "Why not?"

"Erm…"

"You can tell me, I won't laugh," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders and engaging some body contact.

"L…we're in public…"

"It doesn't matter to me, nobody's watching."

Rachel squirmed out of his grasp and took a sip from her glass of water, but that didn't stop L and she was grateful that a long table cloth was covering the table. He was letting one of his hands rest against her lower belly.

"Stop it…" she whispered, smiling because the contact was tickling.

He had other ideas and let the same hand sink below her waistband.

"Not here…please…"she breathed.

"Tell me what the reason is and I'll stop…"

"N…no…."

His hand went even lower and brushed against the top of her groin and then even lower to separate the feminine skin.

Rachel grabbed onto the table, trying to control herself. Another couple was about to walk by, so she quickly picked up her glass again and pretended that nothing was happening. The couple nodded at her and L and she smiled back.

"How long can you keep a straight face Rachel? Shall we find out?"

"This isn't funny."

"It's not meant to be, it's just pleasurable," he whispered into her ear.

She tried to pry his hand out of her clothes but he held on.

"Not until you admit to me what I want to know."

"Please…"

"Strange, that is the same word you say to me when you _really _want it," L chuckled.

"Shut up."

His fingers were now working her lower body and he knew she was responding to his advances. Her folds were soaked and he was tempted to take her right then and there, but the waiter had returned with the plates of delicious food. L thanked him and Rachel nodded, not able to speak because he was still torturing her lower half under the table.

"Say it," L said and he pushed a finger into her completely, searching around for a specific area about two inches on the roof of her canal, "If you don't I'll touch a spot on you that will make you scream out loud."

"You…are such…an asshole…"

"Yes…but you like it and I can tell. Now say it."

He pushed on the sensitive section of her vagina and she squeaked.

"Alright I give up…"

"Good…now tell me," he said as he set his lips into her neck, kissing the skin.

This was a good opportunity for her to whisper it into his ear, while he focused on her neck. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking, but everyone was caught up in their own business.

L still teased her with one hand and licked at the delicate flesh around her collarbone. She leaned over and whispered, "I might have…um….oh my god I can't say it…"

He rubbed at the place known as the 'g-spot' on her body and she squirmed, trying to move away.

"Say it…" his voiced muffled from kissing her.

She tried her hardest not to moan; otherwise she would draw people's attention.

"Come on Rachel…say it…"

"I…might have…taken…"

"Almost…" he encouraged.

Thankfully the two of them looked like a couple who were just hugging in their booth. Rachel could barely stand his torture anymore and she gave in to him, "I might have taken a stronger liking to you."

Just as the sentence left her lips, she forced her face into his chest to muffle the scream after he sent her into oblivion once again. Oh he was going to pay dearly for making her do this in public. He was lucky that the music was fairly loud and people were too busy chatting away to notice the sounds she made. Still, the orgasm felt really good and she was so ready to eat her sandwich.

"That wasn't so hard was it? You get worked up for nothing Rachel."

She recovered and fixed her clothes, "Why do you use such methods?"

"I don't usually use those. That was designed especially for you."

Rachel shook her head, "You are seriously disturbed…"

"…and you seemed to like being disturbed by me."

She laughed, "You have a comeback for everything."

"For the most part, so…you _do _have a strong desire to be with me."

She looked away, "Oh shut up and eat…"

"Nothing to worry about Rachel, I'm flattered. I haven't had anyone say that to me…ever."

She must have turned five shades of red. To get her attentions off the conversation, she picked up what used to be a hot sandwich and took a bite. Not too shabby for roasted turkey.

L smiled and decided to leave that topic for a later conversation; he picked up a fork and started to munch on the cherry cheesecake.

"Hey L?"

"Yes?" He had a mouth full of cake.

"Do you ever eat any non sugary foods?"

He arched an eyebrow, took his fork and reached over to her plate. He speared a piece of broccoli and bit off from it, "Yes. I just choose to eat more sugary substances for my mentality."

"You should try some other things."

"Like what?"

She thought for a moment, "Something cultural or exotic, like….rattlesnake or…buffalo meat…"

"Rattlesnake?!"

"Yeah, it's served a lot in western America. It sounds gross I know, but…"

"You've eaten rattlesnake?"

"Um…yeah. Their meat isn't poisonous. Are you okay, you look like you're going to be sick?"

L's face paled a little, "That sounds interesting…Rachel. It's not something I'm accustomed to hearing."

"It doesn't taste bad, kinda like chicken."

"Everything tastes like chicken," he said with heavy sarcasm.

Rachel picked up her spoon and took a little bite of his cheesecake, "That's really good. Now I wish I'd ordered one."

"We can order a second piece."

"Eh, we'll see how full I am after this meal."

As expected she could barely get through her own meal, L was kind enough to give her a hand though. He had some sort of semblance to a bottomless pit.

After lunch, L kindly took care of the bill and they wandered off through the marketplace once again, digesting their meals.

"So….tomorrow huh?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, it's going to be a long day. The task force also returns tomorrow, so we'll all be busy, oh and by the way…you're going to be chained up in a separate room."

"What?! Why?"

"The task force is still under the impression that you are a murderer until you are found innocent. However, Watari will be keeping you company."

Rachel sighed, "I suppose."

"So try to answer any questions truthfully to the best of your knowledge."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 7….

Rachel found herself in a large room, heavy chains hung from one of the walls and connected to each of her wrists and ankles. She sat on the floor wondering when L was going to bring her out or come to record her testimony. Misa was already in the building in a separate room.

She waited for several hours. How long were they going to interview Misa for? The door behind her had opened and Watari appeared with a tray of tea and banana bread.

"Good evening Miss Rachel."

Sadly she responded, "Hi Watari."

He kneeled onto the floor with the tray and set it in front of her, "Join me for tea Miss Rachel."

She stared at the floor.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh…Watari, it's just…I feel…like its judgment day."

He flipped over the two little teacups on the tray and filled each with the tan colored liquid, "Sugar?"

"Yes please. Watari? I'm curious, why are you still so kind to me? I did something so terrible and…"

"Miss Rachel, we all make mistakes in life. I also have faith in Ryuzaki and that he will solve the case in your favor. He believes you are innocent." He picked up his cup and drank.

Rachel picked up her cup and sipped the sweet drink, "You've always made the best tea."

Watari smiled at her, "Please, have some banana bread. This was Ryuzaki's favorite snack when he was a child."

"Oh really? That is so cute!" She pictured a small child with wild hair running around with a piece of the desert in each hand. "Is he still fond of it?"

"Not as much as he used to be, but he still enjoys a slice here and there. As of late, he's taken a liking to cheesecake."

Rachel smiled, "I think I feel better now." She took a bite of the bread and relished in the delectable flavor. She couldn't wait to tease L about the childhood memory she learned.

"I had better take my leave now Miss Rachel, Ryuzaki will be arriving any moment." He gathered up the empty cups and took the tray away, leaving Rachel with her piece of banana bread.

Ten minutes later, Rachel had finished her treat and waited patiently…the door creaked open.

"L…"

L was carrying a bit of equipment into the room; a camera, voice recorder, and a folder filled with documents.

"Rachel. You know what is going to happen…"

"Yes."

"Good. Remember, you need to be honest. Tell us everything; be as descriptive as you can."

"Will I be sentenced today?"

"It's a possibility. We want to close this case as fast as possible because it may be Kira related and we do not want any information leaking out to the public."

L finished setting up the camera and set the recorder a few feet from Rachel.

"We'll be starting when you're ready."

Rachel took a deep breath, "I think…I'm ready."

"Alright, a tip for you, try not to look away from the camera if you can avoid it. The less eye contact you give, the guiltier you generally look. The camera will turn on the moment I leave this room."

"Okay. I'll try my best."

L immediately left the room.

Rachel just sat there on the cold floor, staring into the camera and waiting for something to happen. Shortly after, a synthetic voice over thundered in the room.

"Miss Willis…"

She knew it was L speaking to her. It was obvious that he would not be appearing on camera with her, that's just how he handled things.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Please state your full name and your occupation."

"…Rachel Anne Willis, I'm a communications major interning with Toshiba productions."

"Now Miss Willis, please explain why you are here."

"I am a prime suspect in the murder of Light Yagami."

"Are you aware of the other charges against you?"

"No," she said. That was strange; she thought her only crime was the murder.

"You are also being held accountable for breaking and entering a department store and for resisting arrest in the United States and within Japan."

Oh dear…he was right. She ran from the police so many times and that night at Macys, they probably have security footage of her.

"Miss Willis, in order to support the defense, we will require a complete recap of the afternoon you left for Yagami's apartment. Please take your time if need be and provide as much detail as possible."

This was it…time to tell her side of the story. Rachel was frightened…please let them believe her, "Well…it started with a phone call from Misa, she wanted me to come over for lunch. I was under the impression that they just wanted me to visit with them and talk about the whole hospital ordeal I had shortly before. I was instructed not to leave the task force headquarters, but I snuck out anyways and paid a cab driver to take me over. When I got there, Misa for some reason wasn't home and I was greeted by Light. He told me that Misa was shopping at the grocery store and would be home shortly. I asked Light for a drink of water and when I went into the kitchen to get it, he was obviously following me."

Rachel paused; this was the part she did not want to remember at all.

"I was standing by the sink with my glass, facing away from him and he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist. I questioned him why and begged him to stop because he started…."

She glanced down at the floor, trying to force back tears.

"He started…touching me and kissing my neck. One…of his hands was wandering below my…"

She was starting to struggle…never thought that telling a story was so humiliating.

"He was…just…"

"Miss Willis?"

"I'm sorry," she said. Rachel had to get the whole story out so she regained a little composure and belted out the remainder, "Light was groping me and trying to force me into submission. His hands were all over my genitals, like he was trying to 'turn me on', it was disgusting. When his little session in my jeans was over and he realized he didn't succeed, he pulled a gun on me."

"Miss Willis, what did he do when he brandished the weapon?"

"Light then told me that he wouldn't kill me, but I didn't believe him at first. He was trying to get information out of me…about…the current L."

"What kind of information did he want?"

She looked directly into the camera, "He wanted L's real name…"

"I see."

Rachel continued, "I don't know L's real name so I had no information to give Light. He cocked the gun and kept asking me for it, I told him I didn't know many times. Then he fired the gun at me once, purposely missing and putting a hole into the wall. I was so scared; I'd never been shot at before, at least not until recently."

She touched her healing shoulder, it was aching.

"Please continue Miss Willis."

"After he fired at me, he ordered me to put my hands on the counter top; my back was to remain towards him. He said he would do anything to get that name from me and that's when…he…undressed me and forced himself on me from behind."

"Miss Willis, how did you obtain the weapon from Yagami?"

"I waited for an opportunity to open up. Light was lowering his guard little by little and I managed to elbow him in the gut and get hold of it…."

"Was there a struggle for the gun?"

"No…as soon as I took it, he tried to retrieve it from me by playing mind games and he just kept coming at me…I had never held a gun before and I was scared…!!"

"Please stay calm Miss Willis. Continue…"

She sniffed and wiped away some tears from her eyes, "When Light wouldn't stop approaching me, I told him to stay back. He was going to kill me when he got the gun back…so…I…begged him to stop…he wouldn't…and then…I shot him."

----------------------------------------------------

Two hours later…interrogation complete...

Rachel spread herself across the cool floor, spending a good portion of the time crying and begging for someone to kill her until Watari arrived with another tray of tea. She was so distraught that she could barely hold her cup.

"Miss Rachel, please try to eat something."

"I'm not hungry…" she sniffled.

Watari put a plate of graham crackers in front of her, "You know, I really don't like it when you cry out for someone to murder you. It hurts me actually and also Ryuzaki."

"I'm sorry…I was just so embarrassed…I don't like what I did…"

"That is understandable, but please keep in mind that if you were to pass away, all of Ryuzaki's hard work would go down the drain."

"I feel horrible…what if the police and task force find me guilty? How can I tell my family back home what I did? What if…"

"Please Miss Rachel…give Ryuzaki the credit he deserves. At this time he has already compiled evidence for your defense and it has been sent to the police department for review."

"What about Misa? What will happen to her?"

Watari looked at her and sipped at his tea, "Miss Amane has been interviewed and given a lie detector test. According to Ryuzaki, she passed the test with flying colors."

"Why was Misa under suspicion?"

"Well, Miss Amane was previously suspected as the second Kira and released due to lack of evidence. The Kira case will remain unsolved. She recently expressed strange behaviors and her memory lapse is astounding."

"Really? Why's that?"

"She does not seem to know or remember anyone by the name of Light Yagami which struck Ryuzaki as impossible. He believes that she is connected to your case by plotting to help eliminate you. But because Misa passed the lie detector and she did not possess any deathnotes, he had no choice but to dismiss her from this case."

Rachel knew Misa had given up ownership of the notebook; it was the only thing that made sense.

"So my files are under review…"

"Yes," Watari said, "Your statement, the coroner's autopsy, Misa's interview and test, your doctor's statement and the exam documents, and police testimony."

"That's a lot of stuff to sort through."

"It is. Ryuzaki is discussing the case with the N.P.A, he wishes to conclude the meeting tonight and have a verdict ready for tomorrow."

"So soon?!"

"Yes, Ryuzaki controls the police force when he is in need of it. He will push for sentencing as early as possible as well."

Rachel dropped her cup and it shattered, "Oh geez…sentencing?!" She began picking up the pieces of her broken cup, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, here let me get that." Watari took the pieces from her hands.

"Watari…"

He looked at her, still cleaning up the spilt tea, "Yes?"

"I'm so…afraid…"

"Don't you worry Miss Rachel; I will be there with you tomorrow and no matter what happens…"

He didn't finish, Rachel had crawled over to him and embraced him, crying into his coat. He couldn't help but return the gesture and stroked her hair. She was like one of the little orphans he had cared for in the past, lost and alone in the world. He let her cry herself to sleep before leaving the room, he returned with a pillow and blanket to cover her.

----------------------------------------------

D-Day…

L had been pacing all morning. The verdict was to be given at noon. He would be accompanying Rachel to the courtroom today, along with Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi. Watari will be staying behind to look after headquarters.

He looked at the clock on his computer monitor, 10:00 am. It's time…

Rachel had been released from her confinement to prepare herself for court and she should be nearly done.

L waited patiently out front of headquarters with Aizawa, their van parked behind them, neither speaking. They saw Matsuda and Mogi step out of headquarters first, followed by Rachel in hand cuffs. She looked so depressed, she tried her hardest to hide it but to no avail.

The car ride was silent. Rachel felt like she was heading for execution. Somebody please say something…or turn on a radio, she didn't care which. L sat with her in the very back of the van but he seemed rather distant with her. Was he actually upset or nervous about this? She watched as he began toying with his hair, he usually did that when something was bothering him.

Tokyo Superior Court: Case 3462 

The proceedings were over an hour long and though the verdict was supposed to be given at noon, they went over in time because the jury requested a break. Rachel sat in the front of the room, Matsuda and Aizawa seated around her. L sat in a separate room, listening through a private computer. He really wanted to be there with her but he needed to keep his identity a secret as usual.

Rachel felt like the people in the room were drilling holes into the back of her head, she was stared at and people were whispering. What was worse is that Light Yagami's family was sitting in the back of the courtroom, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami and sister Sayu. They were there to represent their dead son, in a way it broke Rachel's heart for hurting them.

The most painful portion of court was watching her recorded statement and hearing about the internal injuries she received. Plus it was difficult for the Yagamis to listen to the coroner's opinion about how Light was killed and that the gunshot was not fatal. He'd died of other unrelated causes.

The end of the trial was near, all evidence reviewed, and the jury took their final recess to decide on the verdict. Rachel was given an opportunity to take a break herself, escorted by Aizawa.

"Aizawa, please take me to where Ryuzaki is."

"Follow me."

Aizawa led her to the other side of the building, where in a private locked room; L was viewing the entire hearing.

Aizawa knocked on the door and L was fairly quick to answering it, "Please come in."

Rachel stepped inside and away from the door to let Aizawa in.

"I won't be coming in." Aizawa stayed outside, "I'll escort you back when you're ready."

"Oh, okay," Rachel said.

L shut the door, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I just…wanted to see you…before the final verdict." Rachel looked away from him.

"You're eyes are wandering Rachel, that tells me you want to say something important yet you are too shy to."

"You know me well…"

"Months of experience," he teased, "So what is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all the…things you have done for me."

"I would do anything to help a precious friend."

Rachel smiled, "I would do anything to help my precious friends too…but…to me, you're more than a precious friend."

"Is that so?"

"Remember in the café the other day when I said 'I have taken a stronger liking to you'?"

"Yes, I remember having to work very 'hard' to get you to admit that, why?"

"I wasn't lying…" she said shyly.

"I never believed you were," he put his thumb in his mouth.

Rachel sighed and wondered how she could say it. Would he laugh at her? No…he'd never do that.

"Rachel, I can tell you want to say something else and as a close friend of yours, I promise not to laugh."

Holy shit, he has got to be reading her thoughts!

"Yeah…I do want to say something else."

Rachel crossed the room, closing their distance. She was face to face with him, "L…I just wanted to say, no matter what happens…if the jury finds me guilty or not, I care about you very much…in fact…I just realized…"

L inhaled sharply, what was she…?

"I…just realized that I…love you," she said and quickly sealed the deal with a long kiss.

L returned the kiss and he pulled her into his arms, never had anyone admitted feelings so deep to him before. So this was what all the couples had that he thought he could never get. He saw them on the streets holding hands, sharing treats, and confessing their love for one another.

She did not want to separate from him but she knew she had to return to the courtroom. She broke their kiss and whispered, "I have to go back…"

L watched her as she turned for the door and opened it. Aizawa waited for her and the two of them strolled back down the hallway.

L shut the door and returned to his seat to catch the remainder of the case, when a small screen popped up in the right corner of his monitor.

"Watari, are you witnessing the remainder of the trial?"

"Yes Ryuzaki. It appears that you and Miss Rachel are still on good terms as well."

L's cheeks flushed a little bit, Watari did have a camera connection to L's computer so he could view everything in this room. "Did you just witness mine and Rachel's actions a moment ago?"

"Not if you didn't want me to," Watari replied.

L chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was seated at the defendant's table once again and she watched all of the jury return to their posts, each of them calm. She could see no sign of distress or anger in their faces. They were so good at hiding their emotions and Rachel hoped for the best.

The judge quieted the room and asked the jury if they have come to a decision.

One woman on the far left of the jurors stood up and replied, "Yes your honor, we have."

The judge nodded and gestured to Rachel and the task force, "Will the defendant please rise and face the jury."

Severe anxiety took over her body and she found it very difficult to stand. Matsuda, who was seated to her left, offered her his hand and helped her up. It was time to face her fate…these people would make or break her…

The judge motioned for the juror to read the statement.

The woman adjusted her glasses and began to read from the document she held,

"Superior Court of Japan, in the matter of the people in the Kanto region versus Rachel Anne Willis, case number 3462, we the jury in the above and title action find the defendant Not Guilty in the crime of murder."

That was all she needed to hear …not guilty…she fell to her knees and sobbed…Matsuda hugged her from behind, happy as a clam.

The case was finally closed…when L heard the verdict, his heart sang and he just wanted to rush down to the room and hold her forever, but Matsuda seemed to be doing a great job of making her feel better.

Proceedings had finished, though Rachel was no longer accountable for the murder, she did have to repay her debt to society. She was sentenced to one year probation for evading the police, resisting arrest, and breaking into private property. It was a sentence the judge agreed to allow her to carry out under L's supervision, much to Rachel's relief.

Leaving the courthouse, to Rachel, was like starting over a new life, no chains…no handcuffs…the weight on her shoulders was gone. Matsuda suggested taking Rachel out for a celebratory dinner but she declined, wishing to return to her room at headquarters. So… of course, Matsuda went ahead and ordered a huge dinner to be brought to the task force instead.

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for sticking around! I really had to do a touch of research to write this chapter, court hearings are difficult to explain. However, your opinions/comments/questions are highly appreciated and I would love to hear from you! Happy reading!


	14. Intermission

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Intermission: Home Free or so she thought.

The food was so delicious…the task force completed a job well done and they all dined on Sicilian style pizza and wine, followed up with hot fudge sundaes (L's idea). They joked and laughed all night and even discussed their time in New York City, especially Matsuda.

Closer to the evening, Rachel thanked them for their generosity and support when she needed it and she returned to her bedroom. For a whole year she gets to stay in the building with L…

She collapsed on her bed, full stomach feeling good for once. She reminisced about the case and her break in between; she'd admitted her feelings to L and tiny butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Being in love with somebody gave her the jitters. Still, she wondered how L felt about her, he never said he loved her or made any hints towards it. Sure they messed around a bit, but men were confusing that way. It would be best not to force the issue and let time take care of everything.

Its nine pm…and a long day had just passed. Rachel's dreams that night were filled with memories of her childhood and her first trip to Hershey Park. Such a sweet dream…as it should be.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seven thirty am…

She ran down the hallway…

"_Oh shit…"_

The bathroom was so close and she had barely made it inside before releasing everything she had eaten last night into the porcelain bowl. She had a terrible nausea to accompany it.

Rachel stayed in the bathroom, lying on the floor only a few feet away from the toilet, should she be sick again.

"I must have eaten too much last night…or…food poisoning…"

She held her stomach and scrunched up into a little ball, her face grimacing.

"Oh…this is not good…I hate being sick…"

It must have been the extreme pressure from the court and all the worrying she'd caused herself in addition to food.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" she moaned.

"Miss Rachel, I saw you run through the hallways. Are you alright?"

"Watari…I think I have food poisoning…or ate a little too much last night."

He helped lift her up and place her against the tub.

"I'll bring you some antacids and water."

"That'd be great…" she said. She rested her face on her knees.

Ten minutes later, Watari returned with the medicine in hand, "Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

"No…I'll be alright thanks."

Rachel popped three of the chewable pills and slowly drank the water. The medicine worked fairly quickly and her queasiness was fading…the power of tums.

"Alright I'll leave you to yourself, but call me if you require anything else."

"Oh, um…maybe some graham crackers and ginger ale…?"

"Of course Miss Rachel, I'll bring them to your room."

"Thanks Watari."

Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting in the bathroom, she felt it was safe to return to her room. Wonderful! The crackers and soda were sitting on her nightstand and she quickly poured herself a glass and gulped down the tasty drink. Ginger ale was miraculous when it came to stomach aches.

She stayed up in her room all day, no plans to leave the building or eat anything except crackers. By nightfall she was feeling much better and figured it was a twenty four hour thing. But she was wrong…

The following morning she had gotten sick once again and this time Watari brought her a much stronger medicine, it relieved her nausea but she was beginning to wonder if she had the flu. Stress must have taken its toll on her body and maybe this was its way of saying 'stop fucking with me'.

Was there ever going to be a day where she was not ill, shot at, in the hospital, or running away from something?

L had not seen Rachel for two days now; he'd been busy solving minor cases. Watari told him about Rachel's illness, it was best to leave her alone so she could recover. Plus he really didn't want to catch the flu if that's what it was. He was kind enough to talk to her through emails instead.

Rachel got a kick out of L's new communication style, internet…from inside the headquarters…only a few floors apart. She laughed every time he sent a message.

A few days had passed and she was finally waking up without a make out session with the porcelain god.

L felt it was safe enough to be around her and he took her to breakfast Monday morning. She was really energized and back to normal.

"I guess all that stress got to me."

"That happens with some people who go through a traumatic event," L said.

"Has it ever happened to you?" she asked.

"Once, just after my parents died."

"Oh…that's sad…"

"I don't remember it well; I think I was six years old at the time, but anyways…let's just enjoy the day. No sad stories or arguments allowed."

"Deal," she laughed.

The two of them wandered the streets and found themselves in one of the city parks. It was a school day so the park was empty. Rachel smiled, wandered over to the swings and settled into one. L kind of looked at her funny.

"What? Haven't you've ever been on a swing before?"

"I never had any desire," he admitted.

"Well sit on one!" She tugged on the swing to her right.

He figured that he should humor her for a while and took a seat.

"I can't believe you've never been on one."

"I was always busy with homework and testing, I had very little time for fun."

"Were you the top of your class?"

"To be honest, no. I was number two until the top student…didn't I say no more sad stories?"

"Sorry…then tell me about what types of classes you took." Rachel spun around in her swing.

"I began brief calculus when I was nine years old."

"Holy shit, that's really advanced stuff!"

"You should try differential equations…"

"Hell no…I barely made it through college algebra. Is that all you took, just math?"

"Of course not, I spent a lot of time on multiple subjects. My school focused majority of its time on college applications when we were young then as we got older, we divided ourselves according to interests. Mine happened to be in criminology…most students with top scores in math and history tend to lean towards that profession. What kinds of classes did you take?"

"Me? Um… mostly literature, history, art. I really liked taking critical reading and communications. My goal was to travel someday and…here I am. Anyways, I think I'm ready to go back now."

"Alright."

The two of them left the park after a pleasant conversation. Upon arrival at the task force, they went separate ways to their floors. Six hours of free time was nice for once.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!!! How long is this going to happen!!!?"

Poor Rachel had woken up really ill once again and this time she didn't make it to the bathroom. She was so sick; she wouldn't budge from her bed and used the next best thing…the trash can.

What was worse is that she would be starting her period any day now. It was going to be an awful week.

She waited an hour to make sure she wasn't going to be sick again to dispose of her trash. If this continues she would have to go to a doctor.

Strange though, almost immediately after being sick her body was telling her that it was hungry, but if she eats, would she throw up again? Rachel decided to take that chance and took the elevator down to the kitchen. She raided the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of vanilla ice cream before seating herself at the kitchen's 'island'.

No need for a bowl, she spooned it right out of the tub. It was so delicious, ice cream for breakfast.

"Miss Rachel?"

She turned around in her seat, "Watari…"

"You're up early, it's six am."

Watari was still dressed in his sleep wear and bathrobe. He began making a pot of coffee.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore," she said.

"Ice cream for breakfast…you're starting to pick up a few of Ryuzaki's habits," he chuckled.

"Heh…it was the only thing that sounded good right now."

"Would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Um…no thanks, I'm just not in the mood for it."

Watari smiled and joined her at the island, "How is your stomach feeling?"

"Better, especially now that I've eaten something."

"You got sick this morning?"

Oops. Rachel didn't realize that Watari was talking about last week.

"I've been under a lot of pressure. I'm sure it's just a minor illness that won't go away."

"Maybe you should seek out a doctor?"

"No, it's really not that bad. I've been feeling better soon after each episode. By the way, I've been wanting to ask you. Will the task force still be here, now that the Kira case is finished and mine too?"

"All good things must come to an end. They all returned to their regular jobs at the police force. As for Mr. Yagami, he retired."

"Oh…what about Misa?"

"Miss Amane returned to work, she is still welcome to visit you here at headquarters."

"That's good." She took another spoonful of the tasty treat, "Maybe I'll invite her over today or something depending on how much I can keep my food down."

It was nice to have an early breakfast with Watari; the two of them discussed a few cases that L was currently working on, Rachel's career, and a little bit about Watari's life when he was their age. By the time they had finished, Rachel had eaten the whole tub of ice cream!

"Oops…oh dear…"

"That's alright; there are quite a few gallons of that in the freezer. I'm glad to see you enjoyed it that much," he laughed.

"I didn't think I was this hungry." She tossed the empty carton into the nearby garbage can.

"I doubt Ryuzaki will realize one gallon missing."

The coffee pot made a little beeping sound, telling Watari it finished brewing.

"I suppose not, speaking of L, please don't tell him that I'm still sick. I don't want him to worry," she said.

"I'll respect your wishes. Ryuzaki will also be down any minute for coffee so we'd better pick a different topic." Watari picked up the pot and poured himself a cup.

"Yeah, I think I'll dive into some graham crackers. After that ice cream, I need something more solid."

"The crackers are in the second cabinet above the counter."

Rachel helped herself to get the box down, having to climb up onto the counter itself because she was so short. "Ooooh, they're chocolate grahams!"

"Another of Ryuzaki's favorites," Watari said.

"Well then I'm just gonna have to eat all his food!" she laughed and bounced down from the counter.

"That won't be very good for me, what'll I eat?" said a new voice coming from the doorway.

"Ryuzaki, good morning." Watari greeted as L fetched himself a coffee mug.

"Hi L." Rachel crunched on a cracker and rejoined Watari at the island.

"It's odd Rachel, you're never up this early," L said.

"Eh…couldn't sleep so I'm just enjoying my morning with Watari."

Breakfast couldn't have been better, the three of them sharing stories and eating together. It was almost like the mornings back in Pennsylvania Rachel had spent with her mom and brother. Of course her brother would constantly be worried about his up coming hockey game and her mother spent most of her time discussing her pupils which she taught music lessons – harp.

"I didn't know your mother played an instrument. Do you know how to play too?" asked L.

"Sort of, but I wasn't really musically inclined. I played for maybe three years and gave it up in favor of dance classes. I don't know, maybe I'll pick it up again someday."

"You should, music is said to help improve math skills and by what you told me the other day, yours are very rusty."

"My math skills aren't that bad…I just couldn't get passed college algebra. I also didn't have to go any further to get my degree. Stop teasing me…" Rachel sulked, but still he was just playing with her again and she could return the favor if she wanted to.

After long a long morning Rachel decided to try and go back to sleep, but the best she could was roll around in bed. It was nine am and she gave up finally, it was just too damn hot in the room. Would this ever end?

Oh no…it didn't…

In fact, the week passed and she still had mild insomnia. What was even worse is that her body was so out of whack, it was beginning to crave foods that she would normally hate and her favorites, such as cappuccino and French toast made her sick to her stomach. She kept a good front when she was around Watari and L, not wanting them to worry.

Rachel also noticed that her period was really late…and it scared her. Should she tell L? She couldn't, it was probably nothing and she didn't need him panicking.

But as the following week moved along she really started freaking out. Her breasts were aching and back started to cramp every night. It couldn't be…could it? She decided to cave into her gut feeling and sought out the advice of a doctor.

It was Thursday morning and she made up an excuse to leave the building. L insisted that he go with her but she begged to go alone, promising that she'd be back by 1:00 pm the latest. He eventually let her go as long as she left her phone on.

Rachel grabbed a cab and instructed the driver to take her to the Takeshita clinic in Tokyo.

The office itself was very neat and tidy and the waiting room wasn't very full so she should be able to get in shortly. The nurse at the desk was very kind and took Rachel's international insurance card then asked her to have a seat. She looked around at all of the couples in the room, all of them seemed to be expecting. The women were glowing and their husbands were so calm.

"_I wonder what L would think if I was…"_

Every few minutes or so, one or two couples were called to the back for their appointments, until Rachel remained alone in the waiting room.

Eventually her turn had come.

"Rachel Willis?" a nurse called out to her from the doorway.

"That's me." She got up from her seat and followed the nurse in back to a vacant room. There was a hospital gown waiting for her and a freshly made table.

"Rachel, please remove everything you have on and put on the gown, Dr. Shida will be with you shortly."

"Thanks."

Rachel waited for the nurse to leave the room and she quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the soft gown. Then she hopped up onto the table and waited.

Only a few minutes passed when someone knocked on the door.

"You can come in," Rachel called.

A woman in her early forties stepped through the door, "Hi Rachel, I'm Dr. Shida and I'm going to looking after you today. So what brings you here?"

"I'm suspicious of…possibly being…pregnant…"

"What types of symptoms have you been experiencing?" Dr. Shida pulled a pen out of her coat pocket and picked up a clipboard with Rachel's information and chart on it.

"I've been throwing up on most mornings…um I've eaten quite a bit of odd foods like ice cream for breakfast. I also skipped my period this month and my breasts have been really tender at night."

"Alright Rachel, it does sound like you may be. What I'm going to do is give you a cup and I need you to use the restroom outside and fill it up."

Dr. Shida searched through the cabinets for little sanitized cups with lids and handed the container to Rachel.

"Just out the door and to the left is the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Rachel took the container and left her room. She needed to go anyways so giving a sample to the nurse was easy.

It seemed like years before the nurse returned with Rachel's results. Her heart was pounding…what was it? Positive or Negative?

The nurse finished recording the result on Rachel's chart, "Rachel, we have come to a conclusion about your test and we are happy to stay that your intuition was correct. You are pregnant."

_To be continued…_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry for the long update, I've actually been working a lot this week and now I have the next four days off so hopefully I'll be able to push out some more chapters! Happy Reading!_


	15. Chapter 13

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch: 13 Consequences

"What? I….can't be…."

"You are, it's something to be excited about," the nurse said as she began piling prenatal vitamins and a book into Rachel's lap.

"But…I'm too young…"

"Deary, you're in your mid-twenties, the age where you are most fertile. Now there are some instructions for your vitamins and here's a calendar to track your pregnancy…"

Rachel was stunned. As the nurse dragged on about how excited she should be, Rachel was crumbling inside. She hadn't even started her career yet... what would mom think? And L...how was she going to tell him?

"Honey are you okay?" The nurse was concerned because Rachel was staring off into space.

"No…I'm so confused…I don't know the first thing about child rearing and the father doesn't even know yet, I'm too scared to tell him…what would he think!"

"It's just something you're going to have to sit him down and talk about. If he doesn't understand there are always programs for single mothers provided by the government who can help you."

"No…I don't think I'll require that type of assistance but thanks for the idea. I just need to figure a few things out first.

"Okay, well your visit is complete; just meet our receptionist out front for check out. Also, she will provide you with a first time mom package and schedule you for a four month check up."

"How many months along am I again?"

"You are about five weeks according to your last cycle and you are a week and one day behind on this month, so one month and a week along."

"…and I have nine to prepare…"

"Well, seven and a half as of this coming weekend."

"How long before I start to show?" Rachel wondered. She would have to tell L eventually or he would find out the hard way when her belly grew.

"Because your body type is relatively voluptuous, you can show as early as three to four months and even feel the baby's movement at fifteen weeks."

"Three months? Isn't that a little early?"

"Not for an American woman. Normally a Japanese woman would show within two to three months because their body types are small and slim. Women of your heritage tend to be a little bigger, so three months is about right."

"…Oh."

"Anyways, you're free to go Rachel, don't forget to sign out."

Rachel met with the receptionist and gathered up all of the materials the nurse specified. They gave her a plain bag to carry it all in, thankfully. She would be able to sneak it into her bedroom without rousing L's suspicion.

Rachel decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until she could garner enough courage to tell him.

Getting back to headquarters was the easy part, now getting upstairs would be difficult. All of the cameras stationed throughout the building would pick up and record the bag she held, but if she acted natural…L wouldn't think much of it.

She calmly walked past security and to the elevator. So far so good she thought and she reached her floor in no time. She released a huge sigh of relief when she got back to her room but still, there was only one camera hanging in the upper corner of the room. She avoided it by keeping the bag behind her and cutting around her bed to the nightstand. She kneeled in front of it, concealing the drawer she opened. Quickly she stuffed the large bottle of 'Rainbow Light Complete Prenatal Multi-Powder Ginger Ale' and her 'Herbal Capsules' underneath some paperwork. Then she folded the bag with all of her pregnancy materials inside and placed it on top of everything, disguising it.

Then she decided to go to the one place where no camera resided, the bathroom so she could soak in her favorite place in the world. As she undressed, she looked into the mirror at her belly, it was normal. No signs of pregnancy appeared, but her breasts looked slightly larger from the swelling and the skin of her areolas was beginning to darken. If that wasn't a sign that L couldn't pick up on, then she didn't know what else was. Another month and a half and it_ will_ be completely obvious, unless she could hide it well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later…

L hadn't noticed a thing.

Rachel had already begun to show and her denim no longer fit her, but it didn't stop her from disguising her belly in track suits. These were perfect, L saw her wear them on a daily basis and they kept her well 'hidden'.

She also now practiced her exercises in her room fully clothed, no tanks or belly baring shirts. Thankfully, her morning illnesses have passed and she was forced to "welcome" new aches and pains in her back and a straining sensation on her bladder.

Rachel really wanted to talk to someone about her predicament and she contacted Misa on several occasions. But Misa was bogged down with work, making appearances, and going to so many interviews that Rachel wondered if she would get to spend time with her friend again.

Out of the blue, L started referring to Rachel as a bottomless pit like himself. She could eat almost as much as he could and he never questioned her. He got a kick out of all the strange foods she would eat. He once asked her if she planned to hunt down a rattlesnake and munch on that which he then got a face full of whipped topping from the pie they were sharing.

Rachel visited Dr. Shida two more times in the last two months and received an ultrasound. She told the nurses to keep the baby's first pictures in a file at the office since she didn't want L to find them. Dr. Shida encouraged her to tell L, but Rachel was very stubborn.

Another month passed…

Rachel was hiding in her room more often. She had to dig through all of her wardrobe to find clothes that fit her much larger stomach. Soon she'd have to shop for maternity wear and that will be the day she tells L…

L was actually beginning to wonder why Rachel hid in her room so much and barely spoke to him in passing recently. She wasn't sick, just a bit moody. Was it him? Maybe they haven't spent enough time together. He figured he would put aside another set of case files and go upstairs and ask her. It was pretty late anyways and she would be getting ready for bed soon. Maybe she would consent to a bit of cuddling…

Rachel was already asleep by the time L got there. He didn't bother knocking, he just saw that the lights were turned off and opened the door quietly. She rested on top of the blankets and sheets, her back facing him. Rachel looked so peaceful; maybe he'd been wrong about her mood swings.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her stir a bit. She cuddled a pillow closer to her chest; she seemed to be getting more sleep as of late.

L then decided he was really tired himself and scooted into the bed behind her. He draped an arm over her waist and let it settle on her belly. Her skin was kind of hot; tomorrow he will install another air condition in her room. Maybe that was the reason she was having insomnia. He passed out a few minutes later.

Headquarters remained quiet that night, everyone was asleep…of course it was only the three of them…Rachel, L, Watari…three…or maybe…

_What is this weird feeling? My hand seems to be moving…on its own, up and down every few minutes. _

L stirred out of his sleep. It was still early, not even six am yet, but the dim morning light was peeking through the curtains. What was this odd feeling under his hand? He still lie on his side behind Rachel, same position he fell asleep in, hand resting on her belly. Did her skin just shift? At first he didn't think much of it, because she was a belly dancer, she could probably undulate in her sleep.

Rachel turned herself onto her back and his hand was now directly on top of her stomach. He had a perfect few of her front and…her skin moved again! What the hell? Without waking her, L slid his hand to the hem of her tee shirt and gently pulled it up. He could see the pale hues of her skin and carefully watched her tummy rise and fall with her breathing. It looked normal, though she was lying on her back. Then he rested his hand on her skin and waited. There it was again, a light bump under his palm…

This time he removed his hand and sat up, watching as the skin began twitching every few seconds.

Emotions flooded L's head; she was hiding this from him! She was expecting! No wonder she constantly avoided him and the increase of her meals. She hid her swollen belly really well under those layers of clothes. This was too much and he needed to confront her. How could they have a relationship if she was always keeping important secrets from him?

L slid out of the blankets and pulled the chair from Rachel's desk to the foot of the bed. He rested in his 'thinking position' waiting for her to wake up.

Eight am…

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she stretched out her arms above her head. For once she felt refreshed and really energized. She reached over to the nightstand to grab her cup which had a little water in it leftover from yesterday. Then she sat up to drink, but the first thing she spotted before she put the cup to her lips was L sitting on her desk chair. He looked severely pissed off.

"L…what's with the dirty look?"

"Oh I think you know better than I do…"

Rachel gasped. How did he?! She quickly downed the glass of water and dropped the cup to the floor. He was focused on her and in a way it was scary, like daggers shooting through her skull.

L got up off the chair and crawled onto the bed, slowly up her legs, over the chest, and finally they were face to face. He remained on all fours so he wouldn't squish her belly. L then did the unexpected; he pinned down both of her wrists in one hand over her head and violently pulled up her shirt exposing everything with the other.

"I don't think you can get a swollen belly and engorged breasts overnight! Why did you hide this from me Rachel?!"

She didn't like him to be this way. He wasn't even thinking with his mind like normal, it was with his heart which was rare. L wouldn't have been this angry if he didn't care for her.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she squeaked and let her head fall to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Do not look away from me," he commanded and with one hand he touched her face and turned it back in his direction, "Do we still have a relationship or not?"

She nodded her head yes, unable to speak.

"When will you learn that when you hide things from me, I can't be there to help you?!"

"I'm…sorry."

Though he was angry, L couldn't remain that way for very long, "How far along are you?" He let her wrists go.

"Four…and a half months I think," she said as she rubbed at the soreness on each wrist. He'd gripped her pretty hard; he only did that when he meant business.

"That leaves us about five months to prepare," he said and backed away from her.

"Huh? Wait what?"

"Five months to prepare for the birth, please tell me you know about these things Rachel."

"That's not what I was thinking…you _want_ this baby?"

"Well I hope you don't intend to abort it…"

"No!"

"Good, I would suffer greatly if you did something like that."

L then got up off the bed and was leaving the room, but Rachel grabbed hold on one of his arms.

"Please don't…leave me alone…" she begged.

Without looking at her, "We'll discuss this later when I'm not irate." He wriggled his arm free from her and left the room leaving poor Rachel.

She hurt him bad…but what can she do to fix it? The nurses were right; she should have told him when she suspected pregnancy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in the kitchen, L was perched on top of a barstool, waiting for the teapot to finish brewing. He didn't understand, why did women have to be so difficult?

Rachel was pregnant…with his baby. Shouldn't he be happier? L had never raised a child before and was tempted to ask Watari for guidance. His mentor had been around children his whole life, even raised L himself.

He had to tell Watari, he of all people would understand.

L almost forgot about his pot of tea and removed it from the stove. He prepared a teabag and let it soak in the boiling water for a few minutes. He would definitely tell Watari today.

Watari was stationed in his office, typing away at his keyboard. This week's kidnapping case had been solved and he was sending the criminal files to the NPA. Another successful week, Watari couldn't ask for a better detective than Ryuzaki.

"Watari."

The elderly man spun his chair around to see L in the doorway, "What is it Ryuzaki?"

"Need to talk to you about a specific matter."

L told him the entire story and it seemed Watari was as calm as ever.

"How can you be so…."

"Ryuzaki, women are mysterious creatures. They tend to weigh themselves down with burdens and secrets to avoid conflict with outside parties."

"So you believe Rachel thought it would hurt me to…"

"Yes. Miss Rachel knows you are a busy man and weighing you down with a baby may be detrimental. She'll hide it for as long as she can, at least until you find out, which you did. Right now, because of the minor argument you two had, she is probably feeling isolated and berating herself from hiding this from you."

"I don't understand…"

"Men will never understand a woman's ideals and feelings, but what _is _important now is that you go to her, speak gently and offer her your support. That will give her the sense of security she craves."

"I'm not very good at this Watari."

"Practice makes perfect."

"…"

"Trust me Ryuzaki, you can do this."

"I know nothing about raising kids."

Watari smiled, "Then it is time you learned. How _do_ you feel about this Ryuzaki?"

"I…don't know, for once I don't have an answer…"

"Are you happy that you'll have an heir soon?"

"Well I…" L was completely tongue tied, Watari being the only person in his life who could accomplish this.

"I know you'll find an answer," Watari said and spun back around to face his computer.

He was right; it was time to take responsibility…L left the room and straight for the elevator. He would confront her and tell her he will support her no matter what.

---------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat in the corner of the room, knees to chest…barely and her face planted in her hands. L had never been so harsh with her before, not even when he'd arrested her months back. But still…she deserved this for springing the baby upon him so unexpectedly.

It was an emotional rollercoaster…being pregnant. L could never understand that.

A hand brushed against her shoulder and she looked up, "L…"

Without a word he sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace, confusing her. He let one hand rest on her lower back and the other caressed her face. Rachel readjusted herself so she between his bent legs. She felt so safe to be there.

"I thought you were angry with me…"

"I've thought things over. Rachel, you and I are very close and I realized that this is a vulnerable time for you."

"Watari talked to you again didn't he?" she laughed.

"I suppose he contributed to my actions."

"Heh…I knew he would."

"Seriously Rachel, I believe there is a part of me that wants to move forward with this new…experience."

Rachel leaned back to look him in the eye, "Are you saying…you want to be a father?"

"Am I correct when I say, you are happy about my acceptance?"

"Of course! I don't want to be a single mother!" Rachel hugged him at mid torso, squeezing tightly.

"Did I mention that I consumed a large amount of coffee and tea this morning?" L said.

Rachel let go immediately, "Sorry, I just got so excited."

L rested against the wall, still staring at her, "When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Not until next week."

"I'll accompany you."

"I was hoping you would." She settled into him again.

The week went by really fast, Rachel was much happier now that the truth was out and she couldn't wait to have her second ultrasound.

This time L was present while Dr. Shida moved the transducer over Rachel's abdomen, producing still images of the baby in 2D.

"That's the baby's head, you can see the nose and mouth here," Dr. Shida explained, "There's one hand, seems to be sucking its thumb or it appears that way."

"Ha! I knew the baby would take after you!" Rachel laughed and pointed at L.

The doctor laughed and continued her scan, "Here's the baby's foot, and the toes have already finished developing."

"Can we tell the baby's gender yet?" Rachel asked.

L was also curious to know this bit. He just stood by Rachel's side and watched the image change as Dr. Shida moved the transducer. She rested it on Rachel's left hip.

"Let's see…there are both legs and…" Dr. Shida searched the image for… "It's a boy!"

Rachel laughed with the doctor and L kept silent…he was going to have a son; the thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. KK? Happy reading!_


	16. Chapter 14

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 14: Changes

It has been a wonderful month for Rachel. L insisted that she move to another room and this time the _entire _floor was for her. Her new bedroom was four times as big as the old one and she had a bathroom inside which was three times bigger. The bathtub could fit four people in it! Plus there was an additional room connected to hers that would serve as the nursery. One camera was placed in each of the rooms save for the bathroom.

Unexpectedly, Watari had given Rachel a new debit card and told her that she could decorate the nursery any way she wanted. The card had a large amount of funds for her to spend. Most of the money was used online since Rachel was too shy to go shopping outside of the building.

The Pottery Barn Kids had a nice selection of baby furniture and she purchased the Preston nursery model. L seemed to like the pictures she showed him. It was a blue room with sailboats and waves; the furniture was wooden, very stylish. But because pottery barn is a U.S chain, the items would not arrive for at least two to three weeks. She also purchased a new wardrobe of clothes for herself since nothing fit her anymore.

She was finally closing in on six and a half months and her belly had grown so large, like she swallowed a soccer ball. The baby seemed to be the most active around meal times, like he knew that it was time for food. L was amazed at how much Rachel could eat throughout one day.

Luckily, Rachel only gained ten pounds so far, thanks to her exercising and insane cravings for vegetables and vanilla wafers. She was downing several bottles of water and vitamin juices.

At night sometimes, L would crawl into bed with her and she'd curl up into him. There were several occasions were the baby would move and wake him. He'd asked her what it felt like when baby moves.

"_It's kinda…hard to explain but it feels weird," she said, "tickles…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

She pushed the vacuum all around her room, trying to capture every piece of dust. She worked persistently, arranging and rearranging her wardrobe, dusting, moving some of her lighter furniture around, and even tried to polish the woodwork. Rachel had been cleaning her room all afternoon, not expecting a phone call from…

*ring*

"Hello?"

"Rachel?!"

"Mom?!!"

Rachel almost dropped her cell phone, "Oh my god! How are you?!"

"I'm doing really well, how about you? Have you completed your internship?"

Rachel thought back to her job…she had to leave out several details about the murder cases and other assorted details, "Um, no…but it's going really well."

"I'm happy to hear it honey. Your brother and I have been wondering since we haven't spoken to you in so long."

"Yeah I'm sorry, it's just that my boss keeps me busy with so many articles and shoots, I barely have time for my boyfriend even…"

Whoops!

"Rachel, you have a boyfriend?! Is he Japanese?"

"I'm not really sure; he's probably a mix or something."

"Oh Rachel, it's about time you started dating," she laughed, "What's he like?"

"I can't really say…he's a detective and needs to remain anonymous because of the difficult cases he takes, but his name is Ryuzaki."

"Oh a mystery man…." She teased.

"Mom…stop it, he's very good to me and even let me stay with him. It's nice not having to worry about rent or electric."

Rachel decided she should also mention the fact…

"Oh mom, there's something else…"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm gonna have a baby…"

The phone was silent for a few seconds until her mother burst out in happiness, "Are you serious?!! I'm going to be a grandma?!"

"Well not tomorrow…"

"Are you coming home for the birth?"

She wouldn't be able to go to the U.S for almost another six months because of her probation, "No…Ryuzaki and I agreed to have it here. He really wants to be involved."

Her mother sounded disappointed but still she felt happy.

"You better send me pictures of my grand kid at least."

"I will."

"Oh Rachel, you've grown up so fast…"

"Mom…you're gonna make me cry. Anyways, I can't stay on the phone. I promised Ryuzaki I would join him for dinner and that's in ten minutes."

"Okay honey, but you better call me soon okay? I want updates on the baby especially when it's born."

"I will mom. Goodbye."

She snapped her cell phone shut. This was good, mom wasn't pissed about her seeing someone or being pregnant…well Rachel was in her mid twenties and capable of making her own decisions.

It was time to go downstairs and meet at security clearance. The whole trip down the elevator was crazy; the baby was kicking the shit out of her insides. To try and dull the irritancy, she sat down on one of the lobby couches and waited for L.

"Why in the same spot…" she said out loud, referring to her baby, "please stop kicking me…" She rubbed a tender spot on her skin and noticed L stepping out of the elevator himself.

She looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Some thing wrong?"

"He won't stop beating up my bladder," she pointed to her stomach.

L sat down on the couch beside her and he pushed one hand under shirt to feel the sore flesh. Yup, the baby was really letting her have it.

"He knows it's time to eat," she said, "but he's really causing me some discomfort."

"Why don't we stay home and just order out," L suggested.

"Yeah…eating up in my room sounds heavenly right now."

That's exactly what they did; Watari ordered Chinese take-out and was kind enough to bring it to them in Rachel's room. Chow mein and egg rolls was exactly what she needed and cured the baby's kicking for the time being.

The two of them relaxed on Rachel's bed after their meal. She was toying with L's hair and gently raking her fingernails over his scalp.

"Oh…did I tell you? My mother called me."

"Really."

"Yeah, I told her I was seeing someone and about the baby, but I didn't go into any detail about you. Actually, I couldn't go into detail about you, I really don't know anything except that you're a detective and a few stories that Watari told me."

"What kinds of things would you want to know about me?"

"I don't know I wasn't going to push the topic because I'll eventually figure things out about you, your childhood, your interests, and your real name."

"You want to find out my real name?"

"Well, when I think back to the Kira case and what Light did to me…I think it's better that I don't know it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Light kept harassing me for your name, I imagine he wanted to write your name in a deathnote or something. So my best defense against an enemy, who is trying to get to you, is to not know your real name."

L nodded and lay his head down against her chest, "Speaking of names, have you decided on any for him?" He pointed at her belly.

"No, not yet."

"You should start looking for one soon."

"I figured you would appreciate it if I let you decide on it, since he is the first born son."

"No need to be so old fashioned Rachel."

"Alright, how about this? I'll decide on a middle name and you can pick the first name."

"I think we have a deal."

"Good, go grab my laptop?"

L sat up and got off the bed to retrieve the computer from her desk. He brought it back and set it on her lap. She turned on the power and waited for it to boot up.

"What are you doing?" L asked.

"I am going to google a website."

He watched as she typed in key words baby / names into the search bar and it brought up an entire listing. She clicked on the first address and began a search for names.

"Wow, there's quite a collection. I like how they give the origin of these names too. Oh look! My name means ewe," Rachel laughed.

"You do tend to shy away like a lamb."

She ignored this and searched through letter M. "Hmm…there's so many. Do you see any that you like?"

"Not yet. Try another letter."

Thirty minutes of searching and they found nothing interesting.

"Let's try one more letter, how about G…." Rachel clicked on it and there it was, a name that she loved as soon as she laid eyes on it. First column, fourth down, "That's my choice, I love it!"

"Good choice for a middle name. Now then, I would like to get back to my work downstairs; I'll keep searching on the side until I find something I like."

"Awe…when are you going to tell if you find one?"

"We'll see…surprise perhaps."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Rachel, your orders finally arrived. I had the furniture brought up to the nursery and it's already been set up."

"Oh thank you Watari! I can't wait to see it!"

Rachel was pushing through her seventh month of pregnancy and she'd gotten so large. It was getting to the point where she felt like a horse; she'd gained seventeen pounds not including the baby. Still, the room was finished and she really wanted to see it. Watari had put the room together himself and even painted it.

She rushed back to her room and found L already inside.

"Is it really nice?" she asked.

"Yes."

Rachel walked past him and opened the door to the nursery. As expected, the room was beautiful; blue walls with sailboats, matching floor rug, dresser and changing station, and the wooden crib sat in the center of the room. There were stuffed animals in one corner and a large toy box. A loveseat rested against the back wall.

"Oh my god I love it!"

She ran back out of the nursery and squished L in a hug and locked her lips with his in happiness.

He broke the kiss, "I can see that."

"You know, some of that stuff in there, I never ordered."

"Watari and I put those toys, loveseat, and dresser in there."

"Awe….their perfect."

"I'm glad you approve." He pushed some loose strands of hair away from her face and gently brushed her forehead with his lips.

Rachel responded by kissing his chin and jaw line and letting her hands run up and down his back. She had to turn her body slightly sideways to embrace him fully, "Baby is moving…"

She took one of his hands and slid it down her stomach; yup he was pretty active at the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eight and a half months…

Something didn't feel right this morning…

Rachel couldn't put her finger on it…

She felt bloated, weak, and her skin was clammy. The bathroom wasn't far…she could make it. This time she wasn't nauseas or feeling feverish, she just needed to soak…the bath was her favorite place to rid herself of any ailment.

Rachel dragged her feet as she entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her…turning on the water…

It was decades it seemed, before the tub filled up. Rachel glanced at herself in the mirror…she looked haggard and worn out. Her long hair was a wreck so she quickly pulled it into a low ponytail and tied it.

It's strange…her lower back was aching again, only a little more intense than usual. There's another one, only sharper.

"Geez…" she said out loud and rubbed the spot on her back. It was getting more painful and she just needed to hop into the tub. Slowly she pulled off all of her clothes, leaving her tee shirt on, deciding that she was a bit chilly to remove that. She grabbed a couple of towels and draped two of them over the side of the bath.

She slid into the tub, resting her head on one of the towels and letting an arm hang over the side. This position was comfortable.

Eventually she had to move her legs because one was falling asleep. Her back ache was getting worse and seemed to be spreading to the front of her body. It was like someone was squashing her gut and then pulling on it in every direction. It seemed to happen every ten minutes or so.

Rachel sat in the tub for three hours, not making a sound. She occasionally shifted positions and had to refill the water multiple times because the water receded or became cool. At one point, she heard her phone ring from her bedroom but she refused to get up and answer it. Her aches were coming every eight minutes, she estimated. When was it going to stop?

Her tee shirt was soaked from the waist down and becoming a bit clingy so she pulled on the hem to stretch it out.

A few floors down, L had been working on another murder case. A man had killed a few pedestrians trying to escape a robbery. He was caught today (two days after robbing the bank) which meant the public was safe again. However, L was heavily distracted from his work, especially when Rachel didn't answer her phone a half hour ago. He'd given her some time to call back, but no response yet.

He witnessed her go into the bathroom several hours ago by camera and figured she was just having her favorite pastime of long baths. Even so, she'd never been in there for so long before and he was starting to worry.

L looked up at the monitor, Rachel's room was still empty and the bathroom door was still shut. He picked up his phone once again and dialed.

In the bathroom, Rachel heard the phone ringing again…she didn't budge. Her stomach was in way too much pain for her to move around too much.

"Screw the phone…" she said and she held her belly when another wave of pressure built up, "This fucking hurts…"

It was pretty obvious to her now that she was…

"Oh…son of a bitch…"

Almost five hours of labor had passed over…pain five minutes apart from each other. She wanted to cry out, but screaming would probably trick her mind into thinking the pain was worse than it actually was. To be honest the water was a comforting factor. She did her best to stay calm and collected, letting her limbs hang over the edge of the tub.

"I was built for this…stay calm…women do this every day all over the world and I'm not gonna be any different…" she told herself over and over. She forced herself to relax, breathe deep and release the air.

She could feel something on her inside moving downwards a bit, putting a terrible pressure on her pelvis.

Below, L actually began pacing. He called her two more times and still no answer. She does tend to hide herself frequently from him especially when something was troubling her. Maybe he should go upstairs?

Rachel was squirming around a little bit, rocking her body back and forth every time the pressure returned. She dunked her hands into the water and splashed it over head, letting it wash away her sweat and soak her hair.

Shortly after, she felt a small sensation in her body and thinking something was wrong, she slowly stood up. Almost immediately there was a short rushing of water releasing from her body and it wasn't bath water.

"Oh shit…" and she sat back down.

L couldn't stand it anymore, "That does it…" he said and pressed the control key of his computer, "Watari, man the station until I return."

"Very well, Ryuzaki," Watari responded through the monitor.

L quickly caught the elevator. When reaching her floor, he calmly entered her room not wanting to startle her if she left the bathroom. No sign of her and he saw her phone still sitting on the dresser.

He approached the door and knocked, "Rachel?"

No answer.

"Rachel, please answer me."

He heard the movement of water and she softly called, "Go away…please…"

"You know I won't do that. What's bothering you?"

A pause…

"Rachel?"

"Just go…"

"Rachel, we had an agreement. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

He could hear her gasp through the door and then another shifting of water.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…just go away…"

L reached for the doorknob and turned it, locked. She never locked her bathroom door and this scared him, "Rachel, unlock the door."

No response.

"Don't force me to break the lock."

No response yet again. She left him no choice and he backed away from the door. Swiftly with one foot he forced it at the knob and broke the latch, the door swung open and he found Rachel hanging over the side of the tub. In shock he dropped his phone and rushed to her side pushing her ponytail out of her face, her skin was pale and damp. She breathed heavily as if in pain.

"Don't move me…"

L jumped into the tub fully clothed behind her and reached around her abdomen, feeling her lower belly. There was a ton of movement from the baby.

"Rachel…why didn't you call me when you went into labor?" he asked sternly.

"I didn't know okay…he's early…" she said.

"About three weeks too early," L said.

Rachel grabbed at one of the towels as she went into another contraction and squeezed it as hard as she could. She didn't scream, just moaned a tiny bit.

Thirty minutes had passed and she had contractions about two minutes apart. L had already called Watari and told him the situation. L begged Rachel to get up and let Watari drive all three of them to the hospital, but she wouldn't budge. Eventually, they had to call Dr, Shida and asked if she could come to headquarters, but it would be at least three hours because of two appointments. However, Dr. Shida said she could send a midwife in her stead until her own arrival; it would be forty five minutes.

Rachel's contractions were stronger than ever, she teared up at one point. L sat behind her and rubbed her back, trying to keep from getting his arms ripped off. She never got violent or screamed at him, but a woman in labor could be unpredictable.

It wasn't the case, Rachel stayed as quiet as possible, leaning over the side and letting him massage her down. There wasn't too much else he could do except wait and help her when she asked.

Another twenty minutes...

Rachel backed away from the tub side and rested on her knees, legs spread apart. L allowed her a little extra room but stayed directly behind her.

She felt an urge running through her when a new wave of pressure hit and she gently bore down, trying to work with the contraction instead of fighting it.

After several 'pushes' she was getting tired and had to lean back against L for support. She touched the area surrounding her genitals; it was swollen and felt like it was being stretched out of proportion. When another contraction followed she pushed down again, swallowing the pain and trying to breathe through the pressure instead of holding her breathe like most women do.

With gravity on her side, this was going a little faster than she expected. She reached down again and this time she could feel a round surface covered with a slimy material.

"The…head…"she breathed.

Fearful sensations fell over L, he was trying his hardest not to become a nervous wreck in front of her. Still he supported her weight against his body, holding her at the waist. He could literally feel when she was pushing, her stomach contracted each time.

Rachel could tell that the head was half way out. She left her hand at her vagina and waited to catch the baby.

"Coming now…" she began stuttering her words, and had every right to. Rachel leaned forward again, one hand on the tub side and the other beneath the water still at her groin.

L then let go of her torso and dipped both hands underwater, feeling her skin and eventually found the head which hung a little more than halfway out. He rested both hands under his son's scalp, ready to catch him.

"Ow…ow…" Rachel squeaked and then a huge sigh came out of her when the head completely passed from her body.

"Almost there Rachel."

"…" She couldn't speak. Her next sets of pressure would be the finale.

"Take a breather," L said.

"No…any second now…" and she finally gave one last effort. The baby slipped easily from her body and into L's waiting hands.

The baby was underwater for a split second and L grasped underneath his son's head and body and lifted him out of the water. It was amazing, he created a whole new life with this woman and it tugged on his heart…a sense of paternal feelings.

Rachel's body finally relaxed and she wanted to turn around and see the baby. She stood up slightly and lifted a leg to step over the cord which connected her and baby still. L handed the newborn to her and she brought the baby to her chest.

"Oh my god…he's so…wonderful…" she said.

The infant blinked at her a few times and he started to cry.

"Well that's a good sign," Rachel laughed.

L picked up one of the towels she had been using and handed it to her. She took it and one handedly wrapped the infant.

Rachel was exhausted and needed to lay back. She and baby settled against L once again in the water, the new parents over looking their baby.

"That reminds me…" Rachel said, "Have you found a name?"

"Yes," L replied and he touched the baby's head. L leaned into Rachel's ear and whispered something.

Rachel smiled, "I like that…"

L stroked the tiny black hairs on his son's scalp, "I'm glad to hear it. My son…I'm so…"

"Speechless?"

"Basically."

A tear slipped down her cheeks, "Our son…Akira…"

_Akira Gabriel Willis_

_To be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next chapter is another intermission to connect the last part of the story. I kept this section separate because I wanted it to focus on Rachel and L's relationship. _


	17. Intermission 2

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Intermission

_The birth of their son had been a blessing indeed. Thankfully the midwife showed up a few minutes after and helped to deliver the placenta and checked Rachel for any injuries. L was far too nervous to cut the cord himself, so the midwife chuckled and did it herself. _

"_It's alright, some men can watch the goriest of movies and when it comes down to the umbilical, they tend to be squeamish," she said. _

_After a long phone call with Dr. Shida, the midwife deemed it safe for Rachel to stay home rather than go to a hospital since she was fine. Dr. Shida left instructions for L and Rachel to bring the baby in the following day for a complete checkup and baby's first vaccinations. She also gave Rachel a listing of foods that were enriched with nutrients if she decided to breastfeed. _

"_Also, no sex for six weeks minimum because your body needs to recover. You will experience lochia. If you feel that you are having any complications then call our office immediately."_

_After the midwife left, Rachel was desperate for something to eat and wanted nothing more than to lie around her room. But the baby now came first and she let L fetch everything for her while she lie in bed with the newborn. _

_Watari eventually came upstairs to visit and he brought Rachel gifts, a car seat, bassinet, and a set of bottles and a cute yellow blanket. _

_The first day of Akira's life was slow paced and Rachel needed to adjust to a new schedule. Tonight L planned to sleep with her, baby between them. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he should stay nearby…_

_That night, Rachel slept peacefully; exhaustion took its toll on her. It was really warm in the room, so she slept in a pair of pajama bottoms alone. She kept Akira close to her warm body and L slept directly across from her. The baby never woke up once it seemed, which was strange._

_The morning had come and Rachel opened her eyes, sleepily she glanced down at the bed but the baby was missing, L still slept opposite from her. Almost in panic she pushed the sheet down and there he was…attached to her breast and happily nursing. Rachel relaxed her body again, so this was why Akira never cried last night, he was able to sneak a few meals for himself without having to cry for their attention. _

_L eventually woke up shortly after she did and he watched as his son bonded with Rachel, _"How is he?"

"Very content…"she said, "He didn't cry at all last night."

"I expect that is because he found you easily accessible?"

"Yup, but I think I'm in need of flipping around because my other breast is feeling kind of tight."

Rachel sat up with the baby in one arm, she nudged his face away from her chest and he began to cry a little.

"Switch places with me L?"

"Sure," L said and he got up and traded spots with her.

Rachel lay on her other side and let Akira latch onto the other nipple, "He's just like you…always has to have something in his mouth. Not only that, he's got your eyes and hair…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Parenting was a new experience for the two of them, while Rachel picked up on motherhood easily; L struggled to keep up with the new addition. _

_Midnight feedings, baths, and needing someone around to take care of Akira's needs came first. There were days where L would keep his son nearby while he investigated cases so Rachel could have a break or go out with Misa. Akira would sit in his lap, sucking on a pacifier and trying to grab at L's shirt._

_Speaking of Misa, she'd found out about Akira and insisted to have a late baby shower for her since she missed out on the last few months. The models and actresses from the agency took her out to a fancy restaurant, booking a private room and throwing a huge party. The gifts were very nice; several teddy bears, lots of green and blue clothes, and a crazy amount of diapers and toys. _

_Rachel had kept her promise and sent photos back to Pennsylvania for her mother to see and she received a long three hour phone call in return. _

_As Akira turned almost a year old, Rachel and L were expecting again, this time putting L in a panic because the next baby ended up being a set of babies…identical twin girls delivered by c-section. _

_Kamiko Lakota Willis & Sydney Katharina Willis_

_Rachel had been overjoyed to finally have her girls but there other things on L's mind. L had spoken to Watari long before he ever met Rachel about the chances of him having offspring and their future goals. L agreed to send his children (if any) to one of the boarding schools under Watari's ownership, there they would receive the same training as L did. Eventually they would branch out into their particular interests._

_The only problem was…Rachel didn't know yet…_

_The day he finally decided to tell her, the kids were five and three…_

"Rachel, there's something we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

The two of them were snuggling up in her room while the kids nearby were napping in their room.

"Rachel, I had an agreement with Watari should I ever have any kids and…"

"And…?"

"I promised to send them to one of his boarding schools when they were old enough."

"How old do they have to be?"

"They're at the age now…"

"What?!" she screamed, "When do…"

"The school's caretaker Roger has already set up their rooms, when the girls turn four next week…"

"L!" She sat up in the bed, "We barely had the kids for a few years and you're sending them off…why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I knew it would hurt you…"

"So you wait until the last second to say something! Don't I get to make part of the decision to send them?!"

"There isn't much I can do at this point…"

"We're their parents! We can put a stop to this!"

"You want to stop them from having a really good education? Akira is already one year behind."

Rachel rolled out of the bed and left the room. She did want them to go to an elite school but why so soon and for how long?

When she calmed down a bit, she let L explain the situation a bit further. The kids would be staying in England for fifteen years; Rachel could talk to them over the phone but wouldn't get the opportunity to see them until they completed the program. This meant they would be in their late teens when they finish.

Rachel hated the idea but it was for the best. When Kamiko and Sydney's birthday rolled around, Rachel was trying to put on a good face but her heart was sinking. Tomorrow all three of the kids would be taken to school.

That night, she cried…every few hours she would visit the nursery. All three of the kids were sleeping peacefully in their beds; none of them knew the events of the following morning.

As expected, Roger arrived at seven am. Watari greeted him at the door and helped to carry several suitcases to the limousine while Rachel and L said their goodbyes to the kids indoors. Rachel tried to reassure Akira that going to school was going to be fun, but he was having a hard time accepting it and wouldn't let go of his mother. Kamiko and Sydney didn't really understand what was going on, so putting them into the limo was easy.

Akira clung to his mother, begging not to go and it broke her heart.

L kneeled down next to Akira and took him from Rachel, holding him. Akira buried his face into his father's shoulder, "Daddy…I don't want to go…"

"I know…" he replied.

"Can't I stay?"

"Your sisters need looking after; I'm trusting you to take care of them for me and mom."

Akira nodded and let go of his father. He let his head slump as he walked towards the limo. Roger helped him get in and buckle his seatbelt before entering the front of the limo himself. Akira was peeking out the window and waived at his parents sadly.

The limo pulled away from the curb and disappeared around the corner on their way to the airport.

L returned inside headquarters first, leaving Rachel alone outside still looking down the street, tears sliding down her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Boarding school…_

_Akira, Kamiko, and Sydney were shown to their rooms right away. Akira was old enough to have his own room but the girls were still too young and shared one. Plus the three of them would have a caretaker assigned to them, by L's request. _

_Roger had taken them outdoors the first day to interact with other children their own age. Akira had no problems joining some of the other boys as they tossed a kickball around and Sydney found a couple of girls playing on a swing set. However, Kamiko was far too shy and stayed by Roger's side, hiding behind his pant leg. Roger tried to encourage her to play but she wouldn't budge._

_Later on, the three of them were brought to Roger's office to discuss their classes, rules and regulations.. _

"It is heavily important that you three obey the rules of the boarding school and attend all of your classes. In between classes, there are two play periods and an hour for lunch. This school is not like the ones you see on television, it is an elite learning center where our pupils excel in all subjects," Roger said calmly as he handed the children a document each, "Those are your schedules, if you need help finding your classrooms you may ask your caretakers."

Akira looked over his schedule; there were so many things on the document that he'd never seen before: Geometry, English, Japanese, biology, etc, "There's so much Mr. Roger."

"Well young man, your father recommended these classes personally. The three of you possess excellent reading skills and have a head start on mathematics. Akira, you shall begin with geometry, however your sisters will begin with basic arithmetic. As for your other classes, they will generally be the same."

"Oh…" Akira replied.

"Also…" Roger continued, "Like the other students, the three of you will adjust to using your middle names instead of your first names for security purposes."

The three of them looked at each other.

"Akira, your middle name is Gabriel, so you will be known as 'Gabe' or 'G'."

The little boy nodded, "Gabe…"

"Miss Kamiko, your middle name is Lakota, or you can most commonly be referred to as 'L'." Roger smiled.

Little Kamiko, who was sitting on the floor said nothing. She was squeezing a book to her chest, one that she'd taken from the library without anyone noticing.

"And Miss Sydney, your middle name is Katharina, you will be known as 'Kat', or 'K'. Now, Gabe, Lakota, Kat you are dismissed."

Two caretakers entered the office and escorted the youngsters back to their rooms for sleep. It was eight thirty and they'd had a long day as it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An entire month had passed with the children away; Rachel missed them everyday and couldn't wait for Roger's update.

L was the first to answer the highly anticipated call; he put it on speaker phone so Rachel could listen in, "Greetings Roger."

"Hello L…Rachel, I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, we were anticipating your call. How are the kids doing?"

"Well, Akira who is now known as 'Gabe' has adjusted well to his classes. So far he's one of the top students in math and also took a liking to music. He was given an acoustic guitar in his second week to practice with. He has a close knit group of friends," Roger said.

"Oh…my little man, I knew he could do it!" Rachel squealed.

"As for Sydney, known as 'Kat' is a pretty well rounded student. Her grades are top notch and she seems to like talking…a lot. According to her teachers she's a chatterbox during class and they recommend placing her into a communications program when she's older. She's made friends with several children and grown in popularity.

"Oh my gosh, she sounds just like Misa! How's my other girl doing?" Rachel asked with excitement.

"Kamiko, known as 'Lakota' has not been adjusting as well as we'd hoped."

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's not that there's something 'wrong' she just closes herself off from the rest of the school. She's attended her classes as scheduled, but she does not interact with other students or draw any attention to herself. She only speaks when spoken to. During breaks or lunch hour she hides in her room reading books," Roger said.

"How is she doing academically?" L wondered.

"Academically, she's pretty average in most subjects, however her reading skills are superior and she's scored the highest marks in language, literature, and critical studies. Lakota took a liking to Edgar Allen Poe, Shakespeare and women's literature."

"Sounds like she's going to be a handful," L said.

"Gabe and Kat are doing well enough by themselves, but we'd like to assign a tutor to Lakota," Roger suggested.

"Whatever you need to do," Rachel replied.

"Good, then I will suggest another student who has a similar personality to hers, perhaps the two will communicate well," Roger said, "I believe our top student; Near will make a fine tutor for her."

"Thanks Roger. I'll trust your judgment." L then hung up the line.

"So, sounds like the kids will be fine then," Rachel said, "By the way, who's Near?"

"One of my heirs."

"Wait…you have other kids?"

"No, Near is an orphan like I was. He is next in line to become 'L' should anything ever happen to me. He'll just take over where I leave off."

"I see. So how old is this kid?"

"I believe he is around fourteen." L looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I hope he can make a difference in her."

"We'll find out in fifteen years."

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Woot! This was a particularly difficult chapter to write because I'm connecting the last part of the story, revolving around the teenage son and daughters of Rachel and L. Their first case with dad…and a touch of romance thrown into the mix like before… _

_Happy reading!_


	18. Chapter 15

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch: 15 Reunion

This chapter contains a dedication to one of my readers.

_Fifteen years of waiting…_

_Fifteen years of excitement…_

_Fifteen years are finally over…_

"Oh L I'm so excited to see them!"

"Be patient Rachel, we still have to land."

While the kids were absent, Rachel had spent majority of her time writing articles and when she turned thirty, L surprised her by purchasing a renovated studio so she could begin teaching belly dance classes. At first she was shy about having her own students but Misa made the transition easy by taking one class a week alongside her. Eventually, the two of them performed together, tribal style so they could also include several of the other students. The studio known as the 'Blue Moon Goddess' was heavily successful and Rachel stopped writing articles completely to teach dance full time.

Not all was wonderful during the last few years, Watari had passed away from old age and L for the first time had to fend for himself. Rachel made the transition easier and kept him company during his time of mourning. The orphanages and schools Watari established would remain open under Roger Ruvie's supervision.

Other good news, Misa had begun dating shortly after joining Rachel's classes and found a nice man, much to her fans disappointment. His name was Yasuo; well mannered, intelligent, and liked to have fun. They saw a lot of each other for a few years and the two of them actually married and had one child together, a daughter named Suri.

"I can't help it!" Rachel said.

L was hiding his enthusiasm really well. It's been such a long time since seeing his kids.

The two of them had spoken to their kids over the phone, save for Lakota (she was far too stubborn), but not much more because they were so busy with schoolwork. Neither of them knew what the kids looked like, pictures weren't allowed nor video cameras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Their plane had touched the ground; finally England. L and Rachel were escorted by one of the boarding school's caretakers. Upon arrival at the school, they were shown to a guest suite two floors above the dorms.

"When do we get to see our kids?" Rachel asked.

"Classes will be out shortly miss, you can meet them outside for their study period. Most of the older kids spend time outdoors at this hour." said the caretaker as she left the room.

Rachel tossed her suitcase on the bed and left it there, "Do you think they will recognize us?"

"Maybe, you haven't changed much…" L said.

"Well I'm in my early forties now…"

"As am I but I don't think it will matter, we haven't aged a day."

Rachel laughed, she knew he was teasing, "Let's go…I can't wait anymore," and she zipped out of the room.

L followed behind at a slower pace, hands in his pockets. As he passed through hallways, people were peeking through cracked doors and stopping in their tracks to catch a glimpse of the famed L.

An older man left his office and bumped into L, "You've arrived already, welcome."

"Thank you Roger, I'm sure Rachel would thank you too, but she's skittered away."

Roger smiled, "I imagine she's already rummaging through the school for the children?"

"Yes."

Rachel was already outdoors, glancing around the grounds trying to spot one of the kids. The caretaker was right, the teenagers and some of the pre-teens were scattered here and there, some chatting and others reading quietly.

L finally caught up with Rachel, Roger behind him.

"Roger!"

"Greetings Miss Rachel, have you found them yet?"

"No…I honestly have no idea what they look like, but I have my guesses."

"Let me lend you my assistance," Roger said. He pointed to one of the picnic tables, students seated all over it. One particular student, a young man with pale skin and ruffled black hair stood out among the other boys. He was seated on top of the table talking away and hanging from his shoulders was an acoustic guitar.

Rachel looked him over, "That's Akira isn't it! I knew it!"

"Gabe, as we've been calling him," Roger reminded.

"Right," Rachel replied.

Roger then left their sides and walked over to the boys gathered at the table. He tapped Gabe on the shoulder and whispered something to him. Gabe then stood up and swung his guitar behind his back, bid farewell to his friends and followed Roger back over to Rachel and L.

Being approached by her son for the first time in years, Rachel didn't know what to say but it seems Roger already planned to break the ice.

"Gabe, these are your parents."

At first there was an awkward pause between them until Gabe said, "Looking at you dad, it's like staring into a mirror…"

"I agree," L said.

They did share a lot of the same features, except for height and the ability to stand up straight. Gabe must have been six foot two feet tall, compared to L's five foot eight. Rachel assumed he got his tallness from her side of the family; her brother was a huge and athletic person as well.

"Mom, you're just as beautiful as ever," he said and grasped her into a heartfelt hug.

"I'm so happy you remember us," Rachel said, teary eyed.

"I do, but the girls…can't say for sure." He let go of his mother.

"Yes, where are the twins?" she asked.

"Kat's probably stirring up a crowd and Lakota…who knows, she's probably terrorizing someone as we speak." Gabe chuckled.

"Terrorizing?" L wondered.

"Yeah…she's got a reputation to uphold."

Roger decided to let the family reacquaint themselves and departed back for his office.

"A reputation? What kind of reputation?"

"Well mom, she…"

Gabe was about to explain the many adventures of Kamiko Lakota Willis when an old style car came zooming through the nearby parking lot, nearly hitting one of the male students trying to use the cross walk.

The woman behind the wheel stuck her head out of the driver's side window and screeched at the boy, "Remove head from ass before crossing!" and she sped off again to find a parking spot.

Both Rachel and L were stunned and stood there wide eyed.

The young man, who was close to being transformed into a pancake, passed by Gabe.

"Hey D, are you alright?" Gabe asked him.

"Yeah, just a mild encounter with the shrew," D said, continuing towards class.

Gabe returned his gaze to his parents, "That was Lakota," and gestured towards the parking lot. Lakota exited her vehicle and made her way up to the grounds, people hopping out of her way to avoid confrontation. Lakota looked harmless; she wore a pair of khaki pants with a red camouflage halter top, covered by a simple black coat. Her long brown hair touched her waist, top half pulled back into a renaissance style twist. She was very pretty; high cheekbones, blue eyes, and a slim body type; just like Rachel. While the outer exterior was nice to look at, her inner self was terrifying. People avoided her like the plague.

"Oh my goodness…" Rachel said, "What made her turn out this way?"

"I have no idea," Gabe replied, "But she's garnered quite a bit of attention over the years. Students have an array of nicknames for her, usually 'heinous bitch' tops the charts. The only person she will talk to without insult is her roommate."

Rachel looked at L who returned the glance, "Maybe we should sit her down and talk with her about her problems?"

"I doubt that will help, the school counselor's have already tried that. They are under the impression that she'll grow out of it eventually. Lakota is sent to the office on a daily basis to talk with them," Gabe said.

"Everyday!?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yup."

Rachel slapped her forehead, "Okay…now tell me about my other daughter, hopefully she's not so angry…"

"No, Kat is the complete opposite actually. The whole school loves her."

"That's a relief. Where is she?"

Gabe looked around the grounds and saw a large group of students camping out on the lawn, enjoying their lunches, "She's the one seated in the center, surrounded by boys."

Sure enough, a brunette girl with shoulder length hair was happily eating a sandwich and seemed to be charming the boys all around her. Her actions were very innocent but the guys were drinking it up as she giggled and joked with them. She wore a simple pair of denims and a lavender blouse. Everything about her was graceful and cheery. Everything but her looks was the opposite of Lakota.

Kat then noticed Gabe talking to some people who looked mildly familiar. She had to think back to when she was really small, before coming to school with her brother and sister. She watched Gabe as he spoke to the brunette woman, she was very pretty. The other man who stood by Gabe looked just like her brother, could it be?

L had mistakenly turned his back towards the group of kids and didn't realize he was about to be pummeled to the ground. A large force hit him from behind and an excited squeal rang out. Kat had pounced onto her father and took him down to his hands and knees. He had to squeeze out of her grasp so he could face her.

"Oh daddy I missed you!" Kat shouted and she hugged him again.

L brushed off his clothes the best he could with his daughter clinging to him and he embraced her to return affection, "I'm glad to see you too Kat, you knocked the wind out of me."

"I remember the first time she rushed me…" Gabe said thoughtfully, "It was in the art room and she knocked a can of paint over me, so you're lucky dad."

"I told you I was sorry for that!" Kat stuck her tongue out at her brother. She got off her dad and then went to hug Rachel, "Mom!"

Rachel hugged her daughter back, "You're gonna have to show us around Kat, maybe meet some of your friends."

"Sure, but not today. I have class in half an hour. There's only one week of school left and the three of us are out for good, I'm so excited!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Lakota, this the second time today that you've been sent to my office. Please try to avoid kicking your fellow classmates."

"I insist that T kicked himself in the balls Mrs. Knotts," Lakota said innocently.

"One way or the other, I'm suspending you from classes for the rest of the day and removing your driving privileges, I heard about this morning's little escapade with D."

"Mrs. Knotts!"

"Lakota you need to get over this irate behavior you've been expressing throughout the years, it won't benefit you or your career."

*knock*

"Come in!" Mrs. Knotts said, mildly irritated about the interruption.

The person entering the room was none other than L himself.

"Oh! Um…hello," Mrs. Knotts said; clearly she knew who this man was and his status at the school.

"Mrs. Knotts, may I borrow your office and speak to Miss Lakota alone?" L said.

"Of course!" The counselor got up out of her chair and shuffled past L to the door, closing it behind her.

L then retook Mrs. Knotts chair and sat down, knees up in his usual sitting position.

Lakota glanced at the new person in the room, weirdo…who looks a lot like Gabe.

"Miss Lakota, rumor has it you have quite the reputation."

"Do I know you?" Lakota responded, though it was obvious to her who this man was.

L stared at his daughter, "I should hope so…"

She cocked her head to the side, "Hopes are meaningless."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it prolongs the torment of man."

"Friedrich Nietzsche said that."

"Yes." She crossed one leg over the other, "So did you come in here to exchange quotes with me? Or just to add punishment to Mrs. Knotts growing list of offences…"

"I'm not here to punish you further, but I was the one to request your driving privileges be taken away. You almost hit someone this afternoon," L said.

"Oops…"

"Oops? That's not funny; you realize you could receive jail time for a hit and run?"

"Geez, I'd swear you were my father…" she said sarcastically.

"You haven't realized have you? Your brother and sister recognized me right off the bat. I _am _your father…whether you like it or not."

Lakota sneered at him, "And where the hell have you been for the last fifteen years?"

"Trying to contact _you, _your mother and I have called many times…not once have you responded or made attempts to return those."

"So it's okay for you to just turn up out of the blue and tell me how to live my life?"

"I'm not telling you how to live, I'm wondering where you got this foul temper, and it's certainly not from me or your mom."

She'd had it; Lakota grabbed her backpack and stormed towards the door.

"Lakota! Don't walk away from this conversation!" L raised his voice.

She turned around, hand on the doorknob, "Yes _dad,_" she said with no enthusiasm and left the room anyways.

"Ugh…" L rubbed his forehead; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Throughout the rest of the day, L tried to grab his daughter's attention but she ignored him and hid in her room, keeping the door locked unless her roommate needed to get in and out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

One week later…

School was out and the elder students were released permanently from classes. Most would find careers immediately while a few stayed behind to work as tutors or teachers.

Rachel and L planned to stay in England for a few months so they could get to know their kids better and they rented a large six bedroom house so they could live together. Misa could cover teaching at the dance studio in Japan for a while.

Gabe and Kat adjusted well to the new living arrangements, but Lakota needed a great dealing of convincing from her school roommate and Gabe to move in with her family. She put up a long fight about it and eventually did it.

All three of the kids had their own rooms, thankfully.

Kat and Rachel had gotten along almost immediately and they began practicing belly dance together. Rachel taught her of course, they spent hours going over basics and group interaction.

Gabe enjoyed spending time with his father. L worked out of the living room solving cases like normal, he even assigned simpler cases to Gabe to test his problem solving abilities. So far, his son was successful at every attempt. On their off days the two of them would converse about multiple topics, from music to crimes.

Lakota continued to avoid all of her relatives, staying in her room to read books and write. She would only come out for bathroom breaks, showers, and food. Rachel tried to get her to come out, but would receive a minimal response of 'no thanks' or 'not interested' from her. Eventually she expressed her concerns to L.

"Maybe we should try to find Lakota a boyfriend…one to loosen her up…" Rachel suggested.

"How in the world did Lakota's roommate get along with her so well and not have her head bitten off?" L wondered.

"I don't know. Lakota needs to find someone with similar interests…a friend who's into Shakespeare or something. She probably needs someone to peak her interest."

"Ask Gabe or Kat if there was anyone in school besides her roommate that she actually got along with," L suggested.

-------------------------------------------

"Anyone she got along with? I don't know…Lakota's a mutant, she never got along with anyone," Kat said with irritation, "She's from another planet…"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Ask Gabe, maybe he knows someone who did."

"What about me?" Gabe entered the kitchen, where his mom and sister were chatting at the table, splitting a bowl of grapes.

Rachel chewed on a handful of fruit, "Ermm..do you knowf…if Lakota had any friendsh at all in school?"

Gabe paused and thought about it, Lakota wasn't always as angry as she was now, "Well, when we first got to school, she did keep to herself a lot. She didn't start out so well in all of her classes. Eventually she was tutored and making regular visits with a counselor. I guess she was fine during those times."

"Who was the tutor?" Rachel asked him, swallowing her grapes.

"Oh…it was a fourteen year old kid way back then. She actually got along with him fine and he tolerated her insults when her bad habits started to kick in. I forgot his name though, but he had a very odd personality and white hair. I think he was albino…pretty nifty," Gabe chuckled.

"I'll ask your father, I think he might know," Rachel got up from her chair with a handful of grapes along for the stroll to the living room. She spotted L sitting on the floor in front of his laptop, "L, do you remember the tutor who was assigned to Lakota when she turned five?"

L scratched his chin, "Yeah, he was one of my heirs..."

"Do you think that maybe we could contact him and ask him about Lakota's behavior when she was younger? Maybe he could shed some light on us."

"I'll do the honors in a moment," he said.

"Alright, thanks," she said and returned to the kitchen.

L pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the Wammy House. The phone rang a few times and Roger had picked up.

"Hello?"

"Roger, it's L."

"Hello L, what can I help you with?"

"Can you please connect me to Near?"

"Of course."

_To be continued…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please be advised that future chapters will grow more mature again as a new case for L begins and he and Rachel work on Lakota's withdrawal. Chapters will be rated M for rape, sexuality, and violence. _

_Appearances by Near will become part of this story. Happy reading and special thanks to my most loyal reader, BlueMoonGoddess!_


	19. Chapter 16

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 16: Near's Return

Today, Gabe and Kat managed to drag Lakota outdoors for a while under L's request. Near would be stopping at the house to discuss a few things and L didn't want Lakota to hear anything.

Doorbell rang…

Rachel had answered the door, "Hi, please come in."

A young man in his late twenties set foot through the door. Gabe was right; he was very pale and had white hair.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Near replied with sincerity.

Rachel led him to the kitchen where L was currently munching on tea and cupcakes.

"Thank you for coming Near," L greeted, "Please take a seat, help yourself to dessert."

"I'm curious to know why you've requested my presence," Near said as he sat in the chair adjacent to L and poured himself a cup of tea.

"To come strait to the point, Rachel and I are trying to figure out how our daughter developed such a harsh personality. We were hoping, because you were her tutor at some point in school, that you could shine some light on the topic."

"Ah…I see."

"Was she showing signs of anger when you were with her."

Near thought about it for a moment, "No, majority of the time she was silent. Her grades improved after a month of tutoring but she didn't improve with her social skills."

"She's never shown you any hostility?"

"Not with me. I don't know how she would react towards me now though," Near said and took a sip of his tea.

"Near I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"You want me to spend time with your daughter and see if I can tame the wild beast…"

"Exactly, I will provide you with compensation of course," L said, dropping more sugar cubes into his cup.

"For a friend and mentor, that will not be necessary. But I will need some ideas to work with, her likes…dislikes, interests, etcetera."

"Lakota does not speak to me directly unless she's spoken to; you can take a look at her bedroom to gather information as you need."

After a few minutes of conversing and receiving L's permission, Near entered Lakota's room and almost drowned in the huge collection of books. The walls were plastered with 'Within Temptation' and 'Nightwish' posters. She kept a small picture of William Shakespeare close to the bookshelf. Near pulled a particularly thick book off one shelf; 'The complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe'. He dared to pull a couple more down, 'The Pink Glass Swan', 'The Spiritual Dance', and 'Macbeth'.

Her selection of music was also interesting, cds on her shelf consisted of rock bands from two decades ago, musicals, and a mixed collection of celtic mystique.

He looked at the trinkets she kept on her desk, small glass birds and tiny butterflies. She kept a sketchbook as well, he opened that and found multiple charcoal drawings of flowers, mythological creatures, and Egyptian symbols such as ankh.

Near returned to the kitchen; satisfied with his expedition for information.

"Did you find anything useful?" L asked.

"I know your daughter likes just about every art form; plays, musicals, writing, drawing, poetry, and taste of rock music from almost twenty five years ago. She seems to be a feminist as well, that could explain her distaste for most men."

Almost immediately, the front door slammed open and a really pissed off Lakota stormed through the house. Gabe and Kat followed behind trying to calm her down.

"Don't you ever drag me to that place again!" she shouted, voice thundering throughout the house.

"Lakota it was only a silly mistake!" Kat shouted back.

"Bullshit!" Lakota screamed.

"Why can't you be normal?!" Kat said, with extreme irritation.

"Define normal!" Lakota retorted.

L and Near sat at the table and watched as the argument ensued.

"A café full of teenage adolescents who want to get trashed and rub up against each other to make up for their pathetic lives!" Lakota then rushed into her room to grab a book and returned to the kitchen. The back door was directly behind L and she quickly exited into the yard. She then climbed the large oak tree and rested herself on a thick branch, opened her book and began to read.

L looked at his other two kids, "What happened?"

"Some guy at the café grabbed her ass; she had a fit and decked him. The guy deserved it but she made a huge scene after that so Gabe and I brought her home. Now she's ready to kill us," Kat said.

L returned his attention to Near, "So…think you can handle the harpy?"

Outside, Lakota still sat in her place on the branch, flipping through 'The Guardians of the Night' and reading intently her favorite scenes. She completely ignored the young man who stepped outside the house and now watched her from the base of the tree.

Near needed to engage her into conversation, "How are you?"

She ignored him again; he tried another tactic and began to climb the tree. This caught her attention and she kicked off one of her sandals and threw it at him, he caught it easily.

"Who do you think you are?! You don't know me and I don't know you, what do you want?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions," Near said, "That hurts Lakota; you don't remember me at all."

"I tend not to memorize a person's face because I could care less if I meet them again."

"Hmmm…I'm surprised."

Lakota looked him over, pale skin, fair hair, black eyes, blue jeans and a white tee shirt like her father's. Suddenly she remembered…

"I know you…you were that kid who tutored me when I was five. Why are you here now?"

"I was having a visit with your father; he is still my mentor you know."

"That doesn't explain you trying to…"

"What book are you reading?" Near interrupted.

"That's none of your business, stop trying to change the subject."

Near climbed up to the same branch she sat on and handed her back her sandal, "You dropped this."

"An accident I assure you," she said sarcastically.

"Yes," Near agreed, "So, a vampire novel?"

"I just told you, it's none of your business. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm annoyed. What's it to you?"

"I was just curious about you," Near said. He was trying to reel her in.

"Funny you should say that because I'm not the slightest bit interested in you," she said and continued to read.

Near needed to take more drastic measures to grab her attention, so he quickly grabbed the book out of her hands. He then slid off the branch to the ground.

"Hey!" Lakota shouted, "Come back with my book!" She quickly climbed back down the tree and began to chase him.

Near then raced around the back yard, playing 'Keep Away' with her novel until he stopped and held it high into the air where she couldn't reach it.

"You are such a bastard you know that?!" She tried to get her book back from him but she just wasn't tall enough.

"I'm aware of that," Near responded.

From indoors, L was watching Near's actions and laughed. Near got her attention, now he just needed to hold it.

"Give me back my book!"

"On one condition…"

"What?!"

"Go on a date with me," Near stated.

"No!"

"Then I think I'll hang onto this for a while," Near teased.

"You will not! That's one of my favorites!"

"Then you'll have to find a new favorite."

"You're older than me by what? Ten years! No!"

"Something like that; but since when does age matter?" He held the book even higher and she gave up, instead she held out her hand and tried to calm herself.

"Please give me back my book." She waited for him to return but he still held onto it.

"A date first…"

"Fine… I'll go on a date with you, now give me my book."

"I'm gonna hold this until afterwards. We're going now."

"What?!"

"I'm not going to force you to go anyplace you don't want, you pick a spot."

She just couldn't win today; first her siblings drag her out now this guy whom she barely knew was doing the same, "Fine, there's a park about two blocks from here. Let's pick up a lunch and have a picnic."

"Works for me," Near said and he left her standing alone in the back yard.

L couldn't believe it, he got her. Near stepped back inside the house and reseated himself at the table, "I'm going to borrow your daughter for a couple hours."

"You trapped her quite easily, I heard the whole conversation," L said.

"Did you now…well then, I hope to have plenty of information for you upon our return."

"Have a good time."

Near smirked at L.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them sat out in the sunshine. Every attempt Near made to make her converse generally backfired with sarcasm or rude comment. She was purposely rushing through this date so she could go home, eating her sandwich quickly and chugging down her water.

"Relax Lakota, enjoy the fresh air."

"I'm not enjoying this; I'm only here to get my book back."

Near pulled her book out of his coat pocket and dangled it in her face. She tried to grab it but he ripped it back, "Not until we talk about something."

"What? There's nothing I could possibly want to discuss with you."

"Well, then I will ask all the questions if you don't mind."

"Whatever."

Near then asked her straight out, "What caused this behavior in you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have such a short temper, use so much sarcasm, nearly run over people with vehicles…?"

Lakota sighed, "Because I'm not like other people…I don't follow a crowd, I'm not interested in being all 'friendly-like, lovey dovy bullshit. I need to make a difference in the world and work hard to get it; other people are just getting in the way. I have no time for stupid crap. Humanity is messed up; we pollute, eat up all natural resources, kill animals for fun, steal and hurt others maliciously."

"But aren't you hurting others with your words and actions?" Near asked her.

"I wasn't planning on hitting that kid last week, he just got in the way of my car and I screamed at him. I'm rude and sarcastic because I'm telling the truth, rather than hiding behind little white lies and ridiculous motives. Somebody has to do it…"

"Are you nice to anyone?"

"Depends," she said.

"Depends on what?" Near picked up one of the sandwiches and bit it.

Lakota looked out at the lake, "Depends on…I'm not sure…some people are different. Are we done?"

Near shook his head no and continued chewing.

"Well I am, you can keep that book…it's not like I can't buy another copy," she was about to get up and leave without him.

"This book has been out of print since 2011, now sit."

"Guh! You are a pain you know that!" She furrowed her eyebrows together, angry.

"You're not the first to tell me that so don't get your panties in a twist…"

"Don't think for one minute that you have any affect on my panties," she retorted.

"What do I have an affect on?"

"My gag reflex…"

"You know, you're not as mean as you think you are."

"…and you're not as intelligent as you think _you_ are."

Lakota stared him down and waited for his next remark. This was becoming quite a challenge; she was good at hiding her feelings. Time for a new tactic…

Near looked at her copy of 'The Guardians of the Night' Hungers of the Heart, and read the back description.

"So…you _can _be normal at times… a sexually charged vampire novel, interesting."

"Shove it…" she stated and looked away from him.

"You seem embarrassed," Near chuckled.

"I can read whatever I like."

"And you should."

He tossed the book at her and it landed in her lap. She quickly stuffed the novel into her book bag and got up off the ground. Then she took off for home, planning to walk all the way back.

"_Mission accomplished…for now,"_ Near thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Lakota woke up early so she could try to sneak out of the house. She showered fast and threw on a pair of green khaki's and a black tank top; complete with her trademark sandals. She French braided her long hair and slid a small jeweled comb into the back. She dusted a little bit of powder on her face and lined her eyes with a simple brown pencil and called it a finished look. She looked very earthy and relaxed, not one for dressing to impress. She then grabbed her book bag and threw a few books inside before peeking out her door. Nobody in sight…

She tiptoed downstairs and passed by the kitchen. Almost home free to the front door!

"Good morning Lakota," a voice said from the living room.

She just barely opened the front door when she heard her father call out to her. Frustrated she turned around and saw L sitting on the couch, knees up to his chin as usual, but across from him on the recliner was Near.

"Oh my god this is a nightmare, I'm going back to bed!" She shouted and tried to return to the staircase.

"Lakota! Stay put," L demanded.

She desperately wanted to disobey her father and just disappear but curiosity as to why those two were waiting for her got the better of her, "What is it you want?"

"You already have plenty of things to do today and Near here is going to escort you."

"I don't need a babysitter…" she spat.

L then walked up to his daughter and guided her out the front door. Near followed behind.

"You will spend the day with Near to work on your interaction with other people, if you try to sneak away or return home without Near, I won't let you into the house."

"What?! You wouldn't do that!"

"I will do it, Near already has your house and car keys so you _can't_ run. If you try to escape anywhere else, I'll send the police force to look for you."

Lakota rummaged through her bag and sure enough, her keys were missing, "Have you been snooping through my things?!"

L just gave her a blank look.

"…I can't believe you!"

"Try to have fun for once Lakota…" L said before shutting her outside the house, leaving her alone with Near.

Inside, L returned to the couch. Eventually Rachel woke up and joined him in the living room wrapped up in a bathrobe and blanket. She curled up next to him, "Are you sure this is okay? Near is at least eleven years older than she is."

"Age doesn't matter these days…besides, Near can put up with her. He tolerated her bad temper yesterday and got her to admit a few things. He's pretty crafty."

"Like you…" Rachel laughed. With one hand she tilted L's face towards hers and kissed him.

They held each other passionately for a bit until L picked up his lover bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom, the two of them kissing the entire way.

Outside, Lakota tried her hardest to stay as far away from Near as possible.

"Just keep your distance…" she blurted out and turned her back on him. She had every intention of walking away.

It was time that Lakota learned that she couldn't have everything her way, so Near jogged up close behind her and captured her around the waist with one arm.

"What the hell! Are you trying to blind side me? Get off!" She screeched and tried to grab at his arm to loosen it, "Don't make me bite you!"

"Aren't you a little old for biting?" Near teased, "You know, it's a shame that your name isn't Katharina like your sister."

"If you're referring to Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew' you're wrong! It's my least favorite play by him!"

"Why? Because you think that yours and my story will end up turning out the same way?"

"Never!" she cried, "Now let go!"

She tried to wrestle out of his arms, but he was so much bigger than she was. Near wasn't the fourteen year old scrawny boy anymore. He had a build just like her brother Gabe, towering over her at six foot one with 160 lbs of muscle laden body compared to her five foot three, 123 lb self. His personality had also evolved; previously he was soft spoken and very quiet unless someone engaged him. He'd developed a sense of humor similar to her father's and was little more outgoing thanks to time spent with students and his own pupils.

"Come on…don't be this way," he said. He loosened up his grip and she stopped struggling, "Let's just go out for a bite and we discuss some of your interests."

"What would you know of my interests and would you please let go of me?!" she shouted once again.

"No…you're keeping my lap warm at the moment…"

Lakota burned, "Asses are made to bear, and so are you!"

"Women are made to bear, and so are you," Near responded, "You aren't the only one who's familiar with Shakespeare." He let her go completely and walked on ahead of her.

Lakota was stunned; nobody has ever thrown her own quotes back in her face before. Maybe this 'Near' is a worthy opponent after all...and she quickly caught up with him.

"You're the first person to…"

"Like I said before…you're not as mean as you think you are, Miss L."

"Don't call me that! That's my eccentric father's name!"

"But it's yours as well, you should feel honored. Not many children from Wammy's will ever get the opportunity to carry that name," he said.

"I'd prefer that you call me Lakota…get it straight."

"Alright then Lakota…where would you like to go first since we have nothing better to do today."

"I need a drink…"

"We can stop for a coffee around the…"

"Liquor! You're pissing me off to the point where I need alcohol!"

"Are you sure, it's eight am?"

"Anywhere I want…according to you."

"You're underage…" Near said.

"I'm close enough…"

"Fine, we'll break the rules this once…"

A little bit of alcohol never hurt anyone…did it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L lie in bed with Rachel comfortably, the two of them snuggling. He was close to falling asleep when his cell phone rang. He reached over Rachel to the nightstand and picked up his phone.

He flipped it open, "Yes?"

"L, I'm in need of your assistance."

"Near?" L asked, rubbing his eyes to remove the drowsiness.

"Yes."

"What's the matter? Did Lakota do something inexcusable?"

"Not yet, but considering the circumstances and the state that she's in, she could," Near said, a hint of worry in his voice, "Can you bring a car and pick the two of us up? We're located at the Grist Mill Pub and Restaurant."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," L then hung up and hopped out of bed. Rachel was still passed out and he didn't want to disturb her. She could stay at the house while he solved whatever problem Near and Lakota were in. This was going to be interesting because L hasn't driven a car since before Watari passed away.

Finally reaching the pub after a long and painful drive, L burst through the door and found a disaster before him. Broken glass everywhere, chairs and tables pushed over, the employees were hiding in the back kitchen trying to avoid the tornado blowing throughout the pub.

Near was in the center of the pub looking at the ceiling. L quickly grabbed his attention, "Where's Lakota?!"

"Up there," Near pointed at the ceiling.

Lakota was on top of the beams which supported the second story of the building. She was breaking off pieces of wood from a balcony and throwing them in every direction, narrowly missing Near and L.

"You let her drink?" L questioned Near.

"A mistake on my part," Near said.

"How many did she have?"

"Um…"

"You don't know?"

"Forgive me, I lost track after three beers."

Lakota tore down an animal trophy from the wall and threw it into the bar, smashing bottles of whiskey, and breaking an array of wine glasses. She noticed Near and her father standing just below and threw a large chunk of wood at them, missing once again.

"Lakota! Come down here before you injure yourself!" L shouted.

She glanced at him and smiled, "Call you me daughter? Now, I promise you. You have show'd a tender fatherly regard, To wish me wed to one half lunatic; A mad-cup ruffian and a swearing Jack, That thinks with oaths to face the matter out," and she angrily pointed at Near.

"Why is she spewing out Shakespearean quotes?" L asked aloud.

"After the second glass, she started doing this. I found it mildly entertaining throughout a few drinks, but then she proceeded to smashing a stockpile of ale barrels."

"…" L was speechless.

"Lakota! It's too early on a Sunday morning for you to be drinking this heavily!" Near said, trying to get her attention again.

"I'll see thee hanged on Sunday first!" she screamed back, slightly losing her balance.

"Lakota!" both Near and L shouted.

She passed out on the beam and fell towards the two men. Both of them caught her and gently lay her on the floor. L reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, "Put Lakota in the car, it's the Toyota out front. I need to patch things up here."

Near took the keys and pocketed them, then he proceeded to picking Lakota up bridal style and carrying her outside to the car.

Twenty minutes after laying her across the back seat, L reappeared on the pub porch followed by the manager.

"I'm terribly sorry, all compensation will be sent to you immediately," L said to the gentleman, "Please feel free to call the number I gave you if you require more for the damage and hospital bills."

The manager did not look pleased at all and returned inside the pub, flipping the sign on the front door to 'Closed'.

L was furious throughout the drive home, "As one of my heirs, I would have expected better judgment from you Near. To let an underage person drink, you know the penalty for that is jail time correct?"

"I do know. Forgive me L for my lack of apprehension," Near said plainly.

"Luckily, I can cover for all of this and avoid a public drunkenness case. From here on out, do not bring her to any pubs or places where alcohol is easily accessible."

"Agreed, I would like to live a great deal longer," Near responded, tangling a piece of his short locks between his fingers.

Reaching the house, L picked up his daughter from the back seat and carried her inside, Near closing doors behind them. Thankfully Rachel was still asleep and L could tell her about the entire ordeal later. Gabe and Kat must have taken off early to spend time with friends since Sunday was their day off.

L took Lakota up to her room and laid her onto the bed. He rolled her to the side, in case she was sick in her sleep.

"Stay with her so I can get a cold compress," L told Near and he left the room.

Near chuckled a bit as he glanced at Lakota's sleeping form. This woman was going to be very delightful when she woke up.

_To be continued…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow! Violent isn't she? Happy Reading!_


	20. Chapter 17

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 17: Aftershocks

Eight pm Sunday night…

"Ooooohhhh….ow…"

"That's generally what everyone says after a long night of drinking, of course, yours happened to be this morning."

Lakota shot up out of bed, ignoring the thundering headache and immediately reaching for something to throw at Near.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded.

"I believe I was assigned to look after you while you slept," he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"As you can see, you are no longer needed. Now get out."

"What? No 'thank you for looking after me while I was wasted'?"

"Get out!"

Near didn't move a muscle, "Not until you thank me."

She was a stubborn mule, "Fine, thank you…now leave!"

"You know, I just don't think you're sincere about this," he smirked.

"You're right…"

Near sat down on the bed and scooted closer to her.

"Are you deaf? I just said to get out…"

"I know what you said, but I'm not going to let you have your way."

She looked like she was ready to strangle him but shortly thereafter she turned pale and felt her stomach flip flop. She quickly dove to the floor and crawled over to the garbage pail in the corner of the room to expel the contents of her stomach.

Near had rushed in behind her and pulled her messed up braid out of her face. He turned his head away to avoid catching a feeling of nausea himself.

When she finished, she sat back and tied off the bag in the garbage. She'd dispose of it shortly when she got her bearings.

"Are you alright now? He asked her.

"Why…are you doing this…" she said weakly. She rested on her haunches, trying to stop the queasiness by rubbing her belly with one hand.

"To keep your hair from getting filthy," Near stroked her back.

"No…why are you constantly over here, trying to…get me to…"

"I want to get to know you, find out the sources of your anger."

"That's it?"

"No, I want to be your friend…if you'll let me."

Lakota crawled back over to her bed and climbed in again, "I need sleep…we'll discuss it tomorrow…"

"Get some rest then, I'll take care of the garbage for you."

Near collected the bag from the can and carried it out of her room. He made a trip outside to the garbage can at the side of the road and disposed of it. He returned to the house and wandered into the living room; L, Rachel, Gabe, and Kat already present and watching a movie together.

L turned his gaze to Near, "How is she?"

"She's better now that she expelled all that alcohol from her system and she's sleeping now," Near replied. He sat down in the recliner and joined the others in viewing 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'.

After the movie was over, Lakota made an appearance downstairs, surprising her family by saying, "Hi…" without a nasty remark to follow. It was ten thirty pm and she just couldn't sleep anymore. She grabbed a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge and sat down at the table.

Rachel got up from her seat next to L and joined Lakota in the kitchen; she touched her daughter's forehead, "You're a little warm dear."

Lakota let her head slump forward into her mother's stomach and her arms dangled by her sides. Rachel stroked her hair.

"I'm so tired mom…but I can't sleep anymore," Lakota mumbled against her mother's belly.

"I know sweetie, hangovers are terrible." Rachel wasn't about to start yelling at her for being so reckless; a hangover this bad in itself was punishment for the moment, "Why don't we make you some toast and pour you some more ginger ale."

"Mhm…." Lakota moaned.

Rachel gently pushed her daughter's head back and maneuvered her to rest it on the table.

The rest of the night the family slowly broke up and went to their bedrooms, save for Near, L and Lakota. Near had passed out on the recliner and L didn't want to wake him so he left him there. L joined his daughter in the kitchen; she was nibbling on the piece of toast.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked up from her plate, "Okay…" She took another bite.

"I just wanted to let you know that I forbade Near from taking you to any other pubs."

Lakota nodded, she didn't need telling twice, "Dad, aren't you tired? Go to bed…"

"I'm used to staying up for days at a time; you look like the one who should be in bed."

L picked up the bottle of ginger ale and refilled Lakota's empty glass, "Why don't you take a Tylenol?"

"I will, when I go back upstairs…"

"You know, you were spitting out Shakespearean quotes within the pub, perfectly."

"I'd forgotten…" She put her head down on the table again; the world around her was spinning and contributing to a new found state of upset stomach. The toast which she'd eaten, did very little to calm her ailing belly.

L took a seat closest to her and rested a hand on her back, lazily letting it run up and down in attempt to make her feel better. In a way he felt guilty for her, but still she knew what the circumstances of her actions were and mild alcohol poisoning was her punishment.

She just sat there, letting her father care for her. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Her previous thoughts of abandonment were slowly dissipating, while newer emotions began to fill the void.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two a.m. the same night…_

_Pebbles were pelted at Kat's upstairs window, trying to grab her attention while she lay in bed. _

Kat had already been awake and waiting for them to arrive. She threw the comforter off her body; already dressed to go and opened her bedroom window, peering out into the darkness. Below, her old schoolmates were waving at her and whispering for her to come down.

"C'mon Kat!" one of them tried shouting in hushed tones. She was a blonde nineteen year old named Allidia. Allidia had been Kat's roommate when they were attending classes at the Wammy House.

The other two girls waited patiently, both were brunettes around the same age as Kat, Karissa and Eve.

"Hurray up!" Allidia shouted once again.

Kat then grabbed onto the drain pipe which attached to the siding of the house and carefully made her way down. She almost slipped a few times, but caught her footing; climbing a pipe in two inch heels was relatively stupid.

She finally reached the ground, "My father is going to kill me if we keep doing this every other night."

"Your dad is busy with Lakota's problems, he'll never find out if we keep our mouths shut," Karissa said.

"My mother will have a fit…"

"Kat stop worrying! Besides…your mom's nice, she would probably defend you if they discovered our aliases," Allidia joked, "Now let's go!"

The four of them rushed to the front of the house where Alli's running car waited.

"I'm supposed to be the good girl…" Kat laughed.

"Girls tend to hide their deepest secrets and desires," Eve giggled.

Allidia let her lead foot push down hard on the gas and the girls were off. The girls laughed and screamed every time they turned a corner, "Alli!! You're gonna kill us one of these nights!" Karissa shouted and then laughed again as the car took another crazy turn.

"I'm telling ya, one of these days I'll be racing with the big boys on Nascar!" Allidia screeched with excitement.

"You need to be in the U.S for that…" Kat said.

"I will someday." Allidia stomped on the break moments before hitting a red light. As they waited, Alli lowered the top of the convertible so they could feel the cool night breeze. Since Kat was seated up front she turned on the radio and searched for a good station, "Oh here's a good one!" She turned up the volume, loud enough to wake the neighborhood. Korn's 'Twisted Transistor' was blaring and the girls were dancing in their seats, singing loudly and off key.

Finally at their destination, the _'Lion's Eye', _a high end gentlemen's club; the girls parked in the back and used the emergency exit door.

Karissa held the door open for the other girls, "Pray that the boss doesn't catch us."

"Too late…" a man with a husky voice yelled as soon as they entered. A portly man with black hair appeared before them, "You girls are thirty minutes late! Now get in the dressing room and into costume, you're on in ten minutes! What do you think I'm paying you for?!"

"Sorry Mr. Robinson…" Kat said sheepishly.

"Sorry won't cut it, if you're late again, you're fired!" and he walked back into his office.

All four girls hung their heads in shame but they each started to giggle and eventually burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah right, he wouldn't fire four of his best dancers. He'd be asking to go out of business! Ha!"

They pushed their way through the crowded hallway, other dancers waiting for their turn to appear on stage. Inside the dressing room, each of them had their own wardrobe and vanity. The room was stifling due to the other dancers' crowded bodies piling inside to dress and apply makeup. Plus the ladies leaving the stage were sweating and damp from dancing.

"So which routine are we doing tonight?" Eve asked as she began stripping out of her skirt and halter.

"What about the new one we've been practicing?" Allidia suggested. She was dusting shimmer powder on her face.

"We haven't had enough practice for that yet…"Kat mentioned. She tugged the red and black sequined wrap with matching one shoulder top.

"You learned enough dance from your mother haven't you Kat?"

"Well yes, most intermediate stuff I guess. But Eve, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Just do the cabaret style then, it will be so hot, especially with the outfit your picking," Eve rummaged through her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black gloves, "Put these on with that," and she tossed the gloves to Kat.

"They go up to my elbows…"

"Duh… that's the point!" Eve laughed.

"Oh my god…I can't believe we went through so many years of intensive training at Wammy's to wind up becoming exotic dances here," Kat smiled and laughed.

"Oh come on! You loved the attention the first night! All those men ogling you…admit it, you liked it…" Allidia teased.

As the girls chatted and finished getting ready, Mr Robinson burst through the dressing room door scaring the hell out of them, "You girls! Get out on stage! Two minutes!" and he slammed the door shut again.

"God he has a huge stick up his ass…" Eve grumbled out. She was adjusting her green bikini top. Eve was well endowed on top so she usually took the longest to get dressed. It was surprising that her costumes fit over her breasts at all.

Allidia chose to wear the tangerine colored halter and matching wrap around, both pieces easily slid off and a special part of the routine, she let a member of the audience pull the strings, revealing her to all. Allidia's golden blonde hair was her greatest feature. It complimented her blue eyes and the men pinned her as the super model type, though she denies that notion.

Karissa quickly combed the tangles out of her lovely hair, pulled it all back into a low ponytail and tied it off with a jeweled barrette. She was the most exotic looking of the four; she had a darker skin tone from her mother's heritage in India and her father's green eyes. Her hair touched her lower back, a waterfall of chocolate brown.

All of them wore matching shoes, a sign of unity among their performance. It was also for good luck and no accidental falls.

"Let's hit the stage girls," Eve announced.

All four of the girls hustled out of the dressing room and to the wings of the stage, preparing for their entrance.

The club itself was not your standard topless club, the boss only hired girls who were experienced in different forms of dance; usually jazz, hip hop, erotic, theatre performance, and exotic dance. Luckily, Kat was hired because of her mother's tutelage in belly dance and for her experience in acting and theatre from Wammy's. She was a fast learner and was able to incorporate some of the techniques into the show. The 'Lion's Eye' was known for full frontal nudity, a perk that even the most gentlest of men enjoy.

Kat bounced up and down in her heels, nervously waiting for their signal.

If her father found her out...

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Following morning, nine a.m…_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_L bounded over to his computer, not bothering to keep silent for the rest of the sleeping household. Last night, he sat up with Lakota until she passed out at the table. He carried her back up to her bedroom and put her to bed. Hopefully she would be fully recovered this morning. _

_The beeping continued until L tapped on the control key, allowing the head of the Metropolitan Police Department to speak._

"_Director of the M.P.D, you may speak," L said abruptly. _

_The director spoke for several minutes, inquiring about a serial killer who murdered thirteen victims and was currently running rampant, leaving behind lyrical messages. _

"_We have been referring to this person as the 'Lyricist' because of the strange and absurd messages he leaves at the scene of the crimes."_

_L listened carefully as the director listed the victims names; all were females between the ages of eighteen and twenty five, majority of them with occupations in the exotic entertainment industry. _

"_L, it would be appreciated if you joined the M.P.D in solving this case."_

_L took in as much information as he could, but he would require all materials from the crime scenes and the cooperation of the police, no matter how risky his requests were, "I accept, please send all case materials to the provided email address."_

_He quickly typed out a message and sent it to the director. Moments later, a response file popped into his inbox and he opened all of the files. _

_Apparently this serial killer has been choosing his victims based on musical lyrics, however the images and messages did not seem to match up. The murdered victims didn't have any relation to the lyrics themselves. There may be a hidden message._

_L quickly responded to the director, "Please have your teams search for the artists and writers who produced this music, I want full listings. Also find the names of the clubs where these women were working."_

"_Done," and the director disconnected to begin work._

"L, who was that?"

Rachel had heard L talking in the living room and curiously got out of bed to see.

"The director of the M.P.D. has requested my assistance."

"Oh? What for?"

"Serial murderer case," he informed her, "I'll fill you in later. I am still waiting for more files to be sent."

"Oh," she looked around the room and then at the empty couch where Near had spent the night, "Where's Near?"

"Upstairs, he's accompanying Lakota."

"He's an early bird."

"As long as I've known him," L closed his laptop. The files he wanted would not come until several hours later when the police did a thorough background check of each exotic dancer.

As the two of them conversed, Gabe practically flew down the stairs and bee lined for the front door.

"Gabe?! Where are you going?" Rachel asked before he could disappear through the door.

Her son quickly responded, "Nowhere."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Who are you seeing?"

"No one," and he zipped out the door, letting it slam behind him. Rachel and L heard one of the cars starting and an engine rev. Gabe zoomed off up the street leaving his parents confused.

"I just don't understand our kids one bit," Rachel sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"Kids his age tend to make a habit out of confusing their parents. It's probably a date."

"This early in the morning?"

"This is our son we're talking about." L sat down next to her, "Join me for breakfast?"

"Can I make French toast?"

"My favorite," L smiled and kissed her on the nose.

_To be continued…_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Sorry for the long wait but I would have had this up sooner, like last night but a friend of mine wound up in the hospital. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Happy reading!_


	21. Chapter 18

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 18: Closer

Her eyelids welcomed the light of a new day…

Lakota rolled out of bed, her stomach finally settled from the previous day of drunken antics. Strange, she couldn't remember how she got up to her room…

It was just another nightmare after the other…why was he here again?

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, wobbling slightly and approached the sleeping figure on the floor. She knelt down close to him. Near must have brought her upstairs and passed out himself. He lay on his side, one arm propping his head up and he looked so peaceful, Lakota didn't have the heart to wake him…and then bitch at him for sticking to her like glue.

She brushed a piece of his hair out of his face as he slept and glanced over his features. He was kind of cute actually…but she would never tell him that. How did he receive such white hair? There was the chance of albinism, but his skin just didn't seem to pick up the white hue. It must have been his pigmentation, still it was a unique trait and she found it fascinating.

His stomach rose and deflated with every soft breath he took. Lakota curiously lowered her face close to his, his eyes were still closed. Heaven forbid he wake up and catch her staring at him. She noticed the curve of his jaw line…how masculine it was…

"_Stop it!" _she berated herself for even thinking about him in a sexual way, _"You're better than this!"_

He was so tempting to look at; that pale skin, those smooth lips, and the way he teased her…

Lakota touched his cheek, letting her fingers glide gently down his flesh.

"_I shouldn't be doing this…it's completely against my principles…" _

She traced his throat to the base and then slid along his collar bone. His loose shirt pushed aside easily and she could see part of his chest peeking out from under the cotton material. It couldn't be helped, she found him highly attractive but she was too proud to admit it.

Why did her father have to force her to date this guy? Was he hoping that Near could bring out the best in her? Sadly, Lakota was beginning to believe that her father's plan was working. Near was growing on her, slowly.

Her index finger wandered to his left shoulder, feeling the muscle twitch underneath his skin as she pressured it a bit. Near had a decent build in his upper torso, not super athletic but still nice. As she continued inspecting him; not paying any attention to his face, one of his hands suddenly shot up and caught her traveling wrist.

She let out a gasp and met his eyes with her own. Near was gazing at her, making her uncomfortable and she just wanted to get away. She struggled to pull her wrist free but he held onto it tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"That tickles…" he said, sheepishly grinning, "What were you doing?"

What could she say? That she was checking him out? No…he would then have license to tease her for the rest of her life.

Near pulled himself up, still holding her arm. His body was nearly touching hers, so casual, so intimate…

Lakota backed away, trying to place distance between the two of them. He wouldn't let go of her and she tried to force him to by pushing against his chest with her free hand.

"I was enjoying the closeness..." Near whined, "Come and sit by me."

"You're nothing like you used to be…" Rachel said angrily, "You were so quiet and never wished for contact from another human, especially a woman!"

"That's what happens when young people grow up, personalities change. I'm not immune to the attractiveness of a woman."

He tugged her forward, so her chest was squashed against his and snaked his other arm around the small of her back. She was practically sitting in his lap and he let his hand fall to her hip, tenderly touching the firmness of her curves.

"Gah! What do you think you're doing?!" she muttered, completely stunned, "If my father…"

"Trust me; he's not going to do anything…"

"How would _you_ know?!"

Near's hand sunk further down her hip and rested on the juncture between her thigh and groin; so close to her…

"You are a pig!" and she quickly slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare touch me like that again!" She shoved away the offending appendage.

The sting of her hand bit at his cheek but he didn't want her to see that it fazed him. Instead he pushed her back to the floor, still holding onto her wrist and he forced himself on top of her.

"Get off of me!"

Near smirked at her as she began struggling beneath him, would it be abnormal if he liked seeing her like this? He could feel the warmth of her body, majority of it coming from her lower torso.

"So tell me…why were you examining my face a moment ago? Did you like what you saw?" he teased.

"Fuck you!"

"It's a little too soon for that, but if you insist…" It was obvious he was kidding around.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Lakota…can't you just accept the fact that you will not get rid of me so easily?" He shifted his weight so he settled between her legs. She was attacking him with words but their current position was taking its toll on both of their bodies. She was blazing hot through her sleep wear and he was steadily rising to the occasion. Lakota wasn't powerful enough to push him off and she was growing tired, mainly from the collaboration of exhaustion and remnants of alcohol. She'd begun to calm down and he waited for her to stop pushing and tugging at him.

"I hate you this moment…" she said softly, her face never changing its angry disposition.

"I don't believe that…" Near said and he let go of her arm. He peered into her eyes and searched her expression, it was clear that she was slightly excited since her eyes were glazing over.

"Why?" she questioned, "I don't understand you…"

"Because I know you're only confused." Near lowered his face to hers; their foreheads touching sensually.

Being so close to him…no…pinned underneath him on the floor was highly arousing for her but she…couldn't. She looked into his dark eyes and saw many years of wisdom and intelligence hiding, though he was only twenty nine years old.

"How would you…know…" she whispered breathlessly. His lips were so close to hers…just waiting to adjoin with hers. Their noses were grazing each other and his hands mingled up her body to settle on either side of her head, making sure she continually looked at him.

"You're hiding behind your anger Lakota; release some of your tension. I want you to show me your compassionate side."

Her eyelids were half shut; bowled over with eroticism. Near was causing her stomach to twist into several knots; waves of ecstasy flooded her senses. He was right, her hostility would melt away if she let him through the thick barrier of repressed childhood years.

"Lakota…let me in…let me take you away from the sadness and hurt you've suffered through…"

Near's lips barely skimmed along hers, as if asking for permission to…

"I really want to kiss you right now…" he said softly; fingers tangling into her messy braid and massaging her scalp.

Her heart skipped a beat. Near wanted to kiss her? A part of her said that she really wanted it while the other half screamed not to fall into his advances. She couldn't get hurt again…

"…o-oh…I...can't," she muttered and turned her head to the side.

Shocked, Near pulled away from her and completely off, letting her get up. In slight embarrassment, she got up and rushed out of her bedroom. She used the bathroom as her new sanctuary away from Near and turned on the shower. She stripped out of her clothes, untied her braid, and stepped inside, letting the hot water trail down her body. It felt good, washing away the stench of humiliation. Near almost destroyed her internal blockade and she would have broken down in his arms; spilling her most inner secrets of hurt and feelings of betrayal inflicted by her parents. They abandoned her once…she didn't want to grow attached to another person only to be left behind again.

She kneeled in the tub, letting the shower head continue spouting droplets at her. Her muscles relaxed and the outburst she nearly had in Near's presence was dissipating. She spent almost an hour bathing, washing and scrubbing her body from head to toe, making sure to remove every ounce of chagrin.

After her bath, she was sure she could handle being in Near's company again and return to her bitter old self. For sending her through terrible memories, she would have to return the favor of tormenting him somehow. Lakota ripped one of the fluffy white towels from the nearby rack and began drying her hair. She squeezed excess droplets from her locks and tied the towel up on her head to keep it off her neck. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her body before exiting the bathroom.

Near was still waiting in her room and was caught by surprise when she walked in wearing naught but a towel and locked the door behind her, also keeping him inside.

"Ah…Lakota…shouldn't I…leave? Near blushed and quickly turned around.

"Why bother? You're not the shy little boy anymore, you said it yourself." This was wonderful; she was trapping him, punishing him for making her vulnerable earlier.

"Lakota…" Distressed, Near tried to escape the room but she stopped him by blocking off the door, still wearing a towel. It barely reached down to her mid thigh and he had a perfect view of her legs and exposed shoulders. He stopped in his tracks, not wanting to touch her accidentally.

"What ever is the matter Near?" Lakota had every intention of baiting him.

"Lakota, please don't…"

"Don't what? Oh this?" She let the towel slide down her chest, exposing every inch of her breasts to him.

It wasn't his fault, but his eyes darted to the unclothed skin. Her chest still glistened with moisture; the heat from the shower had given an extra rosy color to her areolas so they matched the redness of her lips. It was difficult to tell if she was blushing, since hot water tended to add a pink hue to her pale skin.

Near tore his gaze away from her and faced the bedroom window, too ashamed of himself for falling to his natural instinct so easily.

Lakota smiled, she had him right where she wanted him. This new game would prove to be useful. Near acted as a gentleman majority of the time, but she could hold this card in her back pocket and keep it as an ace in the hole. To pressure him further, she approached him from behind and pressed her bare breasts into his back while wrapping her arms around his waist, her fingers toyed with his shirt.

Near closed his eyes, he could feel her chest pressing against his back.

She whispered, "The next time you try to delve into my affairs, remember that I now hold a certain advantage over you and I'm not afraid to use it against you now." She let the towel slip off of her body completely and she grabbed one of his hands.

Confused, he let her take his palm and she placed her bath towel in it. She was standing behind him completely nude! His face flushed heavily.

"You and I are pieces on a chessboard and right now, I have you checked. What's your next move gonna be Near?" she mocked.

"I believe I can beat you at your own game Lakota, but it must wait until later."

She thought about finishing him off, capturing him like the king, but decided to hold off and see what his strategy would be, "Then I assume I will find out how you can capture my king?"

Near nodded, "The game is on…"

Lakota laughed out loud and backed away towards her closet, picking out her clothing for the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Kat?"

"Still in bed."

"Odd, she went to bed earlier than I did last night. She must be a heavy sleeper." Rachel picked up L's computer, "So what are you working on?"

L watched as she scrolled through the images sent by the director of the M.P.D.

"Oh yuck…this guy is sick and I just lost my appetite." She sneered at an image of a naked woman lying on her back, throat slit, "How can people do this to one another?"

"One of the many unknown mysteries of man," L said and he took his computer back from her, resting it on the coffee table once again, "This 'Lyricist' character has been targeting specific clubs, mostly high end paid exotic dancers." He pointed at the same image Rachel scoffed at, "This was the last victim. She was murdered last Thursday; crime scene located at the back of the Dreamscapes exotic dance club. Here's another photo from the scene…"

L skipped over two photos and pulled up a new image, revealing a pool of blood, lettering traced throughout. It stated '_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry,  
Devil on your back, I can never die'_.

"What does that mean?" Rachel wondered.

"It's a lyric. This guy has been leaving one with every single victim, each from a different song. This particular song is 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie; very old song from the nineties."

"I think I remember that one, barely. I didn't really listen to that stuff…too hard core."

Rachel looked over the image, "Have you come up with any…"

"No. This killer's movements have been erratic; he hits a new club every few days. I have sent police officers to every club within a four mile radius of each establishment this guy has hit."

"Oh. Well I hope you catch this guy soon, he makes me worry about our daughters."

"I think Lakota and Kat will be safe, neither of them took occupations in the dance industry of the erotic kind."

"Thankfully…"

Upstairs, there was a bit of noise and footsteps.

"Sounds like Kat finally got up," Rachel said.

As expected, Kat bounded down the stairs, still wearing her flannel bottoms and a tank top. She happily greeted her parents, "Hey mom, hey dad!" and she went into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. She grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and shuffled to the cabinets for a glass, "How's your morning?"

L closed his laptop, without turning the power off. Kat didn't need to see any of his work; she was particularly sensitive to gory images, like Rachel. He got up from the couch to join Kat in the kitchen.

"Sleep enough last night?" L asked and sat down at the table, curling his knees to his chest.

Kat filled her glass halfway and put the pitcher on the table. "_Oh wonderful…dad's sitting all goofy again…which means a lecture or he's gonna try interrogating something out of me."_

"Yeah, for the most part daddy."

"It's two in the afternoon you know…"

"Uh yeah, so?" She sipped at her glass. _"Does he know?!"_

"How long have you been having sleep issues?" he asked. L began chewing on the tip of his thumb, staring at his daughter intently.

"Daddy you know it freaks me out when you do that…"

"Just answer the question Kat."

"Since we moved in a few weeks ago…I just can't get used to sleeping in a new place. I liked being in a dorm at Wammys."

"I suppose an environment change is hard to get used to."

"Other than that I'm fine." Kat tried to look as honest as she could. _"Please don't let him see through this lie…please!"_

L could tell she was hiding something but he didn't want to press the topic so he uncurled his legs. Perhaps she would accidentally let something spill and he could determine the issue from there.

Rachel joined the three of them in the kitchen, "Sweetie, why don't you ever bring your friends around? It's been weeks since I've seen Allidia."

"Oh, she's been working often. She works nights and sleeps all day; I'm lucky to catch her in the late afternoon on the phone," Kat lied.

"Well bring her around when she gets a night off." Rachel took the pitcher and filled her own glass.

"Sure mom." Kat picked up her glass, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

L watched as his daughter took her juice and left to go upstairs, "Rachel, why does it seem that both our daughters have some kind of issue?"

"When I was their age, I did the same thing," she responded, "I'll talk to her later on…lets just give her a break right now."

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone had a good Easter! Happy reading!


	22. Chapter 19

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch: 19 Exposed

"My father is suspicious of me…"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't done anything…kept my mouth shut and everything." Kat lined her lips with red rouge. She and the girls would be doing two performances tonight, "Allidia, what if he finds out, what am I supposed to say to him?"

"I don't know; just tell him you did it for fun?"

"No!" she laughed and tossed a tube of mascara at her friend, "Be serious!"

"Let's be serious after the performance." Allidia joked. She slid a light green garter up her leg and pulled the hem of her skirt down to hide it. Men usually got a kick out of pulling it off her leg when she offered to them.

Eve and Karissa shook their heads in disbelief and continued to apply foundation and color to their faces. "You guys better hurry, we're on in ten minutes and you still need to put on the rest of your makeup," Eve said.

Allidia and Kat sat down at their respective vanities and rushed through putting on their eye shadow. As the girls finished getting ready, they examined each other for any wardrobe malfunctions and last minute makeup fixes. Tonight they all matched, wearing green satin bodices, black stockings, and matching black skirts. Each of them wore their hair down and curled.

Moments before they were to leave for curtain call, one of the other dancers appeared in the dressing room, a lovely blonde named Teresa. She nearly startled Eve, who was closest to the door.

"Kat, letter for you!" Teresa called.

"Oh, who's it from?" Kat asked and she took the letter from Teresa.

"I don't know, just read it. I'm due back out there; my turn to serve tables." Teresa left the room to return to work.

Kat looked over the letter as her friends crowded around her.

"Open it Kat, I want to see!" Karissa said with excitement.

"Okay, okay…" Kat tore open the back of the envelope and pulled out a simple blue card with a heart on it.

Allidia giggled, "Oh, I'll bet it's a secret admirer!"

Kat opened the card and the girls all gasped as they found what looked like a poem inside,

_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses_

"Not very poetic…" Eve stated.

"Oh my gosh, this guy is a hopeless romantic! Isn't that a song lyric? He must really like you Kat to send you something like this." Allidia took the card and read over the words again and again, "Maybe he's out in the audience right now, just waiting for you to appear!" she said happily.

Kat blushed deeply, "Stop teasing…I don't even know who he is."

"Then let's find out, we're on in one minute. Keep an eye out for someone staring at Kat all night girls!" Karissa laughed.

Allidia dropped the card on Kat's vanity and shuffled out behind the others as they headed for the stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She was dancing gracefully, using the moves her mother taught her. It drove the men wild when she undulated her hips and lay across the floor; giving them the sense of her lying underneath being penetrated. The music was heavily influencing the way the girls danced, 'Money can't Buy It' by Annie Lennox.

Karissa joined Kat on the floor and began untying her friend's bodice, the two of them pretending to have an attraction to each other. The men cheered and egged them on with screams of 'take it off' and 'do it baby'. Kat laughed in her mind, how pathetic males could get when shown a little skin.

Karissa had removed Kat's bodice completely and began toying with her breasts to amuse the audience. It was quite an act and the two girls were bold enough to pull it off.

Even better; Allidia and Eve were on the other end of the stage making out (acting, of course). Both girls stripped off their panties and flashed the crowd, giving them what they wanted and Allidia began grinding her core against Eve's upper thigh (technically their skin did not touch). The more daring you were on stage, the bigger the tips came as they were stuffed into the baskets close to the bouncers.

Kat crawled to her knees and teasingly untied Karissa's bodice with her teeth, crowd cheering and taking pictures.

Throughout the entire experience…and every night they did this, Kat would think 'Men are pigs…' Slobbering, mangy, perverse…every sickening word she could think of. Were all men this way? They had to be…still, she took the job and accepted the demands of the industry.

After their performance, the four ladies blew kisses to the audience and each left the stage in a fashionable manner, making sure to show every ounce of naked skin to garner more tips. Kat exited last, trying to keep a look out for the person who left the card; maybe he would give her some sort of sign.

As soon as they were within the confines of their dressing room, the girls quickly removed all of their makeup, chatting amongst themselves.

"Did you get any hints from your prince charming Kat?" Eve teased.

"No…I don't know what the guy looks like, how would I know which slobbering man in the audience he is?"

"You can't deny that you tried looking though."

Karissa untied her stiletto, "Well, maybe he'll come to you."

"I don't know guys, what would my parents think when I bring home a guy and they ask him how he met me?"

"Stop worrying about your parents! I doubt the guy would spill the beans…" Eve rolled down her stockings, letting them drop onto the floor in a heap, "Remind me to have the tailor hem my costume."

"Which one?" Kat asked, she stared at the rack of outfits by Eve's vanity.

"All of them."

"Why?"

"They aren't short enough…"

Kat burst out in laughter and threw a box of tissues at her friend, "Your clothes are too short as it is!"

"Knock it off you goof balls, I'm ready to go home," Allidia spouted. She had already finished putting on her regular clothes, "It's almost four thirty and I'd like to get some sleep this morning."

"Alright…alright, I'm done," Kat said.

"Well, I'm not…" Karissa remarked. They all looked at Eve; she wasn't even close to ready.

"Fine, Kat and I will go out and grab the car, we'll pick you two up front," Allidia stated, "C'mon Kat."

The two girls used the back door like usual, their car sat at the furthest end of the parking lot. It was still dark outside, very much like a horror movie. This would be the part where the parking lot lights would flicker and burn out, leaving the victims in total darkness and panic would sink in. Then the killer would sneak up on his prey and strike them down with a swift blow to the head or gunshot wound.

Kat crossed her arms nervously and frantically rubbed at her shoulders, "I don't know what it is, but I'm seriously getting creeped out. Can we go back and have security escort us?"

"Nonsense, we walk out here like this every night! You're way too paranoid." Allidia dug through her purse for her keys; easily found. She clicked the remote to unlock the doors at a distance, the taillights flickered three times, "See, we're fine."

The two of them reached the vehicle and Allidia settled into the driver's seat, forcing her key into the ignition and turning it…nothing… She tried turning the engine over again, still no response from the car, "What the hell?"

"What is it?"

"Kat I think we're stuck here…"

"Fuck…my father will be up in the next hour! If we have to take a cab, I won't be able to sneak in the house!"

"Relax…I'll just go check the engine, the ignition was probably damaged somehow and I can fix a cut wire in a minute." Allidia got out of the car again and popped open the hood while Kat waited patiently in the passenger seat.

A loud bang suddenly filled the skies, followed by a flash of bright light.

"Dammit! Allidia shouted, "It would start raining when this happens!"

Kat chuckled, "It's just your luck!"

A few minutes passed by, Kat could hear her friend tinkering under the hood, the rain starting trickling on the roof, a clank here and there, and eventually complete silence. She thought Allidia had finished her work, but when the hood of the car stayed up, Kat wondered if she was truly done. A few moments went by, the hood stayed up.

"Um…Allidia, you done out there?"

No response.

"Alli?"

Nothing. Kat started to panic, "Allidia, this isn't funny! Quit trying to freak me out!"

Kat opened her car door and slid off the seat letting the rain soak her clothing, what a night to forget her jacket. She went around the front of the vehicle and lo and behold, no Allidia in sight. A rush of adrenaline surged through Kat's body, telling her it was time to fly or fight, but at the same time she found it difficult to move. Her legs felt like jello, she wanted to run so badly but her fears were getting the better of her.

Her voice cracked, "Allidia…"

The lamp above the car burned out and Kat's fears doubled, her body frozen in place, every little noise added to the growing paranoia. She tried to move, everything weighed a ton…

"_Move….move!!!" _

The club wasn't far, if she could just…get to a phone…

A split second…a set of hands…

They grabbed her around her waist and she screamed. Immediately, she felt something sharp pierce the skin of her neck and the attacker held her tightly. She tried to kick, bite, anything to get away from this person. It was clearly a man, based on his height and strength. Rain pelted poor Kat, chilling her to the bone and she found it more of a pain to escape.

"_What did he stick me with?!"_

She struggled against him, "Allidia!!!! Eve!!! Karissa!!!!" Screaming as loud as she could, why couldn't anyone hear her? The club was still open and the music pounding away; no wonder…she was drowned out by the blaring sounds and the thunderstorm.

Her legs grew weaker and putting up a fight was getting harder. The two inch heals she wore kept slipping on the slick pavement. He must have drugged her because her vision blurred and her arms fell limply to her sides. She hunched forward and the attacker was the only leverage she had between herself and the ground.

Shortly thereafter she passed out and the man picked her up, taking her to another vehicle. He put her into the back seat; she would be out for about an hour. The last sound she heard was a light chuckle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

L had been researching the case thus far, no new leads as of yet. He scanned the images over and over again trying to find clues, what connected the victims to the music? Was this the killer's personal preference? Or did he randomly select each lyric to match the victim's personality?

He took a bite of his cheesecake, Rachel kindly made it the other night and the family was eating it up. Over the years she surprised L with her newly found cooking skills.

Rachel was shuffling around in the kitchen, cutting herself a piece of cake as well. She'd taken on some of L's traits when it came to odd breakfasts. After getting her plate filled, she sat down at the table, gazing at L every once in a while.

L cleaned his dish and clicked on another file, reading the messages left by the Lyricist, "None of this makes any sense. He's too random."

Rachel looked up from her food, "What are you going to do now?"

"I need to wait until the M.P.D send autopsy reports. Hang on a second, I'm vibrating."

L reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone. His flipped it open and turned on the speaker phone, "Yes?"

"L, there's been a kidnapping; two girls missing and a note left behind. The Lyricist struck again."

"Director, please send me a copy of the note immediately."

"Yes."

L waited patiently for the document to be sent. An icon popped up in the lower corner of his computer, 'You have mail' and he quickly scrolled over the link.

The letter read,

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love _

He read the lyric three times over; it was different from previous messages. Previously, the Lyricist chose music with hateful wording and thoughts of murder, evil, and pain. However this lyric did speak of pain but also of an attraction to someone. Does this mean that he found a victim that he wanted to keep for himself?

"Director, judging by this message I believe the new victims may yet still be alive."

Rachel took her plate and went into the living, listening to L's conversation with the director. She picked at her food, watching L research the internet for the band that sung those lyrics and stayed quiet while he spoke.

"L, I've sent you the club name, location, and our witness's names and recollection of what happened," the director said.

"Thank you director, I will contact you if I require anymore additional information, please stand by." L closed his phone.

Several minutes later and six new emails, L examined the list of names provided; multiple pages of dancer's names and scheduled shifts, plus their history. Many of them had danced at the Lion's Eye for years and either were high school dropouts or women who desperately needed extra funds to make ends meet.

"It's sad to see that so many women have very few options; they are forced to prostitute or work in clubs such as this." L flipped open the last few pages. These girls were not working with the club for very long, "So young…it's too bad." He handed Rachel the papers, she took them without question and began looking over the names. She flipped open the fourth to last page and gasped as she read over a familiar name, catching L's attention once again, "What is it?"

"Isn't this one of the students from Wammy's house?" She spouted loudly. Rachel shoved the single page back into L's waiting hand. At first he didn't really think about it until she pointed it out.

"I do recognize her…she was the new 'A', Kat's roommate I believe." L glanced at Rachel, "Go upstairs and get Kat." His lover did as she was told and quickly rushed up the stairs while he continued to flip through Allidia's profile, why would she resort to working in a place like this? She was highly intelligent, not top of the class like his protégé Near, but still, she could have eventually become a successor of his.

Rachel had come back downstairs, still holding her plate and fork, a worried look upon her face, "Kat's not here…she must have gone out early."

L hoped that was the case, Kat had a lot of friends and spent plenty of time with them. He picked up his cell and speed dialed his daughter's number. He waited patiently as the dial tone continued, "Come on Kat, pick up…" The background music continued to play, but she didn't answer. L called her once again...same results.

"The director did say _two _girls were missing didn't he?" Rachel asked, panic rising in her voice. The very thought of her daughter missing…she didn't even want to consider the possibility.

L shredded through the remainder of the printed documents and found what he was looking for…there on the top of the page was his worst nightmare.

Sydney Katherina Willis

Unbelievable…his own daughter worked for…

Anger welled up in L's voice, "If Allidia was taken, the percentage of Kat's disappearance is likely to be ninety. I need to go to the Lion's Eye to get…"

"I'm going with you!" Rachel interrupted.

"I don't think you…"

"One of my babies could be in trouble, you aren't stopping me L!" To get her point across, she slammed her fist onto the coffee table and glared at him.

Taken aback by her determination and not wishing to receive any of her wraths, "Alright, you may come. While we are within the crime scene, you are to refer to me as Ryuzaki."

Rachel nodded, "I'll get dressed, have the car started by the time I get done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As expected, the Lion's Eye was closed down after the disappearance, a large sign hung over the doors, 'Closed until further notice'. L and Rachel arrived at nine a.m., greeted by the director of the M.P.D and several officers. To the police, L and Rachel were only the worried parents of one of the missing dancers who have come for an interview. L kindly took care of the questions and answered on their behalf. Rachel, distraught, paced around the vicinity; kicking at every rock she came across, tears staining her cheeks. Why did Kat have to work in a place like this? It broke her heart thinking about it.

It was an odd place to have a dance club, there weren't any other buildings around, almost out in the middle of nowhere. Thick bushes and trees lined the outskirts of the parking lot. Rachel glanced around the lot as L spoke with the other detectives.

"Has a search party been sent out to scout the area?" L asked, purposely dumbing down his questions so the director wouldn't suspect him of being L.

"Not yet sir, we've begun by interviewing the dancers, owner, and manager of the club. We've searched the victim's vehicle and found two purses, one belonging to Allidia Harris and the other carried no identification. We do believe it belongs to your daughter; the bag was identified by two other girls who have performed alongside Miss Sydney," the director replied.

"Who are these girls?" L wondered.

The director pointed to the doorway at the rear exit of the club. Two young women were heavily upset and crying while speaking with officers, they were still clad in their dance outfits. L quickly recognized them; two more Wammy's kids…Eve and Karissa. Highly irritated with their choice of careers, L decided to make his approach, leaving the director in his wake.

Eve sniffled and tried to hide her bare torso, noticing that the highest authority figure from Wammy's was heading in their direction. Karissa shuffled behind Eve, too embarrassed to even look at him. Both knew they were in trouble; L had so much power at his fingertips.

L shooed away the officers, claiming that the director wanted to speak with them. Eve and Karissa huddled together, waiting for the lecture…until the three of them heard a high pitched scream coming from Rachel's direction. In complete fear, L turned around to witness his lover dash into the forestry behind the parking lot. He instantly followed suit, running as fast as he could into the trees eventually catching up with her.

Rachel had stopped with her hands cupping her face, lying before her was a woman's body, face down, soaked from the rains last night and covered with mud and sopping leaves. She must have been dragged to this location. Her long blonde locks sprawled out around her body, filthy and matted to her skull.

L approached the girl cautiously and knelt down next to her, wanting to turn her over to see her face. He touched her shoulder, about to flip her when the girl immediately sprung to life and forced herself away from L, crouching under a nearby fallen tree trunk to try and hide herself from him.

The police officers and director caught up with Rachel and L, "Mr. Ryuzaki, please let us handle this…" the director said. He motioned for the officers to try and help the girl.

"Don't…she isn't injured from what I can see…" L raised a palm towards them, "She's in shock…" He then looked at the frightened girl again and extended his hand towards her, "We're not going to harm you, please take my hand Allidia."

"It's Allidia?!" Rachel cried, "Oh my goodness!"

"Shhh…." L silenced the others once again.

The poor blonde was shaking so badly, her eyes reddened from crying, her chest rising and dropping with hyperventilation.

"Come on, take my hand…" L encouraged the girl. He extended his hand under the tree a little farther.

Allidia slowly reached out and grasped onto his and once she was clear of the tree, she fell into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. L tried his best to comfort the terrified girl but he signaled for Rachel to take her, women tend to be better at these things.

Rachel came to L's side and let Allidia cling to her; the girl muttered and stumbled through her sentences, majority of it not making any sense.

The director then radioed in for an ambulance.

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Sorry for the long update, I have been at work for more days this work. Happy reading!_


	23. Chapter 20

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch: 20 Witness Protection

Lakota slammed her cell back on the desk, "Dammit!"

"What was the call about?" Near sat on the floor toying with some of Lakota's trinkets. He looked like a lost child every time he did that.

"That was mom, she said Kat is missing and they believe it was a serial killer…" Lakota plopped down on her bed; tears began falling from her eyes. She cared about her twin very much, though there were times when she wouldn't show it. It was just too difficult to believe that Kat had been working for an exotic club. She was supposed to be the sweet one, the kind one, the _normal _one.

Near got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to her, he draped an arm across her shoulders, surprised she didn't object to his touch. His fingers traced circles on her upper arm.

She actually welcomed the comfort of his gesture and she grasped around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Never had she allowed anyone else to see her like this, pouring her emotions out at once. Near embraced her fully, resting his chin on the top of her head. He could hear her heavy breaths and a sniffle on occasion.

He wanted to ask her so many questions, but the pain would probably be too unbearable. It would have to wait until L returned home.

Lakota tilted her face up towards Near's neck. He could feel her hot breath against his skin; it sent chills down his spine. The softness of her lips brushed against his throat and her hands trailed up his back.

She was overloaded with emotion; she wasn't thinking straight and Near knew this. He needed to stop her before she did something she regretted.

"Don't…I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, but this isn't the way to…"

Lakota silenced him by swiftly letting her lips press onto his.

He couldn't say it wasn't pleasurable, her lips tasted so sweet from the gloss she wore. Still, she wasn't in her right mind and he pushed her gently away, "Lakota…please…"

She had a hurt look upon her face and she separated herself from him, stating, "Maybe you'd better go…*sniff* it's better if you're not around right now…"

Near slid off the bed, glancing at her. Lakota's back faced him; he could still hear her crying and decided it best to leave her in peace.

As he left Lakota's room, he heard a car pull up outside, L and Rachel must have returned. Near made his way downstairs to meet them at the door, he quickly unlocked the deadbolt and practically yanked the door off its hinges. As expected, he saw Rachel carrying a large duffel bag and two other girls followed behind, Near recognized them from Wammy's house, Eve and Karissa. What in the world were they wearing?!

Following the girls, L was fiddling around the back seat of the car helping another woman get to her feet. Using his own body to steady her, he guided the girl to the front steps and helped her into the house.

Allidia didn't have any injuries and a quick trip to the hospital confirmed that. The poor girl had a terrible case of shock and so frightened that she barely talked to the doctors. Since she didn't have any family, typical of Wammy students, Rachel insisted that she come home with them. L could interview her when he pleased.

Once inside, Near took the duffel bag from Rachel so she could help L.

"Thanks Near, can you take that bag up to the guest room and tell my son to come downstairs and give his father a hand?" Rachel asked.

"Gabe has not been home the last few hours. I imagine he's out with friends."

"Dammit that kid is never home…"

"Its fine," L said and he adjusted Allidia's arm across his shoulder, "Let's just put her to bed." He looked over at Eve and Karissa, "You two stay there and we're going to have a little chat."

Eve and Karissa slouched into the loveseat, their mentor was serious.

"No…you can talk to them now…" Rachel said, "I'll take Allidia." She grasped onto Allidia's free arm and L let the girl slip off. Once secure, Rachel, assisted by Near, took Allidia up.

L took his favorite seat in the sofa chair and opened his laptop. The girls stressed as they watched him…so this was how the 'great' L intimidated his victims, by acting natural. At least it seemed like they were victims…

He turned on the power to his computer, without looking at them he said, "Can't be good detectives if you crack under a small amount of pressure…"

"I doubt we'll become detectives sir…" Eve said.

"Oh? You'd rather be strippers?"

"No!"

"Your clothing choice and profession say otherwise…"

"It was just a spur of the moment…." Karissa said.

"Your files say you've been working at the Lion's Eye for almost a month." L picked up a stack of papers and sorted out two pages with their employment information and handed them over.

"At first it was just a joke. We didn't believe it would drag out this long."

"Why didn't you quit right away?"

Eve and Karissa looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Their eyes fell away from each other to the floor.

"I would assume it was due to good money?" L asked, "Though the Wammy's house makes sure its entire student body's financial well being is taken care of…"

Eve nodded.

L shook his head in disbelief, "I'm going to ask you more personal questions, so if you need a drink before we get started, feel free to help yourself in the kitchen."

-----------------------------------------------------

_Where am I?_

_I'm so dizzy…_

_Kat tried to sit up, but her bindings prevented it. Her eyes were blind folded, a large black cloth tied across her face, no holes or anyplace to see through. She was lying on her belly, hands tied behind her back. She could feel the rope rubbing harshly against her skin, leaving burns and rawness. The bed she lay on was bare except for a thin sheet and for all she knew, they could be filthy. So it was best that she didn't open her mouth or let her lips press down onto the mattress for any reason._

_Why was she here? Was this a sick game by her attacker?_

_Kat adjusted her legs for comfort, but only a few centimeters. She must have been attached to a bed post or something. Her feet were also bound, so the best she could do was turn onto her side._

_How could she let herself be taken? Where was her father? Her family had to know that she was missing by now and her dad desperately trying to solve the case. _

_Mixed thoughts and fears returned to her as she heard someone enter the room. The door creaked open and a set of footsteps filed inside. Kat scooted as far away from the sounds as possible, but only so far on the bed was she allowed. She lay closest to the wall, trying desperately to merge with it. A weight settled onto the bed beside her and she felt a set of fingers on her shoulder._

"_Don't touch me!" she wailed._

_But the hand trailed gently down, tickling the skin on the underside of her forearm and stopped at her wrist. Then she heard a clicking sound…what was it? A gun? A weapon of some sort?  
_

_The unknown human then reached underneath her body and pulled her away from the wall, flipping her onto her back in the process. She was completely at his mercy. Kat struggled, but it was all in vain when the weight of the kidnapper suddenly rested on top of her, knees separated on either side. Her hands were partially crushed under her own weight. _

_Then Kat felt the cold steel of a knife against her throat. She knew it! It was a weapon! Tears poured from her eyes, but soaked into the black cloth, "Please don't!" she cried. _

_The man said nothing; instead he let the knife slide along her collar bone and eventually down to the top of her blouse. His free hand settled against her throat, holding down her head so she couldn't sit up or try to bite him._

_Further and further, the knife grazed over her clothed body until it reached the hem of her top and he let the material slide over the sharpened blade. Easily, it sliced through the material and he slowly raised it back up; over her belly and then just short of the thicker lining of her bra. He passed over the undergarment and finished cutting away her shirt._

_Kat pleaded, "Please don't do this…please!"_

_He ignored her pleas and pushed aside the offending material, exposing her skin to the air. _

_It was disgusting to her, letting this strange man touch her like this. No man had ever laid his hands on her, not even the boys at Wammy's had come close. He was making her skin crawl; his calloused fingers pushing against the soft skin of her throat._

_Only one piece of clothing now separated her from the stranger and he made quick work by slipping the knife under the wired material between her breasts and harshly pulled up, breaking the support strap. The bra split in two and he slit apart the shoulder straps for easy and complete removal. _

_Poor Kat gasped and cried, her torso completely exposed to this man. She tried to turn herself over, to hide from him but it was no use. He had dropped the knife aside on the mattress so he could ravish her upper body. Kat squirmed the moment his fingers brushed against her breasts, tracing the skin around her nipples and making them stand erect. _

_She tried screaming and shouting but he'd had enough and tied another piece of fabric around her mouth, gagging her but loose enough so she could still breathe properly. _

_After securing her mouth, he crouched back down to her chest, once again playing with her. She writhed beneath him, unfortunately it seemed to increase his interest in her and he lowered his face to her collar. He kissed the skin over and over, letting his tongue run along the length of her shoulder and he slowly moved downwards towards the swell of her right breast. He drove his tongue along the curve and let one hand wander underneath her back. He pushed her upwards, forcing her body to arch and bring her chest closer to his mouth. _

"_Mmmpphhh!!!" she gasped into the gag, trying so hard to shout._

_It was too late… he'd already taken her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it harshly; his tongue flicking around the sensitive skin, sending a large mass of signals to her brain. Sadly, they weren't the signals of fear she was hoping for. It was the signal to prepare for eroticism. This kidnapper knew she would be easier to break if he treated her gently and not like the traditional rapist. Evidence of rape, such as forced entry, was harder to detect when a girl was properly prepared to engulf a man. His intention was to arouse her and then penetrate when she was ready for him. _

_He nibbled and blew tiny amounts of cool air on her skin; his hands now rubbing up and down her back. _

_Kat cried to herself, how could she let him do this to her?! If only she'd paid more attention to Lakota and learned some of her traits, she might have been able to fight off this man long before he stuck her with that needle. She mentally slapped herself again and again. _

_The kidnapper then stopped his ministrations to her chest and lay her back down on the mattress. His knees were sliding backwards and she could feel his weight moving over her legs. Fingertips traced along her belly as suddenly she felt cold steel against her flesh, just above her waistband. He tugged at her belt, pulling the thick leather away from her denims, cutting the rough material with the blade. The belt easily slid out from under her and he focused his attention to her jeans. _

"_No!!" she thought, panic setting in. Was her first time going to be with…? Why her?! But…if not her…then it would have been someone else…this was not something she would wish on anyone. _

_Just when she believed he was going to rip off her last bit of dignity, he got up off of her, but only for a split second. Moments later, she felt a tiny needle pierce the side of her neck and he pushed down on her chest, preventing her from forcing herself up. _

_She gasped and squeaked through the painful shot, it wasn't like the first one. The first one knocked her out moments after she was given the drug, however this second shot did not emit the same results. Her body became very heavy…relaxed of some sort and her breathing slowed. The drug filled her veins and traveled as far as her toes. Kat was conscious of everything, but moving any body part was a chore, even trying to call out was impossible. _

_When she finally stopped moving altogether, her attacker returned to tugging on her jeans, pulling the fabric away from the little copper button and slowly unzipping the rest, her red lacy panties peeked out, almost teasingly. _

_Kat lay silently, her mind screaming and begging for help to arrive. "Dad! Mom! Anyone!" _

_She felt her pants being removed, down her legs they went until reaching a barrier; the ropes which bound her feet. He loosened them to allow her feet to separate and yanked the clothing off. Only one more obstacle until he could claim his prize, he savored the moment he would sink into her. _

_He gently bent her knees and pushed her legs apart. Humiliation washed over her; she could feel his eyes on her body, staring at her most precious treasure…the one that she hoped only her future husband would see. Then a small pressure fluttered across her skin, just shy of her femininity. His finger skimmed along the lace of her panties, gently tugging the delicate material lower. His other hand was busy at his own waist, forcefully unbuttoning his pants and dipping inside to stroke at his growing member. _

_The blindfold was now soaked with tears…_

_No resistance from her, he couldn't ask for a better opportunity…_

_He was coming close to his limit and was going to need relief soon. He quickly tore off her last article of clothing and heard a moan from her…not of pleasure, but giving up. She had accepted her fate…_

_He stripped his lower body of its clothing, letting a very stiff erection fall into view. Before attempting to mount her, he needed to make sure there would be no sign of rape left upon her body, but he needed to leave a mark…something for her father to find…yes…he could do it…the worst form of torture for Kat and her family to suffer with._

_His touched the outermost skin around her folds, so warm and moist. One finger trailed to the soft lips of her vagina and dove inside, inspecting her readiness. As anticipated, her body had betrayed her, glossing over with feminine fluids, allowing his finger to slide back and forth. _

_She sniffed and exhaled, a shortness of breath followed…her loins were on fire and she wanted to shred her very own existence. He violated her, tortured her, humiliated her…_

_The man then removed his finger from her and brought it up to his face, noticing the amount of fluid that dripped down his palm. He lowered the same hand to his throbbing cock and rubbed the wetness along his length. Afterwards he pulled her legs around his waist and grasped her around the waist, slightly lifting her body off the mattress. Her rear rested on his thighs and she could feel the tip of his arousal poking at her entrance. _

"_No…please…" she cried mentally._

_Why couldn't he have been rougher? His gentleness made the entire experience so much more painful, it was as if her body enjoyed the closeness, the touching, and the intensity. _

_Once last attempt to move her legs failed; he plunged himself into her. The force of his thrust was more than enough to enable her to scream against the drug's power. She released a high pitched wail, enough to deafen an entire city._

_It was gone…her precious gift…_

_He showed very little mercy on her as he continued pushing into her body. What was worse is that he wasn't wearing any protection, it scared her. 'What ifs' ran through her mind, trying to determine the consequences. _

_The least she could do, to avoid giving him satisfaction, was to avoid climax. If she orgasmed, it would show that he won. There's no way he would ever get that out of her. _

_He seemed to have other ideas and touched the tiny button above her opening, rubbing along the hood and grazing the clit itself, sending torturous pleasure to her body. _

_No! He wouldn't get it!_

_The fire was building in her gut, lashing at her loins and inflicting a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. A part of her wanted to close her eyes and never wake up while the other half wanted him to continue. An internal battle ensued, instinct on the brink of winning while rational thoughts were thrown out the window. _

_He stimulated her and increased the pace of his thrusts. He could tell she was fighting the urge to climax, it excited him. He pushed his thumb onto her clit harder, intensifying the circles he traced._

_She cringed, he knew…now she had to deal with his new goal. It was a war that she was going to lose. The swirling desires expanded and grew with every passing stroke; his penis rubbed along the upper walls of her vagina. Her breathing increased, becoming ragged and uneven. _

_It was so close…_

_He pushed deeply…his own climax on its way…_

_She fell victim to the sensations…_

_He expelled the remainder of his strength…_

_She let her body overtake her senses…_

_He sent one final thrust into her…_

_She crumbled beneath him…_

_Her body froze; she could feel a lot of vibration and contracting in her abdomen. Her kidnapper slumped over to rest his face on her belly, refraining from pulling out. _

_Her mind and body was broken…_

_To be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Hmm, let me know if this scene was intense enough, I appreciate any comments and suggestions to improve! Happy reading!_


	24. Chapter 21

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 20: Crying

_The following day…_

_A new letter appeared, _

Something takes a part of me

You and I were meant to be

A cheap fuck for me to lay

Something takes a part of me

_It was…emotionally disturbing for L to look at. When the director had contacted him, he imagined the worst possibilities. Following up with their conversations, there was a new image sent to his email inbox. This time, it wasn't a crime scene or a corpse…but the body of his daughter Kat, very much alive, but she was stripped down bare. She lay on a bed, hands and feet bound; her mouth and eyes sealed by thick pieces of cloth. The criminal posed her into a provocative position. A small puddle of blood stained the sheets beneath her rear. _

_The fiery pits of hell boiled over, L's rage and anger could match it. He refused to show the image to Rachel, she wouldn't be able to keep her composure. L would need the help of his heir, Near and he decided to bring his son into the case. The extra sets of eyes and attention to detail would prove to be beneficial. Plus, Gabe had a heavy background in music education as a minor, in addition to criminology like his father. _

_At first, Gabe was reluctant on joining the case, but when L showed him the picture, his son leapt at the opportunity to help find his sister. _

_Gabe canceled all of his outings from there on in. L finally got his son to admit where he'd been going these past few weeks; tutoring and music lessons to students at the Wammy's house and assorted private homes. No wonder Gabe had to leave early every morning, he had a full schedule. _

_As for the girls, Eve and Karissa were sent back to Wammy's to undergo twenty four hour surveillance. L worried for their safety and made sure to assign extra security for the dorms, particularly around the women's housing. Allidia stayed within the confines of L and Rachel's home. She has not emerged from the guest room since her arrival, save for restroom and bath times. Rachel spend a large amount of time with the poor girl, trying to coax her out. _

_Lakota hid in her room, much to L's relief. He planned to keep her within his sight, not wanting to lose her as well. She was still distraught over her sister's disappearance and not speaking directly to anyone except her mother when she brought her food and drink. _

_A few hours passed after the arrival of the image, L was given the chance to strategize; pushing the emotional struggle out of his mind. If he remained distracted, then his daughter's life would further become jeopardized. _

_The messages sent by the killer were connected somehow, at least the first handful were. Five messages revolving around satanic rituals and death, the sixth and seventh were of a new sort, related to Kat's capture. Number six read:_

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

_What did this mean? L read the lyric over and over again. It sounded like this maniac had a personal vendetta against someone…rather than this message referring to Kat herself. _

_With his son searching for the completed songs, they were able to identify the band 'Within Temptation' and today's new addition, 'Korn'. _

_Also, Kat wasn't dead…the killer must be keeping her alive for some other purpose. Strange, this case reminded him of something over twenty years ago, long before meeting Rachel even, but what was it?_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to continue investigating. Gabe, why don't you take a break for a bit…"

"Nah dad, I'm fine. I'd rather help you than do anything else." Gabe strummed the strings of his guitar. He usually did this to keep himself focused.

L turned his attention to Near. Technically Near was working on two cases at the moment, both referring to his daughters and L was a bit curious to know how progress with Lakota was coming.

"She hasn't killed me yet…I think she finally accepts that she can't get rid of me," Near stated amusingly.

"That is good news, perhaps she will be ready to converse with the family without removing any of our limbs."

"As of right now, she probably won't want to see me. She made that clear the other day."

"Well Near, Gabe and I can handle this on our own at the moment and I'm worried for Lakota's emotional state. Please go up and see her despite her previous reaction." L shooed him away from the living room.

Near quietly ascended the staircase; shuffling past the first two bedrooms and stopped in front of Lakota's room. He tapped on the door, seeking permission to enter.

Silence…

Near gently turned the doorknob and pushed the wooden door open. Lakota lay on her bed, back facing him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly without turning to see her visitor.

"Your father requested that I check your current state."

She sighed, "I'm fine…"

"You don't appear to be."

"Near…I promise I'm feeling much better than yesterday." Her voice turned soft; apparently she didn't want to fight with him.

She rolled over. Near could see that her eyes were puffy and swollen from the previous day's crying fit. Her braided hair fell over her shoulder, slightly messy from laying on it.

Near closed the door behind him and settled onto the floor, bringing one knee up and resting his chin on it, "So…come down and talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you…"

"Harsh… now come down and sit with me."

"No," she brushed him off once again.

"Fine," Near said, "then I shall bring you to me." He uncurled his legs and crawled towards the bed.

Lakota backed away from his advances but he caught hold of her arm and quickly pulled her off the bed and into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, keeping her arms pinned to her sides. Her back rested against his front as the two of them sat together.

"Let go…" she said, very little enthusiasm emanating from her.

"No, I believe you like having me hold you at the moment." Near brought his knees up around her, boxing her in.

She tried to pry his hands away, but the awkward position of her hands prevented that.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. She was beginning to relax against him, finally some progress. She stopped pulling at his fingers and clothes, trying to separate their bodies.

Near let his face drift close to her neck, releasing cool breaths upon her warm skin.

"Lakota, do you not like having me nearby?"

"…what?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do you want me around as often as I have been?"

To be honest, she didn't mind his company. It's just her morals and personal choices were influencing her outward behavior and changing that would make her weak. But there was something so different about him, like she could be herself around him and he would not be offended or disgusted by her ideals like everyone else.

"It's just…"

He was listening, "…yes?"

"I…"

"You…?

"I can't explain it…" she replied, trying to avoid the question.

"Yes you can, you're just being stubborn."

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

"Not at this moment, I still have one other matter to deal with. Stop trying to change the subject and answer. Do you want me around or not? Because if not, I won't make these visits to your room anymore."

Lakota thought about this, she could be rid of him and go on about her life as normal but then again…she somewhat enjoyed tormenting and teasing him. But Near was also growing on her…in a good way.

"No, I…don't mind having you around," she admitted.

"Good, I was beginning to think you didn't like me," he chuckled, "Why so embarrassed?

She didn't want to look at him, her face was so red, "Just…cut it out…"

"I don't want to, I like making you blush." He then settled one hand on her hip and turned her body. She now faced him and instantly let her eyes wander off to the side.

"_Don't look at him…don't look at him, you'll regret it…"_

"Don't be afraid to look at me," Near whispered into her ear. With his palm he cupped her cheek and turned her lovely face in his direction, very little resistance from her. "Never feel like you can't look me in the eyes."

Lakota's face was so close to his, her lips inches from…

"Why are you doing this…? She asked softly. Her eyelids were half closed, the aura in the room suddenly becoming heavily romantic.

"Because I want to…" Near responded. The hand on her face slipped behind her neck, his fingers stroked the delicate skin.

"I don't under…

"What's to understand?" Near asked, inching his face closer.

"I'm…not…" It was impossible to finish the sentence; Lakota fell into a trance as his lips settled against hers. Her lids closed completely and she accepted the kiss.

Near was surprised she didn't pull away to slap him, instead she was returning the kiss. Her lips were velvety and hot…he wanted to deepen the kiss.

Lakota parted her lips slightly, letting his tongue slither around hers. She released her pride and wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders and brought theirs bodies closer. His hands dropped to her waist, the curve of her hip fit perfectly in his palm. He pulled her lower body forward so their bellies were touching. Her legs separated and wrapped around his torso, securing him in place.

This was the closest either of them had ever been to the opposite sex and frankly, it wasn't so bad.

Lakota's braid brushed the top of Near's hands and he tugged on it gently, pulling the small cloth band off and letting the hair loosen itself. He didn't break their kiss as he ran his fingers through her long locks.

The feathery touches on her back were beginning to affect her, a tiny ball of excitement bounced around her abdomen. She squeezed her legs together a bit, trying to dull the feeling but this only added to the eroticism.

Near then moved himself forward, bringing her with him and her back now rest against the floorboards. His body weighed down upon hers, she was like a tiny china doll under him. Her hair sprawled out all around, a mass of waves and curls thanks to her braiding skills…so beautiful. Near loved to touch and play with her hair, much like twisting his own hair in his fingers; a trait he picked up long ago while solving puzzles and playing games at Wammy's house.

Lakota turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss. Near instantly lowered to her neck to lay a long trail of love bites and kisses. He didn't know how far she would allow him to go, but never-the-less, he was growing in terms of arousal. He's never experienced anything of the sexual nature and suddenly realized his emerging curiosity. He's never really had time for love or affection while working as a tutor at Wammys.

She had a twinge of guilt wash across her mind…while her sister was missing; here she was…enjoying the feel of a man. Lakota wanted to stop…but it was so hard…Near's groin rubbed against hers and she felt the stiffening appendage through his jeans. So tempting…but…not here…

She quickly raised a hand to his chest and pushed him back, "Near…I want this, badly…but not here and at this time."

Slightly saddened by her change of heart Near agreed, "I understand; the new case and your parents' presence."

"Let's go downstairs, to get...um our minds off this." Lakota pulled herself to her feet, Near following suit.

The two of them left the sanctity of her bedroom and went downstairs. L and Gabe both sat in the living still scrounging around the files and chattering back and forth.

L noticed Lakota and Near first, "Glad to see you for once Lakota."

She looked at her father, "Yeah…I was just…." And she mumbled something to herself.

"No sarcastic remark?" L asked.

His daughter shook her head no and stumbled into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. L then motioned for Near to come close, which he did. He kneeled down next to L.

In his heir's ear he whispered, "Keep up whatever you're doing. I think she's losing that mean streak. By the way what are you doing?"

Near froze, should he tell his mentor about the kiss and how they've started spending their time together. "Ah…"

L waited patiently, but he wondered why the moment of silence? Eventually it hit him, "I see…"

The young man looked at L, slightly ashamed.

"Near…you may court my daughter, however I expect you to treat her with respect." L then leaned over the arm of the chair and sternly looked at Near, "Have you two already…?"

"No!" Near confirmed quickly.

"Okay, easy boy…," L laughed, not wanting to humiliate his protégé any further. He knew Near wouldn't do anything to violate Lakota.

After the awkward conversation, Near joined Lakota in the kitchen, whom was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Kindly enough, Lakota grabbed an extra glass and had it ready for him.

Twenty minutes later…

A new set of footsteps slowly made their way down the stairs. A young woman with blonde hair appeared at the bottom of the steps. She was wrapped up in a green fleece blanket; her feet clad in little white socks as they peeked out underneath.

L and Gabe both looked up, "Allidia…can we get you something, are you hungry?" L asked.

L hadn't interviewed Allidia yet, trying to let her recover before asking about three nights ago. Rachel stayed away from the topic when she was upstairs visiting.

Allidia looked at the two gentlemen, she was confused; glancing at the living room and then staring off into the direction of the kitchen. Lakota and Near peeked around the corner to see who L was talking to.

The poor blonde recognized L immediately but it took a few minutes to learn the others and she wandered into the kitchen without responding to anyone. L got up, "Gabe keep searching through the school records, I'll rejoin you shortly."

His son nodded and resumed his work while L went into the kitchen. Allidia seated herself at the table and picked up the nearest glass, which happened to be Lakota's and drank its contents. Lakota didn't mind, Allidia must have been really thirsty and after her scary ordeal, she didn't blame her for being slightly discourteous.

L sat down in the last open chair, drew his knees up and prepared to ask the girl a series of questions. "Allidia, can you tell me what happened the night of Kat's abduction?"

The girl didn't remove her gaze from the table, "…"

"Take your time…" L began to nibble at his thumb, waiting for Allidia to begin.

Allidia took a deep breath, "I was…fixing the car. My ignition had been cut I think…"

"Yes, the police did discover a broken starter and also believe it was intentionally damaged," L said.

"After I opened the hood, I searched around for the wires…to try and reattach them. We didn't want to call a cab service…" Allidia continued.

Near and Lakota listened carefully, Allidia had their complete attention.

"It started raining on us and the street lights weren't working well, so it was hard for me to see what I was doing. Then…when I found the wires, I heard a cracking sound behind me and then a large set of hands appeared out of nowhere. I'm sure it was a guy…because the hands were large and one of them could cover my mouth completely."

"How did you get away?" Lakota asked.

"I didn't…after he grabbed me, I felt something being shoved into my neck," Allidia moved a section of her hair to reveal a tiny mark imbedded in her skin. Sure enough, it was tiny and resembled being stuck with a needle. "Next thing I knew, I wasn't able to move, but I could hear everything around me. The guy laid me on the ground nearby, he heard Kat calling out for me and I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't come. Then I heard another struggle, it was Kat…she was screaming for help but the guy must have stuck her with the same drug. A few minutes later, she stopped crying and I heard a car door open, he must have put her in his getaway vehicle. Then he returned to me once more and I honestly thought he was going to kill me but instead he picked me up and moved me out to the woods behind the club. After that, he drugged me again; putting me to sleep…then you appeared L."

L memorized every word she said, it wasn't a lot to go off of, but…"Did you happen to catch a glimpse of your attacker?"

"No…all I saw was a silhouette."

The four of them sat in silence; Allidia downed another full glass of juice and wanted to relax somewhere more comfortable. She was the first to get up, a spot on the couch looked good and that's exactly where she settled. Gabe was seated next to her, still continuing work. He knew her from school and didn't want to be rude, "Hi."

She quietly responded, "Hey…" and brushed her long bangs out of her face, her hair needed a good washing. It smelled musky and of rain water, yuck.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later…_

_Kat was starving and her abductor let her eat something only twice in the last four days. He visited her every morning and evening to give her water and then would proceed with raping her again. She had gotten used to the idea that his presence meant he wanted sex and there was nothing that she could do about it. _

_This morning, Kat had tried something different. The man usually left her alone for long periods and this gave her time to think of escape. She still couldn't see but her mouth was free from the cloth. Kat had given up screaming long ago and the man removed it, mostly so he could kiss her during 'love-making'. _

_She squirmed on the mattress, trying to loosen her ropes. Her wrists hurt, cut up from struggling. Eventually she stopped to think of another way. Perhaps she could…yes! But she only had a short time before he would visit. _

_Kat's hands were still tied behind her but she could use her flexibility to get her hands to her front. She then curled herself into a little ball and forced her hands down towards her rear, the ropes were tight but she tried hard. She pushed them further downwards and struggled to get them over her backside. Finally! The ropes passed her rear and were now settled behind her knees, being a woman sometimes had its advantages. Now she had to get them passed her bound feet. She brought her knees up to her chin, as far as they could go and she squeezed her feet through her arms, success! _

_Now her hands were accessible and she started biting at the ropes, trying to tear through them. Ten minutes later she managed to bite through half of one rope and she wrenched apart the remainder. Her hands were free and she tore off the cloth over her eyes, a huge amount of light surged into her face and she had to cover her face. The light was too much at first but she waited for her sight to adjust. __After blinking several times over, Kat was able to see and rushed for the bindings on her feet, any moment now the man would return. She ripped off the ropes and stretched out her legs to the floor. It was going to be tough; she hadn't walked or ran in days. One foot in front of the other she told herself and lifted off the mattress. At first she stumbled to the floor but immediately got back up and regained her balance. _

_Her tattered clothes lay all over the floor, her panties were destroyed so she opted to skip putting them on and went straight for her denims. She slid them on, they were looser than normal. Well, not eating for a few days would do that. Her shirt and bra were wrecked as well so she left them on the floor. Instead she ripped the sheet from the mattress, though covered in her blood. She wrapped it around her top half, trying to get it to resemble a shawl. It worked…now she must find a way out of there. _

_Kat now had a chance to study her surroundings. It was an old abandoned house, at least three floors and she seemed to be occupying the basement. The ground beneath her feet was concrete, heavily cracked from water damage and chipping away with wear and tear. The door to the upstairs was ahead of her. He must be upstairs getting ready to come down and…_

_Footsteps above…_

_Kat gasped, but her hands flew up to her mouth. He was coming!_

_She could hear him passing through a room above. Her heart started to pound, she needed to do something! She scanned the room looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. On the floor she found a long piece of wood, it was better than nothing._

_After grabbing the stick, she pushed her back up against the wall behind the basement door and waited…_

_Footsteps down the stairs…_

_He was so close…_

_She held in her screams…_

_The doorknob turned…_

_She raised her weapon into the air…_

_The door swung open…_

_She swung the stick…_

_It struck its mark and the man went to the ground but Kat wasn't very strong so he got back up as if nothing happened. She quickly took another swing, trying to get him in a more vital spot. When her abductor turned to catch the weapon in his hand, his face was entirely revealed to Kat. _

_Her eyes shot open, extreme fear fell across her features, "YOU?!"_

_She tried to loosen his grip on her stick, but she wasn't able to hold on. He threw the weapon aside and reached into his pocket calmly, pulling out another needle filled with a pale green drug. _

_Kat screamed and pushed her way passed him, he missed trying to jab her with the shot. She ran up the stairs and looked everywhere for the way out. She found one door to the back of the house and tried to yank it open, no good. It was bolted shut from the outside, must be in place to keep captives in. She turned around to find another but she was met with a strong fist to the jaw. _

"_Gah!!" she cried and was knocked to the floor. She touched her injured cheek, the bruise already beginning to form. The man then picked her up by the hair, he was clearly pissed off because before this he'd never hurt her. Now that she knew his identity, it was likely he would kill her. As he yanked her up, he shoved his arm around her chest to hold her and readied the needle and jammed it into her neck like before. _

"_NO!" she yelped and quickly bit down hard on his arm before he could push the entire drug into her system. His hands flew away from her and she was able to yank the needle out of her neck, it was still half full. Her vision was becoming slightly blurry but she held fast to the needle. _

_Her attacker rubbed at his bleeding hand; this time he reached into his other back pocket and pulled out the same blade he used to cut her clothes prior. He lunged at her, knife at the ready and he pinned her up against a wall. She was wise to keep her focus and not let him grab her armed hand. Quickly she jabbed the needle into his thigh and squeezed on it hard, forcing drugs into him. No sooner had she did this, he was beginning to wobble and stumbled backwards. Both of them were dizzy and trying to keep their footing. He was still armed with the knife and wildly began swinging it in her direction, the first swing missed but the second did not…_

_She let out a blood curdling scream as the blade slashed down her face, leaving a large gash over her right eye. Blood poured from the wound and she became desperate to get out. Her only chance was…_

_With one eye closed she had to spin around several times to find an exit. _

_He was still slashing away in the air, missing her. Eventually he was too dizzy to keep swinging and he fell over, taking a blow to the head as he tumbled. He was out cold. _

_Kat ran into another room, still holding her injured eye; it was what looked like a dining area; a large table in the middle and two chairs. Thank goodness! A window! Kat found a way out. With one hand she grabbed a metal chair and tossed it as hard as she could, the glass window broke, but did not shattered. Still she dove for the window, not caring if the shards cut her arms and legs on the way out. She'd made it!_

_She ran as hard as she could, barely paying attention to where she was going. If she could just get to a residential area or place that was full of people…_

_Kat lost her footing several times and lost count of how many times she fell. Where was she? She tried to look for any street signs, eventually she spotted one, 'Basin Rd.' _

_She didn't know this place, what to do? How could she get home? _

_Eventually she wandered further down the road and saw a small cluster of businesses. She staggered along and stepped into the nearest store. What?! Was everything in this area abandoned?!_

_He was probably following her by now! She needed to hurry…_

_Two hours later…_

_Kat took several breaks as she fumbled around. Her eye was still bleeding but not as heavily, the slice must have been much shallower than expected. The drug that was administered to her was still in affect and made her terribly clumsy. _

_Soon she found a residential area, but most homes were empty with people off to work and kids in school. Nobody was around to help her. The only solace she had was that she actually recognized the neighborhood. It was a few miles from home!_

_How long had she walked? _

_Her legs were tired, her body hurt, and she was so close to seeing her family again she couldn't give up…she also knew 'HIS' identity. She needed to tell her father before she passed out. _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"I think I might have found a few things to help the case."

"Good, print out every page Gabe."

"Yeah…"

L's stomach grumbled, "I need a piece of your mother's cheesecake."

"Oh bring me one," Gabe said.

L got up from his chair. The past few days he tried his hardest to remain calm, but every hour that passed seemed like an eternity. His gut instinct told him every day that passed by, there was a good possibility that Kat was already dead. He kept up a good front in front of his lover and children.

As L reached the kitchen, he searched the cabinets for two dishes.

In the living room, Gabe strummed a few tunes out on his guitar while waiting for the papers to print.

Lakota and Near were in the backyard, both sitting in the tree just talking. Rachel took Allidia out of the house to go grocery shopping, the girl needed some fresh air and she was feeling a little cooped up. Rachel stayed positive and had complete faith in L's abilities, so she felt okay enough to leave the house.

As L pulled the cheesecake out of the fridge, he heard a thump out front of the house and didn't think much of it…at least not until the second one came about. He glanced out in the living room. Gabe must have heard it too because he looked at his father questioningly. The two of them pointed their attention towards the front door.

"Odd…" Gabe said, "Maybe I should…" and he put his guitar aside.

"I'll get it…" L said as he headed for the front door. He unlocked the latch and pulled the knob…not expecting to find…

"OH FUCK!"

Gabe's head turned in a flash, his father never cursed like that in his life. He saw L take a nosedive to the porch.

"Dad what is it?!" Gabe jumped off the couch and rushed to the doorway, shortly understanding the situation.

On the porch lay Kat's unconscious body, totally covered with blood; a large gash on her face. Gabe panicked and turned back into the house to grab a cell phone. He dialed immediately for an ambulance.

L slumped over his daughter's body, pushing aside her hair and searching her neck for a pulse…there was one but it was very faint.

Lakota and Near both entered the house through the back door, wondering what could have caused the commotion. She heard her father's sharp words blaring from the porch.

"Lakota! Near! Get a blanket and warm wash cloths now!"

The two of them didn't ask questions as they scrambled through the house looking for the items.

L didn't want to move his poor daughter for fear of injuring her further. Near reached his side first and draped a quilt over Kat. Lakota returned with the cloths and L took them from her. He gently wiped some of the dried blood away from her wounded face.

Who could do this to his baby? Why? Whatever the reason was…that person was going to pay…dearly.

Off in the distance, an ambulance could be heard, the siren boomed and traffic halted to let them through. Gabe flew to the lawn and flagged them down.

Some relief came to L; Kat would be in a hospital within minutes. He turned to Lakota, "Call your mother and tell her what happened, tell her to meet us at the hospital. Then you three take the car and drive yourselves up, I'm going to ride with Kat."

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! It was a tough fight scene to write! I love comments, suggestions, and pointers, feel free to leave me some! Happy reading!


	25. Chapter 22

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 22: Still have a case!

I enjoyed writing this chapter.

_They raced to the hospital, ambulance blaring to notify passing cars. L stayed by his daughter's side, watching as the paramedics worked on her. _

_Two hours into surgery…_

_The doctors removed several pieces of glass from her arms and legs. Her wound on her face needed to delicately be cleaned and the eye itself…sadly…had to be removed from too much damage. The scar running down her face wasn't too deep but required sixty seven stitches. Poor Kat, she would have to deal with a terrible scar for the rest of her life. _

_Outside the operating room, L waited patiently for news…he paced back and force. Behind him, Gabe, Near, and Lakota remained seated and in complete silence. Moments passed before Rachel and Allidia found the others. Rachel begged L to tell her what happened to Kat, but he couldn't answer…he needed to find out through his daughter. _

_Another hour of surgery…the head surgeon emerged. All six jumped to their feet anticipating the doctor's words. Calmly the surgeon asked for Kat's parents, L and Rachel stepped forward…_

"_Kat is stable and being moved into recovery; she can have visitors, but only two at a time please."_

"_How bad was her injury doctor?" Rachel asked._

"_She had multiple shards of glass removed from her limbs; we expect her arms and legs to heal quickly. Her facial injury was more severe, the gash runs from her forehead to the jaw line. Unfortunately she will never see out of her right eye again. She was fitted for a glass eye and it has been placed already."_

_Rachel started to cry…_

_L thanked the surgeon and embraced Rachel, trying to comfort her. The two of them, followed by the kids, followed the long corridor to the right. The recovery room wasn't far and they were greeted by a nurse. _

_The nurse held open the room door, "Only two at a time." _

_L and Rachel went in first. The room wasn't very large, just enough for a single patient. L requested ahead of time to give Kat a private room and he paid extra to ensure it. There she was…Kat; lying on a bed in the corner, tubes running from her arms allowing fluids to re-hydrate her. _

_As they approached closer, Kat stirred a bit and Rachel rushed for her side. Her daughter was covered with bandages, her face; half of it was hiding under thicker pieces of gauze. _

_Kat moved again and this time, her left eyelid peeked open and there was her mother. _

_Rachel started to cry again and touched Kat's face with the back of her palm, "Mommy's here baby…"_

_Kat sniffed, happy to have her mom nearby. Her good eye released an ocean of tears and she tried to reach for her mother's hand. _

_Rachel bent forward, letting her forehead touch her daughter's as they cried together. L waited for Rachel to regain her composure before moving in himself and hugging his little girl. _

_Everyone was given their turn to go see her and when Kat was fully aware of her surroundings, the hospital staff moved her into a new extra large room where all of her family could visit at once. _

_The following morning…_

_Kat opened her eye, the sunshine working wonders for making her feel better. That dark room she was held captive in was dank and dirty. She slowly sat up, not feeling much pain; probably due to the medicine she was given. All around the room there were cots and blankets…and people asleep around her bed. _

_Her family! They stayed the night with her. Mom and dad were curled up together on one cot, just under the window. Lakota lay on the couch, covered with a blue blanket, at the other end of the couch was Near. It was so cute, Lakota and Near seemed to be playing 'footsie' in their sleep. Gabe passed out sitting upright in a chair, that couldn't possibly be comfortable. Last, Allidia…she was sleeping on her own cot, just next to Gabe's chair. She remembered seeing her friend last night and how distraught she was. _

_Kat smiled slightly, happy to have so many caring people around. _

_She looked up and down her arms…bandages, traces of blood, an I.V in each arm…she was in pretty bad shape. She touched her face, feeling the thick bandages covering her head. She couldn't see out of her right eye…but that was obvious because of the bandages of course. At least she thought…Kat was not aware of the extent of the facial damage. _

_She noticed her father moving around in the cot, he sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned around. Kat glanced at her father and he smiled. Then he carefully got up, not wanting to wake anyone else. Kat scooted her feet back to allow room for her dad and he sat down on the bed. _

"_Hi daddy…" Kat whispered._

"_Feeling better this morning?"_

_She brought up one hand and twisted it, suggesting 'so-so'. "I want this stuff off my head…so I can see better…"_

_Shit…she still didn't know…he needed to tell her._

"_Kat…during surgery the doctors worked very hard to repair the damage to your face but…"_

"_But?"_

"_They weren't able to save your eye…"_

_No reaction from Kat, she was stunned. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek. L rubbed her back as she cried silently. He still needed to ask her questions, but that could wait until later. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Two days later…

The doctors were removing the bandages from Kat's face; the wound needed air to heal properly. She sat as two nurses worked on her, one taking care of her arms and legs and the other unraveling the gauze on her face.

Her mom and dad stood behind the nurses, waiting for them to finish.

As the last bandage came off, Kat touched her face. The scarring felt sticky.

"Try not to touch Miss Kat," one nurse said. "The air needs to reach the skin. For the time being, try opening and closing your right eyelid. You need to strengthen the muscle. And don't worry about the stitches; they will dissolve in a week." The nurse gently took Kat's hand and put it back on her lap. Both nurses took the soiled bandages and tossed them in a sanitary bin before leaving the room.

"How bad is it?" Kat asked her parents.

L approached her first and he tilted her chin with one hand, "Try blinking for me."

Kat's eye was still shut so she attempted opening it. It was painful at first but she managed to get it halfway before needing to close it again.

"I'm impressed," L said. "Your new eye is so realistic looking, but the surgeon got the color wrong. He put a green colored one in instead of blue."

"Eh…whatever. How bad is the scarring?"

"Well Kat, we're not really sure how it will look when it completely heals over but right now, its pretty red and swollen."

"Get me a mirror daddy?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I have a compact in my purse," Rachel said as she dug through her bag. The little plastic makeup case always fell to the bottom of her purse, like everything else that she loses within it. She found it and handed it over to Kat.

Kat really wanted to see her face…but she also didn't at the same time. She popped open the compact and breathed deeply. Her reflection was not very pretty…a large red scar started at the top of her forehead and traveled diagonally down the right side of her face. It cut right through the middle of her eyelid; the knife split it in two. It tapered off as it traveled down her cheek and ended at the base of her jaw. What made the marking so ugly was the stitches holding the skin together, tiny bits of thread woven throughout. Kat opened her eye slightly, as her father said, she was wearing the wrong color but to be honest she kind of liked it, so she wasn't going to bother the doctor to replace it.

Kat closed the case and handed it back to her mom, "I wanna go home now…"

"We have clearance to bring you home, we're just waiting for your prescriptions and then we'll sign out," L said.

"Let's gather your things," Rachel said, picking up some of her daughter's clothes and folding them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kat slept the entire drive home. Her mother sat in the back seat with her, letting her daughter use her lap as a pillow. L; shaky as a driver as he was, carefully turned corners and went over bumps gently so not to disturb Kat.

At home the family waited for their arrival. Lakota and Allidia prepped Kat's room and cooked a huge pot of homemade macaroni and cheese, Kat's favorite dish.

Sleeping that night, it was a welcomed luxury. Kat passed out right away, belly full of macaroni and a dose of pain killers. But her dreams…they weren't kind to her…

The poor girl had woken up, sweating and screaming. Her brother heard her first and sped into her room, nearly breaking the door down. He switched on the overhead light and found Kat in a state of panic.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?!" Gabe sat on the edge of the bed and touched his sister's sweaty forehead, she was slightly warm. "I can get you a…"

"I…re…member…him…"Kat whispered, her voice full of fear, "It was him…it was him!! IT WAS HIM!!!!!"

"Take it easy…you're safe with us now."

"No, No, NO!!" She flailed around in her bed trying to get up.

Gabe grabbed her by the wrists, trying hard not to hurt her, "Please Kat, calm down…"

She let a high pitched screech and cried out. It was clear she was having hallucinations, possibly brought on by her medicines…or just plain bad memories. In alarm, she tore open one of the wounds on her arm, began to hyperventilate and thrash about. "BASIN ROAD!" she shouted over and over. Kat managed to rip out of his grasp and she threw herself to the floor, crawling over to the window and curling up into a ball, "Basin…road…" She rocked back and forth, her good eye bloodshot and wide open, "Blonde hair…student…no…NO!!!!" she cried. She lifted a hand and started to draw circles in the air.

Gabe was joined shortly by his father and Near, both were passed out downstairs on the couch. Rachel followed up behind, Allidia and Lakota in tow. It was three a.m, so everybody was half asleep.

L spotted his daughter in the corner, shaking and sputtering out a bunch of gibberish, her hand in motion, "Gabe, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I heard her scream and then I rushed in here, she shouted at me and now she's like that." He pointed at her.

"I believe she is having repercussions…" Near said as he watched Kat shiver and rock.

Rachel tried to force her way through the boys to get to her daughter, but L stopped her.

"Don't interfere."

"What? Why?!" Rachel responded angrily.

"If she's truly having a relapse, she might reveal something important to the case. We still have a killer to catch," L said, "You girls can go back to your rooms; Kat'll be alright, we'll look after her." He saw Kat moving her hand in a writing motion and had an idea.

The girls backed away and left the men to look after Kat. She was still mumbling and talking to herself, her eye was rolling around, halfway between lolling into the back of her head and darting along the room.

"Is there paper and pens in this room? Find some…" L told the boys; he slowly inched close to Kat and listened very carefully to her. Majority of her words were gibberish but he could pull out a few things, _'Blonde, pale, student'. _

Near knelt down at L's side and handed him a pen and notebook.

Gabe watched as his father took Kat's hand from the air and pushed the pen between her fingers, she seemed to be able to hold it on her own and she continued writing with it in the air. L then held the notebook up, letting the tip of the pen scribble on it. Kat started drawing what looked like a three story house, the lines were uneven but the image was clear. Of course in her state, three story houses looked like boxes with three lines drawn through it and one window on each floor. She then wrote some words here and there, repeating ones mostly, 'Blonde, pale, student'.

L figured he would try to ask her for more detail and he flipped the page to a new sheet, "Kat, do you know who attacked you?"

She traced more lines on the notebook…in the shape of a 'yes'.

"Do you know their name?"

A new line, 'No'.

"She mentioned 'Basin road' earlier, ask about that," Gabe mentioned.

L nodded, "Kat, what is the significance of 'Basin road'?"

She scribbled something unreadable.

"Kat, what is important about 'Basin road'?"

She scribbled a new image of a bed and ropes.

"I think she's trying to say she was held captive in a three story house on this street," Gabe said.

"That is what I also believe," L inquired with the others. "She's seen her attacker; claimed he is a student with blonde hair and pale skin, that somewhat helps to narrow it down." L scratched his chin, "I'll send police units to this street and conduct a thorough search for a place with this description. Though, there are probably many houses that will fit it. In the meantime, let's bring her downstairs so we can watch her and clean up this gash." Kat's arm was still bleeding from the ordeal.

Kat dropped the pen and fell back against the wall, sniffling and continuing to breathe heavily. L scooped her up and carried her out of the room, Gabe and Near behind him.

After cleaning up and wrapping her arm in a bandage, L put her on the couch to let her calm down. He brought her a drink and covered her up with a throw blanket. She guzzled down the orange juice and pulled the blanket up over her head, trying to escape the paranoia. She fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Morning arrived three hours later. L stayed up the rest of the night to watch for any signs of distress from his daughter. Nothing…she slept through the rest of the night, a sense of relief came over him. She needed to rest often for recovery. Rachel checked on her the moment she rolled out of bed and moved on to make pancakes in the kitchen.

Near and Gabe spent the last three hours searching databases.

L wanted them to start gathering information about the local colleges…he even asked for them to gather student information from Wammy's house. Unfortunately he may have to cause a small amount of stress on poor Kat by showing her images of students from the school systems. She might be able to identify her attacker. He hoped she would be able to pick the suspect out before even contemplating the killer being from Wammy's. It's happened in the past; L remembered the BB murder cases. Some students just couldn't handle the pressure and would have psychiatric problems, much like B did.

*ring*

L pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed send before bringing it up to his ear, "Yes?"

"_Hello, this is Doctor Morose from Birmingham Heartlands Hospital; may I speak with Rue Ryuzaki?"_

"This is him."

"_Oh hello, I was calling to give you the results of Miss Katharina's exam."_

"Yes, have you found anything unusual?"

"_Well we completed a full body exam and besides her obvious eye and limb injuries, we found lacerations in your daughter's cervix, it's typical in rape victims. Traces of semen were collected and sent to the lab for further testing. We believe the hospital staff can help identify your daughter's attacker and we'll be sure to keep in touch with the police force."_

L's heart sank, his daughter was violated…one of his worst nightmares. He glanced over at the couch, her sleeping form resting peacefully against the cushions.

"_Sir? Are you still there?"_

"Oh…yes, I'm sorry. Doctor, could you please send a copy of the lab tests to my email address?"

"_Of course, what is the address?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take this anymore; I _need _to get out of the house!"

"Your father's not going to let you."

"I've been cooped up for days!"

"I'm aware Lakota."

Near watched her pace around her room, she loved hiding upstairs but even _she_ needed time outside.

Lakota grabbed her coat and slid on a pair of sneakers, it happened to be raining outside during this fall day in October.

"You shouldn't go out in the rain."

"I don't care. I need out!"

Lakota left her bedroom and made a dash for the front door, her father barely caught her.

"What are you doing?" her father asked.

"I need to get out…"

"No. There's still a killer on the loose."

"I'll be in a crowded place dad." Lakota adjusted the collar of her jacket and unlocked the deadbolt. She was about to set foot on the porch.

"Kamiko I said NO!" L shouted.

Lakota froze in place, yikes…her father never called her by her first name, he must have been pissed.

Near calmly came down the stairs in time to hear Lakota protesting and L repeating reasons why she couldn't leave and he spouted out, "I'll go with her…"

L turned to Near, "You'll escort her?"

Near nodded, "Yes."

Lakota smiled slightly, for once Near was actually useful.

"Alright then, Lakota you may go." L returned to his chair without another word.

She then waited for Near to grab his shoes and coat, but he only put on a pair of sneakers.

"No coat?" Lakota asked.

"Nah…"

"You're gonna get soaked."

"A little rain never hurt anyone," Near replied thoughtfully.

Lakota sighed. Behind the front door was the living room closet, she quickly dug through it and retrieved an umbrella, a scary yellow one. She pushed it into Near's hand, "You're taller than me so you can hold it up."

Both of them left the house. The beginning of their walk remained in silence, neither looked at the other. Near held the umbrella over their heads, protecting them from the icy cold rain. The further they went, the harder it came down.

"Are you sure you want to stay out in this?"

"You said yourself, a little rain never hurt anyone," she teased.

"I did, so…where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

"Okay…but really, where do you want to go?"

He stared off into the distance. They passed by a series of nice houses; the marketplace wasn't too far away.

"Let's just keep moving forward, we're bound to hit something. By the way…thank you…ah… for convincing the old man to let me go."

"You're welcome."

Twenty minutes of roaming around the streets, the two of them came across the marketplace. The block was dead; everyone had gone inside the small shops to escape from the rain, which tumbled down even harder. Lightning flashed through the darkened clouds; thunder crashed and rumbled, almost sending vibrations into the ground.

"There's a café, let's go inside, I'm hungry anyways," Lakota said, her stomach was almost as loud as the storm.

"We won't be able to eat here, the tables are wet." Near pointed to the wooden picnic tables which lined the perimeter of the café. True, wood soaked up water easily and did not dry as quickly.

"It's okay; I know there's a small motel nearby. We can eat there and I'll call my dad, let him know the rain is coming down hard so we'll be late getting home." Lakota led the way up to the tiny window of the deli.

After ordering and picking up their meals, Lakota linked her arm with Near's and tugged him in the other direction. "It's not far, this way." Her feet were getting soaked, the sooner they reached the motel the better.

"Oh finally, I was getting chilled!" Lakota squeezed some excess water from the hem of her coat. They managed to make it before their clothes were completely drenched; they were still pretty wet though. Near shook the umbrella outside the motel office, releasing droplets all over the porch.

A young man running the motel greeted them and offered his services.

"Just one room, standard size please," Lakota said politely.

"How many beds will you require?" asked the clerk.

"It doesn't matter, we won't be here long. Just trying to get out of the rain," she replied.

"Okay, one bed since that's the case. How will you be paying for the room?"

Lakota handed him a credit card. He swiped it through a scanner and gave it back, along with a key to room twelve.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your stay with us ma'am."

The two of them passed through the corridors, seeking out their room. Twelve was the last door on the left. The room itself was cozy; very nice for a simple motel. The bed was a queen size and the sheets were pressed. They had a television sitting upon a bureau and a small dining area in the corner. Their bathroom attached just to the right of the nightstand.

"This works," Lakota said and she dropped her bag of food on the bed and pulled off her coat. The sleeves were sticking to her arms. She glanced at Near who was still holding the umbrella and his bag. "Well, come in and rest a while."

"Ah…right. Lakota, is this really okay?"

"What?"

"Staying in a motel room together?"

"Its fine, not like I'm gonna let _you_ touch me or anything. Crap, my jeans are soaked at the bottom and my sleeves got some too. Near you also should get out of those wet clothes."

"I don't have any spares with me."

Lakota opened the bathroom door, there was a stack of white towels sitting on the counter top. She grabbed a handful and tossed them on the bed, "We can wrap up in these until our clothes dry. I'll be right out."

"But Lakota…"

She'd already closed the bathroom door, locking herself in. He could hear her shuffling about, probably changing. He'd better do the same, otherwise he'll freeze. He dropped his own food on the bed and quickly stripped off his wet jeans and white shirt, leaving on his boxers since they were still dry. He draped them over the backs of the dining chairs. Shortly after he wrapped a towel around his waist, Lakota emerged from the bathroom.

His breath caught in his throat, she wore one towel around her body exposing her shoulders and legs to him. He was no better off, his entire torso was revealed. They both seemed to be sizing each other up until Near broke the awkward pause, "So, lunch…"

"Oh hell I'm starving," Lakota said and grabbed her bag off the bed. She settled down in one chair and dug through the plastic, pulling out a styrofoam box, "A turkey sandwich is just what I needed."

Near joined her at the table, pulling out his own boxed lunch.

"You are strange Near."

"You think so?" he looked up at her.

"I know so…you and my dad are so much alike it's creepy…sweets at every meal. Are you sure you're not related?" She watched as he opened his box, a piece of cherry cheesecake and a bowl of bananas on the side.

"That would be a negative; I'm an orphan…no living relatives." He scooped a spoonful of cheesecake, "I don't remember much before my arrival at Wammy's house."

"Oh." She took a bite of her sandwich and groaned in pleasure from the flavor entering her mouth.

They hadn't said much else as they dined, not until afterwards. Near ate much faster than she did and he waited patiently for her to finish. She slumped back into her chair, relaxed and content to have a full belly. Near blushed, apparently the towel she wore dropped slightly. Granted she didn't have a overly full bust, but her cleavage peeked out over the top of the towel. He tried to draw his gaze away but his eyes were mesmerized by the sight, he'd already seen her breasts before…then why was he becoming all chivalrous?

"What are you staring at?" she wondered.

"Nothing."

"Liar…"

"…"

"I know what you're thinking Near, remember the little game we played in my room a few weeks back? I told you we were pieces on a chess board…"

"I recall that moment; you trapped me in your bedroom."

"You still have yet to capture my king Near." She arched an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Please don't tempt me Lakota, I may take more than just your king." He regretted saying that, it just egged her on.

"I doubt that. You need to break through my defenses first, especially if a queen plays hard to get."

"I only know of one queen that has evaded my capture."

Lakota laughed, "My queen moves in many directions and changes positions often."

"Then I shall use my knight's lance to halt her movements."

Lakota's hand flew up to her mouth as she nearly choked. Did he really just say…

Near kept a straight face and stared her down. He expected another smart remark from her, but it never came. She was so shocked by his response that she got up from the table and walked over to the bed. She sat on the corner facing away from him and she chuckled, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Holy shit Near, that was hilarious…"

She stumbled through her sentence, continuing to giggle…

What she didn't notice was the white haired man coming up from behind and placing his arms around her waist. She gasped from the sudden contact, "Near…"

"Shhh…." He tightened his grasp. This time they weren't within earshot of her parents or siblings. Their chess conversation happened to be a major turn on for him; when she played mind games. She was a puzzle that needed solving and he was just the man to do it. Enough was enough, she tortured him for weeks and now it was time for payback.

One of his hands wandered up to the top of her towel, tracing along the rim for a moment and then further up; fingers spreading around her throat.

His touch was so gentle; it made her tremble with delight. But…her inner self was speaking again, telling her to stop him now before this got any further. Lakota ignored the pleas from her subconscious.

Near tilted her head to the right; baring the skin of her neck to him. He buried his face into her shoulder, leaving a trail of feathery kisses along the length.

Her heart began to pound, the blood rushed to more vital points for the occasion.

"_What am I doing?" _Near asked himself, pissed because he was the one to initiate and now it would be impossible to stop unless she asked him to.

His lips roamed along her shoulder blade and he moved her hair out of the way to expose more flesh.

The knot on the front of her towel had loosened when his hands grazed over it, but she did nothing to catch it when it fell away. The cotton material pooled at her waist, her hands busy reaching over her head to play with Near's white locks.

His other hand was reluctant to move upwards, there would be no towel between his fingers and her breasts. But Lakota was catching up in the passion and with her own hand, she guided his up to cup her left mound. Having no intimate experience with women, Near blushed heavily. Thank goodness she couldn't see his face from her position.

Her breast rose and fell with every breath. He was getting all shy and not sure what to do with his hand from there, so he decided to let instinct tell him what to do. He flexed his fingers and gently squeezed the tender bosom. Lakota moaned, apparently this was the correct thing to do so he tried a few more movements; squeezing and massaging her until she begged for more.

His other hand slipped down her chest to pay homage to her other breast while he intensified his kisses on her neck, biting and nibbling. He could feel the delicate tips of her nipples begin to harden and he wanted to turn her around so he could see her.

Lakota was growing very nervous, she's never gone this far with a man before…actually she never let a man get this close to her. Near was different…

Her thoughts piled up in her mind, it would take a dump truck to get rid of them all…or Near could just pick her up, as he is now, and turn her around to face him. She was caught completely off guard. He gently pushed her back so she rested against the pillows, her entire top half exposed.

She suddenly felt embarrassed as his eyes roamed along her front and she tried to cover up her chest with her arms.

Near bent down, his mouth close to her ear, "Don't hide yourself from me…you're too beautiful." He pushed her hands to her sides and intertwined his fingers with hers. He then descended down to her chest, his face just centimeters from her breasts. She felt his hot breath tease the sensitive bud of her left mound and her mouth went agape as he took in the swollen nipple.

"Near…ah!"

He ignored her plights and continued to taste the sweetness of her skin. She gained a light pink hue along her chest and her lips reddened, sheer signs of lust. Her breathing increased and he could hear every heartbeat. He wanted to inflict pure raw passion on her body so he would need to grow bold. His tongue traced around the taut nipple, forcing small cries and gasps out of her.

He switched to the other side and spent an ample amount of time toying and tasting. Her body writhed beneath him, begging him to continue. Her fingers squeezed around his and she didn't want to let go. His tongue was soft and warm, it glide easily along her.

Yet again, she felt that pool of warmth growing in her belly, splashing to the edges of her sanity. It was getting to be so much and they'd barely started. Is this what it was like to love someone?

Near released her, letting the cold air brush the now damp skin. Satisfied with his work, he let go of her hands and focused his attention to the towel on her lap. He picked up the corner of the cotton material and slowly dragged it off, tossing it to the floor. Underneath she wore a pair of red lace panties. Near smiled; such a bold color for someone who preferred earth tones. "It's like you knew this was going to happen Lakota."

"Shove it…" she said harshly, mildly frustrated that he ceased all actions to comment on her underwear.

"All in good time," he retorted and quickly dipped a hand down the front of her panties.

She almost cried out from surprise, "You…know I…really hate you…right now," she gasped in between words. His index finger was tracing circles just above the groomed patch of curls. It was torture and her insides screamed for him to travel further south.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?" Near asked, but before she could respond he sent his hand even further, just grazing the top of her delicate pearl.

All she could do was groan and cry out as he pushed along the hood of her clit, close but not close enough. She tried to force his hand lower with her own but he was resisting, not wanting her to get what she wanted, at least not yet.

Near couldn't tolerate this for much longer, his own desire was growing hard and pushing against his boxers. He used his free hand to remove the towel around his waist and let it fall aside.

"I can't…take this…" Lakota begged him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer, her face dove straight for his neck. She began licking and sucking at the flesh, leaving small markings behind.

She gained some momentum in her movements and he was beginning to lose control of the situation. No…he didn't want that. He wanted her to beg him for it, plead for extreme pleasure and satisfaction.

Near quickly regained control by pushing her back down, leaving his palm on her chest. She needed to realize that he wanted to ravage her body; let her enjoy every waking moment. He kept some pressure on her chest to keep her still as he used his other hand to slide the bit of fabric down her legs. His mind raced when he saw her innocence finally revealed.

Lakota protested and tried to sit up but he held her down. He decided to try a new tactic…make her scream and crave his affections. She tried to close her legs tightly together but he maneuvered himself so his upper body weight kept them apart.

Her fears were realized when Near's head lowered to her genitals. She waited for it…

An explosion of erotic pleasure fell over her as his warm and wet muscle penetrated her feminine folds. She stopped all attempts of sitting up and pushing his hands away in favor of touching her own chest and teasing herself.

Wetness seeped out of her body and onto the bedspread. The motel would have a field day when they discovered the mess…oh well. He liked seeing her all worked up and wanted to press her to her limit; he inserted a finger into her. It was a new feeling for them both. It elicited electric signals in her pelvis that surged up and down her body. He felt the physical internal design of her body, like grooves and ridges. He could only imagine what that would feel like around his…

She was so soft inside, it was incredible. Near was having a hard time not hopping on top of her this instant and claiming her for his own. Without realizing, his palm slid down inside his boxer shorts and he began stroking himself.

Lakota tossed and turned as best she could, trying to deal with the new feelings and emotions presented to her. "Near…please…." she begged, "I…want you…so badly…" Her eyes squeezed shut, the demand of an orgasm was growing near but he wouldn't let her set it off. She was at the brink.

"Oh gods please! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed.

Near smiled, he got what he wanted and he felt she was ready enough so he stopped licking at her. He sat up; wiping the excess wetness from his chin with the same towel he'd taken off.

"I like seeing you this way Lakota."

Her skin was flushed with pink, her eyes filled with love and content; her body open to him…

Near then turned onto his side and slid his boxers down, kicking them off. They fell to the floor with a light thud. Near crawled up Lakota's body, covering her with his own. His erection lay against her abdomen and it throbbed and pulsated against her. She separated her legs once again to let him settle between.

Lakota relaxed into his touch, her arms traveled to his shoulders once again and she looked him in the eye.

"Lakota…"

"Yes?" she said breathlessly.

"This is your first time too isn't it?" he asked her, wanting to confirm.

"Yes…you've never done it either?"

"I was always too busy for romance, I think I'm willing to devote more time to it from here on out, as long as it's with you," he said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He moved his body into a more comfortable position and let the tip of his penis trace along the outside of her core. He lined up his lips with hers, "Do you trust me Lakota?"

Her eyes widened, "I…do trust you…"

Near then pressed his lips against hers to seal the moment in time and quickly thrust forward, sinking his length into her body. She cried out against his lips, her toes curled, and the sheer shock of penetration spread across her. She didn't want to break the kiss, for it helped her to tolerate the initial pain of virgin loss.

Eventually the sharpness died down and turned into a dull ache. Near gave her the moment she needed to recoup before setting a slow pace and building it up to a more pleasurable tempo.

It was such a wonderful feeling, being this close to someone else. The love they now shared would overcome any past differences and scuffles they had.

Lakota encased him; a volcanic heat surrounded his existence… Her tiny moans and cries grew stronger as she was getting closer.

Her fingernails raked along his back; scratches and redness.

Lakota's lower belly burned and throbbed with pressure, trying to release from its confines. She felt it swirling around and searching for exit. Her breathing quickened and sweat poured down her forehead, making her body glimmer. She was so close….

Near was also breathing heavy, his hips were growing numb from the new experience but he ignored it. It was all about getting her there first and he had to fight with himself not to set off before her. He adjusted his pace accordingly when he needed to slow down to keep from climaxing. She didn't seem to notice and he listened carefully to her, felt her movements, and waited for facial confirmation of peaking. It was getting harder and harder to hold back…

He pushed into her deeply…lovingly…

Her back arched, pressing her belly closer to his…

He felt her body begin to vibrate…

Her breaths were ragged…

He felt her go rigid beneath him…

Her voice cracked as she screamed out his name…

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Oye, I was up all night again! Took me a long time! Happy reading my dears!_


	26. Chapter 23

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 23: Disaster

_Lakota rolled over, pulling the sheets with her. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 5:22 pm. Oh shit! She meant to call her father three hours ago! _

_Near still slept along side her, his face emotionless. She wanted to stay in bed with him but it was dusk and her dad would kill them both if they were out all night without checking in. _

_Her bag was pushed to the floor before they got started so she needed to slide out of bed without disturbing Near to get to it. Carefully, she tugged the sheets with her as she dropped her feet to the floor. She wasn't as stealthy as she hoped; Near's hand grasped hers, "Where are you going? Stay here, keep me warm…" he smiled. _

"_I have to call home."_

"_It can wait until later." Near let go of her hand. _

_Lakota got up off the mattress and picked up her bag. She stumbled forward a bit, her legs felt like jelly and there was a minor ache between her legs. "My legs don't want to work."_

"_That's to be expected, mine aren't in any better shape," he said, "You may also want to shower before we leave." Near pulled back the comforter, a small red stain appeared on the white sheets._

"_Awe…shit…I'm gonna have to replace the motel's bedding. She reached down and touched the skin of her thigh, dried blood layered around the area. "Great…that means you need a shower too."_

_Near lifted the blanket and looked down at his body, "Yup."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_There has been a new string of deaths. Please see the attached images and this time a video card was left with one of the bodies. We have also gathered fingerprints, but no matches were found in our system."_

L typed his response, "Please forward all images and the card to me immediately, thank you director."

Moments passed and the email arrived, labeled: Urgent. L opened the folder and for the first time he almost closed out of the image files due to nausea. The bodies were mangled and shredded, it was so grotesque, L wondered if his son or Near would be able to view them.

L then opened the video and waited for the loading bar.

"Hey dad," Gabe said as he joined his father in the living room, "New case material?"

"Yes. This time our killer sent a video message, I'm waiting for it to load. Has Kat said anything else?"

"No, I put her to bed. She hasn't said a word since last night. I did a search on the surrounding schools and pulled every male profile. Near and I singled out all of the blonde haired, pale students. There's so many, five hundred thirty two of them, including from Wammy's."

"The director has good news for us, a set of fingerprints have been found. However, they have no matches in the police files."

"Let me guess, you want to gather every single student's fingerprints without rousing their suspicion?"

"Something like that…"

"Dad that could take weeks…"

"We'll have to come up with a plan fast then. Apparently Kat's escape has riled up our killer and now he's on a-"

The video file finished loading and music blared out of L's computer, startling them both. The heavy metal shot through the house, loud enough to wake the dead.

_Push me again  
This is the end_

here we go, here we go, here we go now  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now!!!(you can't hurt me!)(you can't hurt me!)

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the  
Floor!!!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in an' now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear

L and Gabe were stunned; they looked at each other in disbelief.

"I think we really pissed this guy off," Gabe said.

"We are dealing with a sick individual." L picked up his teacup and took a sip.

"After what happened to Kat, I wonder if this is a message to us directly."

"I did get the feeling that this student knows us personally, that's probably why the police could not match any fingerprints. Our killer is getting sloppy; leaving prints behind is a stupid mistake. Refine our search; pull out all Wammy student profiles with Kat's description."

L hoped it would not be so…another Wammy pupil with the same sick mind as B? Could it be possible?

_*beep beep*_

"Oh that's me…" Gabe pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, "Hello…"

"_Hey Gabe it's me, why is dad's phone off?"_

"Lakota, I have no idea…"

"_I just tried calling him three times; can you tell him we're on our way home?"_

"Suuuure…"

"_Later!" _

Gabe closed his phone and pocketed it, "That was Lakota, she says their coming home and wants to know why your phone was shut off."

"Must have forgotten to charge it, I'll put it on the hook in a minute."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"We'd better hurry, it'll be dark soon."

"Yeah, let's just leave the key on the desk. I'm sure the clerk will find it."

"By the way Lakota, where did you get that credit card to pay for the room?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the question.

"You swiped it from your dad didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Won't L be happy when he finds out his daughter is a thief," Near laughed. He closed up the motel room and locked the door.

"Not if he doesn't find out." She emphasized her point by giving him a dirty look.

"Alright I promise I won't tell, just stop giving me such an odd look. He'll probably figure it out for himself anyways."

Near and Lakota left the keys on the desk, the clerk had fallen asleep in his chair so they didn't bother disturbing him. The rain had let up; no need for an umbrella now.

7:46 p.m.

They took their time getting back, mostly talking about Kat and the case, though Near didn't think it a good idea for Lakota to get too involved. The last thing he wanted was for her to be taken away.

Gabe greeted them at the door, "Hey."

"Hey…" Lakota said and passed her brother. Near followed close behind. Both of them went directly upstairs without saying a word to L.

"Huh…no biting my head off or anything…impressive," Gabe said and sat down on the couch next to his father.

"Lakota has other things on her mind," L responded, "This is a good thing, it means Near reached her. Look how they spend time together now."

"Yeah I suppose so."

10:23 p.m.

"So…let's review the new list. There are only twelve students who match the physical description, but we don't have any print records. I may have to contact Roger and ask for fingerprints from all of them. Somehow I believe he will reject because Wammy's students are supposed to remain anonymous." L flipped through the new pages. "What is even worse…my other heir fits the description. I know he is rough around the edges, but to commit such a heinous crime…I just can't see him doing that."

"Who is it?"

"Mello."

"Ah, I think I met him once when I first got to the school. He took off from Wammy's around fifteen didn't he?"

"Yes, but he eventually came back after a seven year absence."

Gabe took the sheet from his father's hand, "Still, he matches and we need to investigate him." Mello's profile was extremely short, "Maybe we should contact him?"

L sighed, "Yeah…why don't you contact Roger for Mello's phone number." He closed his laptop and stretched out his legs, "I'm gonna go up and check on Kat. She may have another piece of information now that she's calmed down." He pulled himself up from the sofa, "I'll be right back." L left the living room and made his way up the staircase.

The second floor corridor was quiet, Near and Lakota settled down, probably for the night. It didn't bother L so much that his daughter had a man sleeping in her room. She was old enough to make her own decisions. Allidia kept to herself in the guest room; she didn't make many appearances and L was having her transported back to Wammy's tomorrow to be with Eve and Karissa under heavy guard.

Rachel was also in their bedroom; most likely reading before sleep. L passed his room, he could see the light streaming under the door, he was right, she was reading. Kat's door was nearby and he pushed the door open gently, expecting her to be asleep in bed or curled up on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. He turned on the small lamp nearest the door, making sure the light didn't disturb her.

L looked around the room, her bed was empty and there was no sign of her on the floor either. He quickly lifted the blankets off the bed, she wasn't curled up underneath them and he scrambled to the floor to search under the bed. Nothing…

He noticed the window was partially open and approached it. The sill was damp from the rain, which picked up again. He stuck his head out, searching the side yard, hoping to see Kat. Raindrops plopped on his face and ran down his skin, wetting the collar of his shirt.

There was a drain pipe on the side of the house; this must be her way of escaping. So that's how she managed to get to the Lion's Eye without being caught.

L turned tail and sped down the hallway, there was no time to get Rachel and the others… Kat needed him now! He practically skipped half the steps down the stairs. How long had she been missing?

A confused Gabe stared at his father as he began spewing out instructions, "I managed to get Mello's…" he started, but L interrupted.

"Stay put, I'm going out to find Kat!"

"What?! She's missing again?!"

"This time she ran away…I'm afraid she's overly traumatized. Stay here, continue working on the case…if anyone asks where I am, tell them what happened. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, send the police to search the city for her. I have a feeling she's wandering aimlessly somewhere." L shoved his shoes on and ripped his phone off the charger, "I'll call if I find her."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours outside…_

_Her feet dragged along the cement walkway, cut and bleeding from the pebbles and assorted particles scattered here and there. Her mind was filled with thoughts; memories from a week ago…first capture…_

_The street lights were out, due to power outages in the area. The old fashioned lamps do not have backup generators. She fumbled around in the dark, not knowing why she was heading 'there' again. Her mind fought with itself, tearing at her with images of her kidnapper. She wanted closure, perhaps if she did something about him…the nightmares would go away and her life would be normal again._

_Several blocks away from the house, wearing naught but her flannel bottoms, tank top, and a black oversized sweater she moved on. She didn't care that the storm continued, though her clothes were wet and feet cold. _

_Kat touched her face, feeling the length of her scar. It almost healed over; the stitches nearly dissolved. The skin felt swollen and tiny amounts of puss still drained in some areas, thankfully the rainwater washed it away. The embarrassment of having this injury finally began to sink in. _

_The dizzy spell she carried was creeping to the surface again and an assortment of panic and stress overtook her. Delirium…then hallucinating. Headlights? _

_She squinted through her good eye, a set of lights speeding down the street. Kat blinked several times, the rain distorted her vision. The car was approaching quickly, but seemed to slow when it got closer to her…then it stopped just short of her position on the sidewalk. _

_The car remained running and the driver side door opened. A tall figure emerged and slammed the door shut again, a tall…blond…figure. The headlights reflected against his long hair, long as in past his shoulders. Kat cowered in this person's presence, he looked so much like 'him', but this guy was a bit older, maybe in his early thirties. _

_She took a few steps back._

"_Don't panic, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. He slowly took a step towards her, "People are lookin for ya you know."_

_Kat was too skeptical to trust him and his entire outlook frightened her. She backed away from him further. _

_He extended his hand, "Take it easy…" With his other hand he reached into his leather jacket and flipped open his cell phone. Pissed off that he was getting soaked, he planned to let the receiver know his irritation, he dialed a number without taking his eyes off of Kat. _

"_Yeah hey…I found her and I'm gonna kill you for making me go out in this weather. What do you want me to do?"_

_With a confused look, he pulled the phone away from his ear and offered it to her, "He wants to talk to you."_

_Kat stared at the phone and shook her head many times, still too afraid to come near. It was odd, this man somewhat looked like her attacker but he wasn't silent, he didn't jab her with a needle, and he didn't force himself on her. She knelt down on the ground, her clothes were already wet so the sidewalk adding water to her pants didn't make a difference. _

_He returned the phone to his ear, "She's not taking the phone; I can't get near her without her getting nervous. Alright, I'll try to…" He hung up and pocketed the phone again, "So…I guess it's just you and I until backup arrives. You don't have to move or do anything, but I would like for you to get out of the rain before your dad kills me."_

_To her surprise, the man gestured to his car and calmly waited for her to respond, in which she tried to but her words were inaudible. She kept shaking her head and quivering. _

"_You're cold, c'mon…hop in the car," he said._

_She didn't move._

"_I promise I won't injure you." He approached her and crouched down. He gently touched her shoulder, at first she trembled…but warmed up to him when he draped his leather coat over her. He then picked her up and carried her to the car; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. _

_She heard him open the passenger door and he set her down on the seat. He then shut her door and rounded the car quickly to get in the driver's side. He shook his head to remove some water from his hair. _

_Kat peered outside the car window, looking in every direction as if completely paranoid. She peered down the long street, from the opposite direction which this man came. That 'place' was only a few miles that way. _

"_What are you looking at?" he asked._

_Kat pointed in the other direction._

"_That's the countryside. It stretches for miles until the next city." He plucked his cell phone out of the coat. She flinched from the contact but relaxed when she saw him take the phone. _

_She crouched down in the seat, pulling the coat over her head._

_He dialed a number again and waited, "Hey, she's safe in my car but…clearly shaken by something. I'll wait till your arrival; I'm located at Cache and Basin road…" _

_Thirty minutes later…_

_A car pulled up to them and out of the driver's side popped L. He jogged to the other car where his daughter currently resided and the driver lowered the window._

"_Mello, glad to see you, thanks for finding her," L said gratefully. _

"_You've got to fill me in on this. All I got was a call from your kid, he said your daughter was missing and started asking me random questions of her whereabouts. I haven't seen her since she was five. Luckily, Wammy's had one current picture of her and this is where I picked her up and now she's passed out in the seat."_

"_I'll explain the situation when I get her home, follow me back to the house." _

_----------------------------------------------------_

_To be continued…_

_Sorry for the late update, duty called on several occasions! I'm setting work on the next chapter already. Happy reading!_


	27. Chapter 24

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 24: Mello

"You're staying downstairs from now on where I can watch you." L sat down by her feet, his computer ready for his use.

Kat didn't say anything; just lay down on the couch.

When they'd gotten home, L woke up Lakota and asked her to get Kat out of her wet clothes, plus he didn't want her taking off through the window again. She turned on her side, facing away from everyone in the room and curled up under Mello's jacket once again.

"Well that certainly explains why I'm a possible suspect," Mello said, reviewing all case notes and materials.

"Yes, but after seeing Kat's reaction, you are established as innocent. I would also like to ask you a favor Mello. I'd like you to keep a hidden camera on your person and return to Wammy's house. Photograph all of the students from this list." He gave Mello a copy of the roster, each suspect's name highlighted. "I'm sure you know most of the student body. This is our last chance to identify the killer and we can plan our next course of action."

"Roger's not gonna like this, L."

"He will not find out. Anyways, send me the photographs via email as soon as you get them."

"Fine." Mello dragged himself out of the chair, "You have a spare camera lying around?"

"Yes, actually…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_10 a.m. the following morning._

_Mello did exactly as he was asked; however catching the students during class hours would be difficult. It was best to wait until lunch hour or after school altogether. He chose to wait until noon, lunch for the student body. They wouldn't pay much attention to him while they ate with friends. He just had to find all twelve targets, single them out from the crowds or angle the camera a certain way to capture their face. _

_He stayed in the parking lot until the bell rang, students piled out onto the campus and chose their typical places to sit and eat. This was his cue and he blended himself into the crowd of young people, still looking the part himself- he aged really well. _

_Mello pulled the list out of his back pocket, "Better get started," he thought. It was surprising, some of the boys on this list were as young as seventeen, a few of them were students he'd tutored himself. _

_Only one hour to complete the task…_

"There's an email from Mello already," Gabe shouted out the back door. His father and Kat were outside enjoying the sunshine. L said she needed to get out more, with supervision of course, and without it down pouring on her.

L got up from the grass, brushed off his clothes and helped Kat get to her feet.

"That was fast, Mello is very efficient," L said and returned indoors, taking his place on the recliner.

As expected, a series of images were attached to the folder sent. A message accompanied it; _I was able to find eleven out of twelve, where the other kid is I don't have a damn clue. I'm on my way back to the house so if you need anything else, tell me when I get there._

L opened the folder, eleven students…all pale, blonde, and each seemed to look innocent, but that's how all serial murderers appeared. He scrolled through all of the images. Only eleven…it was time. He gestured to Kat, "I need you to look at something."

Kat, who had curled up on the couch again, glanced at her father with curiosity.

"I want you to look at some pictures," he said calmly.

Gabe hovered behind his father, waiting to see Kat's reaction. Hopefully she could identify the 'Lyricist' and they could follow up with an arrest.

Kat pulled herself up and scooted to the other end of the couch. L turned the monitor towards her and gave her the wireless mouse.

L didn't want her to rush, "Take your time with these."

The two men watched for any emotion or tenseness in Kat's features. One by one she moved through the pictures. Not an ounce of panic, nothing.

Gabe pushed a little for information, "You didn't recognize any of them?"

She nodded, "Students from school…"

"Did any of them stand out?"

Kat replied, "No…why?"

"Kat we're trying to find your attacker, these men fit the description you provided but we were hoping you could point him out to narrow down the list of suspects," L said.

Once again she observed the pictures, "None of these guys are him."

L was going to question her further, but the front door slammed open and surprised all three of them.

"You know Mello, there are much more favorable ways to enter a household," Gabe shouted.

Mello pushed right past Gabe, "Close it, kiddo…" and plopped down on the couch to Kat's right. "I couldn't find the last kid on the list. According to a couple other students, he disappeared about two months ago."

"That was around the time the girls and I left Wammy's." Gabe began pacing back and forth, "Maybe this guy graduated with us?"

With one thumb tracing his bottom lip, L asked, "What's the name of the remaining student?"

Mello yanked the list out, "It was…Marcus Donovan Garcher and from what you've told me, he like every other Wammy student, has no record. So finding him is gonna be a pain."

"Not necessarily." L chewed at his digit, "This suspect has been attracted to dance clubs and areas with a high concentration of exotic strippers. I have a simple yet affective plan that may lure him out of hiding. At this time he is angry after Kat's escape and is probably trying to finish the job."

"Are you suggesting we 'bait' him out?" Gabe asked.

"Basically."

"Yeah, but who's gonna be the bait. There's no way Kat will do it, not after what happened dad. Plus it's too dangerous to put a woman in that situation."

Kat shook her head violently.

"I have no intentions of putting Kat through this. I don't like the idea of using anyone for this role, but we need someone who looks like her..." L shuddered; convincing Lakota to play the part of a stripper wasn't going to be easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"No way! No! You are all out of your minds!"

All three gentlemen plus Kat were present in Lakota's room where she and Near seemed to hide often. Near was seated on the floor listening to L's plan and Lakota's protests.

"Lakota, it's only for a few nights."

"I don't care if it's for one hour! I'm not dressing up as a sex crazed siren!" she screamed.

"Your participation is highly necessary to closing this case."

"Dad, why can't you get someone else? I don't know anything about all this glitzy…glamorous crap."

"You don't have to; there'll be an assistant to help you."

"I don't even know how to dance like that…"

"You can learn a simple routine."

"Geez dad, you have an answer for everything," she said sarcastically.

"I promise you'll be completely safe, undercover policemen will monitor the club every moment. You just need to act the part, that includes stage dancing, stripping, and…"

"And what…?"

"Lap dances."

Lakota's bubble had burst, her hands flew up to her head, and she wanted to tear her hair out, "I can't believe I'm having this discussion with my father! I don't how to do that!"

"I'm not comfortable discussing these sorts of things either but it's for the better."

"Kat never had to give lap dances! Why the sudden changes?"

"We need to entice the killer with something. Showing him that you're willing to go into a room alone with a man opens up the chance that he will contact you."

Mello and Gabe were trying their hardest not to laugh at Lakota, unfortunately she caught them snickering.

"And you two get out!" she pointed to the door.

Both men chuckled and left the room before she wailed on them. Kat followed them voluntarily, not wanting to get involved with Lakota's wrath.

"Lakota, I'll ask you one more time…please will you do this for me?"

She sighed heavily, she really didn't like the idea of getting naked for old and nasty men, but she'd be helping her sister find closure, "I'll be completely safe?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine…I'll do it…"

"Good, now first thing's first, we need to make you look like Kat. That means shortening this." L pointed to her hair.

Lakota pouted, she liked her hair long and she would have to cut it all off to shoulder length.

_That night…_

"I don't like the idea either sweetie, I was against it at first too."

"Mom, dad will make sure I'm safe won't he?"

Lakota was seated in a chair with her mother behind her. She was loosening her daughter's braid.

"Of course he will. In all my years of knowing him, he never did anything to jeopardize my life." Rachel picked up the brush from Lakota's bureau and ran it through her daughter's hair. "I wish we didn't have to cut it off, your hair is so beautiful."

"I know, but I have to look like Kat."

Both mother and daughter were alone, one of the few opportunities for them to bond.

"The stylist will be here shortly honey. She's an expert in hair and makeup and will give you some advice to help you."

"Okay…"

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in," Rachel invited.

The door opened and a red haired woman in her late twenties appeared, "Hello, are you Miss Lakota?"

"Oh hello," Rachel greeted, "We were just talking about your arrival! I'm so glad you could make a late appointment. This is Lakota here." She gestured to her daughter.

"Pleased to meet you Miss. My name is Sarah, let's get started shall we?"

The woman emptied her tote onto Lakota's desk; scissors, spray bottles, brushes, combs, and a wide variety of makeup and cosmetics.

"Oh my god…I don't even know what half this stuff is…" Lakota said, almost afraid of the strange devices and bottles of foundation.

"That's why I'm here to teach you," Sarah laughed. "First we'll start with your hair." Sarah picked up a small elastic and a wooden comb, pulling back Lakota's locks and minimizing fly-aways. She tied Lakota's hair into a low ponytail, adjusting the length, "Right about here?" she asked Rachel.

"About half an inch lower, it should be touching her shoulders." Rachel helped Sarah measure.

"All right, here's the tough part." Sarah picked up her best pair of scissors and began snipping away just above the elastic.

Following the severance of her hair, Lakota died a little inside and allowed Sarah to continue with her work.

----------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your generosity."

"My pleasure Miss Sarah," L said as he escorted the stylist to the front door and saw her to her car since it was very late.

He returned indoors and locked the deadbolt. Lakota was still upstairs begging her mother not to drag her down.

Mello, Near, Gabe, Kat, and L waited patiently in the living room, talking amongst themselves when Rachel trotted down the steps, grabbing everyone's attention. At the bottom of the staircase she shouted, "Come on honey, it's not _that_ bad!"

"Thanks mom…" Lakota responded, "I'm not coming down there."

"Just get down here!"

"Fine!"

Lakota wanted this to be over with quickly so she bounded down the stairs, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

At first the room was silent, but L spoke up, "Wow, what a difference. You look just like Kat."

Lakota's new cut barely brushed along her shoulders; it was asymmetrical and softened to give a feathery look. Sarah also showed her a bunch of makeup techniques and applied each product to her. Lakota now wore a light gold eye shadow with a bronze accent in the crease of her eyelids. Her lips were painted with a rose pink, accenting her blue eyes. The look overall was warm and classy.

Near seemed to take a liking to Lakota's new image and gawked at her. Mello must have had the same idea, but noticed Near giving him an odd look and averted his eyes.

"Can I wash my face now please?" Lakota begged.

"Yes, you can go upstairs now," Rachel said, happy about her daughter's lovely looks.

Lakota hightailed up the steps and went straight for the bathroom. Near followed her up, wanting to tease her a bit. He found her rubbing her face almost raw with a wash cloth.

"Take it easy, you're going to injure your skin," he said.

"I don't care, as long as it's off."

Near stopped her hands, keeping the cloth away from her face, "It's gone, trust me."

She peeked up in the mirror, her face a tinge of pink and no trace of any other color, "Oh…"

"Now come and keep me company?" He still had one of her hands in his and he tugged on it gently.

Lakota let him lead her back to her bedroom, locking themselves inside. Near sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. She nervously struggled to move but he kept her still. His hands meandered to her hips, "You need to get used to sitting on men like this and best to start with someone you know."

"I don't want…"

"You have no choice Lakota. By the way, tomorrow is a fun filled day of dance lessons for you. Kat incorporated belly dance techniques with her routines and L managed to convince Allidia, Eve, and Karissa to practice with you. Plus they will be performing alongside you."

"…"

His hands wandered underneath her shirt but she immediately pulled away.

"What? You think the men at the club are going to let you slap their hands away?"

"They aren't supposed to touch me."

"Anything goes behind the curtain and they're going to be touching a lot more than just your chest. If it makes it any easier, just imagine they're me."

Lakota laughed.

"What?"

"They won't be gentle like you, so imagining them as you is not a good idea."

She let Near's hands wander as they pleased, over her belly and higher to her breasts where they stopped.

"I assume I'm going to be wearing clothes that are easily removed?"

"Yup." His hands traveled to her back to unclasp her bra and let it hang loosely.

She leaned into his face wanting to plant a light kiss on his lips, but he turned his head. "Hm?"

"No kissing, it's like giving an invitation for guys to go further than touching."

"Ah, but what if they decide to get forceful?"

"If they try anything, call a bouncer. They'll help you."

Near slipped her shirt over her head. Her bra crept down her arms exposing her flesh to him and he pulled it down the rest of the way, "Try not to get so shy, they'll notice."

"It's harder than you think," she said.

"If you do it properly, they won't even be paying attention to your face."

"Gee thanks Near…"

"That's how it is. They'll be looking at these," he touched her soft mounds, "Now try to get comfortable having me stare at you for a bit. When you stop blushing we'll move on."

"Move on?"

"Yes, according to Kat, Allidia, Eve, and Karissa the Lion's Eye is full frontal nudity except on the main stage."

Lakota looked like she was ready to gag, "I don't think…"

"You need more confidence, you're very beautiful Lakota; don't you realize that?"

She shied away from him, ready to get up from his lap.

"No you don't…" Near squeezed her to his chest, breasts pushing against his cheek, "Just stay still and get used to close contact."

"I already have experience of close contact with you. Can we pick this up tomorrow night?"

"No, tomorrow is your first night on stage."

"What?!"

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Lakota! I love to tease her and put her in awkward situations! Happy reading!


	28. Chapter 25

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 25: Crime Scene

"There's no way I can do this after one day of training!"

"Lakota shut up and sit still," Eve said, "Kat was never this fussy and you're going to break character if you keep this up! You're just lucky the three of us agreed to do this."

For the past two hours, Lakota endured the long process of costume and makeup, help provided by Kat's friends.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to dance at a club, when this case is closed; I'm goin back to Wammys and starting over," Eve said thoughtfully.

"I hear ya," Karissa agreed.

Allidia sat at her vanity and nodded, "I think L convinced me to change my career too."

"He didn't convince, he practically spanked all of us and demanded we rethink our lives," Karissa joked.

"He can spank me any day, L is hot for a forty-something year old," laughed Eve.

"Um…Eve, we're all wearing wires, remember?" Lakota said.

"So that means he heard me?"

"Yup."

"Nice!"

All four girls would be starting off the night with their routine they practiced all morning. Rachel was kind enough to teach them a few tricks using the cabaret style and she even learned a couple things from Eve and Karissa, dance moves she would have to show L sometime.

For costumes, they all matched save for coloration. Tonight they would be wearing satin corsets with long sleeve gloves and black undergarments. Lakota would also have her first taste of high heels.

"How do you guys move in these?" Lakota complained.

"Very carefully." Karissa slipped her foot into her shoe and tied the laces.

The girls finished getting ready and with Lakota kicking and screaming, they left the dressing room. All four waited on stage right, watching the current act wrap up.

Her last opportunity to run was near, but Lakota didn't want to deal with a lecture from the others.

The girls on stage were now leaving, blowing kisses to the audience. Lakota's heart began to pound; all of her morals were going out the window. Still, she forced a little smile and proceeded to walk on stage and get into position.

"_Here it comes…"_ Lakota thought as she waited for the music to begin. She glanced out into the audience; men were cheering and making cat calls, some directly at her. It was awful and she wanted to slink her way offstage. Sure enough the music began playing and all four girls, just as they practiced, began their first few steps.

"_Oh, I hope none of the officers are watching this!" Lakota screamed inside._

It was true, there were at least one hundred undercover cops either surrounding the area of the Lion's Eye or settled in the club as customers. So yes…they would be watching her.

Lakota partnered off with Allidia and they began unlacing each other's bodices. The moment of truth was be coming up, Lakota's exposure to strange perverted men. She felt the soft material of her corset slide away from her body and the audience roared with approval, but Lakota felt dirty and violated. Still, she moved forward and pulled off Allidia's as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lakota bounded off stage when their number was over. She hid her chest with her arms as best she could and waited until she was within the confines of the dressing room to shout, "DAD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME!" She was getting ready to throw on her normal clothes and try to run away again when the other girls caught up to her.

"Hey Lakota, nice dancing! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Eve teased.

"Leave her alone Eve…it's her first night and we're supposed to have a low profile," Allidia reminded.

"L's paying us good money for this; I'll act how I need to."

"Eve…"

Lakota attempted to put on her jeans.

"No you don't, we still have one more show," Karissa said and she tugged the jeans from Lakota's hand.

The dressing room door immediately flew open, the Lion's Eye owner, Mr. Robinson burst in.

"What a way to cause a heart attack, boss," Eve yelled.

"Shut up," he said and turned towards Lakota, "Kat, you have a request."

Lakota's eyes widened, "What kind of request?"

"Who gives a fuck; get your ass in private screening room three. He's paying top dollar for you." Mr. Robinson then slammed the door behind as he returned to his main office.

"Pri…vate?" Lakota slurred her sentences.

"Oh wow, you caught someone's eye on the first night!" Karissa said with excitement.

"Not really, she's playing Kat's role, so it's probably someone who's seen Kat dance before," Eve said.

"What if it's…_him_? Allidia chimed in, face full of worry.

"Then we did our jobs right. If it is the target, then you only have to scream or do something to draw attention to yourself," Eve said.

"But I don't know what the target looks like."

"Well anyways, you better hurry out there or you'll lose a customer. Oh and put this on." Eve handed Lakota a black cocktail dress.

"Thanks…" Lakota said, not happy with the whole idea. She quickly put on a bra and slipped the dress over her head. Eve helped her to zip up the back.

"Now get your butt out there!" Eve encouraged.

"Fine…" Lakota pouted.

She dreaded the entire walk through the main room; men were trying to reach out for her and she slapped away a few hands, but they would push even harder to touching her.

"Apparently no means yes, and get the hell away from me means, 'Take me I'm yours.'" Lakota grumbled out loud.

She finally reached screening room three and slowly opened the door. Her customer was already inside waiting. He was seated comfortably on the loveseat…how ironic. The man wore a leather overcoat and his face was hooded; Lakota couldn't see his features in the dim light. She closed the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to walk in while she was performing.

As Lakota turned around, she was surprised by the customer when he got off the sofa. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand started running through her hair.

"_No! Why's he getting all…?"_

She almost shrieked, but since he wasn't trying anything more than touch her scalp, she avoided calling for a bouncer.

He ran his fingers through her hair multiple times until he found what he was looking for… the wire Lakota had been wearing slipped out of her locks and he was holding it; he released her waist. He crushed the little device in his hand.

"_No!"_ If this was the Lyricist, he would know that she was under heavy guard and probably try to make an escape.

The man then slid off his hood, revealing blonde hair and an intense look.

"Mello? What the…?"

"Shhh…." He responded, finger to lips, "I didn't want your father to know I was in the club."

"Why are you here?"

"Curiosity."

"Liar." She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Why did you crush my wire?"

"I have a replacement for you; I just don't want you to turn it on until we're done in here," he said.

"Till we're done? What else do you expect me to do in here? I'm only going to dance…actually I don't think I want to now. You're supposed to be taking this case seriously."

"I am; I'm keeping a close eye on you." He emphasized the word 'close'.

"I guess _so_…" she said sarcastically.

Lakota was about to turn and leave the room, meaning what she said, but Mello stopped her.

"You're supposed to act out your part," he said, "Now show me how good of an actress you are."

"You're not gonna let me go until I do, are ya?"

"Exactly, how does a grand sound?" He pulled a large wad of cash from his back pocket, all in fifties.

"I really don't want…"

"Come on, I know for a fact you rarely carry any cash, daddy doesn't give you access to his fortune." He held out the large lump sum.

Mello was right, Lakota always had to ask for any money (besides last week when she swiped L's credit card), but she always had everything she needed. This time she could earn it, even if it was a dirty profession…

Lakota grabbed the cash from his hand, "Fine…I'll do it," and she set the money on the arm of the couch seeing as she had nowhere to put it on her person. Then she got to work by pushing Mello backwards and into the loveseat. He went down with a thump, slightly surprised but excited for her next move.

------------------------------------------------------

L remained at home, listening carefully to the conversations and sounds. His primary focus on his daughter's hidden wire.

Gabe sat across from his father, wearing his own headset. It seemed his mind was elsewhere, he'd been staring off into space for several minutes.

"Are you well?"

Startled, Gabe glanced at his father, "Yeah…was just thinking about something."

"Such as?" L wondered.

"I was thinking back to my days at the institution…the people I met, went to classes with…"

"I see, trying to remember any familiar faces…maybe one that could be related to this case?"

Gabe nodded, "It's been driving me crazy since yesterday."

As L continued to listen to the device, Gabe leaned back against the cushions and continued his thinking process.

"_Think carefully…blonde hair, pale…loves music."_

None of these murders started before his parent's arrival in England.

"_Pale…blonde…music, he attacked Kat, she recognized him, but didn't know his name. Well we have his name, but no face to match it. Think Gabe, think…could he this be an act of revenge against my family? No. Roger told me that students in the past have gone crazy or lost their sense of morality while studying at Wammy's. Well, there was the BB murder case from twenty-ish years ago. That guy wanted to create a situation that my father would stress under…not be able to solve a case. Could this be what the Lyricist is trying to do? Why involve my sister? Unless he is just obsessed with women… Maybe he is trying to hurt my father by getting to the daughter?"_

The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

"_He must have made the connection that we were L's kids when my parents arrived. He saw us together at some point. Before our final exams, we had a final free period…after that…the students remained indoors for study. I never went out again until we departed from the school permanently."_

At this point, L was staring intently at his son, "Gabe?"

"_What about my sisters? Why them? Lakota never spoke to anyone unless it was an insult. However the entire student body loved Kat. All three of us were present on the school grounds that day…I remember it well…"_

Three months prior…

"_Looking at you dad, it's like staring into a mirror…"_

"_I agree," L said._

"_Kat's probably stirring up a crowd and Lakota…who knows, she's probably terrorizing someone as we speak." Gabe chuckled._

"_Terrorizing?" L wondered._

"_Yeah…she's got a reputation to uphold."_

_Roger decided to let the family reacquaint themselves and departed back for his office._

"_A reputation? What kind of reputation?"_

"_Well mom, she…"_

_Gabe was about to explain the many adventures of Kamiko Lakota Willis when an old style car came zooming through the nearby parking lot, nearly hitting one of the male students trying to use the cross walk._

_The woman behind the wheel stuck her head out of the driver's side window and screeched at the boy, "Remove head from ass before crossing!" and she sped off again to find a parking spot._

_Both Rachel and L were stunned and stood there wide eyed._

_The young man who was close to being transformed into a pancake, passed by Gabe._

"_Hey D, are you alright?" Gabe asked him._

"_Yeah, just a mild encounter with the shrew," D said, continuing towards class._

_Gabe returned his gaze to his parents, "That was Lakota," and gestured towards the parking lot._

The present…

Gabe's mouth dropped open. He remembered the student who was nearly run over by Lakota's car…blonde hair…pale skin…participated in jazz and rock history classes…it was him!

"Gabe? Whatever is on your mind, say it," L said, trying to grab his son's attention and even waved his hand in front of his face.

Gabe turned his head to look at L, "I know who he is…Marcus Donovan Garcher, otherwise known as 'D'. He must have a personal vendetta against you dad and is using the girls to get to you. He figured out we were related when Lakota almost ran him over the day we met. Plus his photo never appeared in the stack that Mello sent us. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner."

"Then do you know why he used music as his calling card?" L asked.

"To throw the investigators off, the music meant nothing except to describe his feelings towards the victims…but I know for a fact that D took one Rock History class with me and expressed interest in heavy metal and classic rock."

"We have a name and face. Gabe I think it's in our best interest to investigate closer to the club with Mello and Near and the police force."

"I agree."

The two of them packed up everything, leaving their headsets on.

"We should try contacting Lakota, I'm sure she also knows D's face," Gabe said and he quickly yanked out his phone and dialed her. The phone went straight to voicemail, "Damn, she must be in the middle of a performance."

"Contact the police units and inform them that we know the suspects identity." L grabbed the last of his gear and dragged Gabe out the door.

"Doing that now dad."

----------------------------------------------------------

She was slowly teasing him by sliding her bra straps down her shoulders, hips swaying back and forth; her skin glowing under the orange lighting. Lakota's hands ran up and down her chest, making him want her more. Her black dress clung to her hips, working its own way down as she moved and it fell away to the floor. Her black lacy undergarments stand between her and Mello's wandering eyes.

Mello watched as she spun around, allowing him to view her back and her hands returning to the clasp, slowly unhooking it. She let the bra fall to the floor and turned around; her hands covering the exposed skin of her breasts.

The whole time she worried about how Near would react when he learned that Mello requested a private dance with her and how much he was paying. She had feelings for Near, but did he return them? She was sure he did, sleeping together should have sealed the deal. Still, she had a job to do.

She let her hands drop, chest in full view.

Mello's breath caught in his throat, shit she was beautiful. The curve of her hip, the fullness of her breasts…it was hard to resist.

Lakota remembered a few of the moves her mother taught her just that morning and now was the time to use them. She started with an isolated ribcage circle, followed with a hip drop.

Before she could move into the choreographed dance, Mello grasped onto her wrist and pulled her to his lap. Surprised she pushed a hand to his chest and tried to keep their bodies separate.

"Mello, I…"

"I want you closer."

"I'm not really a dancer."

"It doesn't matter to me," he said. He placed his hands on her hips just above her panties, gently squeezing her soft skin.

"I can't do this…" she said. Lakota tried to get up but he held her tightly. She pushed against his shoulders.

"Just relax," he replied and brushed her hands away, "I'm not going to force you to do anything; I just want you to have a good time."

"Now you're starting to scare me…"

"Don't be."

"Easier said than done, I just realized how much I hate men…" she said angrily.

"Even Near?"

"Leave him out of this. Near is not like the rest of you."

Mello was always the competitive type and he was burned by her comments, "Turn around."

"No."

"Come on…just humor me. I'll pay extra…"

Lakota sighed; she _had _to continue her role, if she walked out now there would be a chance that the killer would figure it out.

"Alright…what do you want me to do?" she said.

"Just turn around and have a seat."

Lakota scooted off his lap and turned, back towards him and she sat back down. She could feel his growing arousal; he wasn't going to try to…?

Mello then wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, "You don't have to do anything, just sit." One hand trailed up to her bosom, cupping the flesh and massaging it.

Lakota felt awkward and her mind raced with thoughts of Near…would doing this break his heart? _"I shouldn't be doing this!"_

_To be continued…_

_Sorry to leave a cliff hanger, the next part of Mello's and Lakota's encounter with each other will be at the beginning of the next chapter. Happy reading!_


	29. Chapter 26

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 26: Stolen

He touched her belly, the skin twitched every time his fingers grazed across. One hand teased her breasts…several times she begged him to stop; it wasn't in the job contract.

"Relax…" Mello insisted that he wouldn't go extremely far, but what was his definition of far?

Lakota tried to stop him and grabbed hold of his wrists, but he pushed back…promising several times over that this was part of the act. "Stop…" she pleaded. She'd had enough and wanted to deck him for taking advantage of the situation.

Mello didn't listen, instead he nibbled at the back of her neck and his hands were wandering all over her body, making Lakota even more uncomfortable.

She squirmed in his lap, trying not to become aroused herself. It was difficult; Mello's erection could be felt through the leather pants he wore. Every time she moved, it seemed to get worse…like pushing him forward.

"I'm only doing this as part of the job," he said.

"By invading my body?"

"By attracting our target, so try to play along."

Lakota sighed, what a degrading situation she was in, "But if the target can't see us, then what's the point?"

"What? You're saying you want to do this out in the main room?"

"No! That's not what I meant…"

"Then shut up and do what you're told," he said. His right hand delve to her lower belly and just under the hem of her panties.

She nearly panicked, but set her mind at ease by saying it was all an act…Mello meant nothing to her in a romantic sense. Just try to focus, let Mello do what he needs and then hopefully catch the target's fancy.

His hand went further down, bringing a chilling sensation to her body. Her back arched away from him, legs spread even further to allow him access.

"_Just play the part…" _she thought over and over, _"You can do this."_

Lakota wanted to show him that she could be assertive and be a better actor than he; she guided her hand down his arm. She took his hand and pushed it past her trim curls and into her vaginal area.

"…?" Mello was slightly confused, "I didn't intend to…"

"I'm just playing a good actress," Lakota said, voice filled with lust. She continued toying with his fingers and helped guide two of them into her entrance. His digits curled instinctively when the intense warmth surrounded them. She was so soft and damp…

"Lakota, I…" Mello wanted nothing more than to stop her at this point.

"You're the one who started this Mello…we have a job to do," she added.

He swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. He didn't want to believe that she just turned the tables on him…so that's why Near liked her.

Lakota adjusted her hips so both of her legs were draped over his, giving him easier access. She wanted him to do something because he just sat there, "Getting shy Mello?"

"No…I wasn't planning to-"

"Just move your fingers, make me feel good." If they were to attract the 'Lyricist', making a little noise may help.

Slowly at first, he did as she asked and moved his middle and ring fingers along her insides, keeping to the roof of her canal. She began to squirm and moan, encouraging him to go faster. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

His fingers pumped in and out, every now and again he removed them to attack her clit and force her to gasp and cry out. It seemed like the act was working, several men would pass by the locked door. Mello knew they stopped to listen, he could hear them talking about how they wished their dancers were as good in private sessions. Soon enough the word would get out about Lakota…Kat…and the men will come by the dozen, no pun intended.

Eventually, there was a pounding on the door startling them both, "You two need to come out, it's been nearly half an hour. Lap dances have a twenty minute time limit!"

"It's Mr. Robinson…I gotta go before he kills me," Lakota said.

Mello removed his hand from her and she got up. She threw on her bra and black dress and tried to fix her hair, which became disheveled during their playtime. She was about to leave the room…

"I can see why Near likes you," Mello blurted out, "You're a challenge for him." He rubbed his newly moistened fingers together, "I'm also attracted to challenges."

Lakota chuckled, "You know my sister is also a challenge, you should spend some time with her. Plus she could use a companion," and she left the room.

Mello stared at the open door, "Ah shit…I forgot to give her the new wire."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The night dragged by, but it did come to an end. Lakota stormed out the back of the club, expecting to meet two undercover cops and Near waiting to give her a lift home. She pushed her way past a group of vehicles and there were two sets of headlights flashing on her.

The driver side door of the limousine opened and a gentleman got out, he opened the back door to help her in. Lakota climbed into the car and sat comfortably within its confines. Near was already inside waiting for her; a computer on his lap and a headset circling his scalp.

"How was the first night?" he asked her.

"I'm wearing a dress, I have gel in my hair, I'm starving and I haven't slept all night…unless you want to lose an appendage, don't mess with me," she snarled.

"That good eh? So…what happened to your wire?"

She looked at him, "hm?"

"About an hour ago, we lost track of you."

Lakota ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh shit, now I remember. It was taken off during…"

"During…?"

"A lap dance," she squeaked.

"How did they discover it?"

"Um…"

"Lakota?"

"He took it off me and crushed it."

"What? Was it our target?! Why didn't you call for help?"

The car took off, heading for home. The officer driving the limo was kind enough to lift the screen up front, giving the two of them privacy. Lakota turned away from Near to peer out the window at the night sky.

"Lakota, it's important that you do not withhold any information from me."

"Near I did something that I regret now…"

He put aside his computer and removed the headset, shutting it off so the others could not hear, "What is it?" He slid across the seat and pulled her into his chest.

She couldn't look at him, why did Near have to be so innocent?

"Near…the customer for my lap dance was Mello…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," she sniffled, "Just the opposite…"

"You didn't do…"

"No! I never let go that far," she said, sensing where this conversation was heading.

"Then, what did you two do?"

"I let him 'touch' me…well I sort of encouraged it. I thought that if he could get a real response out of me, then it would draw a lot of attention on me and our target would notice or find out about it. He might try to contact me somehow."

There was a long silence, then Near backed away from her and returned to his computer. He said nothing to her.

"Near…please, I didn't mean to…" she touched his shoulder, but he brushed her off.

For the first time in his life, he suffered a touch of heartbreak. Near tapped a few keys on the laptop and eventually climbed to the front of the limo. The driver lowered the screen, listening to Near's instructions.

Lakota was confused when another limousine pulled along side of them and both vehicles pulled over. Near picked up all of his equipment and opened the back door.

"Near, where're you going? Near?"

He didn't say a word to her as he got out and slipped inside the other limo. It took off shortly thereafter. Lakota felt terribly guilty, he was angry with her and rightfully so. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Mello to go so far with her.

Her driver left the screen down and she scooted to the front, "Hey driver, you're an undercover cop too aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. My instructions from Near were to bring you home immediately," he said.

"Where is Near going?"

"I'm not sure ma'am; he did not disclose that information."

"Oh…okay, then please bring me home." Lakota sat back, still close to the screen and the driver in view. He pulled away from the curb and drove towards her home.

She watched as the houses passed by through the window. Lights were off, people were sleeping and here she was, up and about trying to help her father finish the case. Her eyelids were drooping…so tired.

Ten minutes passed, she recognized the street. In a few moments she could crash onto her bed and pass out…only to get up again the next morning for more dance lessons…then a whole other night of stripping and pleasing gross males.

She could see her house in view…oh finally. The cotton warmth of her pillow sounded mighty good. _"Hm…the driver isn't slowing down; perhaps he doesn't know which house it is?"_

They completely passed by it…

"Hey driver? We missed it. It's behind us."

He said nothing, but kept driving.

"Are you listening to me?"

Once again he ignored her, only casually adjusting his hat.

"Hey! We missed it! Turn around."

Lakota heard a clicking sound from the back of the limo and she slid across the seats to check the doors. She pulled on the handle, locked! The driver locked her in! What's going on!

"What are you doing!" she screamed.

The driver put the screen up again, dulling the sound from the back seat. He would deal with her very shortly.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lakota should be home by now Ryuzaki."

"It gave us quite a scare when her headset was lost. I'm glad you confirmed her safety Near."

L and Gabe had arrived at the club twenty minutes ago to inform the entire police force about the target and what to look for. Gabe did a quick sweep of the Lion's Eye and confirmed that 'D' was not present.

Near returned by L's request. He had not meant to leave Lakota alone in the limo, but having one officer with her would be fine. He also wanted to cool off from the conversation they'd had. Of course…Mello just happened to be at the Lion's Eye, waiting for instruction from L.

"Alright, we're going to call this a night and return tomorrow. Near, I'd like you to ride home with me," L said. "Gabe, you and Mello take a separate car, we'll meet you back at the house."

The entire way back, L questioned Near about his relationship to Lakota and even got him to admit a few things. What brought this up was the credit card bill in the mail…something about a motel stay. He'd never seen Near turn so red, but also, L informed him about D.

-----------------------------------------

"Let me out!" she screamed, "You're not a real cop!" She pounded on the screen several times to get his attention.

Several miles into the countryside they drove. Lakota could see everything, the abandoned houses, dilapidated farms, and the roads were rickety. Where were they going? She lie back onto the seat and stare at the roof of the limo. What could she do, she was locked in, no idea where they were heading, and she was starving.

Wait a second; make a call…no text! She needed to contact her father discreetly, would the driver notice? Perhaps there was a hidden camera in the limo…

Lakota needed to do this quickly, her bag was right next to her…not even a minute was needed to send one text for help. She peeked through the screen once again; he was concentrating on the road…good. Lakota quickly dug through her purse and ripped out her cell; quickly scrolling through the list of names until she found 'dad' and scrambled to sending her message: _was taken, plz help me dont know where hes going looks like countryside._

She forwarded the text immediately but the limo was coming to a stop at the same time. Oh no, he must have seen her sending the message! She threw her phone back into her bag and tried to scoot as far away from the back doors as possible.

The driver exited the front cab…he was moving for the back door.

"_Oh shit…what do I do?!"_

Lakota watched as he unlocked the back with a key and opened the door, he popped his head in…she was staring right back. Her worst fears came to life when he brandished a gun and pointed it in her direction.

"Get out," he demanded.

Lakota shook her head no.

He cocked the gun, "Get out…now."

She slid across the seat in compliance and he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out harshly.

"Not so rough!" she said angrily, "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

He slammed the car door shut and ripped her purse away from her. He threw it far off into the small field nearby before gripping her right arm and twisting it behind her back. He pointed the gun at her temple, "Move, we walk from here."

They both began walking forward; he seemed to be leading her. There was an enormous warehouse about half a mile away from the limo. Poor Lakota, an entire night of dancing in heels and even leaving the club in stilettos…her feet were killing her.

Upon reaching the rusty door of the building he forced Lakota inside and closed it off, barricading it with pipes and heavy sheets of metal. She scrambled across the room, trying to find a way of escape. There were doors everywhere but which one to run to? They could lead to empty rooms with no windows or other means of exit. She didn't get to choose, the man directed her to the right at gunpoint.

"Upstairs, that one." He pointed out to her. She did as he said and pushed open the metal door. On the other side a wooden staircase lead to the second floor. She climbed up one step at a time, struggling with her awful heels. The whole time she tried to place this man's face, it looked familiar. Where had she seen him before?

At the top of the stairs he pushed her into the first room on the left; she crumbled to the floor, not able to take her shoes any longer. Moments after, she crawled into a corner and tried to put as much space between them as possible. There were no other exits…

He closed off the door and approached her, gun at his side. Lakota glanced up at him fearfully…she needed to do something…

After a moment of staring at her, he took off his hat…revealing blonde hair, cut short and spiky.

She screamed, "No! Not you!"

"Oh yes…I see you remember me now," he smirked.

"D…" Tears flowed down her face, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I have always wanted to take on the great 'L' one on one, the best place to hurt him…is to start with his family. I have to admit even I didn't know L could reproduce…and to have two fine looking twin girls, the one before me being Lakota."

"How did you…"

"Did you think I was stupid? That I would believe _you _were Kat? Deary, I know for a fact that Kat would not have healed this quickly after I slashed open her face." He laughed at her.

"How did you know we were starting with the Lion's Eye?"

"Lakota, did you know? The police force will take just about anyone with an ounce of detective work. They never realized that I had been working for them all this time…supplying me with every move, every piece of information, all of L's instructions under the belief that I was nothing more than an undercover cop. It's easy to get around when you're one step ahead of the police. Even your precious Near fell for it…" He stepped towards her and kneeled in front of her, "It's hard to resist a lovely woman such as you, I'll bet Near feels the same way. So…how many times has he fucked you?"

Lakota kicked him square in the jaw with her heel; it would definitely leave a mark. She scrambled to her feet and tried to reach the doorway but D grabbed hold of her ankle, forcing her to fall forward. She crashed to the ground, injuring her knee in the process. A large purple bruise already began to form and her lip was cut. D was upon her; he flipped her over onto her back and forced his body on top of hers. She tried to knee him in the gut but he clamped his legs together. She struggled like crazy, anything to get him off but he was the one with the gun and he used it to stop her.

D struck her hard across the face with the butt of the revolver; her arms fell limply to her sides. The skin around her left eye became tender and stung when she moved her facial muscles. Her nose began to bleed; she could feel it trickle down her cheek. He struck her a second time, this time her mouth filled with the coppery tasting fluid. Her vision became fuzzy and she was in so much pain she didn't want to move. Her eye had swollen shut; no chance in opening it again.

Not even a minute passed when she felt D tear away at her clothes, shredding them with his fingers. He tore her stilettos off so she couldn't kick him again.

Lakota was screaming internally, wanting to kill this man. She had to think of a way to get that revolver…but with a head injury, this was going to be difficult.

--------------------------------------------------

_To be continued…_

_The next chapter will be up soon. Happy Reading!_

.


	30. Chapter 27

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 27: Warehouse

"Maybe the driver didn't know which house it was?"

"It's a possibility," Gabe said, "But Lakota would have pointed it out."

Mello and Gabe had arrived home first, surprised to see only Rachel and Kat by themselves. L and Near were barely pulling up behind. After entering the house, Gabe informed him of Lakota's disappearance.

"She hasn't gotten home yet."

"You checked her room?"

"Yes. She's nowhere in the house."

They didn't know if Lakota was in immediate danger or if her driver was just an idiot. L smacked his forehead in frustration. As if he needed another problem… He looked at the clock on the coffee table, three a.m.

"We'll have to…" L started, but was interrupted.

_*beep beep*_

"I'll bet that's her now." With relief, L opened his phone to read the text message, '_was taken, plz help me dont know where hes going looks like countryside'_

"What does it say?" Gabe asked. He waited for his father's answer, "Dad?" But he seemed to be in a trance.

"_Not again…NOT AGAIN! This time the chances of his child returning were less than five percent. Still…maybe Lakota can escape the same way Kat did."_

"L!" Gabe shouted, finally grabbing his attention, "What do you want us to do?" He had read the text over his father's shoulder.

L stare at his son, he needed to think rationally before barking out orders, "Mello, Gabe, I want you two to stay here with Rachel and Kat. Tell them what's going on and _do not_ under any circumstances let them leave the house. Near, contact the police units down at the Lion's Eye and send them to Basin rd, I want you to take command of the search. As for me, I'm getting a head start."

L then rushed upstairs to find a specific briefcase, one that he'd kept hidden underneath the bed. He was careful not to awaken Rachel, otherwise he would have to explain the situation to her and that would be less time to rescue Lakota. After finding the case, he sped back downstairs, grabbed his laptop and rushed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Get away from me!" Lakota crawled away from him, partially dragging her left leg behind. It was so painful to move.

D was enjoying watching her try to fight back, such a turn on. He'd managed to rip apart her dress, her lovely black bra hung out in the open. Her hair was a mess and she had black and blue marks all over her face. He was having such a power trip. He took several steps towards her as she backed away.

Lakota backed into a wall and tried her best to get to her feet, she managed but her knee would not support her so she limped slightly.

D closed in on her and shoved her up against the wall, his hand pushing into her throat. She latched onto his arm with both hands trying to free herself. Her teeth gritted and she squeezed her eyes shut, choking and suffocating. He eventually released her and she crumpled to the floor, coughing and sputtering, trying to refill her lungs with air. After catching her breath, Lakota had other ideas and with her good leg she quickly swiped under him. He fell on his side just next to her with a loud grunt, almost dropping his revolver.

Lakota rolled to her side, but not far enough because D grabbed hold of her wrist and forced her underneath him. He dipped his face to her chest, biting hard at her skin, leaving marks along her collar, some even bled. She couldn't take this for much longer and she dug her fingernails into the back of his head, scratching at him…a mistake…he raised his gun to her temple again and she went rigid.

"Don't you move or I'll blow your fucking head off," he whispered into her ear.

She stopped all of her struggles, letting him lick at her skin and sink his teeth into her. He broke open more of her flesh, the blood flowing freely down to the floor. She couldn't see through one eye, this is how Kat must feel…completely miserable.

D moved down along her body, leaving multiple markings and ripping apart the remainder of her dress. His tongue traced her belly, a sickening feeling splashed around in her stomach and once again she tried to push him away. He retaliated by slamming his fist into her face and she fell silent…giving up, D was too much for her to handle. She lay there, half conscious while D pulled a single blade from his pant pocket and sliced apart her bra and cut the lace straps of her panties away. Her dress lay around her, shredded to pieces.

------------------------------------------

Going forty miles over the speed limit, L started his search where Kat previously tried to escape to. The countryside was deserted. He drove with fierceness, not knowing he could have so much anger within him. His laptop was popped open and resting on the passenger seat. L had been working to establish a signal on Lakota's phone. The little sensor on the screen appeared telling him to continue three miles north.

He drove for what seemed like hours, following the computer's signal. For once, L was exhausted from being awake all night, however his daughter's safety overlapped the sleepiness. He prayed that she was still alive and uninjured.

There were no street lamps down Basin road, he relied on his headlights.

Four a.m.

Finally something to show for all that searching, L came upon a limousine parked along the curb of the road. He pulled up behind the vehicle and put the car in park. He looked at his laptop; the signal he picked up was stronger than ever. Before exiting the car he picked up the briefcase from the passenger side floor and opened it. Inside, a small hand gun, model 686 stock service revolver rested. It had been a gift from Watari before he passed away. Usually his mentor handled all of the weaponry, but when L had children of his own to protect; Watari had this custom made for him. On the barrel, engraved was the letter 'L'. He took it out only when it needed to be cleaned and oiled.

A small box of ammunition lay beside the revolver…he loaded his weapon and exited the vehicle. This is a first, acting like a cop…carefully approaching the limo with a weapon at the ready. He searched the side of the vehicle for the back door, eventually finding it and slowly opened it. Quickly he pointed the weapon into the back, preparing to face anything…but…the limo is empty? He could easily see through the screen, nobody occupied the front seats.

"Dammit…"

L backed away and turned for his car, the signal was here! Where is she? It was obvious to him now; the kidnapper must have thrown her possessions away. His computer flickered and beeped, alerting him of the cell phone's whereabouts. It seemed to be a short distance away from the limo. He decided it best to investigate the area. First things first, send a message to Near.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Send our officers to the outskirts of the city," Near demanded. He was riding in the passenger seat of a police car. "Search every abandoned establishment you find."

_*beep beep* _

His phone grabbed his attention, it was a message from L, _"Please send the police north to Basin road, I found the limousine Lakota was in. I'm going on ahead. Alert the police."_

Near turned his attention to the driver, "Please turn the car around and head north."

--------------------------------------------------------

L spent twenty minutes looking through that grassy field, he found his daughter's purse and inside, her cell phone, which had an array of messages. Most of which were from Rachel, Gabe must have already informed her of Lakota's disappearance.

He swiftly hopped back into his car and pulled away from the limo, judging by the time of Lakota's message to his phone, she couldn't be too far away.

A half a mile down the road, L spotted a large building…looked like an old warehouse. If L himself had to choose a spot to take a hostage, this would be the stereotypical place…and he would have passed it by if not for the gut feeling he had. D might have looked at it as 'hiding out in the open'.

As he pulled up to the structure, he shut off his headlights so not to alert anyone inside. This was going to be difficult; he was alone and had one weapon on his person. If police arrive soon, he could fall back and let them search the vicinity. L sent one more message to Near, letting him know about the structure a half mile from the limo.

"_Please hurry Near."_

He emerged from the car, this time leaving the lap top behind and only carrying his phone and handgun, locked and loaded…

Carefully he entered the front of the warehouse, gun at the ready…the first room empty. He heard odd noises coming from the upstairs, like small thumps and what sounded like whimpers.

--------------------------------------------------

Lakota slid against the cold, harsh floor; legs tugged on by D. She cringed when he yanked against her swollen knee. Her blood stained the surface around them, pain overwhelmed her body. He was getting ready to mount her, the sick fuck.

She needed to make one last attempt to fight him off she told herself. Don't let him win…

Lakota tried to bring her legs up and push him away but he shoved them apart again and he pulled her towards his body. D then shoved the gun into her face, forcing the muzzle into her mouth, "Continue resisting…do it…" he threatened, "The safety isn't on either…"

Tears streamed down her face. Lakota couldn't do anything to stop him without risking her life. Please let that text to her father reach him! She moaned against the barrel of the gun, the cool steel on her tongue prevented her from speaking.

D already had his belt undone and worked with one hand to unbutton his trousers, "We're going to have a whole lot of fun Lakota…" he laughed and shoved the gun further down her throat. She gagged, the sight of the weapon dragged along the roof of her mouth.

He closed the distance between them, about to penetrate her…

"Get your sorry ass off my daughter!"

Surprised, D looked up into the darkness still holding the gun in Lakota's mouth. He could the silhouette of a man, also holding a pistol of some sort and he smirked, "Why, it's the great detective L…I'm impressed that you don't have a hundred police officials doing your work for you…"

"I'll say it again, get off her," L demanded. He pointed his weapon at D's head.

"You are in a position unsuitable to give commands," D said. He glanced down at Lakota and then back to L before cocking the gun.

Lakota gasped, her face turned white with fear and her eyes scrambled back and forth between her father and D.

"Drop your weapon," D said.

L hesitated for a moment.

"I said drop it!" and he made his point by jerking the revolver in Lakota's mouth.

If only he had backup…L threw his gun aside, the only choice he could make. He eyed his poor daughter, her clothes were ripped away, her face beaten in, and she must have had a busted left leg judging by the odd position it was in. She was crying and tugged on his heart…how was he going to save her?

D backed away from Lakota, harshly pulling the gun with him and he adjusted his clothes with his free hand. She began coughing and dry heaving from having dust and dry particles sit inside for far too long.

"Hands up where I can see them," D demanded.

L raised them as instructed and D closed in on him, holding the revolver at his face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." D said.

"No, tell me…" L replied calmly.

"Originally I wanted to take out old man Wammy, but he passed away…so I decided to go for the next best thing…you."

"Why?"

"Do you know how much pain, stress, aggravation, and bitterness the students who follow in your footsteps go through?"

"Yes, bear in mind that I have also undergone intense training through Wammy's program," L said, "Students are given the option to quit the program if it becomes difficult for them and they can pursue other careers. I also know of the small percentage of children who become mentally unstable…"

It was if L was mocking him, D stare at him with ferocity, "You were never considered a 'backup'!" he yelled.

"I have never thought of any student as a mere backup. Watari created the establishment to house, educate, and care for orphaned children." Thoughts ran through L's head, _"Just keep him talking."_ This will buy him some time to think of a plan of action.

"We were experiments…nothing more, you being the first test subject." D almost seemed to be lowering the gun.

L glanced briefly around the room, noticing a small window to the upper right. Other than that and the door he entered, there was no way Lakota could try to sneak out.

"So…now we come to the climax," D said, "Enough about the school…so who do I kill first, the great L or his precious daughter?" D pushed the barrel of the gun into L's throat, "Any suggestions?"

L didn't move nor show any emotion.

"Then I think I'll let you live long enough to watch me kill your daughter…" D smiled, insanity spreading across his features and he reached into his back pocket. He pulled a small knife, "I think I'll get the most pleasure by slitting her throat and watching her writhe on the floor…how about you? A slow death…it will be beautiful!"

"_Think L, think!" _L mentally screamed. But he didn't have to…the moment D pushed the knife in Lakota's direction, an enormous light shined through the small window above. It was blinding the mentally disturbed D and he lost his train of thought long enough for L to grab hold of his arm and point the gun at the ceiling. Caught off guard D pulled the trigger, sending a shower of bullets into the old cement roof.

Both men struggled trying to point the weapon at the other. D's back was turned towards L; he dropped the knife onto the floor still fighting to gain control of the gun. He elbowed L in the gut, temporarily disabling him but he recovered fast and maintained his grip on D's arm. They stumbled into one of the walls and L forced the young man's head into it, causing a small wound to appear above his brow.

In retaliation, D turned his body slightly and landed a blow to L's face with his weaponless hand, still L held fast to him, trying to force the gun to drop. They both fell to the floor and rolled over a few times, each getting a hit in.

Lakota managed to turn herself on her side and watched as her father fought with D. They were both tiring and D was still the current holder of the gun. But her dad wouldn't be able to hold him off for too much longer. She painfully tilted her neck to the left; there it was…the gun her father had brought when he came to her rescue, if she could just get it while D was distracted. She pulled herself, ignoring the searing pain running up and down her leg. She dragged it along the floor. Her arms were bruised heavily and every ounce of strength was needed to get that damn gun.

L took a hit to the face again and he returned the strike by raising a foot in the air and striking D's lower jaw. It had been a while since L used copoeira. D flew backwards into the floor, his vision had been affected by that last kick and he scrambled on the floor to get to his feet. L also rose up to prepare for the next attack, but D still had the gun even though he was rocking back and forth from his head injuries. He still was able to point the weapon at L, but he was too shaky to aim.

D fired the weapon recklessly…

Lakota had reached her father's gun and quickly opened the ammo chamber to see what was left in it, but she heard a yell…it was her father! She forced herself to turn over and was shocked to see L on the floor holding his upper left thigh, red liquid gushed through his blue denims, staining them black. D stood over him, ready to send the next round into the detective.

D stumbled forward, pointing the gun at him. L sat up against the wall, trying to put pressure on his wound to stop the blood flow.

Lakota watched as D pointed the gun at L's head, she needed to act fast. She closed the gun chamber…raised it towards D…

Her eyes were in such poor shape, one closed from swelling and the other half open and bleeding partially…she aimed as best she could…

L held his leg…but at the same time he stared at the former student, the one who actually dared to point a lethal weapon at him. L closed his eyes, waiting for the shot…

A loud bang rang out in the room. L cringed…wait…he shouldn't be cringing, he should be dead…

He opened his eyes to see D standing before him, a blank expression over the boy's face and he immediately toppled over. With confusion, L glanced around the room only to find that his daughter was partially sitting up, the gun that Watari had given him in her hand. It was pointed upwards where D once stood, smoke billowing from the barrel.

D lay on the floor motionless, a large amount of blood pouring from his skull. L estimated a zero percent chance of survival.

The enormous light that entered the warehouse happened to be from a helicopter, one sent by Near. Lakota and L could hear the sirens outside, it meant all of L's texts made it through and if it weren't for that light coming in, the two of them would probably be dead.

L looked at Lakota, "So, think you can walk?"

"I don't think so daddy…I hope that was a joke," she moaned.

"D missed the bone in my leg, so you can just lean on me. Let's try to get outside so we can get help," L said and he torn a chunk of his white shirt off to tie it around his injured leg, "Ah!" he yelped as he pulled it tightly. Slowly he pulled himself up, using the wall for balance and he limped over to his daughter, moaning slightly when he put weight on it. He knelt down next to her and pulled his shirt off completely, handing it to her, "Here, let's get you dressed somewhat."

Before L even had a chance to help his daughter up, a large group of policemen had already entered the warehouse and found them. Several paramedics were summoned inside as well, carrying stretchers. Lakota was grateful for the lift and her treatment began immediately as she was in worse shape than anyone. L accepted the help from the medics as well and both father and daughter were taken downstairs and outside. They were greeted by a swarm of police officers. The chopper still flew through the air, shining its light down on the entire crowd.

L for once didn't mind the attention and was congratulated for his heroics by the director of the police force.

On their way to the ambulances, L and Lakota were spotted by none other than Near, Gabe, Rachel, Kat, and Mello. Near automatically rushed towards Lakota to check on her. As L neared, Rachel flung herself at him and hugged him tightly…but that was just before scolding him.

"I'm so mad at you! What were you thinking going off alone and not telling me first! Do you know how worried I was!" she shouted.

L laughed, "I love you too…"

Rachel kissed him on the lips tenderly and whispered words into his ear saying she'd see him at the hospital. Then she moved on to check Lakota, whom was catching up with Near.

Gabe and Mello stood idly by, L slightly annoyed that they disobeyed his orders.

"Gabe, Mello…I thought I told you two to make sure Rachel and Kat did not leave the house," L said.

Both men shrugged, "Women…" they said in unison.

The paramedics insisted that L and Lakota be moved to the hospital right away and after saying goodbye to their friends and loved ones, both of them were taken in separate ambulances.

Near had taken care of the cleanup at the crime scene, along with Mello and Gabe. D's corpse had been taken to a morgue for autopsy and samples were extracted to try and connect him to all of the murders over the past two and a half months.

L had to be rushed into surgery immediately to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. Lakota was taken to x-ray to see the extent of her leg damage; she also required surgery and was fitted with a set of pins to place the bones back together. By request, Lakota and L would be sharing a large room for their recovery, separated by curtains of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after surgery…

L had been groggy from all of the medication, but it didn't stop him from climbing out of bed and hopping on one leg over to the other side of the huge room to visit Lakota. He would drag the portable intravenous equipment behind him.

She was in pretty poor shape. Her left leg turned purple and black from the surgeries and the pins. She cried often from the pain, "Daddy, it hurts…"

"I know it does…" he replied, stroking her hair and wishing he could take away her pain. He looked at her face; it was still bruised from the beating she endured, though the swelling dissipated a bit. She couldn't get up out of bed for at least another week. She would begin physical therapy with him.

A nurse joined them at eight thirty to serve them breakfast and to check on their progress.

"I seem to be doing all right, minor aches and pains, however this medicine is making me sleepy all the time," L said.

"That's pretty standard for pain meds sir. We'll be lowering the dosage eventually, so your side affects will lessen," the nurse said and she turned her attention to Lakota, "How about you honey, are you in need of anything?"

"My leg is hurting so much…"

"I'll talk to your doctor about getting a dose of morphine. That will take care of the pain for a while." The nurse then pushed a button on the bed frame, "We're going to tilt you up for breakfast, okay honey?"

Lakota nodded. She was very hungry after two and a half days of no solid foods. She'd been sleeping throughout most of it. L helped her lean forward so the nurse could finish up with checking his daughter's vitals.

"Okay, you two try to eat your breakfast and I'll send Dr. Griswell about that morphine," the nurse said happily and left the room.

L slid off Lakota's bed and pulled the nearest chair close to the bed. Two tray tables were set for each of them and L uncovered both, "Ah…just what the doctor ordered, french toast and a side of strawberries with milk and orange juice."

Lakota tried to laugh, but she winced from her bruises, "Daddy…you specifically ordered that didn't you?"

He smiled at her.

"I knew it…" she said.

Two hours later…

Lakota had been given a lovely dose of pain killer and was resting peacefully on her bed, L seated beside her and leaning on her mattress. He had also fallen asleep. The nurse didn't have the heart to wake him and put him in his own bed. They slept like that for over an hour until family decided to visit.

Rachel and Kat appeared first and they awed at how the two of them were sleeping.

Lakota stirred awake when she heard Kat giggle, "Huh?" she said groggily.

"Hi Lakota," Kat greeted.

"Hello sweetheart," Rachel said and she leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead.

Lakota smiled and then looked at her dad; she tapped his hand, "Daddy…daddy wake up."

L moved a little and pulled himself up, "…"

"Daddy, mom and Kat are here."

He yawned and stretched out his arms, "Hey you two, you arrived early."

"It's almost eleven," Rachel said, "So how are you both feeling?"

"I'm high on morphine," Lakota said.

"Better than yesterday," L responded, "Where's Gabe?"

"He's outside with Near and Mello waiting to see if it's all right to come in," Rachel said and she pulled up a chair next to L.

"Speaking of Near, I need to talk to him about something important, but it can wait until later. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now," L smiled.

_To be continued…_

_------------------------------------------------_

_Don't you worry; there are still a few more things that need covering in this story, so I'll be getting on top of those right away, kk? Happy reading!_


	31. Chapter 28

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 28: Recovery

_One week later…_

_L was doing so well in the hospital the doctors believed he was ready to return home. He and Lakota began physical therapy; it was hard at first…L was able to get through the exercises but Lakota couldn't even make it through a step without crying out. The doctors deemed it too early for her to continue so she was given special orders. She was to return to the hospital in two months time to have her pins removed and then to set up a schedule for therapy. She was also given a list of exercises to do while she was at home healing. _

_This afternoon, L and Lakota would be sent home._

_Near and Gabe were going to arrive early to help them gather their things and get prescriptions, etc. _

_--------------------------------------------_

"Finally, going home," Lakota said. She was enjoying a hot cup of tea with her father.

"Yes, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed again," L agreed. He was piling a stack of sugar cubes into his cup.

"Oh yuck, dad…how can you do that to yourself?"

"You know I've been doing this long before you were born."

"Still, how can you tolerate so much…sweetness?" she cringed.

"You grow used to it with time." He dropped another cube into the cup and watched it dissolve.

They shared their father-daughter moment until Gabe and Near arrived. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Lakota shouted. Near appeared first and she smiled at him.

"You two ready to get out of this place?" Gabe asked as he stepped through the door.

"A whole two months without morphine? Sounds like fun!" Lakota said with renewed vigor.

"Oh yeah I'm ready," L said as he sipped his tea, "Gabe, would you mind wheeling down Lakota, I'd like to have a word with Near before I go down myself."

"Sure," Gabe replied and he took hold of Lakota's wheelchair. He maneuvered it around the table and took to the door.

"See you guys outside," Lakota said and she waved.

After the two of them left, L invited Near to sit.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Near asked. He rested comfortably on a nearby chair, one leg propped up on the seat, his traditional way of 'thinking'.

L imitated the move and raised one leg up, his other still not ready to move. The two men mirrored one another.

"If you're seated that way, your deductive skills will only be increased by twenty percent," Near commented.

"This conversation requires minimal thinking."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Near picked up the unfinished cup of tea that Lakota left behind, "Think she'll mind?"

"No, she can't finish it anyhow. Near, I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to tell you something that could drastically affect your life."

"What is it?"

"After this last case and what happened in the warehouse, I've decided to relieve myself of my duties and spend the rest of my life with family."

"You're retiring from detective work?"

"In other words, yes. Also, you or Mello were next in line to assume my position…"

"Yes…"

"Near, I chose you to resume my work as 'L'"

Near was speechless. He would be taking over as the world's greatest detective, "…"

"Do you accept Near?"

"Yes, but will I have to-

"You do not have to go into hiding, unless you feel that you must. I also set limitations for myself, I would not accept a case unless over ten million was stolen or more than ten bodies were discovered. Otherwise I would have been swamped with cases and stressed to no end. I suggest you do the same."

"All right."

"My last topic Near, I was hoping you could assist me with something."

"Sure, anything." Near downed the last bit of tea in the cup.

"I would like you to pick something up for me tomorrow. I had it on order for over a month and it's finally ready, but considering that I can't drive to get it myself."

"What is it that I'm getting?" Near wondered.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Home at last!_

_Three days since leaving the hospital, Lakota had so many visitors…mom, dad, her siblings, and even Kat's friends stopped in. Her room was so full of teddy bears and flowers that she was running out of room to put them all. Even L had a stack of get well gifts, quite a few were from Wammy's house students, how they found out he was injured was a mystery…it probably had something to do with Roger. _

_Lakota found it difficult to get up and down the stairs without help, so kindly Near stayed by her side at all times…at least until she got pissed with him and told him to go away for a while. He always laughed that off. _

_News spread throughout the household that L was retiring and Near would be picking up where he left off, much to Mello's dismay but he dealt with it. No new cases presented themselves, thankfully and Near could take a break. _

This morning Lakota managed to hop on one foot to the back patio and she relaxed out in the sunshine, reading another vampire novel. She lay back against the lounger's headrest, cushions supporting her leg.

Near eventually joined outside, holding a glass of orange juice, "Here," he said and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took the glass and set it down on the patio table.

He plopped himself down in the chair closest to her, "What are you reading?"

"Another vampire novel," she said without looking at him.

Near got the feeling she was giving him the cold shoulder, "Something bothering you?"

"Sort of."

"What is it?"

"Near, you're going to be busy with your new role as L."

"Well yes…"

"It means you won't have time for anything else…"

"Lakota, are you implying that I won't have time for you?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and he got up from his seat to join her on the lounge. She scooted back to allow him room to sit with her. He encased her with his arms and whispered into her ear, "I will always make time for you no matter how busy I am." He then kissed the side of her neck and trailed down to her shoulder to display his affection on her collar.

It was so touching of him, but she felt that she didn't deserve it, not after what she did.

"Near, I'm so sorry for what I did at the club and-

But he silenced her by planting a kiss on her lips and then parting, "I know why you did it and that you meant nothing by it. Let's just move on as if it never happened okay?"

She smiled and returned the kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kat had been wandering around the house, not particularly interested in doing anything. Her friends had left for the day. She entered the living room, only Mello was present relaxing on the couch and playing a game on his cell phone. She sat down in her father's favorite recliner and relaxed in its cushy confines.

"Hey," Mello said lazily.

"Hi," Kat responded.

There was an awkward pause. Kat pretended to shuffle through all the papers lying all over the coffee table. She restacked them neatly.

"Did you need something?" Mello asked, still not taking his eyes off his game.

"No…just bored."

"Go outside and enjoy the air."

"Um…" she muttered and covered her right eye with her palm.

"What? You afraid people will stare at you?"

She didn't say anything, but her hand slipped from her face to rest in her lap.

"It's really not that bad you know," Mello turned off his game and glanced at her, "It gives you character." He slipped off the sofa and knelt down next to the recliner. He then pushed her hair away from her face, revealing the full length of the scar. She tilted her head towards him, but couldn't see what he was doing through her right eye. He touched her face, his fingertips tracing the scar from top to bottom sending tingles down her spine when he went down to her jaw line. "Can I get your mind off this by taking you out for dinner?" He remembered what Lakota said at the club,

"_You know my sister is also a challenge, you should spend some time with her. Plus she could use a companion."_

He decided to give it a shot, besides she could use the cheering up.

"Okay," she said and she took hold of his hand. He pulled her up from the chair.

---------------------------------------------------

"Should…you really be doing this…with your leg in its current condition?"

"I'm fine…really," L panted, "I heal fast…"

L held Rachel tightly beneath him, he pushed into her energetically. He did feel some aching but ignored it.

"Oh…L…" she breathed. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed him on the cheek, "You're so stubborn."

"Yes…but you like it." He thrust into her hard, letting her walls encircle him at the hilt, her warmth encasing his existence. "I want to push you to the edge…"

"You always do," she teased. Her fingers entwined in his hair and she raked her fingers along his scalp. She breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. It had been almost a month since they made love last.

L leaned his head down to her neck and tasted the sweetness of her skin, gently flicking his tongue back and forth. He opened his mouth wider and let his teeth graze along her throat, sending the hairs on the back of her neck flying up.

The passion in her heart wanted nothing more than to surrender to him, give him fulfillment. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest.

He lowered his mouth closer to her chest and eventually down to the fullness of her bosom; he took one into his mouth and sent his tongue in circles. Her skin flushed and tensed, waiting for the pit of eroticism to overflow. She closed her eyes, letting him be her guide to ecstasy.

L could hear her heart pounding and her torso was beginning to vibrate…she was close.

Oh no…she was _there_…

She tried her hardest not to shout out loud but it was next to impossible to prevent. L had to cover her screams with his shoulder, wouldn't want the kids to know what they were up to. After Rachel fell into the realm of bliss, L let himself go and released his love into her.

The two of them were curled up together following their intimacy. But L remembered something…perhaps now would be a good time to…

He peered down at her; she was clinging to him and leaving small kisses on his chest, "Rachel, I want to talk to you about something very important."

"Hm? Now?"

"Yes, I feel now is appropriate."

"Okay, what is it?" She crawled up the bed a little higher so she could be face to face with him.

"Rachel, you and I have been together for, what…over two decades?"

"Yes…" She was curious to know where he was going with this.

"Remember back during the Kira case…I was always in hiding…and" L's voice started cracking from nervousness.

"L, what are you talking about?" she smiled, "You're so tense." She stroked the side of his face.

"Let me start over again…just give me a second." He flopped over onto his back, "Rachel, perhaps you wouldn't mind turning towards the opposite side of the bed?"

"Sure, I guess," and she flipped over so her back was to him.

L then rolled to the edge of the bed and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He internally thanked Near for running that errand for him and he pulled out a simple plain plastic bag.

Rachel could hear him fumbling on the other side of the bed, she giggled with anticipation, what could he be up to? He must have been taking out something; she heard the crinkling of plastic and then felt him turn back towards her. He scooted up behind her and began to whisper into her ear.

"Rachel, I love you very much and I feel it is necessary to tell you that…" he swallowed hard, "…I just wanted to let you know that my real name is L Lawliet…"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head, did he just?

"…and I was hoping that you would do me the honor of taking on my last name…"

Rachel gasped, "A…pro...proposal…?"

Then L draped his arm over her where she could see his hand, in it was a tiny open box containing a lovely three stone diamond ring, representing past, present, and future. Her reaction was better than he expected and he felt her ribcage expand as she started sniffling.

"Yes…" she managed to get out, tears poured down her cheeks.

L cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his to lay a deep kiss on her lips and he laid the box on the bed so he could take the ring out. Rachel flipped onto her back and presented him with her left hand. The white gold band glided down her ring finger with ease and he kissed her hand.

They gazed at each for a few minutes before Rachel broke the silence, "I have a surprise for you as well, but you have to turn around and close your eyes like I did a moment ago."

"Okay, you've caught my curiosity," and he turned away from her.

Rachel quickly turned to her own nightstand and took something out of the top drawer; it was wrapped in a paper towel. She took the towel off the item and turned around, "Close your eyes."

"They're closed," he replied.

She crawled up behind him, her warm belly pressing against his back, "Okay now hold out your hand so it's in front of your face."

He did as she asked and his hand outstretched in front of him. She placed the item in his hand, "Don't drop it."

He closed his fingers around the object, "Can I open now?"

"Yes, open."

L opened his eyes, surprised to find a long thin white stick in his hand with the word 'Positive' on the little window at the top. His mouth went agape and he dropped the stick on the floor before shooting up in the bed.

"You…I…another one?!" he managed to sputter out. He watched her nod and she dropped her hand to her belly, gently moving her fingers in circles.

Then L did the unexpected, his eyes lolled into the back of his head and he fell off the mattress to the floor.

Rachel's hands flew up to her face, "OH! L!" and she crawled off the bed next to him trying to wake him. No response. Then Rachel called for anyone to come give her a hand, "Gabe, Kat, Lakota, anyone!"

Eventually she began chuckling, L was so sweet.

_To be concluded…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm such a brat! Please let me know how this chapter was. I felt there were some loose ends that needed cleaning up. Also, I'm debating on what I'd like to do with my next story, if I should write one that is. Let me know your thoughts! The ending is nigh! Happy reading!_


	32. Epilogue

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

Epilogue

My dearest readers, I am happy to have had you with me for the journey. I would also like to tell you that there will be one 'lost chapter' posted after the epilogue and I'm sure it will help to fill in any questions about Kat's recovery from her ordeal. Stay tuned and happy reading!

_Five Years Later_

She gasped, sucking in air and releasing it…almost hyperventilating. Lakota moaned and twisted around, trying to dull the pain any way that she could, "Oh my god…this hurts worse than that time I had my leg busted!"

"I know the feeling honey, just try to breathe through it," Rachel insisted. She was holding her daughter's hand and pushed a long lock of hair out of her face. Lakota had grown out her hair again and it was longer than ever, nearly down to her bottom.

A midwife sat quietly nearby, waiting to be called over if Lakota needed any extra assistance.

"How were you able to do this mom?"

"Your father was there to help me, though he was plenty skittish about it," she laughed.

"No wonder Near couldn't be in here, he's probably too squeamish," Lakota breathed heavily.

"Probably, but I'm sure the boys are all outside teasing him as we speak."

As they talked, a little four year old boy was bouncing around the birthing room distracting Rachel from trying to speak to Lakota and she almost lost her patience with him, "Daijiro Zachary Lawliet!"

The little black haired boy stopped, "Yes mommy?"

"Go outside and wait with daddy, you're driving me and your sister crazy," she scolded him and pointed to the door which led to the waiting room.

His little face slumped forward and he scampered towards the door, having to reach high for the knob and he let himself out.

"That child is more rambunctious than you three put together," Rachel laughed referring to her older kids.

Lakota smiled, "I can only imagine what mine is going to be like." She adjusted her position in the bathtub, water splashing about as she moved, "Another one's coming."

"Okay, just bear with it and try to think of something nice," Rachel said.

Lakota relaxed as best she could, the immense pressure built up in her pelvis, stretching her uterus and pushing down on her bladder, "Ow…" she moaned.

Rachel let her daughter squeeze her hand throughout the contraction, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma in my late-forties, I feel old."

----------------------------------------------------

The little boy popped out of the birthing to then be surrounded by several members of his family. Kat and Mello sat together in the corner of the room, her legs resting in his lap. Near was seated next to L and he had his head down, resting it in his hands, staring at the floor. Gabe stood against the wall, one foot propped up. He had his acoustic guitar with him and he was strumming it, trying to keep Near relaxed.

"Hey Zach, did mom kick you out already?" L asked.

The little boy smiled at him and stated happily, "Mommy said I was driving her crazy again."

"Oh is that all?"

"Yeah!" and Zach bounded towards his father, "Up!"

L picked up his youngest by the waist and seated him on his lap. He then glanced at Near who was still hunched over, "You going to be okay Near?" and he touched his son-in-law's back.

"I hope so…" Near responded without moving.

"I remember what it was like when Gabe was born, I can understand," L teased, "It was a nightmare…Rachel was alone in the bathroom and she almost had him on her own but I caught her just in time. It scared the hell out of me because we had no medical help until after the birth."

Mello laughed out loud.

"You aren't helping," Near responded, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm supposed to give you a hard time, it's my job as your father-in-law." L patted Near on the back.

Another half hour flew by…

The birthing room door opened and Rachel peeked out. Near was the first to jump up from his chair, followed by everyone else but in a slower fashion.

Rachel gestured to Near, "Come inside, your son is being born."

Near felt several eyes staring at him and then L's hand touched his shoulder.

"You don't want to miss this," L said, sincerity in his voice.

With renewed confidence, Near stepped towards the door and followed Rachel inside. The midwife greeted him and he saw Lakota sitting up, her hands on the side of the tub. Her eyes were closed, a sheer sign she was in the middle of a contraction. Her knees were spread out beneath her and one hand reached underwater. Near joined her at the side of the tub and gripped onto her hand, he kissed her forehead.

Lakota spoke softly, "The head is out…"

Rachel and the midwife sat nearby, watching quietly.

Near then pushed aside his fears, reached one hand into the water and felt for the infant's head. Lakota didn't mind the contact and she gave the tail end of the birth all she had. She pushed through the pain and relief came right behind it. The newborn passed through her body and into the water. Near already had his son's head, but he quickly dunked his other hand into the water to pick up the tiny body. He brought the baby up to immediately place in Lakota's arms.

She took her son without hesitation and leaned back against the tub. She held the baby close to her naked chest, not knowing how to react and she touched her son's cheek with the back of her hand. The midwife then moved in with a clean towel and placed it over Lakota and the baby and she started to pat him down, trying to encourage the little one to cry.

Rachel came up behind Near and hugged him, he seemed so lost and it made her chuckle.

Outside the room, the others listened to Gabe play the guitar, even Zachary…but the music was interrupted when a set of cries erupted from the birthing room. Everyone looked towards the door, excitement flowing from them all.

Rachel was so happy to have a grandson and she cried, almost enough to soak a towel.

--------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later the tub was drained and the midwife helped Lakota with the afterbirth and getting the baby's weight and length. She also gave Lakota a robe and plenty of feminine products to keep herself clean, this way she could have visitors right away. On the other side of the birthing room, a bed waited for her and with Rachel and Near's help, she climbed in and made herself comfortable. Her mother handed the baby to her.

Near stayed by her side, gazing at the newborn…his son.

Rachel fetched everyone from the outside. Kat bounded through the door first and rushed to her sister's side, "Awe! He's so cute and he's got Near's hair and your eyes Lakota!"

Mello commented on Near's condition, "You look like shit Near, the world would think _you_ just had the baby." He ruffled Near's hair.

"Very funny," Near said and he attempted to smooth out his messy locks.

L kissed Lakota on the cheek and he moved aside the blanket to get a better view of his grandson, "So, what's his name?" He was holding Zachary in his arms, but the youngster had other ideas and was playing with his father's hair rather than look at his new nephew.

Near replied, "Well we picked out a couple of names we liked…"

"Yeah, but I think our favorite was Luke Cayden," Lakota said.

"Yes," Near agreed, "Luke Cayden River."

"That's a good name," Gabe said.

Luke nestled against his mother's belly and started to cry from hunger.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to shoo you away for a few minutes," Lakota said, "He hasn't eaten anything yet."

Rachel and Kat dragged all of the men out of the room so Lakota and Near could have some privacy.

Near watched as his wife placed the baby on the bed and untied the top of her robe. Then she repositioned Luke against her chest, he immediately latched on and began to nurse. His tiny fingers curled around one of hers. Near crawled onto the bed to be close to them and he touched his son's foot.

Life couldn't get any better than this…

------------------------------------------------------------

_The family decided to stay together in England, much to their friends and family's disappointment in Japan and the United States. Rachel decided to pass on the Blue Moon Goddess studio to Misa Amane and her daughter Suri. Together they were the most successful teachers in Japan._

_In other news, Roger Ruvie was retiring from his work at Wammy's House. After several meetings with L and the school board, it was decided that L would inherit the position of Headmaster and take over all of Roger's duties. His family would live in houses on campus and Rachel was excited about the prospect because she could start a new dance program for the students. She would be assisted by Kat…and even Lakota who wasn't too crazy about dance but was willing to learn. _

_Mello and Kat were given their own place as their relationship started to bloom. Near and Lakota also stayed in a separate house so Near could continue working as the current 'L' and take care of their new baby._

_As for Gabe, he returned to teaching music full time and gave private lessons on weekends. He remained with Rachel and L in their home since he didn't require much more than a room and a guitar…and free food. _

_This year would be Zachary's first year of school and it was decided that he had a knack for mathematics and earth science so he was placed in beginner's algebra and geology classes. It was difficult for him to adjust to his new schedule due to his inability to sit still but L was able to take care of this and helped Zach focus. _

_Other than minor issues, the school had continued to run perfectly._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Two in the morning, Rachel could not sleep and she rolled out of bed and wandered out onto the balcony just across from her and L's room. She stepped through the screen door and felt the night air, it was cool and the moisture brought relief to her dry throat. She glanced up at the night sky, stars sparkled, and the moon was full…what a perfect night.

She thought back to her life in the United States, her mom and brother, taking her first trip to Japan, meeting Machi, Misa, the task force, Watari…and L. She remembered how L had saved her, how he cared for her, and even gave her his heart. What more could she ask for?

She swayed with the fall breeze; small tingles ran up and down her arms and she crossed them to regain a bit of warmth and to gaze upon the golden band which encircled her ring finger. Her wedding had been kept secret from the world but it held a special place in her heart.

L must have noticed her missing from bed because he made his appearance on the balcony, nearly startling her. He yawned and asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"What sort of 'stuff'?"

"How grateful I am to have such a good life. I have a wonderful husband, four amazing children, and a new grandson…" she said.

L smiled and joined her by the railing, "I'm glad you think so, I wouldn't trade it for the world." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"_Neither would I…" _

Rachel turned her head to her husband and they shared a heartfelt kiss.

_The End_

Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake  
Every hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place  
Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me

It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in.

Weightless in love...unraveling  
For all that's to come  
and all that's ever been  
We're back to the board  
with every shade under the sun  
Let's make it a good one

It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in

It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in.

All that I wanted. All that I ever needed.  
All that I wonder. So beautiful.

Lyrics- Imogen Heap

Story dedicated to my loving husband Brian, a.k.a Killerbunny.

Special thanks to my readers who continue to inspire me and have earned a special place in my heart:

BlueMoon Goddess

Timekeeper101

Chazsvp

XxLoves His Golden EyesxX

FDS-Sasuke-fangirl-Lawliet

Qiedia

Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel

I am a Creationist

Happy Reading!


	33. The Lost Chapter

~Prime Target~ Minyadagniriel

The Lost Chapter: Learning to love again.

This portion of the story takes place four years before the birth of Near and Lakota's son. So L has already retired and he and Rachel have welcomed the birth of their child, Zachary. They are also still living in their six bedroom home in the London suburb. Here is where we discover the growing relationship between Mello and Kat.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mello and Kat had gone out for the evening to enjoy a late dinner and a pit stop to one of their favorite ice cream shops.

"Thanks for taking me out again," Kat said as she nibbled on her hot fudge sundae.

"No problem, so can I take you out again tomorrow?"

"I don't know Mello…I kind of promised my mother I'd practice with her. She wants to get her figure back," Kat chuckled.

"Oh come on, it'll make me really happy if you do," he gave her a pleading look and licked the chocolate ice cream sitting on his spoon.

"I can't break my plans…you know how guilty I'll feel," Kat responded. She plucked the cherry off the melting treat and bit the delectable fruit away from its stem.

Mello looked at his watch, "Wow, it's already ten thirty."

"Oh geez…it's late, we should head back now."

"Nonsense, we're both adults, it's not like we have a curfew."

"I know, I'm being paranoid…you should know how I get, we've been dating for how long? A year?"

"Almost, and you still act like every date is a first date. You're so shy Kat, ever since the incident last year."

"Please don't bring that up…it still bothers me," she said sadly.

"Sorry."

The two of them finished their desert in silence and left a generous tip for their server. Mello drove the two of them around the suburb, enjoying the night air.

Kat peered out the passenger side window, shops were closing, the street lamps lit up the empty roads, and people were at home asleep. She occasionally looked at Mello, who was focusing on the road. The past year he had been so kind to her, never forced her to do anything she didn't agree to, and best of all…he was truly a sensitive guy underneath that hard surface. Their ages were a bit far apart, but she just didn't care, him being almost thirty two and she had turned twenty the past month. He was so patient with her and took the relationship slowly.

Mello was lost in thought, he really wanted to be closer to Kat…but it seemed she was always pushing him away. He couldn't blame her though…she was mistreated by a man, one that she'd known in school for several years. He would need to show her that not everything about a relationship was painful, not all men were like D.

"Kat."

"Hm?"

"Can we go somewhere private so we can talk?"

"Isn't the car private enough?" she asked.

"No, I mean somewhere we can talk face to face, without your family around or anyone else."

"I suppose," her voice was shaky.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to. I can take us back to your parent's house," he said, sensing the anxiety in her voice.

Kat really wanted to hear him out, "No, it's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"All right." He wanted to make sure she wouldn't have any panic attacks or become fearful of him.

Mello pulled up into the parking lot of a small apartment complex.

"Where are we?" Kat asked.

"This is my apartment, I don't get to use it very often, but this is where I stay when I'm not crashing at your place or the school."

"I didn't know you had an apartment," she said.

"Not many people do. It's yours and my little secret okay?"

Kat nodded.

His place was really clean and didn't contain a lot of furniture. It was a small one bedroom apartment with a tiny kitchenette and dining room / living room combo. The bathroom attached to the bedroom. It was appropriate for one person or a couple to live in. Both of them kicked off their shoes before setting foot on the carpet.

"Can I get you a drink? I'm afraid I only have water bottles at the moment," he offered.

"Sure, I'll take one."

He went into the kitchen and popped open the fridge, retrieving two bottles. He returned to the living room and handed her one while opening his own.

She took a drink out of her bottle and swallowed the cool liquid, very refreshing.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Kat wondered.

"Not any particular topic, I just wanted to bring you to a place that was more comfortable than the car."

"Oh…"

"Well, I suppose we could talk about our relationship and where it's going," Mello suggested.

"Where do you believe it's going?"

"I'm hoping that it's moving forward," he said, "I'm not very good at admitting these things Kat, but I have a growing attraction to you and would like for you to open up to me."

"I'm not sure how I feel Mello…my heart wants to have a relationship with you, but my mind keeps telling me to turn away."

Mello put his bottle down on the carpet and sat on the couch. She followed him and sat on the other end.

They said nothing for a few minutes…just listened to the sounds sneaking in from the outside. Tiny crickets chirped and night birds called out.

Kat then broke the silence, "I'm willing to try…and get over my fears. Will you be there with me?"

"Of course," Mello responded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know why I asked that…" she shied away and stared at the floor.

"Don't be afraid to look at me Kat." Mello slid himself across the couch and gently touched her shoulder, a gesture asking her to look at his eyes. "Never be afraid to look at me," he whispered to her.

Kat slowly tilted her head back up and met his eyes; they were so pure and filled with understanding. She didn't flinch when he leaned into her and let his lips brush against hers…it was the first kiss they shared. Kat had a new feeling in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't like the sick feeling she'd gotten with D. This was a feeling of acceptance.

Mello was surprised that she didn't pull back. He felt it was okay to take the kiss deeper and he opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and his soft muscle slipped inside her mouth, slithering around trying to encourage her.

She felt safe enough to close her eyes. Not knowing what she should do with her hands, she kept them at her sides.

Mello could tell she was relaxing and he wanted to bring her closer. He brought his hands to her waist and touched the fabric of her blouse, seeking permission to pull her close.

She didn't object and even assisted him by climbing into his lap, never releasing the kiss. Kat was coming around to the idea of being close to someone.

He pushed himself forward to the edge of the couch with her still in his lap and she hooked her legs around his waist. He then rose to his feet, carrying her with him to the confines of the bedroom, leaving all lights off. She let go of him when he leaned down to the mattress.

Kat's inner feelings were scrambled; this experience was new…but somehow familiar. She'd been restrained to a bed once, but here she was able to move freely. She watched as Mello removed a few accessories from his outfit, including his gloves, necklaces, and metal belt. They piled to the floor in a heap. He then climbed into the bed with her, just to her side so to not frighten her.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked out of concern.

Kat nodded and she curled up to the front of him, burying her face into his neck. His hands roamed up and down her back, gently massaging her through her clothes. When she felt ready enough, she placed tender kisses along his neck and he took it as a sign to continue.

His hands passed down to her lower back and he gently pushed her onto her back. He climbed over her, covering her completely with his body and reconnected their kiss. She didn't resist him, things were going well.

She found a tiny bit of confidence within herself and reached her arms up around his shoulders, trying to deepen the kiss.

Mello wanted to hold her like this all night, tell her that she would be safe with him. He pulled away from her mouth and brought his lips upon her jaw line, leaving feathery kisses along the flesh. His body lowered, allowing his face to drop to her collar bone.

Kat could feel his hands lingering just under her bust, staying at a safe distance.

He tugged gently on her top, "Can I?" he asked breathlessly.

Her thoughts were clouding over with a mixture of lust and caution, but she answered, "Yes…"

Pleased by her response, Mello slowly undid every button of her blouse. He separated the red fabric; underneath she wore a simple white bra. Her ivory skin paled in the moonlight, she was almost transparent. He pressed his lips to her exposed skin, making sure not to miss any of it.

After spending an ample amount of time on her chest, Mello rose up and carefully brought her with him so he could remove her top completely. It fell down her arms easily and he tossed it aside. Next his fingers wandered up to her shoulders and he slid down the straps of the undergarment to mid-arm length. He face delved into the juncture between her neck and collar, further testing her.

She returned the favor by unzipping the vest he wore. His chest was strong, very masculine and she let her hands run up and down it, feeling every ridge and curve.

Mello then reached behind her back to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, loosening the garment. He pushed her back down on the mattress, she whined a little, not being able to finish her affections to his naked skin.

Kat knew what was going to happen next and she wanted to hide herself from him, but she told herself it would be all right. She closed her eyes and let her body take over. His hands were passing over the offending material and he eventually pulled it off. She took a deep breath and waited for him to continue his ministrations. At first there was a pause and she almost wondered why he stopped, but then she felt warmth on one of her breasts. She opened her eyes and saw that he was cupping her with his palm and watching her face for any stress. Nothing came from her and he continued caressing her skin while lowering his face back down to her chest, taking her other breast into his mouth.

Kat gasped from the contact and she held her breath. The rush of heat to her core overwhelmed her and she relished in the feeling. His soft tongue circled and licked at her nipple, tiny fires began flickering within her abdomen and she wanted more.

"Oh…" she moaned, almost inaudibly.

"_A good response," _Mello thought and he pushed to get more from her.

He turned his attention to her other breast and began licking and tasting it, sending enormous amounts of pleasure throughout her body. She started to move slightly, trying to force her chest upwards and obtain greater amounts of satisfaction. Her hands pushed at the fabric of his vest, trying to remove it. Mello shifted slightly to help her and he tugged it down, letting it fall to the floor to lay with her blouse.

His next move was bolder and he trailed soft kisses along her stomach, following the line down her ribs and past her belly button until it ended with her jeans. He hesitated above her waist…

"Don't stop…" she pleaded. It was clearly making her feel relaxed.

Mello then fumbled with the button of her denims, separating the waistband and he pulled down on the zipper. Her white satin panties greeted him and he gently tugged her jeans down her thighs until her legs were freed.

All that rested between her and Mello was the lovely pair of panties she wore. Kat's breathing increased with anticipation.

Those damn leather pants were getting to be a hindrance as he continued to explore her body; he needed to relieve the tightness.

Kat could feel his warm breath spread all over her lower body, he was so close to her core and it was starting to drive her crazy. Her arousal was setting him off and he had no choice but to rip away at his leather bindings. He slid the pants down his legs, finally he had easier movement. He generally went commando when it came to wearing leather, boxers just made everything difficult. His member was fully erect and throbbing…

Since it was her "first" time with a man who would be gentle (he refused to acknowledge the rape as her 'first' true time), he planned to skip any oral activities. Those could be initiated later. Right now she needed someone who could take her past the feelings of hurt and fear.

He looked into her eyes and saw a trace amount of anxiety.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Kat briefly looked down at his swollen member and her eyes shot up to meet with his again.

"We don't have to do this…" he reassured her, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

She swallowed hard but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. Her feelings for him were strong, "I'm just unsure…I want to get through this," she said, "I want a relationship with you; I can't have that unless I can rid myself of those terrible memories."

"I don't want you to feel pressured," he said.

"I'm not pressured…I want this." She emphasized her point by sitting forward and pulling him back down on top of her.

He welcomed her advances. Still, those panties would need to go if he was to…

Mello backed away from her and hooked his fingers underneath the straps of her underwear and pulled them down her legs, her most sacred treasure now revealed to him.

She felt shyness returning to her, but she let him adjust her legs so they were spread open to him. He knelt down to rest on top of her, his manhood between them.

"Kat, I care for you so much…will you allow me to make love to you?" he whispered into her ear.

Those words were enough to make her cry…tears trickled down her cheeks and she replied, "Yes…"

That was all he needed and he lowered his groin to match hers, his shaft touching the petals of her sex.

"Don't be afraid…" he said, and then he pushed his length into her body.

She gasped, feeling the full size behind his penis. It filled her completely and she felt no pain.

His fingers entwined with hers and he sought her permission one more time, "I want to send you to the brink, let me have you Kat…" and started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

The friction within her walls was so good; it built an enormous wave of heat which circulated through her womb. The fiery passion was a new experience, she felt nothing like it before.

Mello quickened his pace, her walls gripped and milked him, and the pressure was extravagant. He wouldn't last too long like this so he needed to get her to orgasm first. Her body was beginning to tremble and writhe, perhaps she was already close.

"Oh…I can't stand it for much longer…" she cried, "I feel…something…"

"Let it release…" he demanded.

She wanted it to come, wanted to know the feeling of raw bliss, without the cover of a drug like before. It pounded above her delicate pearl, the desires. They spun and circled faster and faster…until…

"Ah…oh, Mello!!! Ah!" she screamed, letting her orgasm blow through her, sending her into oblivion. Her eyes squeezed shut as she rode out the intense waves.

Satisfied with her climax, Mello increased his pace enough to force his to come faster and he followed her. He grunted and spilled his seed into her, the release he so desperately wanted.

They lay together in bed, both too tired to get up. Mello did not wish to drive her home at this hour unless she asked him to, but she never requested it. Instead she curled up with him underneath the blankets.

"Mello…"

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy right now…"

"I'm glad to hear it."

He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Can we stay here the night?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't think I'm in any condition to drive anyways."

Kat adjusted her body a little and rested her head on one of the pillows, "Oh one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"I'm glad you and I did this."

"I am too."

------------------------------------------------------------

End.


	34. Author's note Sequel

Author's Note:

Hello friends! I just wanted to inform that I have begun posting the sequel to 'Prime Target', it is called 'Prime Suspect' and I'll be keeping up with that one as fast I can type. The story is piling up in my head and I need to get it out lol!


End file.
